Comme un château de cartes
by angelique444
Summary: Ron revient d'une mission qui a mal tourné. Hermione réapparait après 7 ans d'absence. Le destin les réunira à nouveau et les forcera à faire face à ce qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux,une surprise inattendue unissant leur chemin...RW/HG - TERMINÉE !
1. Chapter 1

Plusieurs maisons étaient en feu

_Bonjour à tous !! Me revoici en force avec une nouvelle histoire ! Eh oui ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que ma dernière fic, _Notre histoire_ ! Cette nouvelle fic est principalement sur Ron/Hermione, même si le couple Harry/Ginny est présent. Ce n'est que le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore tout à fait où je m'en vais avec cela. Enfin bref, les reviews sont grandement appréciés alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit comm à mon intention, ça me fait travailler encore plus fort !_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc etc. et le plagiat est grandement déconseillé, car c'est extrêmement blessant de se faire voler une création. Grâce à Pauline-helo, j'ai pu retrouver un certain jeune homme qui avait publié _Notre Histoire_ sur un autre site, sous son nom. Vous imaginez le choc quand j'ai vu cela…Mais bon, c'est maintenant réglé. Alors, bonne lecture à tous !!_

**Chapitre 1**

_**Caraghe**_

Plusieurs maisons étaient en feu. La dévastation du petit village pesait lourd sur la conscience de ses habitants, réunis à l'extérieur devant le désastre. Tous regardaient brûler les monuments qui avaient occupés une place importante dans l'histoire de leurs vies, les visages fiers, défaits ou en pleurs. L'hôtel de ville, sans âge, maintenant étendu sur le sol poussiéreux. La bibliothèque, qui avait contenu des écrits authentiques des sorciers les plus célèbres du monde. Le clocher, encore léché par les flammes cuivrées, mit à terre par un simple caprice. Des maisons de sorciers aussi, remplies de souvenirs, de rires et de peines. Tout ce qui avait de la valeur semblait avoir été la proie du pouvoir destructeur des Rebelles. Le vent s'était levé, parsemant le village d'étincelles rougeoyantes et de cendres grises, emportant au loin les hurlements silencieux des sorciers dépossédés. D'épais nuages de fumée suffocante s'élevaient vers le ciel et s'échappaient rapidement toujours plus haut et plus loin, vers l'océan.

Parmi les villageois, un homme se distinguait de la masse, le corps droit et fier, dépassant ses compagnons d'au moins une tête. Comme tous les autres, il était couvert de suie et de brûlures. Comme tous les autres, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, étaient impassibles, et rien, si ce n'était de ses jointures blanchies par la force qu'il exerçait en serrant les poings, ne pouvait laisser deviner que la rage lui déchirait les entrailles.

Une main se déposa doucement sur son épaule. Jusqu'à présent, les gens s'étaient éloignés de lui, méfiants. Mais ce vieil homme, écrasé par le poids des années, trouva à travers sa tristesse une petite place pour la sympathie.

-'Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Nous ne pouvons pas reculer.'

Ron baissa la tête un instant, sans regarder le visage de son interlocuteur. Il soupira.

-'J'aurais aimé éviter un tel massacre. Ce n'était pas supposer se passer ainsi.'

Le vieil homme avait retiré sa main de sur son épaule et l'avait posé sur sa canne devant lui.

-'L'avenir n'a aucune certitude, jeune homme. Les plans ne sont que des châteaux de cartes ; parfois ils tiennent bons, parfois ils s'écroulent.'

Le rouquin se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux. Par Merlin, il tremblait. L'effet de l'adrénaline disparaissait maintenant, et son corps ressentait la fatigue plus que jamais. Il sorti une cigarette et l'alluma. Il tira une longue bouffée et recracha la fumée vers le haut en une longue expiration. Son t-shirt était fichu. Il lui faudra en acheter un autre.

-'Mes châteaux sont toujours solides,' répondit Ron avec un petit sourire. 'Ils ne s'écroulent jamais.'

Le vieil homme eut un rictus.

-'Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. En voilà la preuve.'

Ron termina sa cigarette, l'écrasa sur le sol et parcouru l'endroit des yeux. Non, ses châteaux ne s'écroulaient jamais.

Le feu diminuait maintenant. Ils avaient pu sauver une partie du village mais la plus importante se consumait encore devant eux. Les Rebelles étaient partis, voyant leurs plans déjoués, et le jeune homme n'avait pu qu'en capturer trois, gisant maintenant sur le sol près de lui. Les Aurors étaient déjà sur place et se chargeaient des directives à suivre. Sa mission était terminée.

-'Il y avait bien plus que des gribouillis là-dedans,' soupira le vieil homme, sans grandes émotions. 'Il y avait les écrits de nos ancêtres, les elfes, et le secret de leur magie…Vous savez, Caraghe signifie « porteur du secret » en elfique ancien. Les elfes, dans leur déclin, voyant que les sorciers commençaient à se multiplier, ont abandonnés leur magie et l'ont caché ici. Ils ont ensuite engendrés des enfants qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir, qui eux se sont mariés entre eux pour commencer, puis avec des sorciers et adoptés leur magie. C'était un bien grand sacrifice pour le bonheur de ce monde. Tout comme c'était un bien grand secret pour un si petit endroit.'

Ron ne pipa mot. Il savait tout cela, bien entendu, puisqu'il était venu exactement dans le but de découvrir cette magie. Cependant, entendre la légende par cette voix éraillée, usée, semblait lui donner plus d'importance. Le rouquin frissonna. Cet homme âgé semblait y croire, comme si ce n'était pas qu'un simple mythe, mais une notion d'histoire d'une véracité inébranlable.

-'Quiconque possède ce trésor a entre les mains le destin du monde,' poursuivit-il d'une voix profonde et grave. 'Il renferme un trop grand pouvoir, une trop grande magie pour être manipulé par les sorciers. Personne n'a la force nécessaire pour le contrôler.'

-'Le prix est bien haut pour la trouvaille d'un parchemin,' avoua Ron, contemplant les dégâts qu'il avait causé. 'C'était un objet dangereux. Il est mieux pour tous qu'il soit détruit…Le feu s'en sera chargé.'

Le vieil homme broncha. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux au jeune homme et ne perçut que l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son t-shirt troué et ses bras couvert de suie. Une cicatrice était encore fraîche sur son avant-bas gauche.

-'Vous saignez.' Lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix étrange. 'Votre bras. Vous vous êtes blessé ?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à l'épaisse ligne rougeâtre qui marquait sa peau. Du sang s'en échappait.

-'Ce n'est qu'une blessure,' répondit-il en grimaçant. 'Une mésaventure avec les Rebelles.'

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment. Le vieil homme s'appuyait légèrement sur sa canne

-'Vous êtes quelque chose, très cher, vraiment.'

Ron croisa enfin son regard. Il contempla son visage ridé, sillonné par de grands creux. Ses mains craquelées reposaient doucement sur la tête de tigre qui ornait sa canne. Deux pierres d'ambres faisaient office de yeux et reflétait l'éclat orangé des flammes.

-'Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire,' feigna Ron d'un air faussement surpris. 'Je vous pris de m'excuser, monsieur, mais je dois rencontrer mon supérieur.'

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa. Il se dirigea vers ses collègues du Ministère, où il distingua son patron, Mr. Bentam.

-'Weasley,' grogna celui-ci en le voyant arriver. 'J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à cet échec. Cette mission était d'une simplicité !'

-'J'ai mal planifié, je suis désolé.'

-'Mal planifié ? Mal planifié !' s'exaspéra t'il, rouge de colère. 'Te rends-tu compte de ce que le Ministère vient de perdre ? Ce secret était précieux ! Plus précieux que tout ce qui existe sur cette terre !'

Ron s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il haussa les épaules.

-'Peut-être trop précieux. C'était une arme dangereuse et je suis soulagée qu'elle soit détruire.'

Le visage de Mr. Bentam s'enfla encore. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et s'injectèrent de sang. Ce n'était pas un beau spectacle, mais Ron en avait l'habitude. Après tout, il travaillait pour lui depuis presque sept ans.

-'Tu n'as pas à décider d'une telle chose ! Ta mission était de retrouver ce foutu parchemin et de le ramener au Ministère, en sécurité !'

Le jeune homme souffla lentement la fumée, toujours calme. À quoi bon se battre ? Bentam avait des airs féroces de chien enragé, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne.

-'Les Rebelles se sont mêlés à la partie, je n'ai pas pu sauver le parchemin. Il a brûlé.'

Mr. Bentam éclata d'un rire mauvais. Il empoigna son employé par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-'Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce parchemin ne pouvait pas brûler. La magie elfique ne peut pas être détruite par le feu, c'est ridicule. Trouve mieux comme excuse, Weasley, car tu vas vite prendre la porte.'

Le rouquin eut un rictus.

-'Impossible, je suis le meilleur,' répliqua t'il, amusé. 'Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.'

-'Bien sûr que si ! Ne me pousse pas, Weasley, je t'averti !'

-'Écoute, Bentam, je n'y peux rien si personne sur cette foutu planète n'a les couilles pour exécuter tes missions suicidaires. On sait très bien tous les deux que je suis le seul idiot à les accepter.'

Il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, c'était la pure vérité. Personne n'était assez stupide pour entreprendre ce genre de mission sauf lui. Des dizaines de fois, il avait frôlé la mort. Des dizaines de fois, il s'en était sorti.

Henri Bentam prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis posa une nouvelle fois la question.

-'Où est le parchemin ?'

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-'Il a brûlé, je te l'ai déjà dit.'

-'Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce parchemin ne pouvait PAS brûler !'

Le jeune homme jeta rageusement sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa du bout de son soulier.

-'Vous savez donc ce que cela signifit,' maugréa le rouquin. 'Ce n'était qu'un canular. Le parchemin n'existe pas ! Les habitants de ce village vénéraient ce bout de papier comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux sur la terre. Certains ont même péri pour cette chose. Mais je l'ai vu brûler de mes propres mes yeux. Je l'ai vu s'enflammer aussi vite qu'un simple bout de papier. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Les Rebelles l'ont vu aussi. Je n'y peux rien Toute cette mission était une perte de temps et cela a causé la mort de beaucoup de sorciers ! Alors, je le répète une dernière fois : le parchemin était faux, il a _brûlé_. Il s'est envolé dans un nuage de cendre et de fumée. Point final.'

Mr. Bentam fit les cent pas devant lui. Il jura plusieurs fois, confus.

-'Nous avions pourtant des sources sûres ! Tu es certain que le parchemin n'a pas été remplacé ?'

-'Le parchemin était sous constante surveillance par les gardes de la ville, par moi et par les Rebelles. Si quelqu'un avait tenté de s'en emparer, il n'aurait pas pu faire un seul pas dès qu'il aurait touché ce satané bout de papier.'

Il commençait à s'énerver. Il avait le goût de rentrer chez lui, de prendre une douche et d'oublier toute cette aventure. Les choses n'avaient pas tournées comme il l'avait voulu, c'était vrai. Son plan avait dérapé. Il y avait eu des victimes, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Ce feu, qui, en fin de compte, avait été la solution à ses problèmes, avait cependant tué beaucoup de gens. Et il n'avait pas l'habitude de sacrifier des sorciers ou moldus dans ses plans, même s'il avait carte blanche.

-'Tu ne crois pas qu'il y aurait la moindre petite chance que-'

-'Non !' s'exclama Ron. 'Je n'ai pas réussi et c'est comme ça. Nous nous sommes trompés sur toute la ligne et il y a des gens qui sont morts pour rien ! On devrait s'occuper d'eux plutôt que de s'entêter à trouver des solutions pour une quête perdue d'avance !'

Il était fatigué. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, voir sa famille. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il dormait à peine, qu'il planifiait cette unique journée. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Mr Bentam toussota.

-'D'accord. D'accord. Nous allons faire venir des unités afin que cet endroit soit remis à neuf. Et toi, tu ferais mieux de prendre une bonne semaine de congé avant de reprendre le travail. Deux même. Peut-être devrais-tu songer à te recycler en autre chose, tu commences à te faire vieux.'

-'Je n'ai que 27 ans et je suis le meilleur. Je te l'ai dit : tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi.'

-'Tu prends quand même deux semaines de congé. J'aurai peut-être une mission plus tranquille pour toi d'ici là. Bon, va soigner ton bras, tu vas finir par perdre tout ton sang.'

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, empêchant Ron de protester. Il n'aimait pas les missions tranquilles. Il aimait être dans le feu de l'action. Il aimait quand l'adrénaline parcourait ses veines et faisait battre son cœur. Mettre sa vie en danger lui apportait une sensation beaucoup plus vivifiante qu'un job de bureau. Comme si effleurer la mort ne faisait que le rendre plus fort. Comme si cet instant où sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil était une drogue d'une telle force qu'aucune cure ne pourrait le guérir. Il était accro au danger.

Cependant, il était content de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, enfin. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraies vacances. Il songeait déjà avec plaisir au repos qu'il prendrait, bien au chaud dans sa maison, sans sorciers à ses trousses pour l'anéantir. Il pourrait enfin dormir convenablement et manger à sa faim. Il observa sa main couverte de brûlure et son bras où la cicatrice rougeoyait. Elle commençait à l'élancer.

-'C'est une bien vilaine blessure que tu as là, mon garçon,' fit le vieil homme, qui l'avait rejoint. 'Tu devrais vraiment te faire soigner avant qu'elle ne s'infecte.'

Ron eut un petit sourire, mais ne répondit pas. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel il jouait. Cet homme, il le sentait, n'était pas un vieillard ordinaire. Il fallait être prudent.

-'Reviendra-t-il entre nos mains ?' demanda t'il en lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-'Il faut laisser le temps à la poussière de redescendre. Il faut garder espoir. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Excusez-moi.'

Alors qu'il voulu s'éloigner, l'homme lui agrippa soudainement le bras avec sa canne.

-'Cette magie est bien plus puissante que tout ce que tu peux imaginer,' murmura t'il entre ses dents gâtées. 'Ne l'oublie jamais.'

-'Euh…d'accord.'

Ron se dégagea puis accéléra le pas en direction de la tente des soins. Il avait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il entendit le vieil homme marmonner derrière lui, mais ne l'entendit pas.

-'Bonjour. Installez-vous sur cette chaise, je vous prie.'

Une infirmière, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier blanche, tenait d'une main un parchemin et de l'autre lui indiquait le chemin à prendre.

-'Votre blessure me semble majeure,'s'inquiéta t'elle en voyait le sang sur son bras. 'Coupure par le verre, n'est-ce pas ?'

-'Oui. Oui, c'est exactement ça.'

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui indiqua de nouveau la chaise.

-'Je m'occupe de vous à l'instant. Attendez moi quelques minutes.'

Elle s'éclipsa derrière une grande couverture en toile d'où s'échappait des plaintes incessantes. Ron frissonna. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Il détestait les infirmières, les hôpitaux et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Il détestait être vulnérable, surtout devant une femme. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il farfouilla rapidement entre les flacons et les pots qui se trouvaient sur sa table. Il trouva une pommade désinfectante et en appliqua un peu sur sa blessure puis s'empara d'un pansement immaculé et l'enroula sur son avant-bras. Voilà. Ça devrait aller pour l'instant.

-'Weasley !'

Merde. Bentam. Il fallait qu'il déguerpisse au plus vite. Il fourra la pommade dans sa poche, puis sortit rapidement de la tente. Avant que son patron ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron agita la main et afficha son plus beau faux-sourire.

-'Merci pour les vacances ! On se voit dans deux semaines !'

Henri Bentam accéléra le pas, mais il était trop tard. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Ron transplanait déjà en le saluant.

_Eh voila ! Déjà la fin ! Ne vous inquietez pas, j'ai le deuxième chapitre de bien entamé, j'hésitais même à le rattacher au chapitre un, mais bon…Il ne devrait pas tarder ____ J'espère que vous avez appréciez, j'attend vos reviews !! _


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, c'était un départ plutôt brutal, il devait l'avouer

_Rebonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, c'était plus long que prévu. Cependant, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée d'histoire (Et si ?) et du coup, je n'ai pas travaillé sur celle-ci :S mais je crois que c'est quand même un délai raisonnable :P Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont grandement appréciés, comme toujours !_

--

**Chapitre 2**

_**Retour à la maison**_

Bon, c'était un départ plutôt brutal, il devait l'avouer. Tant pis.

Ron réapparut sur une route de campagne. Au loin, le soleil rayonnait de tous ses feux entre les collines. Qu'il était bon de revenir chez soi ! Sous lui, le Terrier resplendissait sous la chaleur de midi.

Comme il ne pouvait certainement pas se présenter comme ça chez ses parents, c'est-à-dire couvert de suie, de sang, de brûlures et de boue, et risquer de leur faire faire une crise cardiaque, il prit un petit chemin sur la droite et le suivit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Seuls ses pas résonnaient dans ce paysage calme, crissant sur la terre dure. Il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours ; l'herbe était colorée de jaune et le vent transportait un nuage de poussière qui lui donnait un peu de mal à respirer. Il connaissait bien ces chaudes journées d'été, ces moments où la nature brûlait sous les rayons du soleil. Ce n'était pas désagréable, compte tenu qu'il pleuvait presque toute l'année.

Au bout d'un moment, une petite maison apparut au loin. Le cœur de Ron se contracta douloureusement à cette vue. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, cette maison était en ruine. Il avait aidé à la reconstruire, mais sa mission l'avait entraîné à l'autre bout du monde avant la fin des rénovations. Elle était comme neuve maintenant.

Le rouquin monta lentement les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte. Après un moment, il frappa.

Aucune réponse. Il frappa de nouveau, regardant à travers les fenêtres. Il faisait sombre et il n'y avait pas une trace de vie. Tant pis. Harry et Ginny était sûrement au Terrier. Ron déverrouilla la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, certain que sa sœur et son meilleur ami ne lui tiendrait pas vigueur de vouloir prendre une douche, ce qu'il fit avec une immense joie. Il resta longuement sous le jet brûlant, nettoyant saletés et souvenirs. Il allait de l'avant maintenant. Sa mission était terminée. Une autre allait commencer. Point final.

Il emprunta un jean et un chandail à manches longues, s'assurant que ses blessures étaient bien cachées. Ils étaient un peu petits, Harry étant moins grand de quelques centimètres, mais ça ferait pour le moment. Il avait encore quelques vêtements au Terrier, dans son ancienne chambre. Il ferait l'échange en tant et lieu. Pour l'instant, il était affamé et rêvait d'un bon repas chaud de sa mère.

Il reprit la direction du Terrier, le cœur battant. Sa famille lui manquait énormément. La femme de Georges avait sûrement accouché du petit dernier. Et qui sait, peut-être un autre était-il déjà en route ? Après tout, sa famille était réputée pour sa tendance à se reproduire en quantité industrielle.

Ron s'arrêta sur le porche. Il pouvait entendre des cris et des rires à travers la porte. Il crut même percevoir le ton haut-perché de Fleur, la femme de Bill, alors qu'elle semblait vouloir gérer une crise entre ses filles.

Par Merlin, il y avait si longtemps…

-'Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?'

Le jeune homme était entré sans frapper. Il n'aimait pas s'émouvoir. Il ne voulait pas du grand drame du genre « retour du fils perdu » qui revenait après des mois sans nouvelles, où tout le monde se précipitait sur lui et pleurait sur son épaule en lui disant de ne plus jamais repartir.

De grands cris résonnèrent de la cuisine et bientôt plusieurs têtes rousses émergèrent dans le salon. Mme Weasley se jeta sur son fils en pleurant alors que Georges le fixait bêtement, un bébé dans les bras. Mr Weasley souriait de toutes ses dents, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Il avait vieilli. Ses cheveux roux étaient striés de blanc.

-'Eh bien, dis donc ! Quelle surprise !' s'exclama Bill en apparaissant à son tour. 'Tu t'es souvenu de l'anniversaire de ton vieux frère, Ronnie ?'

-'Euh…Ouais, bien-sûr,' mentit Ron en lui faisant une accolade. 'Tu as quoi, 80, 81 ans ? Salut, Papa. Salut Fred.'

Le petit garçon, prénommé Fred en l'honneur du jumeau défunt, sautillait devant lui pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il n'avait que quatre ans mais déjà toute la fougue que possédait son père à cet âge. Par la barbe de Merlin, il avait tellement grandi !

-'Tu as fait des bêtises pendant que j'étais parti ?' lui demanda-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras. 'Tu as fait enrager ton père ?'

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Georges, derrière, approuva à sa place. Fred rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-'C'est bien, continue comme ça,' l'encouragea Ron en le posant par terre. 'Tu es un bon garçon.'

-'C'est cruel,' dit Georges en croisant les bras. 'Sa mère et moi avons déjà assez de mal avec Lydia. Qui aurait pu croire que le plus exaspérant de mes enfants seraient mon unique fille ?'

La fille en question se tenait sagement près de la porte, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Elle n'avait que 7 ans si Ron se souvenait bien, mais ses yeux brillaient de malice. Les yeux de son père.

-'Oh Ron, tu dois mourir de faim !' s'exclama Molly en essuyant ses larmes. 'Viens vitre te mettre à table, mon chéri.'

Le rouquin eut un sourire en espérant que les grondements de son ventre ne se faisait pas trop entendre. Ginny et Harry vinrent à sa rencontre, la cohorte d'enfants enfin dissipée.

-'Eh bien, eh bien, quelle surprise !' s'exclama sa sœur en le serrant dans ses bras. 'Tu nous as manqué pendant tout ce temps !'

Il la serra fortement dans ses bras, gêné un peu par son ventre prenant de l'ampleur. Selon ses calculs, elle devait en être à six mois maintenant.

-'Tiens, on dirait un de mes t-shirts ?' remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Après une brève explication, Mme Weasley l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Son ventre criait famine. Sa famille était importante à ses yeux, mais il sentait que s'il ne mangeait pas très bientôt, son estomac allait s'auto-digérer. Mme Weasley apporta enfin les plats, aidée par ses petits-enfants. Victoire, 10 ans, transportait fièrement le bol de salade alors que Dominique, sa petite sœur, 8 ans, se chargeait de la saucière. Louis, le plus jeune des enfants de Bill et de Fleur, suivait ses sœurs avec un bol de légume cuit, qu'il failli renverser. Mme Weasley transportait un plat contenant des saucisses fumantes et derrière elle flottait d'autres bols avec des patates chaudes, du riz, du pain de viande, des côtelettes de porc, des petits pois, de la soupe et du pain.

-'La bouffe est dégoûtante là-bas,' confirma Ron en voyant les regards se tourner vers lui tant il mangeait. 'Je suis bien content d'être de retour, je n'en pouvais plus du poulet sec et des haricots.'

-'Tu devrais venir faire un tour à la maison cet après-midi, Ron,' lui dit gentiment Ginny. 'Je sais que tu es occupé, mais j'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'œil à la table à langer que nous avons commandé. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas à niveau.'

Ron approuva, la bouche pleine.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai deux semaines de congé. J'ai amplement le temps.'

Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude.

-'Viens le plus tôt possible,' lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. 'Elle en fait des insomnies, elle est complètement obsédée par la chambre et cette maudite table à langer.'

Voyant l'urgence dans les yeux de son compagnon, Ron éclata de rire et accepta de venir l'après-midi même.

-'Avez-vous lu le journal, ce matin ?' demanda Bill d'un air sérieux. 'Il parait qu'Hermione a annulé une de ses conférences de presse pour causes inconnues. C'est étrange.'

Ron s'étouffa avec un morceau de côtelette. Hermione. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait entendu ce nom qu'il lui semblait étranger. Pourtant, son estomac s'était contracté sous l'effet de la surprise, refusant l'accès de son estomac à cette délicieuse côtelette.

-'Hermione ? Annulé une conférence ? Cela ne s'est pas produit depuis…voyons…quatre ans ? Lorsqu'elle a attrapé une pneumonie, après son voyage en Antarctique. Et même à ce moment, c'était à contrecœur.'

-'Cette pauvre petite se surmène !' s'exclama Mme Weasley d'une voix inquiète. 'Pas étonnant qu'elle soit malade, après tout ce qu'elle fait !'

Hermione…Ron ne l'avait pas vu depuis un long moment. Très long même. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, à peine un an après qu'ils aient terminés leurs années d'étude à Poudlard, déjà il l'avait perdu de vue. Elle était partie faire le tour du monde pour réaliser des stages en relation étrangère, profession qu'elle avait décidé d'approfondir. Au début, elle leur écrivait souvent à Harry et à lui. Puis, les hiboux s'espacèrent et s'espacèrent pour ne devenir qu'une carte à l'occasion de Noël et de leur fête. Et un jour, plus rien. Même pas une petite note pour dire que tout va bien. Elle avait complètement disparu de leur vie. Enfin, pas complètement. Au fil des années, Hermione avait acquis une certaine popularité dans son milieu de travail. Elle avait gravi les échelons très rapidement après avoir terminé ses études, et, puisqu'elle s'engageait énormément dans sa vie professionnelle, était maintenant une personnalité assez connue dans le monde entier. Elle parcourait pays après pays, conférence de presse après conférence de presse, et son nom se gravait dans la mémoire de tous les peuples par son charme, sa détermination et son obstination de faire de ce monde un monde meilleur. On pouvait souvent voir son visage sur des affiches épinglées dans les rues de Londres, et sûrement partout ailleurs dans le monde, et ses projets se multipliaient d'années en années. Elle s'impliquait aussi dans les causes humanitaires, auxquelles elle donnait de l'argent enquantité. Bref, il était difficile de l'oublier alors que son visage trônait dans toutes les villes de la planète et que les journaux en parlant au moins toutes les semaines. Néanmoins, Ron et Harry n'entendirent plus parler d'elle pendant des années.

-'J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part la semaine passée,' dit Ginny, songeuse. 'Elle va bien. Elle ne semblait pas être malade.'

-'Elle ne te l'aurait pas dit,' répliqua sèchement Ron. 'Elle est bien trop orgueilleuse.'

Un silence s'installa. Tout le monde savait que Ron et Hermione était sorti ensemble auparavant et que le rouquin n'avait jamais vraiment accepté leur séparation. Ginny était la seule avec qui elle avait gardé contact.

-'Oh, avez-vous vu aussi que le prix de la Bierreaubeurre a augmenté ?' s'exclama Mme Weasley, pour changer de sujet. 'Encore une fois !'

Les Weasley échangèrent des regards moqueurs. Il y avait longtemps que la Bierreaubeurre n'était plus vraiment leur boisson favorite. Le Whisky Pur Feu avait prit le dessus ! Ils discutèrent néanmoins des prix qui augmentaient de plus en plus, conscient que ce sujet était beaucoup plus sûr que celui d'Hermione.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du thé, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent à discuter, un peu à l'écart. Heureux de rattraper le temps perdu, Harry racontait combien Ginny était capricieuse depuis qu'elle attendait leur enfant.

-'Je te jure, parfois j'ai à me lever au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui apporter de la crème glacée et du gâteau au chocolat.'

-'Elle ne devrait pas manger autant de sucre, elle semble peser le double de son poids,' commenta Ron en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil, les pieds appuyés sur la table basse.

-'Ne t'avise jamais de lui dire !' s'exclama le futur père, alarmé. 'Elle va te tuer ! L'autre jour j'ai fait l'erreur d'avouer que son chandail préféré ne lui allait plus du tout. Eh bien, j'ai dormi sur le sofa pendant trois jours.'

Ron pouffa. Ginny avait toujours eu son petit caractère. C'était normal, après tout ; elle avait été élevée avec six frères plus âgés qu'elle, il fallait bien qu'elle prenne sa place.

-'Cela dit, elle reste magnifique à mes yeux malgré tout,' avoua Harry avec un petit sourire. 'Et je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais avoir un enfant. C'est étrange comme sensation.'

Ron ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui-même, une pointe de jalousie faisait surface. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être à la place de son meilleur ami ! Enfin bon, pas d'avoir un enfant avec sa sœur, bien sûr ! L'inceste n'était vraiment pas son truc. Juste y penser, il en avait mal au cœur.

-'Je prépare un Shower pour elle la semaine prochaine,' dit-il à voix basse, s'assurant que personne n'écoutait. 'Il faut absolument que tu y sois. Je ne veux pas être le seul homme de la place.'

-'Ah non…Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver entouré de femmes hystériques qui se battent pour savoir quelle couche est la plus absorbante ! Oublie-moi ! Tu dois affronter cette épreuve tout seul, comme un grand.'

-'Ne me fais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois venir.'

-'Non.'

-'Si.'

-'Non.'

-'Si !'

-'Par Merlin, non !'

-'Il y aura de la bouffe.'

Moment de silence. Ron considéra l'offre un instant.

-'Qui cuisine ?'

-'Tout le monde apporte quelque chose. Ce sera un immense buffet.'

C'était une offre alléchante.

-'D'accord,' céda Ron. 'Je viendrai.'

Harry parut satisfait. Le rouquin prit une gorgée de son thé, « légèrement » assaisonné de Whisky qu'avait apporté Georges.

Tout cela lui avait manqué. Les blagues, les rires, les claques dans le dos. Alors que toute sa famille était là, autour de lui, il sentit une étrange sensation naître dans sa poitrine. Qu'il était bon d'être entouré des gens que l'on aime…

-'Ron ?' demanda timidement Mme Weasley, de peur de les déranger dans leur conversation. 'Il y aura un petit problème, je crois. Les chambres sont déjà toutes occupés, c'est le baptême du bébé dans quelques jours et tout le monde reste à dormir ici…J'ai eu un mal fou à organiser les chambres. J'espère que dormir sur le sofa ne te dérange pas ?'

Oh non. Son bon lit douillet.

-'Mme Weasley, nous avons une chambre pour lui à la maison,' proposa Harry en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami. 'Ginny et moi serions heureux de l'héberger.'

Il fut alors convenu que Ron dormirait chez Harry, ce qui arrangeait fort bien le rouquin. Lorsque Molly retourna précipitamment à la cuisine, un bruit de verre brisé ayant retentit, il le remercia chaleureusement. Il n'avait pas envie de passer les quelques jours de vacances qu'il avait à courir des enfants dans toute la maison, à les écouter jacasser et lui voler ses précieuses heures de sommeil. Il suivit donc Harry et Ginny jusqu'à leur maison, puis s'installa dans la chambre d'ami.

Il faisait déjà sombre dehors lorsque Ginny fit irruption dans sa chambre. Ron avait recueillit quelques vêtements au Terrier et les rangeaient dans la commode, l'air absent. La jeune fille s'assit tranquillement sur le lit et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, il s'exaspéra.

-'Vas-tu me fixer encore longtemps ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais je suis ton frère, ne l'oublie pas.'

-'Idiot,' lui dit-elle en lui envoyant un oreiller par la tête.

Il l'attrapa en riant, puis poussa un grognement sourd en sentant ses blessures lui faire mal de nouveau. Il avait passé l'après-midi à chasser la douleur, à l'ignorer, mais à présent il en payait deux fois le prix.

-'Tu vas bien ?' s'inquiéta Ginny. 'Tu es blessé ?'

Ron fit signe que non, se forçant à sourire. Son bras l'élançait horriblement.

-'Bien sûr que non, personne ne peut m'atteindre !'

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle se leva lourdement, puis s'avança vers lui, sceptique.

-'Menteur.'

-'Pas du tout. Je suis invincible !'

Elle pointa alors son bras. En le regardant, Ron vit que sa blessure avait recommencé à saigner et que le pansement n'avait pas suffit. Une tâche de sang s'agrandissait rapidement sur sa manche. Il tenta de la cacher, mais Ginny lui empoigna la main et l'obligea à lui montrer. Ron fit une grimace.

-'Ce n'est rien, Gin. Laisse tomber.'

Elle remonta la manche délicatement et défit le pansement. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. La blessure semblait s'être infectée, et un mélange de pus, de saleté et de sang séché recouvrait la plaie. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-'Ron ! Ce n'est pas rien, ça !' s'écria Ginny, horrifiée. 'Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas fait soigner ? Tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital, faire quelque chose !'

Le rouquin retira vivement sa main et tenta de replacer le bandage. Il ne voulait pas aller à Ste-Mangouste. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour guérir. Il sortit la crème qu'il avait « emprunté », puis ouvrit le pot. Cela devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment. Ginny lui prit des mains et regarda l'inscription.

-'Tu n'as pas mit ça sur ta blessure ?' dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-'Bien sûr, c'est une désinfectant,' marmonna Ron en respirant un grand coup, la douleur se faisant plus forte.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-'Il faut que tu apprennes à lire, Hercule, car ce n'est pas un désinfectant,' se moqua t'elle en lui tendant le pot. 'C'est une crème contre les hémorroïdes.'

Ron prit vivement la crème pour lire l'étiquette à son tour, puis la jeta dans la poubelle avec dégoût.

-'Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher ma trousse.'

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit sac de cuir, duquel elle sortit une potion violâtre.

-'Attention, ça fait mal,' l'avertit-elle en appliquant un peu du liquide sur la plaie.

Ron ne sentit rien au début, puis, d'un seul coup, une vive douleur s'empara de son avant-bras. C'était comme si un million d'aiguilles lui transperçait la peau, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément. Il jura un bon nombre de fois, serrant la mâchoire, respirant par petites bouffées pour se calmer.

-'C'est quoi, ce truc ?' haleta Ron une fois que la douleur avait presque disparu. 'C'est dingue ! On devrait l'utiliser comme moyen de torture, pas comme potion curative…'

Une fois la blessure épongée, nettoyée et cousue, Ginny enroula un pansement propre sur son avant-bras.

-'Voilà. Demain j'appliquerai une potion pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite. En attendant, tu devrais dormir. Tu as l'air horrible.'

-'Pas plus que toi,' répliqua le rouquin en baillant.

Après qu'elle soit sortie, il ferma la lumière, se déshabilla puis se laissa tomber dans le lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

--

_C'est déjà fini pour ce chapitre ci ____ Le prochain mettra p-e un peu plus de temps, tout dépendant mon humeur ! mais je ne vous oublie pas ! A bientôt ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Je sais qu'un long moment s'est passé entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci, veuillez me pardonnez ! J'étais parti vivre une aventure extraordinaire qui a duré 4 mois ____ Mais me voici de retour, prête à vous livrer ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ___

Chapitre 3 Le Rêve

_-'Ce n'est pas bête, le nouveau. C'est même ingénieux. Mais ici, on ne fait pas confiance aux inconnus. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un espion venu ici pour foutre la merde ?'_

_-'Vous pouvez me mettre à l'épreuve, je suis prêt à tout._

_Derrière lui, des rires sarcastiques s'élevèrent. Ron se tint immobile, la tête haute. Les menottes autour de ses poignets lui faisaient mal._

_-'Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu ici, j'ai mieux à faire.'_

_-'Donnez moi une chance de vous prouvez que je suis des vôtres. Vous jugerez ensuite si vous devez me garder ou non. Je peux vous être utile.'_

_Silence. L'homme devant lui le jaugea du regard. Il caressa sa barbe noire entre son pouce et son index, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté._

_-'Tu as de la chance, petit, je suis de belle humeur aujourd'hui. Soit, tu pourras faire tes preuves.'_

_Il claqua des doigts et Ron se fit brusquement saisir par les épaules pour être tirer vers l'arrière. Il se retrouva attaché sur le mur par les mains et par les pieds._

_-'Ce n'est pas le genre d'épreuve à laquelle je pensais. N'est-ce pas un peu primitif ?'_

_-'C'est le meilleur moyen pour te faire parler. Quelques jours accroché là haut, et je te jure que tes intentions seront mise à nues. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.'_

_Ron eut un petit sourire._

_-'Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi.'_

_L'homme sourit, puis se retira. Son second s'avança vers lui avec un sourire mauvais. Il déroula lentement le fouet qu'il avait à sa ceinture, puis le fit claquer sur le sol. Les rebelles se turent et observèrent la scène avec curiosité._

_-'Tournez le.'_

_En un coup de baguette, Ron se retrouva face contre la pierre froide. Il entendit le fouet claquer de nouveau. Il força son cœur à battre lentement. Il fallait qu'il passe à travers cette épreuve. Il fallait qu'il se taise, qu'il prenne contrôle sur lui. Alors, il s'enferma en lui-même et accueillit le premier coup de fouet sans un bruit. _**Clac**_. Un. _**Clac**_. Deux. _**Clac**_. Trois. Ron compta chacun des coups, sans broncher. Il sentait le cuir lacérer sa peau, pénétrer sa chair. Il sentait le sang couler dans son dos, imbibant ses vêtements. _**Clac**. **Clac**. **Clac**_. À chaque coup, son agresseur poussait un grognement rauque tandis que la foule applaudissait. _**Clac**. **Clac**. **Clac**_. La douleur était forte. Son corps se crispait sous les coups imminents du fouet. _**Clac**. **Clac**. **CLAC**_. _

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans ce caveau puant, mais bien chez sa sœur, au chaud dans un bon lit douillet. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un banal petit cauchemar.

Il porta sa main droite à son dos, où il sentit sous ses doigts de fines cicatrices. Il soupira. Son corps porterait à jamais les marques de ses missions. Il était étrange pour lui d'être dans un endroit si calme et sécuritaire alors qu'il venait passer tant de mois à dormir à moitié et à toujours surveiller ses arrières. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure, sur son bras, qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un moment sur le renflement, puis Ron l'oublia. Son ventre criait famine.

Il se leva lentement, étirant son corps endoloris. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de bœufs en furie l'avait piétiné. Il faudra qu'il demande à Ginny si elle n'avait pas une crème miracle pour y remédier.

Il descendit à la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture. Ginny l'attendait avec impatience, la table remplit de crêpes, gaufres, pain dorés, œufs, saucisses et de pommes de terre. Ron sentit son ventre se contracter tant il avait faim. Il s'installa aussitôt, se servant généreusement.

-'Enfin,' grommela sa sœur en s'installant à son tour. 'J'ai cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais.'

Elle se servit aussi généreusement que lui, nappant le tout d'une grande quantité de sirop d'érable. Elle prit une première bouché, puis soupira d'aise.

-'Je te jure, si tu ne t'étais pas levé dans les cinq minutes, j'étais prête à aller te réveiller à coup d'oreiller.'

-'Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre,' répliqua t'il, la bouche pleine. 'Quoi que tu aurais pu tout manger. Tu as bien fait de m'attendre. Tu cuisines très bien, Gin. Presque mieux que maman, je dirais.'

Ginny lui fit la grimace.

-'Ne dis pas ça à maman, elle en ferait une crise cardiaque. Elle adore me reprendre sur la manière dont je fais la cuisine.'

Elle attendit un moment, puis ajouta.

-'Comment va ton bras ?'

Ron lui montra la blessure, qui n'était plus qu'une épaisse ligne rougeâtre.

-'Je me suis permis de venir remettre un peu de crème pendant que tu dormais. Tu dors dur comme fer.'

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle hésitait à parler.

-'Quoi ? Je parle dans mon sommeil ?'

C'était plus que possible. Son rêve avait été si vrai, si poignant. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait encore sentir la douleur des coups de fouet contre sa chair.

-'Non. J'ai…j'ai vu…'

Ron roula les yeux.

-'Tu les a vu. Point. Tu ne veux pas savoir d'où ça vient.'

Ginny soupira.

-'D'accord. Ça va. Je ne poserai pas de questions. Mais ce n'est pas normal.'

Ron ne répondit pas. Il se concentra sur la nourriture qu'il avait devant lui, se délectant de chaque bouchée. Il ne voulait pas s'épancher sur les blessures qui lui couvrait le corps. Il détestait parler de son emploi et voir les mines horrifiées le dévisageant.

-'Comment va mon neveu ou ma nièce,' demanda Ron, pour changer de sujet.

Elle lui jeta un regard, mais répondit tout de même.

-'Il va bien. N'essaie pas de t'écarter des sujets sérieux, crétin.'

Le rouquin sourit à pleine dents.

-'Dégoûtant,' grimaça Ginny en voyant la nourriture à moitié mâché dans sa bouche. 'Tu as quel âge, cinq ans ? Pathétique. J'aurais du te laisser dormir une journée de plus.'

Ron sursauta.

-'Une journée de plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?'

Ginny haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

-'Tu as dormi au moins 30 heures…Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller hier.'

Wow. Cela lui faisait toujours drôle de savoir qu'il pouvait dormir autant. Après tout, il venait de passer des mois à ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit.

-'Essaies-tu encore de changer de sujet ?'

Ron repoussa son assiette terminée. Il soupira.

-'Écoute, Gin, j'apprécie ton intérêt pour ma santé, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien, j'adore ce que je fais, malgré les…inconvénients que ça peut m'apporter. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions.'

La jeune femme abandonna. Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de questions. Il était impossible de le faire parler.

-'Merci.'

Ginny lui sourit tristement. Elle rangea la cuisine pendant que Ron se leva pour aller fumer à l'extérieur.

Tirant une grande bouffée de fumée, il sentit peu à peu son corps se relaxer. Il était en sécurité ici, au milieu de nul part, protégé par les plus puissants charmes. Malgré la disparition de Voldemort, Harry était encore une cible pour les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Ministère avait insisté pour que des mesures de sécurité extrêmes soient prises pour qu'il soit sous protection constante. Leur maison était introuvable et inatteignable.

Le rouquin observa le paysage, respirant l'air frais de la campagne. Malgré son attachement pour cette maison et son environnement, il était conscient qu'il devait se trouver un endroit où habiter. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'empoisonner l'intimité d'Harry et de Ginny. Et il était hors de question qu'il retourne habiter au Terrier. Il aimait sa mère profondément, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter de l'entendre parler de se trouver une femme et fonder une famille dans les environs. Non. Il lui fallait un endroit à lui.

Il décida de passer son après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse, sirotant un café en lisant les petites annonces de la Gazette. Il entoura les appartements intéressants, envoyant des hiboux aux propriétaires pour planifier les visites. Il tomba alors sur un article qui captura son attention.

Hermione.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la photo de la jeune femme, souriante, resplendissante. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé. Elle ressemblait toujours à la miss-je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait si bien. Il se surprit à sourire tendrement devant cette photo, malgré le point de nostalgie qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa poitrine.

Près de la photo, le titre de l'article était écrit en lettre gras. _« Hermione Granger se prononce : __**Tout va bien**__ !»_

Ron fronça les sourcils en lisant l'article. Il connaissait Hermione. Lorsqu'elle disait que tout allait bien, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas très complet. On ne mentionnait que les manifestations menées contre sa nouvelle campagne sur l'extinction des sorciers pur-sangs, prônant l'union des moldus et des sorciers afin de repeupler le monde magique. Hum…Hermione avait certainement le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Une telle campagne faisait bien des mécontents pour les partisans des sorciers de souche.

Il referma le journal d'un air pensif. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Hermione était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. De toute façon, s'il ne rentrait pas à l'instant pour jeter un coup d'œil à la tuyauterie de la cuisine, comme il avait promis à Ginny avant de partir, il allait se faire décapiter.

Il était surpris de voir ce qu'Harry et Ginny avait réussi à faire de cette maison. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était une ruine désaffectée, vestige d'une vieille tante morte l'année précédente. Le toit était sur le point de s'effondrer, la peinture sur les murs s'écaillaient et le bois des escaliers était rongé par le temps et les termites. Une drôle d'odeur de renfermé planait dans la maison, et les fenêtres, tellement sales que l'ont ne pouvait pas voir au travers, ne s'ouvrait plus. Cependant, Harry avait fait un excellant travail. Il avait remplacé le toit, les planchers et l'escalier, avait refait les murs et la peinture, changé les fenêtres, réorganisé la cuisine, les salles de bains et les chambres à coucher. Tout était si différent que la maison était méconnaissable. Ginny s'était chargé de superviser et de décorer les pièces, ne rentrant dans leur nouvelle demeure que lorsque tout fut bien aéré et propre. Après tout, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et ne voulait pas mettre le bébé en danger en respirant des bactéries inconnues…

Ron n'avait pas manqué de complimenter le couple pour leur excellent travail. Il savait plus que quiconque le dur labeur que représentait la construction d'une maison. Il avait aidé tous ses frères à la construction de la leur, y participant du début à la fin. C'était une de ses qualités et il en était fier ; lorsqu'il s'investissait dans quelque chose, il s'y investissait à cent pour cent.

Il retourna donc chez sa sœur et se mit aussitôt à la tâche. Il se glissa sous l'évier, armé de sa baguette, alors que Ginny l'observait, les bras croisés.

-'C'est du bon travail,' s'exclama Ron, pour faire la conversation. 'Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire avec cette maison. J'y voyais une cause perdue.'

Ginny se contenta de sourire.

-'C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un temps où je n'étais pas sûre moi-même de ce que l'on pourrait faire avec ce taudis, mais Harry et moi avons eu de l'aide pour solidifier les structures et chasser les termites du bois, pour qu'il revienne comme neuf. Hermione nous a été d'un très grand secours.'

Ron s'arrêta, sortant la tête, surpris.

-'Hermione est venue ici ?'

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir un énorme gâteau au chocolat qu'elle déposa sur la table.

-'Non,' avoua t'elle en s'essuyant les mains sur son petit tablier. 'Je lui ai écrit et elle m'a répondu. Nous nous écrivons de plus en plus. Je crois qu'elle commence à regretter tout ce qu'elle a laissé derrière.'

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, puis soupira.

-'J'aurais aimé que vous soyez encore amis,' dit-elle tristement. 'Je sais qu'il te coûte d'entendre parler d'elle, mais –'

-'Ça va, Gin, j'ai oublié, depuis le temps,' répondit le jeune homme en se remettant au travail. 'Nous n'étions que des ados, ce temps est révolu.'

Il arrivait presque à se convaincre lui-même. En le quittant, Hermione avait creusé un fossé entre eux deux et Ron savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais être amis comme auparavant. Ça lui était égal aujourd'hui. Elle avait choisi sa voie, lui, la sienne. La vie continuait.

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Ron n'avait pas revu Hermione. Il l'avait oublié, sans jamais vraiment le faire, enfouissant son image dans un endroit où il était sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas surface. Il avait aussi enterré ses souvenirs, son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux et le satin de sa peau. Il avait jeté à la mer tout ce qui lui rappelait sa présence. Il l'avait aimé. Elle l'avait aimé. Ils s'étaient aimés. Ils avaient vécus un an de bonheur timide, caché. Ils s'étaient quittés brusquement, le soir du départ d'Hermione pour ses stages, après une longue querelle qui leur brisa le cœur à tous les deux. Peut-être Ron l'avait-il mal aimé ? Peut-être Hermione avait-elle oublié de l'aimer en retour ? Il ne le savait pas. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Cette histoire était terminée.

Il valait mieux changer de sujet. Il remarqua que Ginny s'était servi généreusement en gâteau, le regard gourmand.

-'Tu sais qu'autant de sucre va rendre ton enfant hyperactif ?,' dit-il alors que Ginny attaquait sa part comme s'il elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. 'Et je me demande comment tu feras pour retrouver ta ligne après ton accouchement. Tu manges tellement. Harry va se retrouver avec une femme obèse.'

Ginny lui envoya le torchon qui traînait sur la table à la figure de son frère. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire.

-'Harry m'aimera quand même et ce, même si j'ai l'air d'une énorme baleine,' répondit-elle en lui faisant la grimace. 'Il aime les femmes avec des courbes. Je vais lui en offrir plus qu'il en demande, voilà tout. Et puis sinon, j'aurai toujours les gâteaux pour me réconforter de l'abandon que me fera subir mon mari.'

Elle hésita sur la grosseur de sa prochaine part. Elle promena son couteau de gauche à droite pendant un moment, puis s'arrêta.

-'Pourquoi es-tu si attirant, oh gâteau de malheur !' grommela t'elle en piétinant d'impatience devant son indécision. 'Oh et puis tant pis !'

Ginny se découpa soigneusement une part d'une grosseur moyenne. Elle gratta même le fond de l'assiette pour ne pas oublier le glaçage au chocolat et les petites boules argentés qui le décorait.

-'J'espère que tu es content,' ajouta Ginny en parlant à son ventre. 'Tu m'obliges à manger tout ce sucre juste pour tes petits caprices. Oh, et en plus, tu veux du lait ? Non. Non, là je ne céderai pas. Aie ! Ok ! Ça va, ça va, ne t'énerves pas comme ça.'

La future maman grimaça. Elle entamait son sixième mois et depuis un certain temps déjà, le bébé avait affirmé sa présence en restant très actif de jour comme de nuit. Peut-être Ron avait-il raison ? Son neveu était _réellement_ hyperactif. Ginny se dirigea vers l'armoire et se prit un verre pour le remplir de lait.

-'Je n'ai pas à me soucier de ma ligne pour l'instant,' se défendit la jeune femme en remarquant le regard moqueur de son frère. 'Ne me regardes pas avec ce petit sourire. Tu as l'air d'un parfait idiot.'

Ron eut un rictus. Il l'a regarda s'installer maladroitement à table et se jeter littéralement sur ce pauvre morceau de gâteau qui n'avait pas mérité une fin aussi cruelle.

-'Au moins, je n'ai pas l'air d'un morse en pleine saison de rut,' remarqua t'il d'un ton léger. 'Cela m'a tout l'air que ce n'est pas seulement ton estomac qui a un appétit d'ogre.'

Ginny s'interrompit brusquement, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-'_Quoi_ ? Harry n'a pas…il n'a pas osé…je devrais dire _eu_ le culot de parler de…de…'

Ron éclata de rire. Harry lui avait bel et bien confié, avec une note d'épuisement dans la voix, que la grossesse de sa femme n'était pas de tout repos. Et il ne parlait pas seulement de son humeur de chien.

-'Un peu. Disons qu'il a dit que faire l'amour à un éléphant avait été l'expérience la plus étrange de toute sa vie,' mentit Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 'Il est seulement désolé de ne pas avoir le pied marin. Le tangage de ta graisse lui donne le mal de mer.'

Ginny poussa un cri d'indignation alors que son frère éclata de rire. Elle se leva pour lui assener un bon coup de pied dans les côtes.

-'Ouch ! Ça va pas, non ?'

-'Ça t'apprendra, espèce d'imbécile.'

Ron éclata de rire alors qu'elle se dandina jusqu'à sa chaise.

-'Mais vois-tu, c'est une bonne chose !'ajouta Ron, hilare. 'Tu n'auras pas besoin d'acheter un berceau pour le petit. Tu n'aurais qu'à l'installer sur ton ventre, donner une petite claque à ta graisse et hop ! Tu en as pour quelques heures à ce qu'il se fasse bercer.'

Ginny grimaça, écœuré. Elle poussa sa part de gâteau plus loin, retenant un haut-le-cœur.

-'Cette image est dégoûtante, Ron,' dit-elle en se levant. 'Tu sais, mes nausées n'ont pas vraiment cessé alors si tu ne veux pas que je te vomisse dessus, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir de créer de telles images.'

-'Eh bien, au moins j'aurai réussi à te faire arrêter de manger ce gâteau. Je crois sincèrement que tu ne devrais pas en manger autant. Tu risques de ne pas pouvoir perdre ton poids après la naissance du petit.'

-'Va te faire voir, Ronald Weasley,' lui dit-elle en croisant les bras. 'Tombe enceinte, et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.'

Le jeune homme sourit à pleines dents, retenant un fou rire pour ne pas aggraver son humeur. Il l'a savait capable de faire une tempête pour moins que ça. Il lui fallait retenir ses remarques désobligeantes car il allait perdre sa tête d'ici la fin de la soirée.

-'En tout cas, je suis sûre que c'est un petit bonhomme,' fit-elle en s'étirant un peu le dos, une main sur les reins. 'Premièrement, il me fait manger comme une truie. Deuxièmement, il me donne des gaz à longueur de journée et ce, même dans les endroits les plus embarrassants. Si ce bébé était une fille, elle aurait au moins le bon sens de se retenir en public. Et puis, il a hérité du gène de la dent sucrée de son père, car je n'ai jamais eu autant d'appétit pour les gâteaux ou la crème glacée, c'est incroyable. Moi, je préfère le salé et il refuse catégoriquement que j'en prenne quand ça ne lui tente pas.'

Ron termina la réparation, puis sortit de sous l'évier avec un soupir.

-'Voilà, c'est comme neuf.'

Il vint s'asseoir à table, face à sa sœur. Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-'Harry rentrera bientôt,' dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait bien sa sœur ; elle avait quelque chose en tête qui l'agaçait et lorsqu'un Weasley avait quelque chose en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

-'Crache, Gin.'

La rouquine soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-'Harry organise un Shower pour moi,' dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-'Ah ?'

-'Ne fais pas l'idiot, Ron, je sais très bien que tu sais de quoi je parle.'

-'Oh. Et comment tu sais que je sais ?' demanda Ron, sur ses gardes.

Ginny sortit un bout de papier froissé de sa poche et le déplia.

-'Harry l'a laissé dans la poche de son jeans,' dit-elle en lui tendant. 'Et comme c'est moi qui fait son lavage…'

Ron reconnut aussitôt l'écriture d'Harry. Ses petites lettres maladroites ne tromperaient personne. En lisant ce que contenait le bout de papier, Ron fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que des noms.

-'Ça ne veut rien dire, Gin, il n'y a qu'une panoplie de noms là-dessus. Ça peut être une liste de gens qui lui doivent de l'argent, je sais pas.'

Ginny plia le papier pour lui montrer quelque chose sur la partie supérieur.

-'Bien essayé, Ron. Mais je ne suis pas stupide.'

Il était inscrit très lisiblement SHOWER. Ron jura intérieurement. Harry n'était qu'un idiot. Lui qui avait menacé de mort tous ceux qui était au courant pour ne que rien ne s'échappe, il allait avoir une belle surprise. Quel imbécile aussi de mettre sur papier des preuves aussi évidentes et les cacher dans ses pantalons ! C'était comme mettre une vache dans un champ vert. Tu le remarques tout de suite.

-'Eh bien,' s'exclama Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'Ne me demande rien, je ne trahirai pas Harry. Il serra assez déçu de savoir que tu es au courant pour le Shower.'

-'Comme si j'allais lui dire,' répliqua sèchement Ginny. 'Je suis assez bonne comédienne. Il ne s'en doutera pas.'

Ron acquiesça. C'était mieux ainsi. Harry avait mit tellement d'efforts sur cette surprise que ce serait la cruauté même de lui révéler que Ginny savait. Un petit mensonge blanc ne fait de mal à personne.

-'Alors pourquoi tu fais cet air ?' lui demanda t'il, confus. 'Tu ne veux certainement pas de détails car tu sais que je ne t'en donnerai pas. Alors, ça doit être autre chose.'

Ginny caressa la table du bout des doigts.

-'Tu savais qu'Hermione allait venir faire un tour ici, à Londres ?' demanda Ginny, observant la réaction de son frère du coin de l'oeil. 'Elle a prit quelques jours de congé.'

Ron haussa les épaules.

-'Ah. Je ne savais pas qu'elle connaissait la notion de « vacances »,' plaisanta t'il. 'Et, en quoi cela a rapport avec moi ?'

-'Eh bien, tu es déjà sorti avec elle et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je veux dire, vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis des années. Je croyais que les choses allaient s'arranger entre vous deux, mais le temps a seulement élargi l'espace qui vous séparait l'un de l'autre.'

-'Hermione et moi, c'est fini. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Elle est partie et c'est tant pis. C'était son choix, pas le mien,' grommela Ron, quelque peu gêné par l'idée d'étaler ses problèmes de vie privée.

Il se leva pour se servir du café. Il détestait penser à Hermione. Il détestait le souvenir de son départ.

-'Tu ne serais pas contre l'idée de la revoir, alors ?' demanda timidement Ginny.

-'Pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais contre ?'

La rouquine marcha lentement autour de la table. Son gros ventre étirait les motifs de son chandail.

-'Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment envie de la revoir, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise qu'elle soit là... Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres présences féminines ici, je n'ai que des bêtas de frères.'

Ron ne comprenait pas. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

-'Hermione va venir passer quelques jours ici. Elle sera dans la chambre d'amis. La chambre du bébé n'est pas terminée et je ne peux tout de même pas la faire dormir sur le canapé.'

Oh. Il voyait où elle voulait en venir. Il allait devoir dormir sur le canapé. Eh merde. Fini le lit douillet, le calme et la paix ! Et son appartement qui n'était pas encore disponible avant le mercredi suivant !

-'Ça ne te dérange pas ?' demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

Ron soupira, puis lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

-'Pas le moins du monde,' mentit-il en lui tapotant la main.

Elle le serra fortement dans ses bras, radieuse.

-'Oh Ron, je suis tellement contente ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien Hermione m'a manqué !

Ron regarda sa sœur jubiler en hochant la tête. La prochaine semaine s'annonçait intéressante…

--A Suivre----

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Le prochain est imminent ! XxX 


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, comme promis ! Je dois avouer qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi intéressant que les autres, mais bon, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ^^ Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_ Chapitre 4 Le Shower

Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Hermione était une femme comme les autres, voilà ce qu'il fallait qu'il se dise. Il était curieux de voir si elle avait changé en sept ans. Après tout, lui-même n'était plus le grand gringalet maladroit qu'il avait été. Peut-être était-elle devenue une jeune femme douce et compréhensive ?

La seule pensée le fit sourire. Non. Hermione resterait toujours et à jamais l'éternelle têtue et déterminée. Il était certain qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout son choix de poursuivre une carrière professionnelle, laissant sa vie amoureuse de côté. Non, elle ne devait certainement pas regretter le temps où ils étaient ensemble.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Hermione n'aurait pas été heureuse avec lui, à jouer à la femme de maison. Elle avait besoin d'action, de changement, une petite vie de routine tranquille ne lui aurait pas suffit. Et Ron non plus. Il avait besoin de bouger, d'user de sa force, de ruse. Ils auraient été malheureux, tous les deux. Oui, c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

La soirée du Shower arriva trop vite au goût de Ron. Alors que Ginny faisait les magasins avec Mrs Weasley, Ron et Harry s'était acharné à tout préparer. Le salon et la cuisine était donc parsemés de guirlandes roses et bleues, de banderoles « Félicitations! », de serpentins argentés et de fleurs odorantes. Les meubles avaient été déplacés contre les murs où avait été ajouté une dizaine de chaises et une table se dressait au milieu du salon, couverte d'une nappe immaculée, prête à recevoir les présents pour la jeune maman. La seconde table, dans la cuisine, ferait office de buffet.

Les invitées arrivèrent par groupe de trois ou quatre, et bientôt le salon fut rempli de jeunes femmes surexcités, gloussant et ricanant comme des collégiennes. Ron entreprit de prendre le manteau de chacune d'elle, ou plutôt, reçu en plein visage les vêtements afin d'aller les ranger. Il servit à boire, gardant son calme devant l'indécision de plusieurs filles quant à la boisson qu'elle désirait, et fut extrêmement content qu'Harry n'ait pensé qu'à acheter trois sortes de breuvages différents. Merlin sait combien de temps il aurait passé à attendre qu'elles se décident à choisir quel jus de fruit est le moins calorique et apporte le plus de bénéfices au teint.

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était servi, Ron se réfugia dans la cuisine et soupira de soulagement d'être enfin sorti de cette atmosphère beaucoup trop féminine. Il ouvrit l'armoire avec empressement et sortit une bouteille de whisky dont il se servit d'un généreux verre.

-'Si Ginny sent que tu as bu, elle voudra certainement te tuer,' fit remarquer Harry en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

Derrière lui, on entendit de grands éclats de rire. Harry ferma la porte, assourdissant les blabla haut-perchés. Ron frissonna.

-'Désolé, mais je ne pourrai jamais supporter ça sans assommer mes sens un peu.' dit-il en prenant une bonne gorgée.

Il claqua sa langue, esquissant une légère grimace, heureux de sentir la brûlure que faisait l'alcool dans sa gorge.

-'Par Merlin, c'est insupportable !' s'énerva t'il. 'Mes oreilles crient au supplice !'

Autre éclat de rire. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, les poings contre ses tempes.

-'Oh et puis merde.'

Il se servit aussi et cala le contenu de son verre d'un coup.

-'Par chance, ils ont inventés le chewing-gum,' remarqua le jeune homme en reposant son verre sur le comptoir. 'Ni vu ni connu.'

-'Quelle idée d'organiser ça, aussi' grommela Ron, 'Pire, d'y assister. Je croyais que c'était l'affaire des filles de faire ce genre de fête.'

-'Je sais, mais Ginny était horrifiée à l'idée que sa mère organise le Shower et invite toutes ses vieilles tantes. Elle m'a convaincue d'aller lui parler en privé et de lui dire que quelqu'un s'en chargeait déjà. Et lorsque ta mère m'a demandé qui, aucun nom m'est venu en tête, alors j'ai répondu que c'était moi.'

Ron éclata de rire. Il se sentait déjà un peu plus joyeux, signe que l'alcool faisait son effet. Un silence s'installa, sans gêne. Ils avaient passé de nombreux moments sans parler au cours de leur longue amitié, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Le jeune homme était heureux d'être de retour, de se replonger dans un monde normal, de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, sa sœur, sa famille. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant combien tout le monde lui avait atrocement manqué.

On cogna doucement à la porte. Une nouvelle invitée venait d'arriver, apportant un plat de crudités qu'elle voulait déposer sur la table. Harry enfila de nouveau son masque d'hôte parfait et retourna dans la fosse aux lionnes. Ron resta derrière, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la nourriture et il sentit son estomac protester. Il lui valait mieux sortir de la pièce avant qu'il ne dévalise le buffet. De toute façon, il avait une irrésistible envie de fumer.

Il se faufila jusqu'à la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Une brise fraîche lui caressa le visage et le calme de la campagne l'apaisa aussitôt. Il sortit néanmoins une cigarette et l'alluma du bout de sa baguette. Il tira une longue bouffée, appuyant son épaule contre la porte, le corps tourné vers le paysage de collines verdoyantes. La fumée s'échappait de sa bouche et de ses narines pour s'envoler vers le ciel orangé.

-'Hum-hum.'

Ron sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la limousine noire sur le chemin de terre, ni le claquement de la portière et encore moins les petits pas précipités de la jeune femme qui maintenant se tenait devant lui, tapant le bout avant de son soulier contre le bois.

Il faisait presque noir, mais après l'avoir observé pendant quelques secondes, il reconnut bien les traits fins, le petit nez buté, les lèvres pulpeuses et les yeux noisettes éclairés d'une lueur farouche.

Hermione.

Elle ressemblait tout à fait à celle qu'il avait connu à l'école. Pourtant, en un sens, elle était complètement différente. Non pas seulement par la manière dont elle s'habillait, ayant troqué ses pulls, jeans et baskets contre des tailleurs ajustés et des talons hauts, mais elle semblait avoir embelli. Elle était déjà belle à l'époque, du moins à ses yeux, mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait qu'elle avait les traits d'une femme accomplie, comme une rose fraîchement éclose, parfumée et parfaite.

-'Si vous voulez rester ici toute la nuit, c'est votre affaire,' s'impatienta t'elle d'une voix exaspérée. 'Mais il fait frais dehors et je n'ai certainement pas le temps d'attendre après un-'

Ron se redressa, surpris par le ton de sa voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis sept ans, s'exposant sous la lumière. Hermione s'interrompit brusquement.

-'Ron ?'

Il ne répondit pas, trop sous le choc pour pouvoir parler. Il réalisa alors qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, à l'observer, bouche-bée, la main paralysée dans le mouvement qu'il avait voulu faire pour porter la cigarette à sa bouche. Il se secoua intérieurement. Ce n'était qu'Hermione. Une très belle Hermione, mais seulement Hermione quand même. Après toutes ces années, il ne devait pas avoir l'air d'un idiot, ou pire, de l'idiot qu'il était avant. Il voulait qu'elle voit combien il s'était bien débrouillé sans elle.

Il se redressa un peu, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Elle s'avança vers lui, visiblement surprise, elle aussi. Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle il répondit maladroitement.

-'Je suis désolée,' dit-elle en rougissant un peu. 'Je n'aurais pas du être aussi impatiente avec toi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu as tellement…changé.'

Ron sentit la fierté poindre en lui lorsqu'il décela une note d'admiration dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le jaugea du regard. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il ait prit autant d'expansion sur la largeur. Après tout, il était encore le garçon maigrelet et gaffeur la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Ses heures d'entraînements lui semblaient avoir encore plus valu la peine maintenant.

-'Tu m'as l'air en pleine en forme !' ajouta t'elle en sifflant d'admiration. 'Vraiment, tu as l'air bien.'

Il sourit, écrasant sa cigarette dans la terre de la plante près de la porte. Maintenant qu'il l'a voyait d'un peu plus près, il remarqua que son corps aussi avait changé. Ses courbes semblaient un peu plus pulpeuse, changeant la fillette un peu maigre en une femme à la taille fine et aux hanches parfaitement arrondies. Peut-être était-ce le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait, mais sa poitrine semblait aussi s'être arrondie, proprement présentée dans une chemise de soie pourpre sous sa veste grise. Une fine chaîne d'argent ornait son cou.

Il remarqua aussi les cernes bleuies sous ses yeux, que la lumière faisait transparaître sous son maquillage, et il réalisa soudainement combien elle avait l'air fatiguée.

-'Tu vas bien ?' lui demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils. 'On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours.'

Elle grimaça, croisant les bras.

-'Belle manière de dire que j'ai l'air moche.'

-'Non, ce n'est pas –'

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, puis sourit.

-'Ça va, tu as raison de toute façon,' soupira t'elle. 'J'ai eu beaucoup de travail dans les derniers jours, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de dormir.'

Ron sourit intérieurement. Hermione était toujours la même ; le travail avant tout, quitte à ruiner sa santé par le manque de sommeil.

-'Tu devrais pouvoir te reposer cette semaine,' le rassura Ron. 'Ginny ne peut pas vraiment bouger vu son obésité morbide, alors elle ne t'entraînera pas dans de folles aventures.'

La jeune femme lui assena une tape sur l'épaule, choquée.

-'Ron ! Ne dis pas ça de ta sœur ! Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'être enceinte, n'empire pas le tout en faisant de mauvaises blagues sur son poids !'

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

-'Ginny a été élevé avec six frères, Hermione, elle est capable d'en prendre. De toute façon, elle se défend très bien. Si cela la blessait vraiment, je ne ferais jamais ce genre de blague.'

Une sonnerie retentit soudainement, les faisant sursauter. Hermione farfouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un objet étrange qu'elle porta à son oreille.

-'Hermione Granger à l'appareil,' dit-elle d'une voix professionnelle. 'Non. Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Oui. Tout ira bien. Parfaitement sûre. Zach, ça va, je te dis. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Ne m'appelle qu'en cas d'urgence. Ok. Bye.'

Elle raccrocha et rangea l'appareil dans son sac en soupirant.

-'Le travail,' expliqua t'elle en faisant la grimace. 'C'est une période plutôt difficile, présentement. Mais tout va s'arranger, comme d'habitude. J'avais seulement besoin de quelques jours de congé. Et Ginny avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de compagnie, ses lettres transpiraient d'urgence de féminité. Je ne pouvais certainement pas refuser.'

Ron hocha la tête. Un silence s'installa entre eux, provocant un léger malaise.

-'Alors…qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? Ginny m'a dit que tu travaillais pour le ministère ?'

-'Hum,' fit le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'Pas tout à fait. Je suis un Chasseur.'

Elle se figea, stupéfaite.

-'_Quoi_ ?'

Ron jubila intérieurement. Naturellement, Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Peut-être s'était-elle attendu à quelque chose de plus classique, de plus sécuritaire. Elle n'avait connu de lui que le jeune homme indécis, voulant être professionnel au Quidditch, rejetant l'idée d'être Auror finalement, les études étant trop exigeantes.

La vérité était que lorsque Hermione l'avait quitté, il était resté une année à ne rien faire, à se morfondre sur son sort, à se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait abandonné l'idée de poursuivre ses études, pensant trouver un emploi quelconque dans une boutique quelconque et finir sa vie en vieux célibataire endurcit. Puis, un an jour pour jour après le départ d'Hermione, quelque chose cliqua dans sa tête, comme si, maintenant que cela faisait une année complète qu'elle était partie, il en avait fait le deuil. Il avait attendu qu'elle revienne à lui. Ce jour là, il sut qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Il était donc parti en voyage le jour même, ne prenant qu'un sac contenant quelques vêtements, une brosse à dent, un livre et du savon. Il emprunta de l'argent à Harry et, à 11h35 du soir, il enfourchait son balai pour sa grande aventure. Il parcourut l'Europe, l'Amérique, une petite partie de l'Asie et de la Russie, sans compter quelques pays d'Afrique, dont l'Égypte, où il revit quelques amis qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il avait voyagé avec sa famille. Il ne restait pas longtemps dans chaque ville, incapable de rester au même endroit plus que quelques jours. Il rencontra des sorciers de partout dans le monde, oubliant son origine, son monde, son nom.

Il n'avait pas vraiment planifié son retour. Il ne comptait plus les jours là-bas, ne profitant que de ce qu'il vivait, sans se soucier du reste. La liberté lui apportait le repos qu'il recherchait. Pourtant, il se leva un matin et l'idée de voyager ne lui apportait plus cette paix intérieure. Une irrésistible envie de rentrer à la maison le terrassa et, cette journée là, il prit le chemin du Terrier.

C'était un an, jour pour jour, après son départ.

Lorsqu'il revint enfin chez lui, il entreprit de s'inscrire à l'Université pour suivre des études afin de devenir Auror. Il excella dans les matières pratique, compensant un peu pour son manque d'intérêt dans le théorique, graduant avec mérites. Il entra ensuite au Ministère en tant qu'Auror, puis, comme cela ne lui suffisait pas, on lui proposa de faire parti de l'équipe des Chasseurs. Il accepta. Il avait 24 ans.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas modeste de sa part, mais il savait très bien qu'il était le meilleur dans sa catégorie. Il n'avait jamais échoué une mission, jusqu'à maintenant. L'épisode à Caraghe était une première, et ce n'était pas vraiment un échec. Ça avait seulement mal tourné, voilà tout.

Qu'Hermione reconnaisse son emploi comme quelque chose d'impressionnant lui apporta une force nouvelle, satisfaisante. Elle devait être consciente de ce que cela signifiait. C'était un emploi très difficile à obtenir et aussi très difficile à garder, puisque la plupart des Chasseurs mourraient sur le champ de bataille. Elle voyait donc maintenant qu'il n'était plus l'adolescent qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie ; il était un homme à présent, un homme qui savait où il allait.

-'Par la barbe de Merlin,' murmura t'elle, une main devant la bouche. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais vu ton nom ou ton bureau au Ministère ? J'ai eu vent de vos accomplissements, mais personne n'a jamais été capable de m'en dire plus.'

-'J'ai bel et bien un bureau au Ministère,' répondit le rouquin. 'Mais je fais parti d'un département qui dirige des espions. Mon nom n'est pas inscrit sur le registre, ni même sur la porte de mon bureau. C'est comme si je n'existais pas. Pourtant, je suis là, niveau sous-sol, couloir 65 E, à gauche, puis à droite, puis le couloir jaune jusqu'à la troisième porte marron, de là il faut monter un escalier, le dixième, puis tourner à droite, droite, puis je suis là. Simple, non ?'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, confuse, puis éclata de rire. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours aimé la faire rire.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, révélant un Harry qui ne semblait pas content du tout. Son expression changea lorsqu'il vit Hermione, qu'il serra un moment dans ses bras avant de la complimenter et de l'inviter à entrer.

-'Ginny ne devrait pas tarder,' ajouta t'il en ouvrant la porte un peu plus grand pour qu'elle puisse passer.

Il se tourna vers Ron, baissant le ton.

-'Toi, tu rentres maintenant. T'es pas fou de me laisser seul avec toutes ces femmes ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau.'

La cacophonie reprit donc aux oreilles des jeunes hommes, qui firent leur possible pour satisfaire leurs invités. Vers dix-neuf heure, Harry ferma les lumières et incita tout le monde à rester silencieux.

Si Ginny n'était pas réellement surprise, elle ne le montra pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, ses mains s'agrippèrent à la petite table d'entrée, puis aux bras de son mari. Et elle pleura. De joie, bien sûr. Des larmes et des larmes sans plus finir furent versées alors qu'elle remerciait tout le monde d'être là. Ron sourit intérieurement. Était-il le seul à avoir remarqué la tenue de sa sœur ? Elle portait un joli chandail turquoise qui laissait voir le renflement de son ventre, mais qui dissimulait les petites imperfections que causait sa grossesse. Cela faisait différent de ses pulls confortables qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle avait prit soin de se maquiller aussi, ce qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle sortait habituellement.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin salué tout le monde, la future maman se précipita vers Hermione et la serra longuement dans ses bras. Elles échangèrent quelques nouvelles d'une voix surexcités, planifiant ce qu'elles allaient faire pendant leur semaine ensemble. Harry les écoutait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, une main fermement posée sur la taille de sa femme pour la garder contre lui. Ron resta à l'écart, pensif.

Les retrouvailles avec Hermione n'avait pas été si mal. Le malaise qu'il aurait cru ressentir en sa présence ne fit jamais son apparition. L'amitié qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas disparu ; elle avait seulement perdue sa profondeur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être son meilleur ami, comme auparavant. Mais être un ami tout simple, platonique, ça, il pouvait le faire.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par l'annonce de Mrs Weasley.

-'À table tout le monde !'

Ron se dirigea instinctivement vers le buffet.

----A Suivre---

Voilà, c'est déjà terminé ! Je sais que l'entrée d'Hermione n'est pas spectaculaire, ni très humoristique, mais bon…espérons que le prochain chapitre aura plus de rebondissements ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le reste ^^ Bonne lecture ;)_

----()------()-------- **Chapitre 5** -------()--------()

_Une soirée bien arrosée_

Le lendemain, après une longue nuit de sommeil, Ron se réveilla brusquement lorsque Ginny fit irruption dans le salon.

-'Allez, debout !' cracha t'elle en lui lançant un oreiller. 'Debout ! Je dois ramasser ce fouillis.'

Elle s'affaira autour de lui, ramassant rageusement tout ce qui traînait sur le sol. La fête s'était étendu jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et personne n'avait eu le cœur de faire un peu de ménage avant de se coucher. Ron regarda sa montre ; 13h45. Ouf ! Il avait dormi plus tard qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il se leva en grognant, frottant ses yeux encore engourdis de sommeil.

-'Laisse ça,' grommela t'il. 'Je le ferai.'

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir, puis poursuivit la tâche de recueillir tous les confettis sur le plancher.

-'Gin ?'

Elle ne répondit pas.

-'Gin ?

-'Quoi !!!' cria t'elle en se tournant vers lui. 'Laisse-moi travailler ! Cette maison est une vraie porcherie ! Il y a de la vaisselle à faire, de la nourriture à jeter et…et…et encore plein de chose à faire !'

Ron resta stupéfait. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Pour avoir un aussi mauvais caractère aujourd'hui, il fallait vraiment que quelque chose l'aie contrariée. Cependant, le rouquin ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-'Viens t'asseoir ici et dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.'

Ginny s'obstina au silence, s'entêtant à ramasser les millions de confettis.

-'Tu sais qu'un coup de baguette irait plus vite ?' remarqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-'Le petit a le hoquet,' répliqua la jeune fille sans se retourner. 'J'ai essayé de faire le lit ce matin et maintenant la chambre est ensevelie sous les plumes. Alors, la magie, je ne m'y risque pas.'

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, portant une main à son ventre. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se leva et vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

-'Harry est parti ce matin. Il devait venir avec moi chez le médecin. Il me l'avait promis.'

Des larmes perlaient maintenant à ses yeux. Rien à voir avec les larmes d'hier, brillantes de joies. Celles-ci étaient grises de tristesse et de déception.

-'Il avait promis d'être là…Il avait dit qu'il ne manquerait plus un seul rendez-vous et voilà que son travail l'accapare encore. Il va manquer le cours prénatal et il a déjà manqué les deux derniers.'

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Elle fixait le plancher, couvert des restes du Shower.

-'J'ai…j'ai besoin de lui, moi,' murmura t'elle sous son souffle. 'J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est là pour moi, pour nous deux. Je vais accoucher dans trois mois, Ron. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Harry n'est pas là ?'

Elle leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'inquiétudes et cela lui brisa le cœur de voir sa sœur ainsi. Il la serra contre lui en la rassurant, en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'Harry ne le faisait pas intentionnellement, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'autres gens avaient besoin de lui, qu'il était incapable de dire non et que c'est seulement son grand cœur qu'il l'empêchait de lui tenir compagnie.

-'Il serra là lorsque votre enfant naîtra,' lui assura Ron, certain que son meilleur ami ne manquerait pas cette occasion et ce, malgré toutes les demandes qu'ils recevraient. 'Ce sera un des plus beaux jours de votre vie…Je crois que tu devrais prendre quelques bonnes respirations pour te calmer. Tu le sais très bien au fond de toi que ce sont tes hormones qui parlent…Et tu es affreuse à voir quand tu pleures.'

Ginny eut un rictus et lui assena un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Elle poussa un long soupir, sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment.

-'Je sais,' répondit-elle finalement d'un air coupable. 'Il est tellement facile de mettre la faute sur les autres quand on ne se sent pas bien... Je sais bien qu'il ne le fait pas exprès, et je m'en veux de lui en vouloir pour ça. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais quand je me suis marié, je n'ai pas le droit de le blâmer… Oh! Il n'a plus le hoquet. Par Merlin, j'ai cru qu'il l'aurait toute la journée. Temps de ranger maintenant !'

Elle se leva rapidement, animée d'une énergie soudaine. Elle sortit sa baguette et en quelques mouvements, le salon était propre. Ginny mit la radio en marche et dansa au rythme de la musique alors que la vaisselle se lavait toute seule dans l'évier débordante d'eau mousseuse, que le balai chassait la poussière et que la serpillère récurait le plancher.

-'C'est bien plus facile ainsi !' s'exclama la rouquine, satisfaite du résultat. 'J'ai vraiment eu peur de devoir tout ramasser à la manière moldu.'

Ron eut un léger sourire. Il connaissait bien les sautes d'humeur de sa sœur maintenant ; elle pouvait passer des larmes au sourire extatique en moins d'un battement de cil.

-'Cette musique est abominable, Gin,' lui dit-il alors que la chanteuse émettait une note particulièrement aigu. 'Tu devrais signer une pétition contre la violence aux animaux. Cette fille a l'air d'un porc qu'on égorge.'

La future maman l'ignora royalement, joignant même sa voix pour enterrer les reproches de son frère.

-'Tu n'as pas peur de réveiller Hermione,' réalisa soudainement Ron, qui avait complètement oublié sa présence. 'Habituellement, c'est le coq qui chante ; pas une dinde la veille de Noël.'

Ginny daigna enfin lui adresser la parole, lors de la partie instrumentale de la chanson.

-'Hermione est déjà partie depuis un long moment, espèce de marmotte,' lui répondit-elle en valsant avec le ballet. 'Elle avait un rendez-vous au Ministère.'

Bien sûr, où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien aller d'autre ? Il hocha la tête, incapable de comprendre la passion qu'animait la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail.

-'Il me semble que j'avais quelque chose à faire…' murmura la jeune fille en regardant de droite à gauche. 'Le balai, la vaisselle…le salon, la cuisine…ahhh oui, les plumes !'

Elle monta précipitamment les marches, évitant la serpillère qui avait commencé à les laver.

-'Gin, fais attention,' l'avertit Ron en baillant. 'Ce n'est pas bon que tu bouges autant. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose.'

Aucune réponse. Il soupira, décida enfin de se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son estomac fit un drôle de bruit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et c'est avec soulagement qu'il engloutit un reste de souper froid de la veille. Il allait se préparer un café lorsqu'il entendit un juron provenant du deuxième étage.

-'Ça va, là-haut ?'

-'Ouais. C'est seulement ce foutu balai qui m'a foncé dedans.'

Ron hocha la tête en souriant, amusé. Aussi délicate et mignonne qu'elle pouvait être, Ginny avait bel et bien grandi au milieu d'un environ de garçons.

-'Ron ? Tu pourrais venir m'ai- AHHHHHHH !'

Le jeune homme sursauta vivement lorsqu'il entendit un cri suivit d'un bruit sourd qui se répéta lourdement avant de s'éteindre. Son cœur s'arrêta. Ron traversa la cuisine en quelques enjambés et réalisa avec horreur que c'était le bruit de sa sœur déboulant les escaliers qu'il venait d'entendre. Son corps était maintenant étendu sur le plancher, inerte.

-'Gin ! Gin ! Est-ce que ça va ?'

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et fit un rapide examen pour voir si elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle semblait intacte, malgré quelques rougeurs sur ses bras et sur ses jambes qui ne manqueraient pas de bleuir d'ici quelques minutes.

-'Gin ? Tu peux m'entendre ?'

Elle répondit par un faible gémissement.

-'Tu as mal ? Tu ne devrais pas bouger, je vais aller chercher un médicomage.'

Ginny poussa un grognement sourd. Elle jura de nouveau sous son souffle et s'appuya sur ses coudes, reprenant ses esprits.

-'Non, ça va, je n'ai pas mal…Foutues marches,' grommela t'elle en se massant le dos. 'C'est cette maudite serpillière. Les escaliers sont encore détrempés.'

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et vit que tous les vêtements qu'elle avait nettement pliés quelques instants plus tôt étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

-'Ah non ! Il va tout falloir que je recommence !'

Elle voulut se relever mais Ron l'en empêcha et l'incita à rester allongée. Après tout, lui expliqua t'il, précipiter les choses ne ferait que nuire à l'enfant, déjà que la chute ne lui avait certainement pas fait de bien.

-'Ça va, je te dis, espèce de frère surprotecteur, je n'ai pas mal,' répéta t'elle, agacée. 'Je crois que ce n'est ri-'

Ginny se mit à pâlir brusquement. Elle chercha la main du jeune homme et la serra fortement entre ses doigts. Ron sentit la panique l'envahir à nouveau. Que se passait-il ? Il vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, suivit d'un cri qu'elle étouffa en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

-'Oh non, oh non, non, non !' gémit Ginny en serrant les dents, le corps tendu par les spasmes qui la harcelaient douloureusement. 'Ron, fais quelque chose, s'il te plait, fais quelque chose !'

Sans plus attendre, Ron souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle semblait peser une plume malgré sa grosseur.

-'Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là,' lui dit-il alors qu'une autre violente douleur assaillait sa sœur. 'Je t'emmène à Ste-Mangouste.'

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Ron transplana et atterrit dans le hall de l'hôpital des sorciers. Une longue queue était alignée devant l'accueil, et, au loin, les médecins et les infirmières couraient dans tous les sens. Le personnel d'urgence n'était pas derrière son comptoir. Prononçant des mots loin d'être convenable pour un endroit public, Ron se précipita vers la salle d'attente et tourna vers la droite. Il vit alors les escaliers et les monta deux par deux. Ginny s'était mise à pleurer, s'efforçant de respirer par saccade, les doigts crispés sur sa chemise.

Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et arpenta maintenant le couloir de la maternité. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, curieuses.

-'Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait venir m'aider !' ragea Ron en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas plus de personnel à cet étage. 'Par Merlin, y'a donc personne qui travail dans cet hôpital merdique !'

Une petite infirmière sortit rapidement d'une des pièces et s'avança vers le rouquin d'un air réprobateur.

-'Vous n'avez pas le droit de crier comme ça, lui dit-elle en l'intimant au silence. 'Surveillez votre langage, il y a des enfants ici.'

Ron l'aurait carrément frappé s'il n'avait pas eu Ginny dans les bras.

-'Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous êtes complètement idiote ou quoi ? Vous ne voyez pas que ma sœur peut perdre son enfant ! Elle a besoin de soin et il n'y a pas un seul taré en jaquette blanche pour l'aider !'

-'On se calme,' poursuivit la jeune fille en détachant chaque syllabe pour qu'il comprenne. 'A-t-elle été enregistré à l'urgence ?'

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-'NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ? VOUS ALLEZ CHERCHER UN MÉDECIN OU JE DÉTRUIS CE PUTAIN D'HOPITAL !'

La jeune fille prit peur et s'enfuit.

-'Parfait,' pensa Ron avec exaspération, 'maintenant que je l'ai chassé, j'ai perdu le seul potentiel d'aide que j'avais.'

Cependant, il vit qu'il se trompait. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'un médecin et d'une civière.

-'Que se passe-t-il ici ?' demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. 'Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?'

Ron fut tellement soulagé qu'il ignora le ton glacial qu'avait employé le docteur et s'empressa de répondre en déposant sa sœur sur la civière.

-'Elle est tombée dans les escaliers.'

Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il vit du sang sur ses mains. Il se força à garder son calme, mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait jouait contre lui. Il voulu suivre sa sœur alors qu'il l'emmenait dans une salle un peu plus loin, mais l'infirmière l'intercepta, intimidée, mais ferme.

-'Je vais vous demander d'attendre ici,' lui dit-il alors que trois infirmiers et infirmières emportaient Ginny pour la soigner. 'Ils s'occuperont d'elle.'

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et marcha rapidement jusqu'au comptoir, où elle prit place, plongeant son nez dans la paperasse.

Les bras de Ron lui faisaient mal maintenant que l'adrénaline se dissipait de son sang. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que toutes les femmes présentent le fixait, et les enfants, étrangement calmes, restaient près des genoux de leur mère. Soudainement gêné, il bredouilla des excuses et se précipita vers les escaliers, qu'il descendit rapidement. Il poussa les portes de l'hôpital et se retrouva au grand air. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit son paquet de cigarette de ses poches et tenta d'en sortir une de la petite boîte de carton.

-'Merde !' s'exclama t'il en échappant son contenu sur le sol.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de les ramasser. Il en alluma une aussitôt, et tira une longue bouffée.

Harry arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Paniqué, il cria après toutes les infirmières qui croisaient son chemin. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin la chambre de sa femme, il s'assura que tout allait bien. Le médecin, qui était encore à ses côtés, le confirma.

-'Ce jeune homme nous l'a emmené à temps,' dit-il en pointant Ron, qui était assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. 'Nous avons pu stabiliser les contractions et empêcher la naissance prématurée de votre enfant. Nous devons la garder sous surveillance cette nuit, mais elle pourra retourner chez elle demain après-midi.'

Le futur père soupira de soulagement et serra fortement sa femme dans ses bras.

-'Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit,' lui dit-il. 'Qu'ils essaient de me chasser d'ici, personne ne me forcera à partir.'

-'Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de toi, au Ministère ?' demanda-t-elle avec une note de rancune dans sa voix. 'Je ne voudrais pas brimer tes priorités.'

Harry accusa le coup, visiblement blessé par ses paroles.

-'Vous êtes ma première priorité, le bébé et toi. Tu le sais très bien.'

Hermione fit alors son entrée dans la pièce.

-'J'ai bien cru que quelque chose se passait ! Lorsque j'ai vu tous les vêtements qui traînaient par terre et le balai et la serpillère toujours en train de nettoyer, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu vas bien ? Qu'on dit les médecins ?'

Ginny lui expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-'J'aurais dû annuler mon rendez-vous ce matin,' s'excusa-t-elle, l'air penaude. 'Je serais resté avec toi. Et je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire tout ce ménage et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.'

-'Herm, ce rendez-vous était important, tu le sais très bien. Qu'ont-ils dit ?'

Hermione parut agacé. Elle chassa une mèche de cheveux de son visage et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-'Il y a eu un malentendu,' répondit-elle en lissant sa jupe. 'La lettre que j'ai reçue disait que mon rendez-vous était aujourd'hui alors qu'en fait il est demain. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment une telle erreur a pu se passer. Ce n'est pas grave.'

Ginny lui serra doucement la main. Ron, qui sentait qu'il commençait à être de trop, se leva pour partir.

-'Je vais rentrer, Gin,' dit-il en s'étirant. 'Tu es entre de bonnes mains, je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de moi.'

-'Je t'accompagne. J'ai encore un peu de paperasse à remplir et je crois qu'il serait bon de vous laisser un peu de temps pour être seuls.'

Ginny lui fit un faible sourire, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre dans celle d'Harry.

Ils attendirent d'être à l'extérieur de l'hôpital avant de transplaner.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ils étaient sur le porche de la maison de Ginny. En ouvrant la porte, Ron découvrit un spectacle qui le laissa bouche-bée. La cuisine avait été engloutie sous la mousse et l'eau, le salon était remplit de plume et de poussière, les vêtements, propres auparavant, étaient maintenant aussi sales que des guenilles.

-'Je n'ai pas osé dire à Ginny que la maison était sans dessus dessous,' dit calmement Hermione en déposant son sac à main sur le petit meuble à l'entrée. 'Vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'enlever les charmes de nettoyage…'

Ron contempla les dégâts, songeant amèrement qu'il aurait à tout ramasser. L'après-midi tirait déjà à sa fin et, n'ayant pas mangé depuis la veille, son estomac criait famine.

-'Je m'occupe de la cuisine, si ça ne te dérange pas,' dit-il. 'Le plus vite j'en aurai fini, le plus vite on pourra manger. Je crève de faim.'

Hermione sourit pour elle-même. Elle l'observa un instant, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se fatigue et lui demande ce qui n'allait pas.

-'Je vois que c'est une chose qui n'a pas changé,' répondit t'elle, amusée. 'Voyons si ta cuisines a changé, elle.'

Ron lui fit une grimace. Il était vrai qu'autrefois, ni un ni l'autre n'avait de talent culinaire. La plupart du temps, ils sortaient au restaurant ou achetaient de la nourriture déjà préparée. Ou mieux, ils allaient manger chez sa mère, qui faisait les meilleurs plats au monde. Cependant, depuis les premières années, il avait apprit à cuisiner, très bien même. Un certain orgueil lui fit gonfler la poitrine.

-'Tu serais surprise.'

Il fut alors convenu que Ron s'occuperait de la cuisine et du souper, alors qu'Hermione s'occuperait du reste de la maison. Lorsque le jeune homme eut finit de faire disparaître toute la mousse et l'eau qui inondait la cuisine, il prépara aussitôt le repas. Après avoir mit la table, il descendit à la cave pour prendre une bouteille de vin.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Ron invita la jeune fille à passer à table.

-'Le souper de mademoiselle est servi,' dit-il en faisant une petite révérence. 'J'espère qu'il plaira à son altesse et que la critique sera des plus favorables.'

Hermione siffla d'admiration. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux ronds d'étonnements.

-'Wow…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'aurais cru que les vieux hot-dogs avec frites auraient été le choix de monsieur, mais je constate que son goût s'est nettement raffiné.'

Échangeant un sourire, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à table. Ron déboucha la bouteille de vin et ils trinquèrent aux vacances, à Ginny et à Harry, au bébé, à la vie et à tout ce qui pouvait être trinqué. Bientôt, la bouteille fut vide et Ron du aller en chercher une deuxième. Le vin coulait à flot, facilitant la conversation. Le léger malaise qui les habitait était disparu et avait été remplacé par de nombreuses anecdotes ayant ponctué les sept années qui les avait séparé. Après la troisième bouteille de vin, qui était la dernière, Ron remarqua qu'Hermione commençait à avoir les joues rouges. Elle riait facilement, avait enlevé ses souliers et replié ses jambes sous ses fesses. Elle parlait fort en balançant sa coupe de gauche à droite, risquant dangereusement de renverser son contenu sur la nappe blanche. Le jeune homme s'en amusa. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Hermione le moindrement saoule dans sa vie. Même lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle avait toujours été raisonnable.

Elle était adorable. Encore plus belle. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en un chignon négligé, découvrant son cou mince et long. Ron avait été capable d'ignorer ses charmes, encore en contrôle de ses sens, mais plus la troisième bouteille se vidait, plus les boutons de la chemise d'Hermione descendaient et bientôt, il put apercevoir un éclat de dentelle blanche.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?'

Ron sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il fixait explicitement la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il s'attendit à recevoir les foudres de sa colère, mais il n'entendit que des éclats de rire.

-'J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu ce soir,' répondit-elle avant d'avaler ce qui lui restait dans sa coupe. 'Il n'en reste plus ?'

Ron fit non de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

La cuisine était un vrai fouillis. Sur la table traînait des restes de nourritures, la nappe était tâché par le vin qu'Hermione avait renversé, une chaise était tombé et l'évier était remplit de vaisselles sales.

Au salon, un léger rire s'éleva, clair et net, pour se perdre quelques instants plus tard. La jeune fille se plaisait à raconter les petites anecdotes de ses voyages à travers le monde. Elle venait tout juste de terminer son aventure au Maroc, où elle avait mangé un plat trop épicé.

-'Et toi,' lui demanda t'elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. 'Raconte un peu ce qui t'est arrivé pendant toutes ces années.'

Ron réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas encore assez bu pour se sentir complètement à l'aise de parler de sa vie. Il se tenait toujours à une distance respectable, au bout du divan, alors qu'Hermione occupait l'autre, toujours en mouvement.

-'Pas grand-chose,' répondit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire qu'il chassait des criminels, qu'il lui arrivait de blesser des gens et même d'en tuer, si la nécessité se présentait.

-'Allons, tu dois bien avoir une anecdote à me raconter ! Allez, ne sois pas si timide !'

Ron soupira. Non, il ne voulait pas lui révéler sa vie.

-'Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ma vie, Hermione,' lui répondit-il sur un ton las, en évitant son regard. 'Il y a certaine chose que je préfère oublier.'

Hermione lui jeta un petit regard de côté.

-'Tu sais…,' commença la jeune fille, hésitante. 'J'ai une idée. Amusons-nous.'

Ron, qui voulut refuser tout d'abord, réalisa qu'il avait le goût de jouer, d'oublier qu'il était un homme et boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus prendre une goutte. Il accepta l'invitation et, après avoir débarrassé la table de toutes choses, ils s'installèrent devant un jeu de carte et des verres de shooter. Il sorti une bouteille de whisky de derrière le radiateur, une cachette seulement connu d'Harry et de lui.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Hermione avala un dernier verre en levant les bras en signe de victoire, car elle venait de gagner le jeu qu'elle avait inventé. Ron éclata de rire, le visage rouge, les sens en cavales.

-'Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as fait les règles, tu savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas gagner à ce jeu !'

Hermione lui fit une grimace. Toute gêne s'était envolée. Elle reprit le paquet de carte qui traînait près d'elle puis un sourire malicieux s'installa sur ses lèvres. Ron s'interposa.

-'J'ai déjà trop perdu,' bougonna t'il en croisant les bras.

-'Tu vas aimer ce jeu,' lui dit-elle, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. 'Tu as déjà joué au Strip-Poker ?'

Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne sachant pas si elle plaisantait ou non. Voyant qu'elle distribuait les cartes, il réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien sérieuse.

-'Je…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée,' balbutia t'il. 'Non, Herm, c'est pas une bonne idée.'

Elle éclata de rire.

-'Allez Ron ! C'est seulement pour rire ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu toute nue !'

Elle disait vrai. Cependant, cette pensée ne le rassura pas du tout. Une étrange chaleur s'était immiscée dans son corps en imaginant son corps dénudé.

-'À moins que tu n'aies pas le cran de jouer.'

Piqué dans son orgueil, Ron prit les cartes devant lui. Il les regarda un moment, puis sourit.

-'D'accord. Un vêtement pour chaque levée. Les bijoux ne comptent pas.'

Tout d'abord, Ron perdit les trois premières levées. Il enleva donc ses deux bas et sa veste. Puis, se fut au tour d'Hermione de perdre et bientôt elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Ivre de victoire, Ron lança ses cartes sur la table, révélant ainsi un Full House.

-'Oh. Tu as encore gagné,' fit Hermione, déçue. 'Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !'

Elle s'apprêta à dégrafer son soutien-gorge lorsque Ron l'en empêcha. Il avait perdu toute trace de sourire.

-'Tu n'as pas à le faire,' lui dit-il doucement. 'Je ne t'oblige pas.'

Hermione le repoussa.

-'C'est le jeu, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. 'C'est la récompense pour avoir gagné.'

Elle révéla donc sa poitrine dans un geste lent et laissa tomber le vêtement sur le sol. La gorge nouée, Ron ne put détacher son regard de ses courbes parfaites.

-'Alors ?'

Ron ne sut que répondre. Au prix d'un gros effort, il détourna le regard pour s'obliger à respirer. S'il continuait de la regarder, il ne pourrait plus tenir, son désir se faisant de plus en plus fort en lui.

-'Tu es saoule,' dit-il en fermant les yeux. 'Et moi aussi. Je n'ai pas autant de contrôle sur moi que je l'aurais voulu. Rhabille-toi, Hermione. Je ne suis pas un dieu, je suis un homme et mes instincts primaires font surfaces.'

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Hermione souriait. Elle se leva et vit se poster devant lui. Elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche lorsqu'il protesta et elle s'appuya contre lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et goûtait l'alcool. Par Merlin, elle était si douce, si irrésistible. Il combattit l'envie de poser ses mains sur elle avec une force inimaginable. Mais lorsqu'elle glissa sensuellement sa langue entre ses lèvres, il fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et répondit à son baiser avec fougue. La dernière barrière de volonté s'était évanouie. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Ron avait empoigné Hermione par la taille et, la tenant solidement contre lui, montait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre d'ami.

Cette nuit-là, alors que le soleil était sur le point de naître de nouveau, ils s'unirent passionnément l'un à l'autre, chassant toute rancune, toute peur, toute faiblesse. Enivrés, haletants, ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre, leur corps encore brûlants, et oublièrent tout. Ils oublièrent la misère et le sang, l'amertume et la déception, les espoirs et les rêves perdus. Ils oublièrent même leur mathématique…Ils oublièrent que un et un ne fait pas toujours deux…

----()-----A suivre !!-----()------

_Eh voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ??? Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, sa me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà la suite ! Malheureusement, je l'avais terminée depuis un moment, mais je croyais l'avoir publiée alors qu'en fait, elle attendait patiemment que je le fasse lol Ne m'en voulez-vous pas ! S'il y a des fautes, veuillez me le pardonner, et si vous trouvez la moindre incohérence, faites moi signe ;) A force de toujours être plongée dans l'histoire, on finit par ne plus voir les ptits défauts ;) Alors je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Il grimaça en portant une main à son crâne ; il y avait une éternité depuis qu'il avait eu une gueule de bois. Il ne se souvenait même plus combien de litres d'alcool il avait ingurgité. En fait, il devait bien se l'avouer, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de sa soirée de la veille. Il s'efforça de raviver quelques souvenirs mais abandonna aussitôt, le martèlement au niveau de ses tempes s'intensifiant. Tant pis. Il réfléchirait plus tard.

Ron ouvrit les yeux lentement. Tout d'abord, il ne remarqua rien de différent. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami chez Ginny, où il avait l'habitude de dormir à chaque fois qu'il venait chez sa sœur. Puis, il se remémora qu'Hermione aussi était là et que c'était _elle_ qui devait dormir dans ce lit…

Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant quelque chose remuer à sa droite. Hermione était étendue, nue, à ses côtés.

-'Merde.' Marmonna t'il en réalisant l'évidence.

Hermione remua de nouveau et il détourna les yeux, conscient que si elle se réveillait et qu'elle voyait qu'il l'observait, il signerait son arrêt de mort. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le cadran sur la table de chevet : 11h45. Jurant à voix haute, il se leva précipitamment, cherchant ses vêtements à tâtons.

Hermione sursauta et ramena la couverture contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit Ron se battre avec ses jeans.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !' s'écria t'elle, outrée. 'Ouch!'

Elle porta une main à sa tête, serrant les dents sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle prit un moment pour examiner la pièce, puis Ron qui attendait, l'air grave.

-'Est-ce que…Est-ce que nous…?' balbutia t'elle maladroitement en resserrant le drap un peu plus contre elle. 'Avons-nous…?'

-'Ouais. Je crois que ça c'est passé.'

Hermione semblait horrifiée. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, maugréant sous son souffle. Puis, soupirant, elle tourna son regard vers le cadran et poussa un petit cri.

-'Mais je vais être en retard ! Où est mon soutien-gorge ?' s'exclama t'elle en se jetant sur ses affaires. 'Et mon pantalon ?'

-'La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, tu l'as laissé tomber sur le sol de la cuisine,' se remémora Ron en posant ses doigts contre ses tempes. 'Et je te signale que le reste de tes vêtements aussi. Et Harry et Ginny ne tarderont pas.'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, voyant que le temps manquait, se précipita dans les escaliers. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec les vêtements, jeta ceux de Ron à sa figure et s'habilla en vitesse.

-'C'était une grosse erreur,' dit-elle en ajustant son sous-vêtement en dentelle. 'Très très grosse erreur.'

Elle porta sa main à sa gorge un instant, puis respira un bon coup avant de poursuivre.

-'Tu aurais dû m'en empêcher Ron. Tu n'aurais pas du me laisser agir en pauvre idiote !'

-'Je te rappelle que j'étais aussi saoul que toi,' lui dit-il en enfilant son chandail. 'Tu me brandissais tes seins en plein visage, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?'

La jeune fille poussa un cri d'indignation.

-'Je n'ai qu'une demi-heure pour me rendre au Ministère !' ragea t'elle. 'C'est de ta faute, Ronald Weasley ! Je n'ai jamais été en retard de ma vie ! J'ai ce goût détestable d'alcool au fond de la gorge et ce mal de tête et- et- Et comment pourrais-je me présenter ainsi, hein ?! J'ai l'air d'une serpillère sur deux pattes !'

Ron s'obligea à respirer calmement, la colère grandissant dangereusement en lui. Il jugea préférable de ne rien dire et de la laisser crier comme elle voulait. Il avait appris à contenir ses émotions, à ne pas laisser transparaître sa pensée.

-'Ne reste pas planté là comme un imbécile ! Ne me regardes plus !'

Elle lui jeta son soulier à la figure, que Ron évita en bougeant légèrement vers la gauche.

-'Ne t'avise pas te lancer sur moi ton venin, Hermione,' l'avertit-il d'une voix menaçante. 'Nous sommes deux à avoir commis une erreur et je ne compte pas prendre le blâme.'

Elle le méprisa des yeux, prenant son nécessaire à toilette d'un geste brusque.

-'Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de garder ton…ton…engin dans tes pantalons !'

-'Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ouvres les cuisses à tous les hommes qui passent.' répliqua t'il d'un ton mauvais.

-'Comment oses-tu !' hurla t'elle en le giflant de toutes ses forces. 'Comment oses-tu m'insulter ! Espèce de…de…Gorille !'

-'Soûlone.'

-'Sauvage !'

-'Exhibitionniste.'

-'Obsédé !'

-'Crâneuse.'

-'Animal !'

-'Aguicheuse.'

-'Profiteur !'

-'Chienne !'

Il avait crié. La rage bouillonnait en lui, chassant toute sa volonté et son sang-froid. Ses poings se serrèrent et il s'empêcha de justesse d'empoigner la jeune fille par les épaules et la secouer violemment. Des dizaines d'images défilèrent dans sa tête, obnubilant son esprit, le plongeant dans une transe désagréable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était les moyens de lui faire mal. Ses doigts autour de son cou…des sortilèges impardonnables…

-'Oh toi !' s'écria t'elle en s'élançant sur lui, toutes griffes sorties.

Elle voulu le frapper, mais il lui prit les poignets et serra pour l'immobiliser, ignorant sa grimace de douleur. Elle était si vulnérable…Un petit coup…et sa baguette, dans la poche de son pantalon…Une pression sur un point du corps qui engendrait aussitôt la mort…Il serait si facile pour lui de se défouler, de nourrir sa colère qui semblait si affamée, si assoiffée…

-'Ron!'

Il ne l'écoutait même plus, il n'arrivait pas à entendre sa voix. Il sursauta tout de même lorsqu'il entendit son nom et la raison sembla reprendre possession de ses pensées. La colère était toujours là, prête à surgir à nouveau. Il devait sortir de cette pièce. Il devait s'éloigner d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait en lui, mais il sentait qu'il était dangereux.

-'Tu ne me mettras pas sur le dos ta culpabilité d'avoir agit en véritable prostituée,' siffla t'il entre ses dents.

Il la lâcha d'un coup sec et elle recula, horrifiée.

-'Dehors,' haleta t'elle, les yeux fous. 'DEHORS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR DE MA VIE !'

Ron se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

-'Ce ne sera pas difficile, après tant d'année à m'ignorer, tu devrais être capable de te passer de moi encore longtemps.'

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, puis emprunta la porte d'entrée. Ses mains tremblaient. Son corps tout entier était secoué par des spasmes de rage incontrôlables. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, sans regarder ou il allait, se fichant complètement qu'il allait être en retard lui aussi. Il sentait de nouveau cette transe reprendre le dessus sur son contrôle et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la laisser envahir son esprit à nouveau. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Cette envie de sang, cette envie de faire du mal…

Il traversait un boisée à présent et, sans crier garde, il se déchaîna contre l'écorce d'un arbre, frappant ses jointures directement sur le tronc. Lorsqu'enfin la colère se dissipa, il s'écroula, haletant, sur le sol.

Sa main lui faisait mal, mais il ignora la douleur. Il essuya le sang sur son jean avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, encore tremblant de l'étrange phénomène qui venait de se produire en lui. L'intensité de sa rage n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, des pensées cohérentes firent surface.

Il n'aurait pas du s'emporter ! Son entraînement sévère lui avait appris à refouler ses émotions au plus profond de lui-même et voilà qu'Hermione, en l'espace de seulement cinq minutes, avait réussi à mettre à terre tout son contrôle. Qu'elle aille au diable ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ? Parfait. Cela l'arrangeait. Elle n'avait qu'à continuer sa vie pathétique en le chassant complètement de ses pensées, ça lui était égal. Hermione n'était qu'une névrosée, une hystérique, une accro de travail et il serait beaucoup mieux sans elle.

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela, il devait se rendre au travail. Aujourd'hui, Bantam lui donnait sa prochaine mission. Cette idée lui apporta le soulagement qu'il souhaitait ; il avait hâte de partir. Hâte de partir au loin, loin d'Hermione, loin de Ginny et d'Harry. Il en avait assez. Il devait partir pour se changer les idées. Et surtout pour l'oublier, _elle_.

Il s'arrêta au Terrier avant de prendre le chemin du Ministère. Il prit une bonne douche et emprunta un t-shirt qu'un de ses frères avait laissé par mégarde. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de garder ses jeans tâchés de sang, refusant catégoriquement de retourner chez Harry. Il désinfecta sa main et l'entoura de bandage. Il mangea rapidement le petit-déjeuner que sa mère lui prépara et se mit en route.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Ministère, il se dirigea directement vers le Département des Défenses. L'idée de partir en mission lui remontait le moral et il n'avait qu'une hâte ; signer le parchemin qui confirmait qu'il l'acceptait. Peut-être irait-il en Amérique cette fois? Ou en Australie ? Peu lui importait. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de son patron. Il s'apprêtait à entrer sans cogner lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'élever.

-'Une heure ! Il est en retard d'une heure ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de ma vie ! Vous n'avez donc que du personnel incompétent, Henri?'

Ron s'arrêta net. Non...mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ? Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour découvrir son pire cauchemar. Comme il le pensait, Hermione se tenait devant lui, le visage rouge de colère. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se figea d'horreur.

-'Weasley, vous n'avez donc aucune manière !' s'exclama Mr Bantam en lui jetant un regard réprobateur. 'Faire attendre la demoiselle comme cela n'est pas digne d'un gentlemen !'

Ron ignora royalement son patron et fixa Hermione d'un air mauvais.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'

Hermione, s'étant ressaisi, leva la tête en affichant un air de défi.

-'Plus rien, maintenant,' répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale. 'Henri, si cet homme est celui dont vous me parliez, je n'en veux pas. Je me débrouillerai seule.'

-'Mais-' protesta-t-il, sans comprendre. 'C'est insensé ! Vous devez être accompagné en tout temps, pour votre sécurité.'

Hermione leva la main.

-'Je m'en contre fiche. Je ne veux pas de lui.'

Sans comprendre, Mr Bantam promena son regard d'un à l'autre.

-'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Bantam, vous savez très bien que je ne fais pas de protection individuelle. Où est ma mission, ma _vraie_ mission ? Envoyez-moi en Australie, en Russie, au pôle nord même. Mais faites moi sortir d'ici.'

-'Votre mission est devant vous, Weasley. Mademoiselle Granger a besoin d'un garde du corps et c'est de l'ordre du Ministère de lui en fournir un.'

Ron éclata de rire.

-'Vous vous moquez de moi ? Il n'est pas question que je sois son chien de poche. Je veux partir très, très loin d'ici.'

-'Et moi je ne veux pas de lui comme garde du corps, c'est hors de question,' ajouta Hermione en croisant les bras. 'Le pôle nord est une excellente idée.'

Henri Bantam soupira.

-'Weasley, ce n'est pas à vous de décidez ce que vous ferez,' dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. 'Et vous, mademoiselle Granger, aussi célèbre et importante que vous soyez, vous êtes toujours une employée du Ministère et le Ministère insiste que vous ayez la meilleure protection que vous puissiez avoir. Et cette protection, seul Weasley peut vous la donner.'

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant. Ron secoua la tête.

-'Non. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'une femme. Surtout pas elle. Je préfère le champ bataille.'

-'Vous n'êtes pas le patron ici, Weasley,' répondit Henri d'un ton sec. 'C'est encore moi qui décide et je n'hésiterai pas à vous forcer à accepter cette mission.'

Hermione ne pipa mot. Son regard, par contre, en disait long. Après un certain moment de silence, elle se prononça enfin.

-'Soit. J'accepte sa présence, mais il devra m'obéir. Je ne le veux pas dans mes pattes. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour avoir un garde du corps, et encore moins celui là, alors je souhaite que ce soit selon mes termes.'

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Bentam l'en empêcha en levant la main. Il connaissait bien son employé ; la soumission n'était pas une option.

-'Nos employés ne sont pas soumis aux ordres de ceux qu'ils défendent,' répondit doucement le vieil homme, tâtant le terrain. 'Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'abaisseraient à obéir à autre chose qu'à leur instinct.'

-'Ça, j'avais déjà remarqué,' dit Hermione, agacée.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir. L'effort qu'il exerçait pour ne pas l'étrangler était inhumain.

-'Donner l'emploi à McArfey ou Green ou même Delawnay, ils seront capable de l'accompagner où elle voudra. Et je suis sûre qu'ils n'auront jamais le courage de défier son autorité. Quant à moi, je refuse d'être rabaissé au poste de simple garde du corps. Je ne me suis pas battu pendant des années pour finir comme chien de garde.'

-'McArfey et les autres n'ont pas tes compétences, Weasley. Tu es le meilleur et tu le sais,' répliqua son patron d'une voix exaspérée. 'Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ? Je vous croyais amis ?'

Ron eut un rictus.

-'Ça, c'était il y a longtemps.'

-'Très longtemps,' ajouta Hermione d'un ton sec. 'Disons que les temps changent, les gens évoluent. Enfin, la plupart des gens le font. Ron a toujours eu un peu de mal avec le changement.'

Le rouquin serra les poings, sa respiration s'accélérant. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle détruite le contrôle qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement depuis des années ? Il jugea préférable de ne pas répliquer et envenimer les choses. Il pensa à Ginny, qui était si contente de retrouver Hermione après tant d'années. Il avait beau la détester, il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à faire du mal à sa sœur.

-'De toute façon, il me déteste,' protesta la jeune femme. 'Comment suis-je supposé me sentir en sécurité alors que mon garde du corps souhaiterait que le pire m'arrive?'

Ron encaissa le coup, qui avait fait une entaille profonde dans son orgueil, et prit une grande inspiration.

-'Je te déteste, ça, il n'y a pas de doute, mais s'il y a une chose dont tu ne dois jamais douter, c'est mon honneur. Si je dis que je vais te protéger, alors je te protégerai avec ma vie.'

Hermione sembla prise au dépourvu par la fougue de cette déclaration. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, lissant sa jupe maladroitement pour cacher son malaise.

-'Alors, tu acceptes ?' demanda son patron, farfouillant sur son bureau à la recherche d'un parchemin.  
Il prit une plume et la posa sur le coin du meuble, où Ron pourrait signer. Cependant, celui-ci ne bougea pas.

-'Je souhaite savoir dans quoi je m'embarque avant tout,' grommela le rouquin en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'Dites moi plus de détails. Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de l'élite de la défense ?'

-'Je suis toujours là, vous savez,' grogna Hermione en voyant que les deux hommes l'ignoraient complètement.

-'Miss Granger reçoit des lettres de menace depuis quelques temps,' expliqua Bentam en lui présentant des morceaux de parchemin remplit de mots grossiers, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. 'Et comme elle est un membre important du Ministère, il est alors de notre devoir de lui fournir la protection appropriée.'

Ron examina les parchemins un moment, impassible. Même s'il était en colère contre Hermione, elle avait été son amie et connaissait son talent, sa détermination et son ambition. Malgré toutes ses rancunes, le jeune homme devait admettre qu'elle était importante au sein de la société des sorciers et qu'il était primordial d'assurer sa sécurité.

-'Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi je suis visée, je suppose,' dit lentement Hermione en voyant que Ron avait arrêté de lire et qu'il était fixé sur un seul mot.

Sous ses yeux, le rouquin pouvait voir, en lettres noires, le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Après un moment, il reposa les papiers sur le bureau et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Aucune haine ne composait son regard.

-'Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu recevais des lettres de ce genre. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu reçois ça?'

Hermione haussa les épaules, affichant un air désinvolte.

-'Je n'ai pas besoin de tout te dire, Ron. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi les sorciers réagissent comme ça. Je n'ai fait que proposer un projet, qui a été approuvé par le Ministère, et depuis-'

-'Quel genre de projet?' la coupa t'il en soupirant.

Il sentait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

-'Rien d'inapproprié ou d'irraisonnable,' se défendit la brunette. 'Le Plan d'Adhésion des Moldus est primordial si l'on veut faire évoluer la société magique.'

-'_Quoi_?' s'exclama Ron, incrédule. 'Tu as proposé un projet qui permettrait l'adhésion d'encore plus de moldus dans le monde des sorciers?'

-'Bien sûr. Je commence la tournée mondiale dans deux semaines. Je donnerai des conférences de presse aux quatre coins du monde.'

-'Et tu te demandes pourquoi les sorciers t'envoient des menaces? Sincèrement, Hermione, tu t'attaques à plus gros que toi.'

La jeune femme soupira.

-'Ron, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est primordial. Ce que les sorciers ne savent pas c'est qu'il est impossible pour la société magique de prendre de l'expansion si l'on ne permet pas aux moldus de s'intégrer. Les sangs purs sont de plus en plus rares. Il faut plus d'enfants dans les écoles et moins de discrimination. J'ai du me battre pour ma place car habituellement les sorciers d'origine moldu n'ont pas accès à des postes haut-placés, ce qui est ridicule!'

Ses joues avaient rosis sous l'effet de l'indignation. Ron l'observa se défendre avec une pointe d'admiration. Hermione était tout de même une femme brillante. Les sorciers avaient besoin d'elle pour évoluer et cela l'agaçait de voir qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle se batte jusqu'à ce que les gens acceptent l'inévitable : les sorciers aux sangs purs ne suffisent plus pour diriger le monde magique.

-'D'accord, d'accord,' soupira Ron, rendant les armes. 'Je ne serai certainement pas celui qui t'empêchera d'appliquer ton projet.'

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et un sourire traversa ses lèvres avant de disparaître derrière son masque de professionnalisme.

-'Merci.' Dit-elle posément. 'Je crois qu'il serait temps maintenant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Henri a certainement autre chose à faire que de regarder deux anciens camarades de classe se disputer.'

Mr Bentam lui fit un sourire sympathique.

-'Attend une minute, Bentam, les termes ne sont pas établis. Je refuse de signer quoi que ce soit avant que tout soit clair.'

-'Oh, Ron, ça suffit. Nous sommes des adultes, après tout!'

Le rouquin ignora complètement ce qu'elle venait de dire et poursuivit, l'air songeur.

-'Premièrement, je refuse d'obéir à des ordres. Je veux que ce soit parfaitement clair que je ne suis pas son employé, donc que je suis au même niveau qu'elle. Deuxièmement, si jamais je juge qu'il est nécessaire pour sa sécurité de déguerpir, je ne me gênerai pas pour la trimbaler sur mes épaules s'il le faut. Ce sera les seuls moments ou je demande complète obéissance de sa part.'

-'Bien sûr.' Approuva Bentam en hochant la tête. 'Cela va de soit. Sécurité avant tout.'

-'Je suis toujours là!' S'offusqua de nouveau Hermione en voyant qu'elle avait une fois de plus été mise de côté.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

-'Ai-je mon mot à dire dans tout ça?' demanda t'elle d'une voix agacée. 'Et si je ne suis pas d'accord?'

-'Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix,' répondit sèchement Ron. 'C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne ici, ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est toi. Dès que ta sécurité est menacée, tu dois m'obéir. Si je te dis de courir, tu cours. Si je te dis de rester derrière moi, tu ne bouges pas d'un poil, que ça te plaise ou non.'

-'Mais-'

-'Herm, s'il te plaît, je ne fais pas cela pour te contrôler. Et ça ne s'applique que lorsqu'il y a du danger.'

-'Bon, d'accord,' maugréa t'elle. 'Si je n'ai pas le choix…'

-'Pas vraiment.'

-'Ça va, ça va...Est-ce que c'est tout? Est-ce que je dois te servir le thé tous les après-midi aussi?'

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais décida qu'il ne répliquerait pas cette fois. Il prit la plume sur le bureau pour la tendre à Hermione.

-'Nous pourrons nous occuper des autres détails plus tard.'

Hermione hésita. Le jeune homme s'impatienta, forçant la plume dans ses mains.

-'Nous sommes adultes, non?' répéta Ron, un léger rictus déformant ses lèvres. 'Tu crois qu'on ne sera pas capable de faire des compromis sans s'arracher la tête?'

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux, n'osant pas répondre.

-'C'est mon travail, Herm. Et je prends mon travail à cœur. Ce qui se passe dans ma vie personnelle n'affectera pas la qualité de mes services. Je n'ai qu'une parole et je la respecte peu importe ce que cela implique.'

La jeune femme soutint son regard pendant un moment, analysant la situation, puis abandonna son attitude défensive en marchant vers le bureau.

-'C'est bien la seule chose que je peux croire,' marmonna t'elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle apposait sa signature ronde sur le parchemin.

Le rouquin fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Ils avaient vécus tellement de choses ensemble, tellement d'aventures…Il n'avait jamais brisé une promesse. Son honneur avait toujours été quelque chose d'important à ses yeux et Hermione en était certainement consciente. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux que lui pour accomplir ce job. Lorsqu'elle tendit la plume pour que Ron signe à son tour, il refusa en secouant la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

-'Je veux l'autre.'

Henri Bentam haussa les sourcils.

-'Tu es sûr ? C'est un contrat très sérieux, Weasley, et très dangereux.'

-'Je sais. Mais c'est ma seule condition pour prendre ce job.'

Bentam hésita un instant, puis, à l'aide d'un sort, ouvrit le dernier tiroir du petit classeur. Il sortit un étrange parchemin brunâtre et le posa délicatement sur la surface de bois. Il sortit ensuite une autre plume, plus grande et avec une pointe brillante. Ron l'a prit aussitôt et écrivit les informations nécessaires dans les cases appropriées, sous l'œil vigilant de son superviseur. L'encre était rouge. Ignorant la douleur alors que la plume puisait le liquide directement de son sang, le jeune homme signa finalement au bas de la page d'un air déterminé.

-'Signe.'

Hermione obéit aussitôt, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle n'utilisa pas la plume que Ron avait utilisé, mais une autre, à l'encre noire. Quelques instants plus tard, le parchemin se consuma en un éclat de lumière, lequel frappa Ron de plein fouet. Intriguée, Hermione les questionna du regard. Le rouquin se secoua un peu, sonné par le choc qu'avait produit le sort.

-'C'est un contrat de Protection Maximale,' répondit Ron pour toute explication.

Il savait qu'elle saurait ce que cela impliquerait. Elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque pour rien.

-'Ron, tu n'avais pas à faire cela!' s'exclama t'elle, bouche-bée. 'Tu es un idiot!'

Peut-être l'était-il, mais il s'en moquait. Peu lui importait les conséquences d'un tel contrat, il était le meilleur et pouvait se permettre de jouer avec sa vie.

-'Je ne pourrai jamais te trahir sans mourir et advenant que quelqu'un réussisse à passer ma garde et te tue, j'encaisserai à ta place. Tu as la meilleure protection au monde et ce, sans avoir à me faire confiance.'

Il ignora le regard blessé qu'elle lui jeta et enfila sa veste. Hermione fit de même à contre-cœur. Elle serra la main d'Henri Bentam avec un petit sourire avant de sortir de la pièce, Ron sur ses talons. Il harmonisa son rythme avec le sien pour qu'ils marchent à la même hauteur.

-'Tu peux disposer, tu sais,' s'irrita t'elle après un moment. 'Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre maintenant.'

-'Tu vas devoir t'habituer à m'avoir dans les pattes 24h sur 24,' répliqua t'il d'un ton impassible. 'Partout ou tu vas aller, j'y serai. J'inspecterai toutes les chambres d'hôtel ou nous logerons pendant ta tournée mondiale. Je mettrai en place des systèmes de protection et assisterai à toutes tes conférences et à toutes tes réunions. Je testerai même ta nourriture s'il le faut.'

-'Je n'aurai donc aucune intimité,' s'exaspéra-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. 'Tu seras toujours là, dans l'ombre, à m'épier? Et ou vas-tu dormir? Sur le plancher à côté de mon lit pour être certain que personne ne m'attaquera dans mon sommeil?'

-'Bien sur que non. Ma chambre sera adjacente à la tienne, accessible par une porte directe et la porte principale sera verrouillée la nuit. Tu ne pourras pas sortir sans que je le sache et personne ne pourra entrer sans ma permission.'

-'Oh, Ron, est-ce vraiment nécessaire?'

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

-'Ta vie sera constamment en danger. Les lettres ne sont que le début de cette histoire.'

Hermione resta songeuse un instant, puis soupira.

-'D'accord. Je serai prisonnière pour les prochains mois. Par Merlin, je déteste cette situation.'

-'Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. Mais nous devons penser aux gens pour qui nous faisons cela. Les sorciers ont besoin de toi pour leurs ouvrir les yeux et tu as besoin de moi pour ne pas qu'ils arrachent les tiens.'

-'Je déteste quand tu as raison.'

Ron éclata de rire en engendrant le pas.

-'Ça, c'est une autre chose à laquelle tu dois t'habituer.'

-------_**A Suivre**_--------

_Et puis ? Vous avez aimé ? Il était d'une bonne longueur, il faut l'avouer tout de même ;) Reviews acceptés et grandement appréciés !! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hellooooo ! Eh oui, ça fait une éternité que j'ai posté, et pourtant ce n'est pas que j'ai arrêté d'écrire! Les prochains chapitres sont déjà prêts, ou presque, et seront updaté très bientôt __ J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci ^^ _

Chapitre 7

L'horaire de Ron se chargea considérablement. Hermione était une femme très occupée, se déplaçant constamment, préparant des tonnes de travaux jusqu'à tard le soir et se levant toujours la première. Elle était infatigable. Dans la première semaine, ils restèrent à Londres. Hermione se baladait d'un bureau à l'autre et rencontrait tous les gens importants alors que Ron attendait derrière elle en silence, observant les moindres détails des endroits qu'ils parcouraient, évaluant les possibilités d'escapade mentalement. Si au début il remarqua son attitude agacée, elle sembla rapidement s'habituer à sa présence et à l'ignorer lorsqu'elle parlait affaire. C'était une toute autre histoire lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans son bureau. Hermione était du genre à se parler à elle-même lorsqu'elle planchait sur ses papiers et plus d'une fois Ron confondit ses murmures et la dérangea dans sa concentration, ce qui provoquait, la plupart du temps, une colère démesurée chez la jeune femme. Il prit donc l'habitude de sortir du bureau, non sans avoir sécurisé la pièce par quelques charmes, et travaillait lui-même dans le bureau adjacent. Ron était impatient que cette tournée de conférence de presse commence pour de bon. Il aurait l'occasion de changer d'air et de bouger un peu.

Le rouquin n'était pas un sédentaire et il le savait très bien. Il prenait son mal en patience, ignorant cette envie de liberté qui le démangeait. Il avait signé un contrat et il l'honorerait, peu importe ce que cela lui coûte. Il était conscient qu'il n'aurait pas du s'emporter et signer avec sa vie ce lien qui les unissait maintenant, Hermione et lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'était emporté dans son besoin de lui prouver qu'il n'était plus le même, qu'il était un homme à présent. Un homme solide et fiable.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de cette nuit là où ils s'étaient unis dans un moment d'ivresse et de passion. Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé à cet égard et cela lui plaisait. Ron n'avait certainement pas envie d'une autre dispute. Pour l'instant, ils leur étaient facile d'être professionnels l'un envers l'autre, polis même. Ils étaient professionnels et c'était probablement ce qui leur permettait de se supporter l'un l'autre.

La semaine suivante les emmenèrent en Australie, là où Hermione avait décidé de commencer sa campagne. Elle les savait plus ouverts, eux dont le pourcentage de sorciers était le plus bas. Son projet fut acclamé et plusieurs signèrent en sa faveur. Hermione afficha son sourire le plus charmeur, s'adressant à la foule avec ferveur et les remerciant de leur grande contribution.

Ce fut la même chose en Nouvelle-Zélande, mais les choses se gâtèrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à Madagascar. La majorité refusa catégoriquement de l'écouter et Ron fut obligé de s'interposer et de l'emmener en sécurité. Ils quittèrent donc le pays sous une pluie d'insultes, mais Hermione ne s'en laissa pas décourager pour autant.

Ils étaient en Égypte lorsque Ron remarqua que les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient approfondis. Pas étonnant; elle travaillait au moins seize heures par jour. Lorsqu'il essaya de lui en parler, elle le fit taire d'un brusque mouvement de main et l'obligea à se mêler de ses affaires. Il ne tenta pas l'expérience une deuxième fois, jugeant qu'Hermione était une grande fille et qu'elle pouvait bien s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à assister à la conférence, Hermione, qui était assisse à son bureau, s'étira bruyamment.

-'Bon, il est temps d'y aller,' soupira t'elle en se levant, rassemblant les fiches de son discours d'une main tremblante. 'Tu viens?'

Ron hocha brièvement la tête, puis lui tendit la boule de cire d'abeille qu'il venait d'ensorceler. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils restent en communication à tout moment et grâce à ce dispositif, un seul murmure pouvait être entendu. Elle le prit sans rechigner et l'ajusta dans son oreille. Ron fit de même.

-'Prête?' lui demanda-t-il, sachant déjà la réponse. Hermione était toujours triplement préparée.

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu, lissant son tailleur avec la paume de ses mains. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas, la suivant à travers les dédales de couloirs du Ministère Magique du Caire. Des bourdonnements de voix s'élevaient déjà de la salle de conférence de presse et Ron vit la jeune fille se carrer un peu plus les épaules et, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur la pièce bondée, un sourire confident transforma Hermione en cette femme charmante et professionnelle que tout le monde connaissait. Ron resta en retrait, observant les lieux d'un œil circonspect. Il repéra les visages sombres dans l'assemblée, catégorisant les plus menaçants et suspect d'agir, balayant les autres de son esprit sans s'en soucier. Il garda un œil sur un groupe particulièrement turbulent dans le coin droit, un peu plus en retrait. Ils avaient leurs baguettes cachées dans les plis de leurs robes, murmurant entre eux. Ron avait déjà entouré Hermione de charmes protecteurs, bloquant ainsi tous les sorts susceptibles de lui faire du mal. Ces sorciers auraient beau essayer, leurs enchantements n'atteindraient jamais leur cible.

Il eut un mince sourire de voir leurs mines déconfites à un moment, puis de les voir s'éclipser en transplanant, la colère déformant leurs visages.

Alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait dans la pièce lorsqu'Hermione eut finit son discours, Ron entendit la voix de la brunette dans le creux de son oreille.

-'À droite, Ron, vois-tu quelque chose?' dit-elle et, jetant un coup d'œil à son endroit, il la vit sourire à l'assemblée comme si de rien n'était.

-'Tu vois quelque chose de suspect?' murmura t'il d'une voix à peine audible. 'Celui avec le turban ou celui avec la ceinture rouge?'

Il avait déjà repérer ces deux individus, un peu à l'écart, et avait tout de suite enregistré leur impassibilité, leur posture droite et prête à l'action.

-'Non, derrière eux. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance…' susurra t'elle et Ron étendit le cou pour voir un peu mieux. 'Tu le vois, Ron?'

Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'apercevoir auparavant? Il se fondait dans la masse avec une telle aisance que le rouquin suspecta qu'il ait utilisé un sort de dissimulation pour se soustraire à son inspection. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

-'Je le vois, Herm. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.' Dit-il en se déplaçant légèrement, la baguette en main. Il murmura quelques incantations, qui heurtèrent un mur de protection des plus solides. Il fronça des sourcils.

-'Je n'aime pas ça. Finis au plus vite.'

Hermione fit taire l'assemblée et ouvrit la séance de questions. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminée de répondre à la première question pour entendre sa réponse.

-'Je ne peux pas maintenant, Ron. Tu sais que c'est un moment crucial.'

Il soupira. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur cet homme, qui souriait d'un air innocent. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, un signe qui ne l'avait jamais trompé auparavant. Il allait passer à l'action.

Soudainement, l'individu se mit en marche. Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'avant, se faufilant entre les gens avec autant de souplesse qu'un serpent.

-'Je m'en occupe.' Marmonna t'il en sentant l'adrénaline envahir ses veines. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Puis, brusquement, il sentit ses jambes s'immobiliser. Il avait beau user de toute sa force, il avait perdu le contrôle de sa motricité. La panique l'envahit lorsque l'homme lui jeta un regard victorieux, plongeant son regard malveillant dans le sien, puis se détournant, marchant toujours vers l'avant. Par Merlin! Comment était-ce possible? Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir réussi cet exploit tout seul.

Brusquement, il les vit. Une quinzaine d'hommes, tous positionnés à un endroit stratégique, qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Deux se tenaient devant lui, baguette érigées, et le maintenait dans sa position. Trois derrière, qui perçait sa bulle de protection. Quatre autres plus loin, qui attaquait celle d'Hermione. Cinq autres qui tramaient le sort d'illusion.

-'Hermione!'

Elle sursauta en plein milieu de sa réponse, tournant sa tête dans la direction du rouquin.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'homme s'élança vers elle.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Comme s'il voyait la scène au ralenti, Ron suivit l'ennemi des yeux alors qu'il se précipitait vers Hermione, le front plissé par la concentration. Glissant sa main dans sa robe, il en sortit une lame effilée, scintillante. La seule vu du couteau fit frissonner le jeune jusqu'à la moelle et, en l'espace d'un instant, une rage inouï l'ébouillanta. Il sentit sa température augmenter littéralement et il serra les poings, la douleur de cette puissance lui brûlant les veines. Chaque battement de cœur propulsait ce venin à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait mal, atrocement mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la douleur. Il ne voyait que ce meurtrier qui s'élançait vers sa protégée.

Ron poussa un grognement qui ébranla l'onde magique qui le recouvrait. Canalisant sa force, il la projeta contre ses ennemis, qui tremblèrent sous la force de l'assaut. Visiblement pris au dépourvu par cette attaque, les hommes vacillèrent. En un instant, projetant de nouveau une vague d'énergie destructrice, Ron fit exploser le bouclier qui le maintenait en place et s'élança comme une panthère vers l'homme qui avait à présent soulever son bras, prêt à lancer sa lame mortelle.

Le choc fut brutal. Ron se jeta sur lui avec tout son poids, ignorant le frisson que lui provoqua la percée du charme de protection tramée autour de son adversaire. Le placardant sur le sol, il conjura un sort d'immobilité en une fraction de seconde. Une autre douleur, tout aussi vive, lui transperça l'épaule. Il sentait les charmes se détruire contre sa protection, s'évanouissant dans l'air en filet de fumée. Des cris résonnèrent à ses oreilles, mais ils sonnaient lointain. On courait autour de lui, on transplanait, mais son attention était porté sur autre chose. La main de son ennemi était vide. Il se retourna aussitôt vers Hermione qui, abasourdie, regardait le couteau qui l'avait atteinte juste sous la clavicule droite. Les autres hommes, qui s'étaient remis de leur surprise, se repositionnait pour attaquer. Sans attendre une seconde, Ron se releva avec une agilité qui le surprit lui-même et sauta sur la scène en une enjambée. Il enroba Hermione de ses bras et, avec un gros « POP », transplana.

Ils réapparurent, haletants, aux côtés des pyramides. Les effets de sa rage se dissipant, Ron tissa un autre charme protecteur autour d'eux, empêchant qu'on les repère. Il s'assura que les liens étaient solides puis, lorsqu'il en fut certain, se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle regardait toujours sa blessure, les yeux ouverts par la surprise. Le rouquin s'agenouilla devant elle, avalant avec difficulté. Il priait tous les dieux que la blessure ne soit pas sérieuse.

-'Herm? Tu m'entends?'

Elle leva des yeux confus vers lui. Ron n'y lisait aucune peur, aucune douleur; seulement de l'incompréhension. Puis, lentement, elle porta sa main au manche du couteau. Ron voulu l'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard. Elle tira doucement l'arme et elle en ressortit, intacte. Pas une goutte de sang ne tâchait son tranchant.

Une douleur aigue le fit vaciller. Ron s'empoigna l'épaule avec un grognement sourd, jurant sous son souffle. Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit le sang jaillir d'une blessure qui n'était certainement pas là auparavant.

-'Tu saignes!' murmura t'elle, horrifiée.

Ron prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. La lame avait profondément pénétrer la chair, mais il sentait que rien d'important n'avait été touché. Il avait connu pire. À ce moment, la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à la colère de ce stratège qui avait passé outre sa vigilance et sa garde.

-'Ce n'est rien,' grommela t'il en s'assoyant sur le sol poussiéreux. Il enleva son t-shirt imbibé de sang et regarda la blessure de plus près. Il avait définitivement connu pire. La plaie ne devait pas faire plus d'un pouce de long, mais elle le vidait rapidement de son sang. Hermione le regarda sortir un onguent de sa poche et l'étaler sur la coupure sans parler, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. La douleur se fit aussitôt moins forte et il soupira, étirant ses membres endoloris. Il détestait les effets que produisait la disparition de l'adrénaline dans son sang. Il chassa la fatigue de ses pensées et tourna ses yeux vers la jeune femme, qui continuait de l'observer sans dire un mot.

-'Je sais, je sais,' dit-il d'un ton agacé. 'J'ai manqué ce coup. J'aurais du les voir venir.'

Comment avaient-ils fait? Comment cette bande d'imbéciles s'étaient-ils pris pour passer inaperçu?

-'Tu crois que je t'en veux?' murmura Hermione, abasourdie. 'Ron…tu viens de me sauver la vie!'

Il haussa les épaules. 'C'est mon travail. Et j'ai failli échouer. J'ai bien mérité ceci.' Dit-il en pointant la blessure qu'il avait entouré de son t-shirt. 'Un petit souvenir de mon manque de vigilance.'

Hermione poussa un petit cri d'indignation, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-'Ron, tu étais contre quinze hommes! Tu as…tu as littéralement explosé leurs défenses! Tu as jeté à terre un cercle d'incantations par ta seule volonté! Tu n'aurais jamais pu les voir venir, je connais ce genre de charme, c'est très puissant, impossible à détecter. Et surtout, très illégal. Je suis même surprise que tu aies pu agir à temps!'

Ron fronça les sourcils. 'Quoi?'

-'C'est une magie égyptienne, pratiquée il y a des milliers d'années. Seuls de fervents adeptes peuvent la pratiquer, vu la puissance requise pour la contrôler. Si tu avais un peu écouté à l'école, tu aurais entendu le professeur Buckley en parler dans notre cours d'Évolution de la Magie depuis l'Antiquité.'

Magie égyptienne? Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu tout de suite.

-'Ça ne change pas le fait que tu aurais pu mourir,' dit-il après un moment. 'Tu as eu un coup de chance.'

Hermione afficha une mine sombre. 'C'est toi qui es blessé, Ron. C'est ce contrat, n'est-ce pas?'

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Par Merlin, il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Il farfouilla dans ses poches pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'alluma du bout de sa baguette.

-'Oui,' répondit-il après avoir soufflé la première bouffée de fumée. Déjà les effets de la nicotine agissaient sur lui. 'Je te l'avais dit.'

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 'Tu n'as jamais mentionné le fait que tu encaisserais TOUT ce que je subirais !' lui reprocha-t-elle d'une voix dure. 'C'est ridicule! Te voilà maintenant blessé!'

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

-'Ne fais pas ton indifférent! Je ne veux plus de ce contrat, détruis le.' Lui ordonna t'elle.

-'Impossible.'

-'Comment, impossible?'

-'Eh bien…' commença t'il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. 'Parce que c'est un contrat par le sang. Je suis lié à toi jusqu'à la fin de ton projet. Désolé.'

Hermione soupira. 'Tu es un idiot. Je n'ai jamais exigé cela de toi.'

Ron plongea son regard dans le sien, sérieux. 'Je sais. Je me le suis imposé. Je ne serai pas responsable de ta mort, Herm. Autant mieux mourir moi-même.'

La jeune femme lui rendit son regard, ses pupilles teintées de surprise. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce genre de réponse.

-'Tu n'as pas le choix,' ajouta t'il après un moment, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer. 'Peu importe ce que tu vas dire, on ne peut rien y faire. On devrait y aller. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de foutre le camp d'ici.'

Il se leva et attendit qu'elle fasse de même. À partir de ce moment, Ron se devait d'être plus vigilant. Jamais plus il ne laisserait quelqu'un s'approcher d'Hermione. Jamais plus personne ne le déjouerait. Le projet serait mené à terme, peu importe ce que cela lui coûtera.

--(***)---

_Eh voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vos reviews sont toujours très très très appréciés _


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà déjà le huitième chapitre! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ;) Il est court, je l'admet, mais c'est qu'initialement il était plus long et que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux et de transformer la deuxième moitié en chapitre 9. Enjoy !!!_

_---(***)----_

Chapitre 8

_-'Alors, tu en as assez ? Tu en veux plus ?'_

_Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, la tête vibrante. Il faisait froid, il avait faim et son corps lui faisait mal. Ses poignets et ses pieds dégoulinaient de sang._

_-'C'est tout ce que vous avez ?' dit-il finalement d'une voix impassible. 'Je croyais que vous alliez me faire passer une épreuve, pas m'inviter à un cirque composée de fillettes.'_

_Un grognement se fit entendre._

_-'Détachez le. Vous deux, allez préparer le baril d'eau glacée. Nous allons voir qui sera la fillette.'_

_Les hommes obéirent et Ron fut soulagé de ne plus sentir l'étirement dans ses bras. Il se releva, un peu chancelant, mais se tint fermement sur ses deux jambes. Ils le conduisirent dans une autre pièce, où l'attendait le baril d'eau glacée. _

_-'Tu veux toujours te joindre à nous ?' demanda le barbu. 'Ou peut-être as-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?'_

_-'Je n'ai rien à dire sauf ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Inutile de me torturer, ma position ne changera pas.'_

_L'homme éclata de rire._

_-'Il est costaud celui-ci. Mais ils finissent toujours par parler. Allez-y.'_

_D'un geste brusque, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre une inspiration, Ron se retrouva tête première dans l'eau glacée._

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il pouvait encore sentir l'eau glacée contre sa peau, transperçant sa chair comme des aiguilles effilées. Couvert de sueur, il se redressa sur son lit, recouvrant son visage de ses mains. Par Merlin, il détestait ces cauchemars…

N'arrivant plus à dormir, Ron se leva et s'habilla. Il y avait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis de Londres afin de promouvoir la campagne d'Hermione et une semaine que l'incident au Caire s'était produit. Ils étaient maintenant en Inde, où le projet avait été acclamé la veille, et se dirigeait le jour même vers la Mongolie.

Le rouquin soupira; son cauchemar l'avait secoué. Il devait arrêter de songer à cette mission. Ses réflexions, surtout depuis l'accident en Égypte, s'étaient multipliées et le harcelait jour et nuit maintenant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout cela était beaucoup trop compliqué. Il avait besoin d'air, de sortir de cette pièce qui lui semblait glaciale et hostile. En sortant de sa chambre, Ron remarqua de la lumière sous la porte d'Hermione. Sans réfléchir, il cogna trois petits coups et l'ouvrit, passant la tête dans l'embrassure pour s'assurer qu'il ne la dérangeait pas. Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui.

-'Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, il est quatre heure du matin!' s'exclama t'elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-'Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Toi non plus à ce que je vois.'

Il prit place sur une chaise face à elle, l'observant de plus près. Des cernes bleuâtres lui creusaient les yeux et son visage était livide.

-'Tu as une mine épouvantable.' Lui fit-il remarquer, fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. 'Merci beaucoup. Tu as toujours autant de tact, Ronald Weasley.'

Celui grimaça. 'Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.'

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire ironique, se replongeant dans ses papiers. Après quelques minutes, elle se résigna en soupirant.

-'Je n'y arrive pas, décidément.'

Ron ne prononça pas un mot, le regard rivé sur ses mains. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'elle l'interpela.

-'Depuis quand fais-tu de l'insomnie?'

Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet des cauchemars avec elle. Leur relation avait beau s'être légèrement amélioré, il existait toujours une légère tension entre eux. Il opta donc pour une réponse plus sécuritaire. 'De temps à autre. Et toi?'

Hermione se massa lentement les tempes. 'Jamais, jusqu'à maintenant. Cette campagne est en train de me rendre folle. J'en suis complètement déréglée.'

Il eut un rictus. 'Je ne vois pas de différence.' La taquina t'il avec un sourire moqueur. 'Tu es toujours aussi insupportable.'

Elle hocha la tête, riant malgré elle. 'Et toi toujours aussi crâneur. Quelle belle paire nous formons, tous les deux.' Elle attendit un moment avant d'ajouter, songeuse : 'Tu fais du bon travail, Ron.'

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'une discussion aux petites heures du matin les mène à ce genre de confession. Hermione devait réellement être épuisée pour avoir dit cela.

-'Merci. Et tu fais du bon boulot aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu une sorcière aussi dévouée dans une cause.'

Peut-être était-il fatigué lui aussi. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans hésitation.

-'Venant de toi, c'est un réel compliment.' Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire, puis sa mine s'assombrit soudainement. 'Ça ne sera plus jamais pareil, entre nous je veux dire.'

Le cœur de Ron se serra. Non. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir le tiroir Hermione. Il devait rester scellé, à jamais.

-'Je ne crois pas.'

La jeune femme approuva lentement de la tête. Il savait qu'elle s'était attendue à cette réponse. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement?

-'Je sais que tu auras du mal à me croire, Ron, mais ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire du mal lorsque je suis parti.'

Il leva aussitôt la main pour la faire taire. 'Je ne veux pas en parler, Herm. C'est du passé tout ça.'

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. 'Mais il _faut_ en parler! Il y a tant de rancune entre nous, Ron. Tant de choses non dites!'

Le rouquin resta ferme. 'Je ne veux pas. J'ai fait une croix sur le passé, je ne veux qu'aller de l'avant.'

-'Bon… Comme tu voudras.'

La période d'entente était terminée. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre; elle avait duré un peu plus de dix minutes, un record. Hermione gardait le regard obstinément sur un tableau accroché au mur. Une moue déformait ses lèvres, adoucissant ses traits féminins en ceux d'une petite enfant gâtée.

-'Ne fais pas cette tête, Herm. Tu n'as plus cinq ans.'

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était glacial. 'Toi non plus et pourtant tu n'abordes pas des sujets importants comme devrait faire des adultes matures.'

Il roula les yeux. 'Il n'y a rien à dire.'

Elle frappa le bureau de sa main. 'Oui, Ron, il y a beaucoup à dire! Énormément!'

Puis elle s'empoigna la tête en grognant et le jeune homme la dévisagea, étonnée du soudain coup de colère. 'Désolée. Comme je t'ai dit, ces conférences me rendent folle. J'ai l'impression de toujours être à fleur de peau.'

-'Tu travailles trop.' Lui rappela t'il pour la millième fois. 'Et tu as un sérieux manque de sommeil.'

Ce qu'il put décerner alors dans son regard fit chavirer le cœur de Ron. De l'impuissance, de la détresse. 'Je ne peux pas. J'ai travaillé pendant des années sur ce projet, je ne peux pas ralentir! Je ne peux pas faire volte-face, c'est impossible. J'ai trop mis sur ce projet. C'est toute mon existence! Si je l'abandonne, je ne serai plus rien, tu comprends? Plus rien.'

Il avala avec difficulté. 'Herm, tu en fais dix fois plus que ce que tout le monde t'en demande.'

-'Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois tout superviser. Une seule erreur et mon projet pourrait ne jamais se mettre en place.'

Ron n'insista pas. Tout comme lui, Hermione était obstinée de nature et ne céderait pas de si tôt. Il eut pitié d'elle, ce petit bout de femme qui prenait le monde sur ses épaules. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la soulager de son fardeau pour un moment, la laisser respirer et vivre. Pour voir un de ces vrais sourires, un de ceux qui le faisait craquer lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis qu'il l'avait revu et encore plus maintenant que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Il savait combien ce projet était important, non seulement à ses yeux à elle, mais pour le monde entier. Peu de sorciers réalisaient à quel point le monde magique était en danger.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et dura jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil percent les nuages à l'horizon. Hermione s'endormit contre son bureau, la tête dans le creux de ses bras, et Ron l'installa dans son lit en prenant bien soin d'éteindre l'alarme magique qu'elle avait programmé à six heures. Il regagna lui-même sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il resta ainsi un bon moment. Il faisait bel et bien clair lorsqu'il décida de se lever à nouveau et descendit dans le restaurant du premier étage pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était en train de lire le journal lorsqu'un des assistants d'Hermione arriva en courant, affichant un air soulagé en le voyant.

-'Mr Weasley, Mlle Granger veut vous voir. C'est urgent.'

Il haussa un sourcil devant son malaise. 'Combien urgent?'

Le jeune garçon, qui aurait eu bien besoin d'une nouvelle chemise tant la sienne était démodée, insista. '_Très_ urgent.'

Il but les dernières gorgées de son café rapidement puis prit la direction de l'étage où était situées sa chambre et celle d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, les cris qu'il entendit l'alertèrent et il pressa le pas, détruisant les sorts de protection qu'il avait mis en place sur la porte.

-'RONALD WEASLEY!' explosa t'elle en le voyant débouler dans sa chambre. Elle venait tout juste de jeter un vase sur le sol et les milliers de bouts de verres virevoltèrent sur le plancher de bois comme une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes. 'COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME FAIRE CELA!'

Il la regarda sans comprendre. 'Osé faire quoi?'

Elle pointa l'alarme sur la table de chevet. Ron comprit aussitôt et ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. 'Tu en avais besoin.'

-'Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de ça, idiot! Je suis en retard maintenant!'

Elle empoigna un sous-verre traînant sur la petite table à ses côtés et lui projeta à la tête. Ron l'évita de justesse, puis parcourut la pièce des yeux, observant le désordre d'oreillers, de couvertures et de papiers. 'Non, mais ça va pas? Tu fais une crise pour ça?'

Elle poussa un cri indignée. 'Pour _ça_? Ron! Nous partons pour la Mongolie dans deux heures! Je suis atrocement en retard sur mon horaire! Et ton stupide charme protecteur m'empêchait de sortir pour venir te botter le derrière!'

-'Tu vas quand même être à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour mettre la pièce sans dessus dessous, Herm.'

La brunette soupira bruyamment avant de prendre sa baguette et de prononcer quelques formules. Le vase se matérialisa dans ses mains alors que le lit se faisait tout seul. Les centaines de feuilles de papier retournèrent sagement à leur place sur le bureau. Elle le chassa ensuite de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse terminer ses valises et s'habiller en paix.

Hermione fut prête à l'heure, comme Ron l'avait prédit, mais son humeur ne s'était certainement pas améliorée. Il voulut lui faire remarquer que sa mine était beaucoup mieux grâce à ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, mais un seul regard lui conseilla de se taire. Tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'il lui avait rendu service en fin de compte.

Ils arrivèrent en Mongolie en début de soirée. Hermione s'était entêté à lui en vouloir et ne lui avait pas parlé durant le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel, elle se dirigea vers la réceptionniste d'un pas assuré, le bousculant légèrement au passage.

-'Oui ?' demanda la dame derrière le comptoir avant d'étouffer un bâillement. 'Vous avez une réservation ?'

-'Au nom de Hermione Granger,' répondit la jeune femme en sortant un parchemin de son sac à main. 'Ron, prends mon sac pendant que je signe pour avoir les clés.'

-'Je ne suis pas ton valet,' lui rappela t'il d'un air grincheux. 'Tu peux le tenir tout seul.'

-'Oh, ferme la et obéit pour une fois,' soupira t'elle en lui lançant sa bourse. 'Tu vois bien que je n'arriverai pas à signer toute cette paperasse avec ce foutu sac.'

-'Si tu n'apportais pas toute ta bibliothèque avec toi dans ce « foutu sac », il serait beaucoup moins lourd.'

Elle ne daigna même pas répondre.

-'Voilà la clé, mademoiselle.' Dit finalement la réceptionniste en lui tendant l'objet en question. 'Bonne nuit.'

Hermione regarda la clé sans comprendre. 'Où est l'autre ?'

-'L'autre, mademoiselle?'

La jeune femme perdit patience. 'Oui, l'autre !' s'exclama t'elle, exaspérée. 'Vous voyez bien que nous sommes deux, alors il nous faut deux chambres, donc deux clés.'

La réceptionniste vérifia dans ses registres, puis hocha la tête.

-'La réservation ne comprend qu'une seule chambre, mademoiselle.'

Ron éclata d'un rire mauvais. 'Je refuse de dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle. Donner moi une autre chambre, je payerai moi-même.'

-'Je suis désolée, mais l'hôtel est complet. Bonne nuit.' Sur ce, elle disparut dans la pièce d'à côté.

-'Génial…' marmonna Ron, sarcastique. 'Espérons qu'une chambre se libère d'ici demain.'

Hermione poussa un long soupir.

-'Ne compte pas là-dessus,' lui dit-elle en prenant le chemin de l'escalier. 'La conférence de presse est après demain et tous les Ministres logeront dans cet hôtel.'

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage. Le valet qui les accompagnait avait peine à traîner tous les bagages, Hermione ayant insisté pour prendre les escaliers. Cela faisait faire de l'exercice, disait-elle. Ron, le prenant en pitié, partagea la charge.

-'Je suis sûre que nous pouvons passer ces quelques jours sans nous arracher la tête,' ajouta la jeune femme en regardant sur toutes les portes pour trouver leur numéro de chambre. 'Et, dans le pire des cas, tu dormiras dans le corridor. Je crois que c'est par là. Ah ! voilà. 315, c'est ici.'

Elle inséra la clé de fer dans la serrure puis poussa la porte. D'un coup de baguette, Ron alluma les lumières. Les rideaux et le tapis étaient de couleur crème, parfaitement agencés avec les meubles de bois foncés. Il y avait un divan sur la gauche, près de la salle de bain et…._un_ lit ?

-'Merci de te proposer si gentiment pour dormir sur le sofa, Ron, c'est très galant de ta part,' s'empressa de dire Hermione en posant son sac sur le lit. 'Je ne te savais pas si gentleman.'

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa. Il était fatigué et il voulait dormir. Soit, elle pouvait prendre le lit, sa lui était égal. Il avait déjà dormi dans de bien pires conditions. Il s'empara d'un oreiller et d'une couverture pendant qu'elle utilisait la salle de bain, puis installa son petit coin à son aise. Avant de se mettre au lit, il vérifia les fenêtres et la porte, tramant les charmes usuels de protection.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un t-shirt qui avait certainement appartenu à un lutteur sumo par le passé. Ron haussa les sourcils en la voyant ainsi accoutrée, jambes nues, cheveux en bataille.

-'Quoi? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?' lui demanda t'elle, agacée par son inspection. 'Tu croyais que je dormais en tailleur et en talons hauts?'

-'Non…' répondit-il d'un ton indifférent. 'Mais je croyais que tu étais plutôt du genre nuisette de satin.'

Elle fit la grimace. 'Je déteste le satin. Je ne dors pas très bien dans autre chose que ce vieux truc.'

-'Ce n'est pas très sexy…' lui fit-il remarquer. 'Un vrai chasse-homme.'

La jeune femme s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 'Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.'

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. 'Ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Je ne faisais que commenter.'

-'Eh bien, garde tes commentaires pour toi.' Dit-elle d'un air boudeur en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

Ron s'installa dans son lit improvisé et mit les mains derrière sa tête. Il était étrange de savoir qu'Hermione allait dormir là, juste à côté. Il pouvait entendre le rythme lent de sa respiration, doux comme une berceuse. Il y avait si longtemps depuis qu'il avait dormi avec elle…Enfin. Consciemment dormi avec elle. Il se demanda ce que cela ferait d'occuper cette place à nouveau, de la sentir près d'elle, de toucher sa peau, de caresser son corps…

Ron sursauta en sentant une chaleur s'éveiller au niveau de son bas-ventre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Était-il en train de fantasmer sur Hermione? Il chassa rapidement les images de sa tête, choqué, et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

-'Ron?'

Le rouquin fut bien content que la pièce soit plongée dans les ténèbres et qu'Hermione ne puisse pas voir la honte qui lui rougissait le visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris tout à coup? C'était Hermione, par tous les Dieux! La même insupportable Hermione qui lui tapait sur les nerfs à longueur de journée!

-'Oui?' Ron espéra qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué que sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'habitude.

-'Non, rien.'

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entamer une conversation avec elle alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'éteindre la brûlure que lui procurait la seule pensée des jambes qu'il avait aperçues quelques minutes plus tôt. Il obligea son esprit à faire défiler des images de poneys et de papillons.

-'En fait…' reprit-elle soudainement. 'C'est juste que…je ne veux pas que tu crois que parce que je suis…euh…aussi stricte et…enfin…j'ai eu l'occasion de…tu sais…'

Ron tourna lentement la tête vers elle, abasourdi. Était-elle vraiment en train de parler de ses relations passées? Cette seule idée envoya une ondée glaciale sur la braise qui l'habitait.

-'Tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser.'

-'Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je-'

Ron la coupa aussitôt. C'était un sujet qu'il ne voulait certainement pas entendre. 'Je sais.'

-'Mais-'

-'Non. Je ne veux pas parler de ça.'

Elle poussa un soupir bruyant. 'Ça va, ça va! C'est juste que tu as une si basse opinion de moi que je me devais de sauvegarder ma réputation.'

Ron se leva sur ses coudes. Les prunelles de la jeune fille scintillaient dans le noir. 'Je n'ai pas une basse opinion de toi.'

Il la vit hausser un sourcil d'un air suspicieux.

-'Si j'avais une basse opinion de toi, je ne serais pas ici. Tu sais très bien que je suis le premier à reconnaître la valeur de ce que tu fais.'

-'Ce que je fais…' répéta t'elle amèrement en détournant le regard. 'C'est toujours tout ce que l'on voit de moi. Mon travail.'

-'C'est toujours tout ce que tu fais, Herm.' Répondit-il, surpris. 'Tu as dit toi-même que ce projet est toute ta vie.'

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, fataliste cette fois. 'Je sais.'

La conversation semblait terminée maintenant. Ron se tourna sur le côté, songeur. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Hermione parler ainsi de son travail. N'était-ce pas la chose la plus importante à ses yeux? N'était-ce pas la priorité de sa vie?

Ce sont sur ces pensées que Ron finit par s'endormir.

---(***)---

_Eh voili voilou! J'espère que vous avez apprécié __ Je sais qu'il n'y pas beaucoup d'action, et je m'en excuse lol J'essaie de me concentrer sur la relation Ron/Hermione et comment ils se sentent l'un avec l'autre. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser des reviews ^^ _


	9. Chapter 9

_Eh oui, un autre de plus! Je vous l'avais dit que les chapitres se succèderaient assez rapidement ^^ Trois en une seule journée __ J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi!_

_---(***)---_

Chapitre 9

_-'Ça va, Billy, sort le de là.'_

_Les poumons de Ron étaient en feu. Il aspira de grande gorgées d'air lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait de nouveau respirer, et toussa l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité durant le processus. Les mains qui le tenaient se dégagèrent et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. _

_-'Alors? Tu ne veux toujours pas parler?' Ron remarqua l'agacement dans la voix de l'homme qui l'interpellait, mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par les coups de poings qu'il avait reçus, l'aveuglant complètement. Une épreuve de plus, pensa t'il, au bout de ses forces. Il se devait d'être assez fort pour en supporter encore plus. Il ne bougea pas, reposant sa tête contre la pierre froide. Il était plus facile ainsi d'empêcher le monde de tourner autour de lui. _

_-'Je vous l'ai dit…que vous faut-il de plus pour me croire…'marmonna t-il d'une voix à peine audible._

_On l'empoigna de nouveau, l'obligeant à se relever. Chaque partie de son être lui faisait mal. Il se devait d'être assez fort._

_-'Je te laisse une dernière chance. L'ultime.'_

_Ron releva la tête, carrant ses épaules. 'Ma position ne changera pas.'_

_Des hommes s'affairaient autour de lui. Il détestait de ne pas pouvoir se créer des repères visuels, de ne pas cerner les gens qui l'entourait. Il se devait de suivre le plan, coûte que coûte._

_-'Amenez le fer. S'il ne parle toujours pas, ça le tuera.'_

_Le cœur de Ron se contracta. Il s'était attendu à cette éventualité, il ne devait pas paniquer. Il n'avait pas à en supporter bien longtemps. Un coup, peut-être deux. Il avait son discours prêt, mémorisé à la lettre. _

_On l'agenouilla brusquement. Penchant la tête par en avant, il serra les dents, crispant son corps endoloris, anticipant la douleur qui n'allait pas tarder à l'assaillir. Il se devait d'être fort. Il allait être fort._

_-'Allez-y.'_

_Le contact du fer chauffé à rouge sur sa peau était insupportable. Ron sentit sa chair fondre et l'odeur de brûlé lui amena le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne devait pas crier, pas maintenant. Le contact avait été bref, un avertissement. L'homme se prononça à nouveau._

_-'Alors?'_

_-'Je vous ai dit…' dit le jeune homme d'un ton plaintif. 'Je vous en supplie, vous devez me croire…'_

_L'intonation avait été parfaite. Il était sur la bonne voie._

_-'Encore!'_

_Le fer rencontra sa peau une deuxième fois, un peu plus longtemps. L'atrocité de cette torture mena Ron au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il força son esprit à rester éveillé, juste assez pour jouer le jeu une fois de plus._

_-'Je vous en supplie…Arrêtez…' pleurnicha t'il, puis il éclata en sanglot. _

_Les hommes autour de lui ricanèrent. Il en entendit un murmurer victoire. On lui agrippa les cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière. 'Parle.' Lui ordonna l'homme, si près de son oreille maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine perfide._

_-'J'ai été…j'ai été envoyé par McNeil…' avoua Ron, et il n'eut pas de mal à jouer le désespoir. 'Ils ont…ils ont ma femme et mes enfants…'_

_-'Continue.'_

_-'Ils m'ont…ils m'ont obligés à venir ici et vous proposez ce plan…Ils veulent vous supplantez, vous menez en bateau…'_

_Il y eut un moment de silence, puis; 'Tu mens. Brulez-le.'_

_Cette fois, il ne retint pas le cri de douleur qui lui obstruait la gorge. _

-'Ron!'

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise qui le retenait. Le cœur toujours battant tant les images de son cauchemar avaient été réalistes, Ron réalisa avec soulagement que c'était Hermione qui était agenouillé à ses côtés et qui lui secouait les épaules. Par Merlin, pourquoi revivait-il ces scènes? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à chasser cette mission de sa tête? Ron reprit peu à peu son souffle, se coinçant la tête entre les mains.

-'Ron? Tu vas bien?'

Il soupira. 'Oui.'

Elle le toisa du regard, suspicieuse. 'Tu fais des cauchemars?'

C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu qu'Hermione sache sur lui. 'Non.'

Elle croisa les bras, irritée. 'D'accord. Tu cries dans ton sommeil, tu es couvert de sueur et tu voudrais que je te crois?'

Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille? C'était déjà assez embarrassant pour lui qu'elle ait assisté à ce moment de faiblesse, il n'avait certainement pas envie d'exposer ses sentiments sur des cauchemars stupides. Le jeune homme rejeta les couvertures et se leva aussitôt pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'il en ressortirait Hermione serait de retour dans son lit et profondément endormie.

Le jet brûlant de la douche lui fit du bien. Il chassa toute trace de son nouveau cauchemar, restant plus longtemps que nécessaire dans cet espace restreint. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre la raison de ces mauvais rêves, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si cette mission ne s'était jamais réellement terminée, comme si un élément empêchait de boucler la boucle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains cicatrisées. Elles étaient à peine perceptibles, ces cicatrices. Pas plus que celle sur son avant-bras. Il la traça du bout du doigt, songeur.

On cogna fortement à la porte. Il arrêta l'eau, passant la tête par le rideau.

-'Ouvre, Ron!'

De nouveaux coups, plus insistants. Il sortit rapidement de la douche et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille avant d'ouvrir.

-'Herm? Qu'est-ce qui-'

Elle le poussa brusquement du chemin en se précipitant vers la toilette et Ron grimaça lorsqu'elle vomit bruyamment à plusieurs reprises. Elle jura sous son souffle lorsqu'elle eut fini, se laissant tomber sur le carrelage glacée. Le jeune homme lui tendit alors sa brosse à dent.

-'Ça va?'

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. 'En pleine forme.'

Décidément, elle lui en voulait encore de ne pas avoir parlé. Elle accepta la brosse à dent à contrecœur, se remettant sur pied avec difficulté. Ron l'observa à travers le miroir, étudiant les traits tirés et verdâtres de son visage.

-'Tu dois avoir attrapé quelque chose.' lui dit-il sur un ton de conversation. 'À force de serrer des mains, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Tu savais que 45% des gens ne se lavent pas les mains après avoir été aux toilettes?'

Hermione cracha dans le lavabo en l'ignorant complètement.

-'Tu veux une potion? Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Et un peu de sommeil ne te ferait pas de mal.'

Elle jeta la brosse violemment sur le comptoir et se tourna vers lui, visiblement en proie à une très grande colère.

-'Je ne veux pas de ta potion et oui, ça va! Je me fous complètement du nombre de gens qui ne se lavent pas les mains! Et oui, un peu de sommeil me ferait du bien, mais un idiot m'a réveillé aux petites heures du matin en hurlant comme un torturé, sans me dire pourquoi par la suite!'

Il ne répondrait pas à sa colère. Il devait garder son calme.

-'Tu ne me diras jamais, n'est-ce pas?' lui dit-elle, blessée. 'Tu ne me diras jamais pourquoi tu cries dans ton sommeil? Ni d'où viennent toutes ces cicatrices? Ni pourquoi chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder un sujet qui touche un tant soit peu à tes zones sensibles, tu te faufiles en disant que tu as tourné la page et que tu ne veux plus y penser? C'est ridicule, Ron! Si tu avais réellement tourné la page, ça ne te ferait pas mal de me parler!'

Le jeune reçu ce commentaire comme une gifle. 'Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.'

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 'Voilà! Encore! Ton mur de défense est érigé! Tu crois que je vais aller répéter tout ce que tu vas me dire? Que je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance?'

Son corps se crispa et il utilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas la secouer à droite et à gauche pour la faire taire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on essaie de le raisonner et encore moins par elle.

-'Je n'ai pas envie de voir tes yeux transpirer la pitié.' Il s'était efforcé de ne pas utiliser de ton trop sec, optant pour la vérité. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'engueulent, pas maintenant. Hermione était malade, après tout, et ils avaient une longue journée devant eux. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au lit.

-'De la pitié?' répéta t-elle, ahurie. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je te prendrais en pitié?'

-'Je le sais, c'est tout.'

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 'Essaie. Tu jugeras de mes réactions après.'

Ron soutint son regard pendant un moment, puis abandonna. Il n'irait pas dans les détails. Il lui en dirait juste assez pour qu'elle se taise et qu'elle ne pose plus de questions.

-'D'accord. Je te donne trois questions et ce si tu acceptes de te lever à sept heures. Voilà mon compromis.'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt et le jeune homme était certain qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-'D'accord.' Finit-elle par dire. 'Mais à une condition.'

-'Laquelle?'

-'Que tu portes autre chose que cette serviette. C'est quelque peu perturbant.'

Ron baissa les yeux et remarqua que, en effet, il n'avait pas encore prit le temps de se revêtir. Il inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il eut remit ses pantalons de pyjama, il s'installa près d'Hermione, qui s'était entretemps glissé sous les couvertures de son lit.

-'Bon. Que veux-tu savoir?'

Elle semblait avoir réfléchit à la question puisqu'elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

-'Les cauchemars. Que se passe-t-il dans tes rêves?'

Il jaugea ses mots avant de les prononcer. 'Des bribes de missions passées. En fait, une seule. Elle me revient en tête sans arrêt depuis mon retour.'

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, songeuse. 'Que s'est-il passé?'

-'Des choses que je n'ai pas envie de répéter. Disons que ça été très douloureux, mais ce sont les risques du métier.'

-'Ça ne compte pas comme une question. Tu n'as qu'à moitié répondu.'

Ron soupira. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit plus précise. Il opta donc pour une réponse un peu plus élaborée. 'D'accord, d'accord. Tu as certainement entendu parler de Caraghe?'

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, bouche-bée. 'Tu en faisais parti?'

Ron eut un rictus. 'Non seulement en faisais-je parti, mais j'en étais le pion.'

-'C'est vrai?'

-'Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te mentir?'

-'Non, mais…'

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé. 'C'est dangereux?'

Elle approuva timidement.

-'Ce l'est. Tu sais ce qu'est le métier de Chasseur, alors je n'ai pas à t'expliquer que la mort est une conséquence assez fréquente. Nous sommes les imbéciles volontaires pour les missions suicides.'

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 'Pourquoi? Pourquoi faire le métier de Chasseur alors que c'est un emploi qui mène certainement à la mort?'

-'Est-ce ta dernière question?'

Elle songea un moment, puis approuva. Ron haussa alors les épaules, fataliste.

-'Parce que rien ne me retiens. Je n'ai pas de femme, pas d'enfants, pas de maison. C'est déjà comme si je n'existais pas. La mort ne me fait pas peur. Si je peux mourir en aidant le monde, alors je le ferai. Au moins, je me sens utile.'

-'Mais...Et tous les gens qui tiennent à toi?' murmura-t-elle, choquée par sa réponse.

Ron se leva. 'Tu as eu tes trois questions. Maintenant, c'est à toi de remplir ta part du marché.'

Hermione fit la moue, mais ne protesta pas. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle se retourna et s'endormie presque aussitôt. Ron resta quelques instants les yeux ouverts, l'esprit dérangé. Il avait été honnête avec Hermione et ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Cependant, il n'aimait pas le sentiment de vulnérabilité que cela lui apportait. Ces deux émotions ne cessaient de se battre, aucune n'étant assez forte pour surpasser l'autre. Peut-être pourrait-elle? Après tout, Hermione était la femme la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse.

Ron se réveilla beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ses cauchemars n'étaient pas revenus le hanter, mais la pression de revivre ces moments lui pesait sur la conscience et l'empêchait de bien dormir. L'odeur de fraîcheur matinale s'infiltrait par la fenêtre alors qu'il prenait place au bureau, n'allumant qu'une simple bougie pour ne pas réveiller Hermione. Dehors, le ciel était teinté de rose et de gris. Comme il ne savait pas quoi faire, Ron effleura lentement la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé là-bas, au Caire. Lorsqu'il avait questionné Hermione, elle lui avait dit que c'était une magie disparue depuis des siècles et des siècles et qu'elle-même avait été très surprise d'en reconnaître les signes. Elle était bien sûr illégale puisqu'elle puisait sa force dans la magie noire et, d'après ce que la jeune femme avait lu, n'avait pas survécu au temps. Ce que les hommes qui l'avaient attaqué avait fait n'était qu'une infime partie du pouvoir que cette magie était réellement capable de produire. Ou ils avaient dénichés les connaissances était un mystère, mais peu importait maintenant puisqu'ils avaient été attrapés et emprisonnés. Cependant, Ron ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Il n'avait pas osé parler à Hermione de ses craintes face aux répercussions que l'évènement avait provoqué. Et aussi, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette magie antique était directement liée à celle de Caraghe…

Comme promis, Hermione ne se leva qu'à sept heures et trouva le rouquin assis à son bureau, complètement plongé dans ses réflexions. Un poing contre la bouche, l'autre croisé sous son bras, Ron soupira. Ses théories aboutissaient encore à des cul-de-sac.

-'Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux.' Remarqua Hermione en prenant place face à lui. 'Encore un cauchemar?'

Ron secoua la tête. 'Non. C'est à propos de cette magie égyptienne.'

Hermione eut un rictus. 'Tu réfléchis encore à ça? Ron, ce n'était rien. C'était une bande d'amateurs qui sont tombés, par pur hasard, sur une bribe de cette magie. Les chances que cela se reproduit sont nulles.'

Le rouquin hésita un moment. Pouvait-il confier ses doutes à Hermione? Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais elle en avait assez sur les épaules et un problème de plus était un problème de trop. Cependant, son intelligence serait d'une grande utilité. Sans parler que cela le rassurerait si Hermione savait à quoi s'attendre si cela se reproduisait. Après quelques secondes de délibération, il décida qu'il allait lui en parler.

-'Tu connais Caraghe?' lui demanda soudainement Ron, fixant son regard bleuté dans le sien. 'Tu sais ce que ma mission impliquait?'

La brunette lui fit un sourire moqueur. 'De l'information gratuite? Pas de compromis?'

-'Tu veux savoir ou pas?' répliqua t'il, agacé, regrettant déjà d'avoir abordé le sujet.

Hermione réfléchit un moment, puis haussa des épaules. 'C'était une chasse à l'homme. Ou plutôt, aux hommes. Un groupe de rebelles qui faisait beaucoup de dommage et qui planifiait en faire encore plus. Tu t'es intégré à leur groupe pour qu'il gagne ta confiance et au bon moment tu les as piégé pour qu'on puisse les capturer.'

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en coin. Il savait qu'Hermione avait ses sources d'informations, mais il aurait été prêt à juré sa propre vie que cette information n'avait pas quitté de bureau de Bentam. 'Même tes meilleurs espions ne sont pas à notre hauteur.'

-'Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?'

Ron se leva et fit lentement les cents pas devant elle. 'Il y a un an environ, Bentam m'a proposé une mission qui, tout d'abord, m'a semblé des plus banales. Il fallait que j'infiltre les Rebelles, que je devienne l'un des leurs. Il fallait que je découvre ce qu'il comptait faire et que je le rapporte à mon supérieur dans les plus brefs délais. On fixerait ensuite un point de rencontre et c'est là qu'une équipe d'Aurors refermerait leur filet sur nous pour nous empêcher de filer. Point final. C'était une mission simple et des plus courantes pour moi. Les Rebelles savaient qu'on les pourchassait, ils n'étaient pas stupides. Dès qu'ils m'ont vu, ils ont su que je n'étais là que pour foutre la merde. Bien sûr, ils ont voulus m'effacer. J'ai cependant réussi à les convaincre de me garder en échange de renseignements sur les déplacements du Ministère. Je donnais de fausses indications à Bentam et nous ne nous faisions jamais attraper. Alors que tout allait prendre fin, et qu'ils commençaient réellement à me faire confiance, j'ai surpris une conversation entre le chef et son second. Ils parlaient d'un parchemin. Ils planifiaient voler un bout de papier qui était caché dans une ville appelée Caraghe. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris la valeur de ce parchemin, ni même son essence. Depuis des mois, nous ne faisions que des déplacements et des rencontres. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver ce qu'ils souhaitaient réellement faire. Je me disais qu'ils préparaient un coup monstre, quelque chose de grand, mais il semblait que tout se rapportait à ce ridicule parchemin. Un soir, après la beuverie quotidienne, j'ai réussi à subtilement faire parler un des hommes. Il n'était pas très haut placé, et je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi il était de la partie. Après ce qu'il m'a raconté, les pièces du puzzle se sont mises en place. Il avait en sa mémoire une légende concernant de la magie elfique, une magie bien plus puissante que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer. Une source de pouvoir telle qu'elle surpasserait n'importe quelle force.'

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient agrandis de stupeur au fur et à mesure que Ron racontait son histoire. Lorsqu'elle entendit parler de la magie elfique, elle se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise, alerte.

-'Par Merlin, Ron, si cette magie existait vraiment, le monde des sorciers pourraient régner en maître sur la terre entière.'

Le rouquin poussa un long soupir et reprit place derrière le bureau. 'Je sais.'

-'Ne me dis pas que les Rebelles étaient à la recherche d'un tel pouvoir?'

-'Oui. J'ai réussi à contacter Bentam ce soir là et à lui en parler. Il m'a dit que je devais absolument le voler et le rapporter au Ministère pour qu'il soit mis en sécurité. J'ai proposé de le détruire, pour être certain qu'il ne tomberait pas entre de mauvaises mains, mais il a dit que c'était impossible, que le parchemin était indestructible.'

-'Une telle magie ne pourrait être détruite par notre magie, c'est tout comme si elle possédait sa propre intelligence! Insurpassable.' Commenta Hermione, maintenant songeuse. 'Ceci n'est pas du tout la version des faits que j'ai entendu.'

-'Cela ne m'étonne pas tellement, en fait. Bantam ne se vanterait pas d'un échec.'

-'D'un échec?'

-'Je ne l'ai pas rapporté.'

-'Oh.'

-'Oui, oh. La possession de ce parchemin pourrait changer la face du monde. En bien et en mal.'

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ouvertement d'une de ses missions à quelqu'un. Cela lui faisait un effet étrange de partager ses souvenirs, comme s'il revenait des années en arrière alors qu'Harry, Hermione et lui résolvait les intrigues concernant Voldemort. Il avait oublié combien cela lui semblait naturel de raisonner ainsi avec elle.

-'Si tu n'as pas rapporté le parchemin, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?'

-'Je…je…' Ron s'interrompit. Était-il prudent de lui faire part de ce qu'il avait fait? 'Disons qu'il est en sécurité.'

Il avait baissé la voix et avancé la tête vers elle, le regard fixé intensément dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne la gravité de cette confession. Hermione sembla capter le message et se rapprocha à son tour.

-'Tu l'as caché?' murmura t'elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-'Bentam croit qu'il est détruit. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'existait pas et que le parchemin de Caraghe a brûlé.'

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 'Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit?'

-'Je ne sais pas…' avoua lentement le rouquin. 'J'ai senti sa force, Herm. C'est…immense. Si cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.'

Même sans maquillage, Hermione était une très belle femme. Ainsi penchée vers lui, il pouvait étudier chaque centimètre de son visage. Ses grands yeux noisettes aux cils élégamment courbés, sa bouche pulpeuse et sensuelle…Soudainement, tout son être semblait attirer par ces lèvres et ses mains brûlaient de se faufiler dans ses cheveux, juste au niveau de sa nuque, pour l'attirer contre lui.

-'Quel est le rapport avec le Caire?' questionna t'elle soudainement et il sursauta, furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé allé à de telles pensées. Par chance, Hermione ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce bref moment de fixation.

-'Je crois que, dans un sens, ces deux magies sont intimement liées. La blanche et la noire. Le ying et le yang. Le jour et la nuit. Tout s'équilibre et ces puissances aussi.'

Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche, horrifiée. 'Tu crois que la source de magie noire a été découverte?'

Ron haussa les épaules. 'Peut-être. Je ne crois pas. Ces hommes auraient eu beaucoup plus de puissance sinon.'

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, pensive.

'Peut-être que cette magie était renfermée dans une sorte de stèle, une pierre gravée…' dit Ron en se callant sur la chaise. 'Peut-être que cette pierre est en morceaux et qu'il est impossible d'utiliser le plein potentiel de la magie sans tous les avoir.'

-'Peut-être…' concéda Hermione, puis elle secoua la tête. 'Cependant, ce serait étrange qu'un parchemin soit indestructible et pas la pierre.'

Ron fit une légère moue. 'Vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé.'

-'Sauf que le concept n'est pas bête. La source de magie provient sûrement d'objets différents qui, rassemblés, donne le plein pouvoir. Ces hommes n'avaient sûrement qu'un seul de ces objets.'

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête. 'Et souhaitons qu'ils ne découvrent pas les autres maintenant.'

-'Pourquoi me l'avoir dit?' demanda Hermione après un moment. 'Ce que tu viens de me confier est capital.'

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration. 'Je ne sais pas. Ma tête me joue des tours parfois. On dirait que je n'ai plus le même contrôle sur mes pensées depuis quelques temps.'

- 'Que vas-tu faire maintenant?'

-'Attendre. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Cependant, je dois trouver un moyen de tout remettre en ordre. Il manque une pièce au puzzle.'

Hermione se leva et lui fit un petit sourire. 'Je t'aiderai. Cette histoire m'intrigue. Dès que la campagne est terminée, je serai plus apte à chercher sur le sujet. Je connais l'endroit parfait pour trouver les informations que l'on cherche.'

Ron la regarda partir d'un air impassible. L'espace d'un instant, durant leur conversation, il lui avait semblé retrouver la Hermione qu'il avait connu à l'école. Studieuse, intelligente, curieuse. La Hermione qu'il avait aimé.

---(***)---

_Hum, j'espère que j'ai été claire dans le dialogue concernant les magies blanches et noires...Sinon, posez vos questions et j'essayerai d'arranger le tout! Aussi, je voulais m'excuser si vous remarquez plusieurs erreurs grammaticales. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de tout vérifier, surtout quand je me concentre sur le contenu plutôt que sur l'orthographe! Reviews tjs appréciés ^^ La suite très bientôt!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tous ! Désolé de l'attente, j'étais certaine que j'avais publié ce chapitre…Enfin, j'espère me faire pardonner en vous l'offrant maintenant et en spécifiant qu'il est un peu plus long que d'habitude lol Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, j'ajoute que je vais publier le prochain très très très bientôt (si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera demain, alors l'attente ne sera pas longue!). Et si ce n'est pas encore assez, j'ajouterai que je travaille très fort et le plus vite possible sur la suite. C'est suffisant? J'espère bien ! En attendant, bonne lecture !_

_P.s. ATTENTION, il y a une scène comportant des descriptions un peu plus osées, alors, vous êtes prévenus._

**Chapitre 10**

_C'était maintenant ou jamais._

_-'Je vous en supplie…Aidez-moi…Je ne veux que ma femme et mes enfants...'_

_De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent autour de lui. C'était bon signe. Il ajouta quelques pleurs supplémentaires, question de mettre une touche de crédibilité. Quelqu'un claqua des doigts et tous se turent instantanément._

_-'Si je te crois, que crois-tu pouvoir faire pour moi qui me serait utile? Pourquoi ne pas te tuer, tout simplement?'_

_-'Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas…je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…'_

_Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il fallait qu'ils tombent dans le piège. Il fallait que tous ces idiots soient bernés par son stratagème. Le fer ne toucha plus sa peau, à son grand soulagement. On le releva et l'emmena ailleurs. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils le jetèrent dans une pièce et Ron atterrit contre un matelas dur. _

_-'Demain, tu auras ton verdict. Profite de ta nuit de sommeil, la carotte, car c'est peut-être ta dernière.'_

_Ron se réjouit intérieurement que son interlocuteur ait utilisé le mot « peut-être ». Son plan allait marcher, il le savait. Et jamais il ne se trompait. Il entendit la porte grincer, puis se refermer. La pire des étapes était passée._

Ron se réveilla alors que le Ron de son rêve s'allongeait sur le matelas et s'endormait profondément. C'était la première fois depuis le début de ses cauchemars qu'il ne se réveillait pas en sursaut.

-'Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt,' marmonna Hermione avec un soupir. 'Tu ronfles comme un géant.'

Elle était assise à la table basse, quelques papiers sous ses mains. Ron fronça les sourcils, non prêt à subir sa mauvaise humeur si tôt le matin.

-'Que fais-tu dans ma chambre, Herm?' maugréa-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'Tu as un bureau exprès pour ta paperasse.'

-'Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dans ma chambre. Je soupçonne la femme de ménage de ne pas m'apprécier et d'avoir volontairement caché un poisson malodorant quelque part.'

-'C'est peut-être la crise que tu lui as fait hier parce qu'elle avait oublié de nettoyer la lampe de chevet,' répondit le jeune homme en baillant. 'De toute façon, j'aurais su si elle avait caché quelque chose. Tu hallucines.'

-'Tu as faim?' lui demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet. Elle lui tendit l'assiette à moitié pleine de brioche à la cannelle. C'était celles qu'il avait commandé la veille lorsqu'il avait eu un petit creux. Le rouquin se leva pour se servir, puis, la bouche pleine, ajouta : 'Je croyais que tu détestais la cannelle.'

Hermione haussa les épaules. 'J'avais faim.'

Ils n'avaient pas reparlés de parchemin ni de magie depuis le matin où ils avaient partagé ce moment de complicité deux semaines auparavant. La fatigue et l'horaire stricte contenant plus de déplacements qu'il est humainement possible d'imposer à un sorcier ne leur avait pas laissé le loisir d'approfondir leur quête. Pourtant, Ron n'oubliait pas. Les cauchemars lui rappelait sans cesse que cette mission n'était pas terminée et qu'il se devait de trouver l'élément manquant. Il avait hâte que les conférences se terminent.

Laissant Hermione derrière lui, il fit sa tournée quotidienne des sentinelles afin de recevoir leur rapport puis remonta à la chambre avec le petit-déjeuner et le courrier, qu'il déposa sur la table près de la jeune femme. Il s'installa à la table près de la fenêtre et ouvrit le journal, son café tout près de lui. Une odeur étrange lui parvint aux narines, un mélange de lys et de citronnelle et il fronça le nez lorsqu'un relent salé supplanta la touche florale. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, mais elle était fermée. Il tourna alors son regard vers Hermione, qui lisait une de ses lettres avec un regard horrifiée. Il voulut se lever pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais une vive douleur lui perfora les poumons et le fit chanceler alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-'Ron!'

Des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux alors que son œsophage gonflait dans sa poitrine, empêchant toute respiration. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche et aspirer, rien n'y faisait. Il ne devait pas laisser la panique s'emparer de lui, il fallait qu'il se concentre et trouve une solution à ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne parvenait pas à voir Hermione, mais ses sanglots lui parvenaient aux oreilles, s'ajoutant au rythme effaré de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Son corps entier était secoué de spasmes et il s'effondra au sol, incapable de supporter ses jambes plus longtemps. Ses poumons étaient en feu, se consumant dans sa poitrine. Son besoin d'air devint insupportable. Il avait l'impression de se noyer lentement, péniblement, cruellement. Était-ce vraiment la fin pour lui? Qu'adviendrait-il d'Hermione? Au moins il pouvait être certain qu'elle n'avait rien. Il pouvait sentir le contact de sa même, frêle et tremblante, contre la sienne, serrant de toutes ses forces. C'était une bien mince consolation comparée à la mort qu'il allait sûrement rencontrer d'un moment à l'autre, mais il savait qu'il allait expirer l'esprit en paix. Il aurait tenu sa promesse. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie, rien n'arriverait à Hermione.

Puis, alors que tout semblait fichu pour lui, il sentit qu'on lui soulevait la tête et une odeur acariâtre s'infiltra dans ses poumons. L'oppression suffocante s'évanouissant, Ron aspira de grandes goulées d'air, incapable de faire le focus. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il fut surpris de voir le visage de Bentam se dessiner devant ses yeux, les sourcils froncés et l'expression grave.

-'Ça va, mon garçon?'

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, le souffle toujours haletant. 'Je crois bien que oui.'

Il voulut se relever, mais son patron l'obligea à rester assit. Hermione lui apporta un grand verre d'eau, qu'il bu sans rechigner. Il jura sous son souffle, toujours ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il avait renversé la table et la chaise dans sa chute, envoyant son repas sur le plancher.

-'Merde. Il va falloir que je retourne en bas.' Murmura t'il en observant le gâchis d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de pommes de terre rôties.

Hermione le frappa à l'épaule, mais ses yeux rougis étaient empreint de soulagement. 'Bêta. Tu frôles la mort et manger est la première chose à laquelle tu penses?'

-'Tu as eu de la chance, Weasley, une minute de plus et ton âme aurait hanté les murs de cet hôtel.' Commenta Bentam d'un ton soulagé.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Ron remarqua qu'Hermione tenait toujours la lettre dans ses mains. Il s'en empara et y jeta un coup d'œil, mécontent d'y voir une réplique des menaces qu'il avait lu le jour où il avait signé le contrat pour protéger Hermione.

-'Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ici?' murmura t'il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Il vérifiait toujours le courrier et jamais rien ne lui était passé sous le nez. Il avait envoyé des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres à Bentam au cours des dernières semaines afin qu'il les analyse et jamais aucune n'avait passé inaperçue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-'Nous n'avons clairement pas affaire à des amateurs ici,' répondit Bentam, sérieux. 'Nous avons reçu la même au Ministère, adressé à Miss Granger, et McNeil y a passé.'

-'McNeil? Comment est-ce possible?'

-'Nous avons réussi à trouver un remède, mais il était trop tard pour McNeil. C'est une grande perte pour notre équipe. Comme j'avais affaire ici, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te donner l'antidote en personne. J'ai bien fait, à ce que je vois.'

Il lui montra le petit flacon. Ron soupira, attristé de la mort de McNeil et inquiet de ce que cette infiltration dans le courrier signifiait. Si lui-même n'était plus apte à identifier une simple lettre de menaces, alors il ne servait plus à rien.

-'Ne te blâme pas, Weasley, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.' Lui dit son patron en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. 'C'est une astuce des plus complexes. Une nouvelle manière de procéder qui nous a tous bernés.'

Ron ne répondit pas. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir le danger à temps et c'était la pire des humiliations. Mais quelle était donc cette magie pour qu'il y perde tous ses points de repères?

-'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?' demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, observant les deux hommes. 'Qui avait-il dans cette lettre?'

Bentam échangea un regard avec le jeune homme, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête.

-'La lettre était empoisonnée. Assez puissant pour tuer, mais assez subtile pour passer outre les charmes de détection.'

Hermione hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers le rouquin, le visage grave. 'Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout encaisser pour moi, Ron, c'est ridicule.'

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. 'C'est mon boulot.'

-'S'il-te-plaît, détruis ce foutu contrat,' insista-t-elle, suppliante. 'Je me sens affreusement mal de tout ce qui t'arrive. S'aurait dû être moi.'

Le jeune homme se releva avec un grognement sourd, le corps toujours endoloris. Il chassa les derniers spasmes de ses jambes en les secouant brièvement, puis il farfouilla dans ses poches pour trouver un paquet de cigarette.

-'Tu ne les trouveras pas…' murmura Hermione d'une petite voix, l'air piteux. 'Tu sais que l'odeur me donne mal à la tête et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter alors je les ai jetées…Mais je peux envoyer quelqu'un en chercher, si tu veux.'

Ron prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup, mais il n'avait pas la force à ce moment de se mettre en colère.

-'J'irai moi-même.' Marmonna t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Par Merlin, tout s'était passé si vite.

Bentam toussota. 'J'aurais aimé ne pas être celui qui annonce ceci, mais les conférences de presse ont été annulés. Vous courrez un trop grand danger, Miss Granger, et cette lettre n'est qu'une seule parmi tant d'autres. Vous devez retourner à Londres au plus vite.'

-'Mais-' balbutia la jeune femme, pris au dépourvu, mais Bentam apposa sa main doucement sur la sienne.

-'Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Mais ce sont les ordres du Ministère.'

Hermione hocha lentement de la tête. Ron eut un pincement au cœur de la voir ainsi ; après tout, elle travaillait sur ce projet depuis des années. De le voir remis à plus tard aussi abruptement devait être dur à encaisser. Elle se leva avec dignité et, s'excusant, se réfugia dans sa chambre.

-'Vous rentrez aujourd'hui même, Weasley,' lui annonça Bentam d'un air décidé. 'Cette mission devient trop dangereuse.'

-'Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Je sais que je ne suis pas familier avec cette magie, mais je vais me plonger sur ce problème. Cela ne se répètera pas.'

Son patron l'observa un moment et un petit sourire à peine perceptible se fit voir sur ses lèvres moustachues. 'Cela ne relève pas de mon propre vouloir, mais j'en toucherai un mot au Ministre. Ce serait une bonne initiative que d'en savoir plus. Si vous pouvez me prouver que vous aurez la situation bien en main et que votre rapport sur le sujet est assez convaincant, je crois que j'arriverai à convaincre le Ministre. Je compte sur toi, Weasley. Et fais vite.'

Ron hocha une fois de la tête en signe d'approbation. Il y travaillerait jour et nuit s'il le fallait. Lorsque Bentam fut parti, et même si la fatigue se faisait atrocement sentir, Ron cogna doucement à la porte d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se morfondre sur son sort.

-'Herm, c'est moi. Ouvre.'

La jeune femme obéit à contrecœur et le rouquin sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il vit ses yeux rougis et les traces séchées des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Sans y penser, il l'attira à lui et la serra fortement dans ses bras, partageant sa peine. Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule, versant de nouvelles larmes silencieuses. Peut-être était-ce l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle ou bien des restes de l'affection qu'il éprouvait à son égard à l'époque, lorsqu'ils avaient été meilleurs amis, mais l'envie de la surprotéger le submergea tout à coup.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout arranger.' Murmura-t-il, enivré par l'odeur fruitée de sa chevelure. 'Tout va reprendre d'ici quelques temps, je te le promets.'

Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent les siens, plein d'espoir. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, effleurant ses joues avec ses pouces.

-'Je te le promets,' répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Hermione se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, le regard toujours rivé au sien, brillant de confiance. Ce seul geste foudroya le jeune homme d'un tel désir que le monde autour de lui sembla fondre. Son souffle se saccada alors qu'ils se fixaient avec une intensité presque palpable et, chassant tous les avertissements que lui envoyait sa raison, il se pencha lentement vers elle, fermant les paupières.

Le contact chaud de ses lèvres était électrifiant. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche afin d'atteindre sa langue. Une de ses mains attira la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui, fermant définitivement l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, et se glissa sous sa chemise, suivant la courbe parfaite de son dos. Hermione répondit chaleureusement à ses avances, soupirant d'envie, entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Par Merlin, jamais il n'avait voulu de femme autant qu'il voulait Hermione à ce moment.

-'Ron…'

Son corps se crispa douloureusement tant la chaleur devenait insupportable. Il avait toujours aimé qu'elle murmure son nom, qu'elle s'offre à lui de la manière dont elle le faisait à cet instant. La tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa nuque, ne permettant aucune pause à leur furieuse embrassade. La poitrine fermement pressée contre son torse, les reins arqués, prêts à onduler. Sa peau était chaude sous ses mains, son corps volontaire. Il connaissait par cœur chacune des zones érogènes qui parsemaient son anatomie. Il plongea son visage au niveau de son cou, inspirant longuement le parfum qu'elle appliquait chaque matin, appuyant ses lèvres brûlantes juste sous l'oreille. Il la sentit tressaillir et il maugréa, le bas-ventre en feu, alors que les mains de la jeune femme s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Ron ignora la douleur, trop enivré par le désir, et remonta vers sa bouche, y goûtant plus sauvagement. Il crut perdre complètement le contrôle sur ses gestes lorsqu'elle souleva son t-shirt avec empressement afin de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses mains s'empressent sur les boutons de sa chemise.

-'Eh merde!' grogna-t-il sous son souffle alors que ses doigts glissaient et n'aboutissaient à aucun résultat. Hermione pouffa de rire, les pupilles scintillantes, le regard espiègle. Elle s'écarta un peu afin qu'il ait un meilleur accès, lui offrant une vue des plus provocantes sur son décolleté. Cependant, cette vision ne fit qu'accentuer sa maladresse et il empoigna la chemise de ses deux mains, déchirant le tissu aussi facilement que si c'était du papier.

-'Ron,' la gronda-t-elle, haletante. 'Elle a coûté une for-'

-'Chut,' la coupa-t-il, posant le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche. 'Ne dis plus rien.'

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi accoutrée, la soirée avait été trop arrosée pour qu'il ait pu en profiter pleinement. Alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux, s'attardant sur la rondeur de ses seins, soutenus par un soutien-gorge noir, et la courbe fine de sa taille, la jeune femme le regardait faire, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effaré maintenant. Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle était belle, mais Hermione lui fit un petit sourire malicieux, clairement satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, coupant court aux mots qu'il voulait prononcer.

Peut-être aurait-il pu reculer à ce moment. Il était conscient que ce qu'ils faisaient changerait les choses, mais il s'en foutait. Il se fichait éperdument de la voix qui lui rappelait qu'Hermione lui avait brisé le cœur auparavant et qu'il était supposé lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Chaque seconde qui passait l'éloignait de la bonne chose à faire. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il? Parce qu'elle avait choisi sa carrière plutôt que lui? Parce qu'elle avait choisi ce pour quoi elle avait étudié toute son adolescence par-dessus leur relation encore si peu stable? Aurait-il fait autrement, avoir été à sa place? Il se débattait encore avec sa conscience, essayant de peser le pour et le contre, lorsqu'Hermione enclencha le processus de non-retour, posant sa main là où le feu était à son apothéose. Toutes pensées s'échappèrent, ne laissant que cette envie, ce besoin de posséder Hermione entièrement, de la sentir se mouvoir sous lui, de l'entendre gémir et souffler son nom à son oreille, de laisser ses ongles creuser sa peau… Il allait la mener au septième ciel. Il allait lui faire connaître une passion comme jamais elle n'avait vécu. Il allait faire l'amour à Hermione Granger d'une manière dont seul un homme serait capable de le faire.

Les cartes avaient été tirées. Alors que Ron se laissait lourdement tomber sur le côté, haletant, le corps complètement éreinté, il garda un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Hermione. Celle-ci, tout aussi essoufflée, gardait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Leurs cris semblaient encore faire écho contre les murs de la pièce, soufflant sur la braise qui lentement s'éteignait dans les corps des deux amants. Ron avait encore le goût de la jeune femme sur sa langue, toujours délicieusement brûlante. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était différent avec elle. Tout semblait plus intense, plus fort. Hermione avait une saveur bien à elle, une manière particulière d'alimenter son désir et la délivrance qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait atteint l'extase était comme jamais auparavant. Et comme il semblait ne pas en avoir assez d'elle, juste la pensée de la reprendre, là, et de l'entendre à nouveau crier son nom était suffisante pour l'embraser de nouveau.

-'Tu sais…' murmura soudainement Hermione, secouant la tête. 'Pour un homme qui vient de frôler la mort, c'est…impressionnant.'

Le cœur de Ron aurait pu exploser de fierté à ce moment. Juste à voir sa tête, il savait qu'il avait atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé. Et selon ses oreilles, il savait qu'il l'avait atteint plus d'une fois.

-'Tu as certainement appris de nouvelles choses…'

Ron fronça les sourcils, relevant un peu la tête pour mieux la regarder. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi, encore nue, la sueur perlant sur sa peau.

-'Je ne suis pas Casanova…' lui dit-il en lui tournant le visage vers lui pour qu'elle rencontre son regard.

Elle eut un mince sourire et détourna la tête, n'ajoutant rien. Ron soupira, se tournant sur le dos, posant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

-'Nous avons fait une bêtise, n'est-ce pas?' Soupira-t-il, réalisant l'inévitable. 'Je peux le voir à la tête que tu fais.'

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. 'Peut-être. Cependant…je n'arrive pas à le regretter.'

Ron y songea un moment. Bien qu'il savait que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était totalement irréfléchi, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à le regretter.

-'Peut-être en avions-nous besoin…' commenta-t-il lentement.

-'Exactement. Il n'y a rien de mal à évacuer la pression.'

-'Exactement.'

-'Et nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y accorder de l'importance.' Ajouta-t-elle, songeuse. 'Nous pouvons faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.'

-'Et retourner à notre vie, comme avant. Nous n'avons qu'à ne pas laisser cela affecter notre relation de travail.'

-'Exactement. C'est un service que nous nous sommes rendus, pour se débarrasser du stress, voilà tout.'

-'Exactement.'

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. C'était certainement la meilleure des solutions, Ron en était convaincu. Ils n'avaient pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir ressenti le besoin de partager un moment comme celui qu'ils venaient d'avoir, après tout, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, sans possibilités de se retrouver vraiment seul. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Dans quelques minutes, tout retournerait à la normale, les traces de leurs ébats effacés.

Ils firent leurs valises et retournèrent à Londres à contrecœur. Hermione ne prononça pas un mot, ses yeux rougis trahissant les larmes qu'elle avait versées lors de son moment de solitude dans sa chambre. Ron respecta ce silence, conscient de ce qu'impliquait cette soudaine interruption de parcours pour elle. Les rues de la ville lui semblaient tristes et grises ce jour-là. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était pour le mieux, que c'était pour leur protection à tous les deux, rien n'y faisait. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour lui rendre son sourire. Cela lui était égal de risquer sa vie. Celui lui était égal de mourir. Tant et aussi longtemps que la joie illuminait de nouveau les prunelles d'Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Bentam, qui les attendait avec impatience. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se précipita à leur rencontre pour les inviter à prendre place sur les chaises face à son bureau.

-'Bon, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles.' Débuta t'il en posant ses mains sur son ventre opulent. 'Le conseil a décidé de se réunir d'ici quelques jours pour débattre du problème et je suis certain qu'ils trouveront une solution pour compenser les conférences annulées.'

Hermione se redressa aussitôt, attentive. 'Qu'elle sorte de solution?'

Bentam eut un petit sourire. 'Comme votre campagne a eu beaucoup d'adhérents, Miss Granger, nous avons en tête d'organiser un grand rassemblement ici-même, à Londres, afin de clore votre projet. Je n'ai pas plus de détails pour le moment, mais le tout s'annonce sous une bonne augure.'

La jeune femme parut satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle élabora un peu plus avec lui alors que Ron laissait ses yeux divaguer sur les divers objets que contenait le bureau de son patron. Des parchemins entremêlés sur les différentes étagères de bois sombre, des statuettes de chien, des photos de famille, une collection de dés à coudre, des gadgets que Merlin seul aurait pu nommer. Des milliers de fois il s'était retrouvé ici et jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point son supérieur manquait de goût.

-'Un appartement sera mis à votre disposition, si vous le souhaitez.' Proposa Bentam alors que l'attention de Ron se détachait des bibelots sur une table basse dans le coin de la pièce. 'Deux chambres, meublés, à quelques rues d'ici. Aux frais du Ministère, bien entendu. Profitez de vos quelques jours de congés. J'insiste.'

Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione, qui fit de même. Ils avaient vécus le deux derniers mois ensemble sans s'entretuer, enfin, sauf deux ou trois fois, que serait quelques jours de plus? Harry et Ginny avait certainement beaucoup à faire puisque le bébé était presque à terme et ne pourrait pas servir d'hôte. Quant au Terrier, sa mère ne leur laisserait pas une minute de repos et s'emballerait un peu trop vite de les voir ensemble.

-'D'accord.' Accepta Ron en se levant. 'De toute façon, mon contrat n'est pas terminé tant que le projet n'est pas clos alors, allons-y.'

Après s'être brièvement installé dans leur appartement, un cinq pièces des plus banals dont les murs étaient entièrement blancs, l'estomac de Ron gargouillait douloureusement. Hermione n'ayant pas terminé de ranger ses quatre valises de vêtements, le jeune homme fut en charge de dénicher de la nourriture. Après un moment de délibération, il opta pour du chinois et commanda d'un petit restaurant qu'il connaissait bien. Le hibou portant sa commande lui mordit le doigt lorsqu'il ne donna pas assez de pourboire, mais Ron y remédia en lui donnant le double. Il avait trop faim pour discuter. Hermione vint le rejoindre en soupirant, repoussant les plats les uns après les autres avec une grimace de dégoût. Finalement, elle opta pour le riz frit et observa son colocataire engloutir une quantité de nourriture inimaginable.

-'La proportion de nourriture versus le volume de ton estomac est fascinante…' commenta t'elle après un moment. 'Tu manges pour quatre.'

Ron haussa les épaules, engloutissant la moitié d'un egg roll d'un coup. Hermione n'insista pas, hochant la tête avec un petit sourire. Sur le comptoir, une bouteille de vin ornée d'une immense boucle capta son attention. Ils l'avaient trouvé sur le comptoir lors de leur arrivée, comme cadeau de bienvenue.

-'Ça te dit?' lui demanda Ron en la pointant.

-'Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée,' répondit-elle en se massant les tempes. 'La dernière expérience a été plutôt catastrophique.'

-'Tu ne sais pas. Peut-être as-tu eu la nuit de ta vie.'

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. 'Ne commence pas là-dessus, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.'

-'Et moi je dis que ce qui est fait est fait, autant mieux dire que nous avons passé une excellente nuit. Nous en avions besoin tous les deux. Ne le nie pas, Herm, ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir besoin de contact physique. Aujourd'hui nous l'a doublement prouvé.'

La jeune femme rougit légèrement. 'Je ne le nie pas. Je dis seulement que c'était imprudent. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. J'aurais pu…'

Elle s'interrompit tout d'un coup, songeuse. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil au calendrier, elle lui demanda : 'Quel jour sommes-nous?'

-'Le 21, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Un silence s'installa, pesant. Le visage d'Hermione semblait figé comme le marbre.

-'Oh non.' Murmura-t-elle soudainement, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Ron sentit la panique l'envahir. Qu'avait-elle découvert de si alarmant? Hermione avala avec difficulté.

'Je crois que je suis enceinte.'

Ron sentit le choc l'assaillir à son tour. Il n'avait certainement pas entendu correctement.

-'Tu es _quoi_ ?'

Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-'Enceinte, Ron.'

-'…'

Cette notion le frappa avec une force qui lui fit perdre le focus pendant quelques secondes. 'En-enceinte dans le sens de…avec un enfant ?'

C'était une question stupide, et il le savait. Mais il semblait que toute son intelligence était sorti de son corps pour aller prendre un verre à quelque part, le laissant gérer cette nouvelle avec ce qui lui restait : … Rien, à ce qu'il semblait.

-'Je…je ne comprends pas.'

Le choc le clouait sur place. Il leva ses yeux hébété vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé, et qui maintenant l'observait avec un regard impassible.

-'Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?' murmura t'il sous son souffle, plus pour lui-même que pour elle. 'Comment-'

-'Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je te fasse un cours d'anatomie,' répondit Hermione d'une voix glaciale. 'Un homme, une femme, un moment d'inadvertance. C'est tout ce que ça prend.'

-'Merde…'

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se décidant enfin à bouger. Elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Le jeune homme attendit un moment, toujours sous le choc.

-'C'est…c'est moi…le…le…'

Elle s'arrêta net. 'Bien sûr,' répondit la jeune femme, outrée. 'Même si je sais que tu es convaincue du contraire, je ne couche pas à droite et à gauche comme une vulgaire prostituée.'

Ron sentit la colère poindre en lui, mais il garda le contrôle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se dispute.

-'Non, Hermione, je ne crois pas du tout cela.'

-'Alors tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir un homme ? Que je suis trop moche ?'

Le rouquin sentait que la tâche qu'il venait tout juste de se donner allait être plus difficile que prévu.

-'Non, Hermione, je ne crois pas que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir un homme –'

-'Arrête de dire « Hermione » dans chacune de tes phrases !' ragea t'elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains, s'asseyant de nouveau. 'Je n'ai pas quatre ans !'

-'C'est ton nom, à ce que je sache. Tu préfères Hortense, peut-être ?'

-'Non, aucunement. Maintenant, pense un peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta spécialité, mais pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme la et aide moi.'

Il fallait qu'il respire. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que l'étrangler. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver. Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu; la colère se dissipa lorsqu'il songea qu'en ce moment même, Hermione avait un enfant dans son ventre.

-'D'accord. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?'

Elle se leva de nouveau. 'Je ne sais pas !'gémit-elle d'une petite voix. 'Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire !'

Elle était si vulnérable à ce moment, les yeux brillant par les larmes, comme une enfant qui faisait de la bicyclette pour la première fois et qui refusait de le faire sans ses petites roues. Il avait seulement envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas une enfant et le problème était loin d'être une histoire de bicyclette.

-'Tu es sûre que tu es enceinte?' lui demanda t-il, sérieux.

-'Non, je ne suis pas certaine. Mais j'ai assez de retard pour savoir que ce n'est pas bon signe. Je croyais que c'était le stress, que j'étais déréglée par la pression et l'anxiété et que ça se replacerait plus tard et ensuite ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.'

Elle se voila le visage de ses mains. Ron lui tapota le dos maladroitement.

-'On devrait premièrement s'assurer que tu es bel et bien enceinte. Peut-être est-ce une fausse alerte.'

Il fallait que ce le soit. Les choses étaient déjà beaucoup trop compliquées pour qu'elle ait raison sur son état.

Hermione approuva. 'Oui, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas certain. Ça ne veut rien dire. C'est peut-être vraiment le stress.'

Elle semblait reprendre ses couleurs à présent.

-'Tu dois certainement avoir un livre de potion quelque part ? Je suis sûr que tu serais capable de concocter quelque chose.'

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, puis refusa. Un regard déterminé venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux.

-'Non, non ce serait beaucoup trop long,' dit-elle d'une voix songeuse. 'J'ai une meilleure idée. Suit moi.'

Elle empoigna son sac à main d'un geste vif et Ron la suivit sans comprendre. Ils se rendirent du côté moldu, puis Hermione s'arrêta devant un petit café, pointant de l'autre côté de la rue. Ron lu l'écriteau phosphorescent.

-'Tu veux aller dans cette « pharmacie »,' demanda t'il, confus.

Hermione farfouilla dans son sac à main et en ressortit un billet d'argent moldu.

-'Tiens. Vas-y.'

Ron prit l'argent sans comprendre.

-'Je ne peux pas y aller,' murmura Hermione en regardant autour d'elle, s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait. 'Si on me reconnaît, tu peux être certain que ça fera la une de la gazette demain matin. Je ne peux pas risquer une seule encoche à ma carrière, pas en pleine campagne.'

-'C'est un magasin moldu, Herm-' protesta Ron, devinant que son intention était de l'envoyer seul là-dedans. Il s'interrompit en voyant son expression menaçante.

-'C'est moldu,' reprit-il en prenant soin de ne pas répéter son nom. 'Il n'y aura pas de sorcier là-dedans. Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'abord ?'

-'C'est un magasin. Et peu importe si c'est moldu ou non, je ne peux pas risquer qu'on me reconnaisse.'

-'Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'achète là-dedans ? Attend. Non ! Ce n'est pas le même magasin où tu m'as envoyé pour que je t'achète tes p'tits trucs !'

-'Mes petits trucs ?'

-'Tes danpoms.'

-'Tampons, tu veux dire.'

-'Peu importe ! Je ne retourne pas là-dedans ! La dernière fois les vendeuses n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi lorsque je leur ai demandé où je pouvais trouver tes tampons.'

-'Pourquoi ?'

-'Parce que je ne savais pas à quoi ça servait ! Je ne suis pas une fille moi, j'ai cru que c'était un médicament, je ne sais pas ! De toute façon, elles ont surtout ri lorsqu'elles m'ont demandé si c'était pour moi.'

-'Et tu as répondu ?'

-'Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je réponde ! J'ai dit oui. Je n'étais pas pour leur dire que j'avais une copine.'

-'Et pourquoi pas ?'

-'Parce qu'elles étaient jolies !'

-'Espèce de crétin hormonal ! Ça t'apprendra, c'est tout.'

-'J'ai jamais eu aussi honte. Je n'ai compris qu'après, en lisant la boîte, à quoi ça servait. Et j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette.'

-'Tant mieux.'

-'De toute façon, je n'irai pas,' conclut Ron en croisant les bras. 'Je ne retourne pas là dedans, c'est hors de question.'

Hermione s'énerva. 'Arrête de faire l'enfant !' murmura t'elle en le poussant. 'Vas-y !'

-'Non, je ne veux pas,' s'obstina Ron, n'ayant aucune difficulté à résister à la pression que la jeune femme exerçait pour le déplacer. 'Je ne me ferai pas ridiculiser une autre fois.'

-'Par Merlin, on dirait un adolescent qui refuse d'aller acheter des préservatifs, c'est pathétique.'

-'Des quoi ?'

-'Laisse tomber. Ron, s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure, vas-y,' le supplia t'elle, et de nouveau elle avait l'air de cette petite enfant apeurée.

Le rouquin hésita un moment, puis céda.

-'Bon, d'accord,' grommela t'il, résigné. 'Qu'est-ce que je dois aller chercher ?'

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione, qui s'empressa de lui dire où il pouvait trouver un test de grossesse. Il entra aussitôt, marchant d'un pas rapide vers l'allée trois pour en finir le plus tôt possible. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et resta stupéfait de voir une douzaine de tests différents. Il jura sous son souffle. Hermione ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il aurait à choisir.

-'Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?'

Ron sursauta. Une jeune fille s'était approchée de lui, tout sourire. Le jeune homme sentit son visage s'enflammer, mais réussi à balbutier son problème.

-'Ce n'est pas pour moi,' ajouta t'il rapidement avant qu'elle puisse poser une seule question.

Elle le regarda étrangement, incertaine de s'il plaisantait ou pas. Elle lui conseilla ensuite le nouveau modèle, le plus fiable sur le marché. Sans attendre, Ron l'acheta et sortit. Il rejoignit Hermione de l'autre côté de la rue, qui se mit aussitôt en marche.

-'Viens.'

Hermione l'entraîna de nouveau à l'appartement. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière eux et sorti le test qu'elle avait caché dans son sac. Elle ouvrit rapidement la boîte et se mit à lire les instructions. Ron attendit, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

-'Comment peux-tu savoir si tu es enceinte ou non avec ce bout de plastique ?' demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. 'Ce n'est pas magique ce truc.'

Hermione répondit sans même lever les yeux du papier.

-'Il décerne l'hormone de grossesse, l'HCG, dans l'urine.'

-'_Quoi _?'

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise du ton choqué qu'il avait pris. Ron ferma les yeux un instant, croisant les doigts et les posant contre sa bouche, avant de dire :

-'Est-ce que tu en train de me dire que tu dois…pisser là-dessus ?'

Hermione approuva.

-'Tu sais que c'est dégoûtant ?'

Elle roula les yeux, puis reporta son attention sur les instructions.

-'Tu vas vraiment –'

-'Ron ! C'est une manière moldu, c'est scientifique ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne dis plus rien. Bon. J'y vais. Attend moi ici.'

-'Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais voulu te regarder faire ça ?'

Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta le convainquit de se taire. Il attendit quelques instants, puis Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, l'air anxieux.

-'Alors ?'

-'Je ne sais pas,' répondit-elle, pâle. 'Il faut attendre trois minutes.'

Ils attendirent. Un silence gênant s'installa et Ron savait qu'Hermione pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Qu'allaient-ils faire si c'était positif ? Que se passerait-il ? Qu'allaient-ils dire à tout le monde ? Et son projet?

-'C'est seulement le stress.' Murmura Hermione, comme si elle essayait de se raisonner. 'Seulement le stress.'

Ron se répéta la même chose dans sa tête. De combien étaient les chances qu'elle soit vraiment enceinte, de toute façon? Une sur mille? Cent mille? Ce n'était qu'une seule nuit, après tout. Et Merlin sait ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-'Ça fait trois minutes.' Murmura soudainement Hermione, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stressée de toute sa vie.

-'Tu veux que je regarde ?' lui proposa t-il, voulant en finir au plus vite.

Elle hésita, puis finalement accepta. Ron se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain alors qu'elle restait derrière, impatiente. Il trouva le test sur le comptoir, tout près du lavabo, et le regarda avec hésitation.

-'Euh…Est-ce que je dois réellement le prendre avec mes doigts ?'

-'Ron !'

-'Ça va, ça va…' grommela t-il en le pinçant entre son index et son pouce.

Il l'observa un bon moment, confus. Comment est-ce que cela pouvait bien marcher? Ces moldus avaient vraiment de drôle de manières…

-'Alors ?' s'enquit Hermione, se rongeant les ongles. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

-'Je…je ne comprends pas,' avoua Ron finalement. 'Où est-ce que je dois regarder ? Je ne vois que deux barres roses…'

Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Le rouquin se figea lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il regarda la barre de plastique d'un air ahuri, son cœur battant la chamade. Ça avait été un choc d'apprendre qu'Hermione était peut-être enceinte, mais en avoir la confirmation était encore plus désarmant. Elle était réellement enceinte; un enfant grandissait en elle. Un enfant de _lui_. Un enfant dont il serait le _père_. Ron avala la bile qui venait de remonter dans sa gorge.

-'Oh non…' murmura Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Ron essaya tant bien que mal de se raisonner. Il était un Chasseur, il pouvait réagir efficacement à toutes sortes de situations. Il pouvait surmonter n'importe quel choc plus rapidement qu'un clignement d'œil. Il avait appris à faire face à des épreuves suicidaires sans une once de peur, à foncer droit dans la gueule de l'ennemi sans une hésitation. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la pire des épreuves, celle qui le terrifierait jusqu'à la moelle, serait cette vie inoffensive, sans défenses, qui s'était nichée dans le ventre d'Hermione. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron ressentit la crainte lui nouer les entrailles. Une vague immense le submergea, remplie de toutes sortes d'émotions. Il ressentit une brûlure insupportable gonfler sa poitrine et il se crispa, le souffle coupé.

-'Ron?'

Il se détacha brusquement d'elle, s'empoignant le cœur de sa main droite.

-'Ron? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il aurait voulu lui dire de s'en aller, de ne pas le regarder, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y avait que cette douleur, poignante, insupportable.

-'Ron!'

Il trébucha, tombant à genoux, le sang battant à ses tempes. Que lui arrivait-il, par Merlin? Son bras gauche était engourdi, brûlant de ce feu lui aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se consumer sur place. Il sentait les mains d'Hermione sur son dos, ses paroles, au loin, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Sa tête bourdonnait, la douleur intense là aussi.

Puis elle disparut, lentement, de la pointe de ses doigts jusqu'à son cœur, comme si celui-ci absorbait le mal comme une éponge. Il put enfin ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, haletant, toujours accroupi à terre, une main contre sa poitrine et l'autre contre son crâne. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, hébété.

-'Par tous les dieux, Ron, est-ce que ça va?' s'inquiéta Hermione en posant une main sur son bras. 'J'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu avais une attaque!'

Ron secoua la tête, incapable d'exprimer la raison de ce malaise. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il était jeune après tout ! Il était en santé, faisait souvent de l'exercice physique, ne faisait pas d'excès…D'où pouvait bien provenir cette douleur? Il avait littéralement senti les flammes lui brûler l'intérieur. Et Hermione…elle avait assisté à ce spectacle. L'idée qu'elle l'avait vu dans ce moment de faiblesse ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sa fierté en prit un coup et il se releva aussitôt, ignora le sentiment de vertige qui l'assaillit.

-'Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment,' soupira t'il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'Désolée que tu aies eu à subir cela.'

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec elle. Il se sentait tout à coup épuisé, complètement vidé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Ou une cigarette.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, tout deux face à face à s'observer. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence en premier, soupirant. La femme terre à terre et logique que Ron connaissait si bien était de retour.

-'Oh Ron, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?'

Il ne répondit pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Une migraine le harcelait maintenant.

-'Il faudrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital,' proposa t'il après un moment. 'C'est peut-être mieux…'

-'Non. Les gens de Ste-Magouste me connaissent ! On ne doit pas savoir, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête, je ne peux pas…je n'arriverai pas à –'

-'Calme toi, Herm, on trouvera une solution. Ce n'est pas grave.'

Elle le regarda soudainement comme si c'était le dernier des imbéciles.

-'Pas grave ? PAS GRAVE ? Est-ce que tu es complètement stupide, Ronald ? C'EST TRÈS GRAVE ! J'ai travaillé pendant des années sur ce projet, il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne !'

-'Je n'ai jamais insinué que tu devais abandonner…' se défendit-il, piqué au vif par sa colère. Il sentait de nouveau la rage s'immiscer dans ses veines et empoisonner ses pensées.

-'Je ne suis pas prête ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? PAS PRÊTE !'

Il devait garder son calme. Respirer. Inspire. Expire. Il ne devait pas lui répondre sur le même ton. Elle était sous le choc, il était normal qu'elle panique et lui crie après. Il devait garder ses émotions sous contrôle, comme il avait appris à le faire. Seulement, cela lui demandait tellement d'efforts qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot. Par Merlin, il devait vraiment travailler sur ce problème de colère.

-'Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ne…ne me regarde pas du tout !' s'écria la jeune femme, hystérique.

-'Tu veux que je regarde le mur ?' réussit-il à répondre d'un ton complètement neutre.

-'Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas ! Ne fais juste pas me regarder comme ça, ça m'énerve! Par la barbe de Merlin…'

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux. Ron resta immobile, l'observant en silence. Elle semblait si vulnérable, tout recroquevillée sur elle-même, qu'il aurait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau et lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il y avait tant entre eux, tant de rancune refoulée, de regrets, de ressentiment.

-'C'est juste que…c'est juste que ça change tellement de chose…' murmura Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Ça, pour changer des choses, c'était certain.

-'Tu as raison,' soupira la jeune fille, résignée. 'Je n'ai pas le choix… Cependant… Cependant, nous n'irons pas à Ste-Magouste. Je connais un hôpital moldu qui fera très bien l'affaire. Une clinique privée.'

Voilà qu'elle redevenait vraiment elle-même. Sûre, déterminée. La femme d'affaire qui prenait le centaure par les cornes.

-'Je vais prendre rendez-vous à l'instant.'

Ron hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Hermione était bien la dernière personne avec qui il pouvait associer l'enfantement. Elle était si fonceuse, si travaillante…Comment cela s'était-il produit? Pourquoi? Pourquoi eux? Une seule nuit, une seule erreur et voilà que cet enfant venait bouleverser leur univers entier! Il pensa à Harry et Ginny, et à ses frères, déjà parents d'une marmaille de petits monstres. Quel choc ils auraient d'entendre cette nouvelle…Et que dirait sa mère? Il n'aimait mieux pas y penser. Il semblait qu'il pouvait entendre sa voix dans sa tête, le raisonnant d'une voix suraigu les notions de responsabilités, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre.

Hermione revint quelques instants plus tard, annonçant qu'ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain à dix heures. Comme l'atmosphère était lourd, il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et soupira d'aise lorsque l'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour requérir sa place, il la vit songeuse, les mains sur son ventre. Le rouquin observa la scène et il sentit son cœur chavirer.

-'Comment tu te sens ?' demanda t'il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-'Je ne sais pas. Étrange, je suppose. Je…je ne sens rien.'

Ron avala avec difficulté. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire le sentiment qui le harcelait en ce moment. Hermione était enceinte.

De lui.

_Eh voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Des trucs qui clochent? Que ce soit négatif ou positif, j'accepte tous les commentaires constructifs avec plaisir ! Reviiiieeeewwwsss plz ! A très bientôt!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture !_

-(***)-

**Chapitre 11**

_-'Tu as fait ce que l'on t'avait demandé?'_

_Ron baissa la tête. 'Oui. McNeil sera ici dans deux heures.'_

_Des rires mauvais s'élevèrent. Les Rebelles savouraient une autre victoire. Depuis les deux derniers mois, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper des griffes du Ministère._

_-'Mes enfants…' commença Ron d'une voix plaintive. 'Vous aviez promit…'_

_-'Ta gueule, la carotte!'_

_Un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire et une douleur perçante résonna dans sa tête. Il porta une main à l'endroit où on l'avait frappé, ignorant l'envie de répliquer qui avait éclose en lui. Il ne devait pas répondre. Il ne devait pas s'emporter à son tour. Son rôle était d'être le petit mouchard de service, point. Ils payeraient plus tard. Oh, oui…ils payeraient plus tard…_

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent péniblement. Le peu de sommeil qu'il avait pu avoir avait été teinté d'un de ces maudits cauchemars. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa à la veille et à la nouvelle qui avait chamboulé leur vie, à Hermione et à lui.

Un bébé.

La seule pensée de la paternité lui retournait l'estomac. Même combattre le plus puant et infecte des dragons ne l'effrayait pas autant. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point? Comment avait-il perdu contrôle sur lui-même alors qu'il était un homme entraîné à ne jamais perdre le contrôle? Comment un si petit moment d'inattention pouvait avoir mené à un si grand changement dans leur vie?

Ron se leva en grognant. Par la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil perçait déjà les nuages. Dans quelques heures, Hermione et lui se rendraient à cette clinique privée dont elle lui avait parlé la veille.

Hermione avait les yeux rougies lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Ron évita son regard, mal à l'aise, incertain de ce qu'il devait lui dire. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'endroit en question et pénétrèrent dans le petit édifice blanc. Une jeune secrétaire les accueillit avec un petit sourire et leur indiqua le chemin à prendre. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps qu'une infirmière invita Hermione à la suivre et Ron se retrouva seul face à un lot de couples surexcités. Les murs étaient recouverts de laminés sur les différentes étapes de la grossesse et sur l'évolution du fœtus. La plupart des jeunes femmes présentes affichaient des sourires béats, caressant leur ventre tendrement, le regard rempli d'amour. Les hommes, de leur côté, semblaient fiers comme des coqs et surveillaient possessivement leur petite famille. Ron les observa discrètement, le cœur lourd. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer père. Même le mot le faisait frissonner.

Les moldus n'étaient pas si stupides, tout compte fait. La prise de sang confirma ce que le test de grossesse leur avait appris et, alors que lui et Hermione retournaient tranquillement vers leur appartement, le silence se fit encore plus pesant. Il n'osa pourtant pas le briser, pas même lorsqu'elle sortit une panoplie de dépliants qu'elle avait pris à la clinique. Il avait beau étudier la situation de tous les côtés, il n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Quoi faire maintenant?

-'Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?' dit-il soudainement, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps.

Tout était mieux que de rester là à remuer ses pensées.

-'Un dépliant.' Répondit-elle d'un air absent.

-'Je peux voir ?'

Elle hésita. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, s'approchant pour voir de lui-même. Quelque chose dans le visage d'Hermione ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-'A-avortement ?' balbutia t'il, incrédule. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

Hermione semblait vraiment épuisée tout à coup. 'Ron, je ne crois pas que je puisse faire ça.'

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre. Il lui arracha le papier des mains et lu la description. Il sentit une sueur froide lui recouvrir le corps lorsqu'il saisit enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire, ou plutôt, ce qu'elle semblait avoir l'intention de faire.

-'C'est une blague ?'

Hermione croisa les bras, l'air buté. 'Non. Je considère vraiment l'avortement.'

-'_Quoi_ ?'

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quelle sorte de pratique était cela? Comment les moldus pouvaient-ils accepter une telle chose? Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et une étrange chaleur l'assaillir au niveau de la poitrine. Il avait l'impression de participer à la préméditation d'un meurtre.

-'Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Herm. Comment…comment peux-tu même y songer ? C'est…c'est terrible !'

Hermione se leva, incapable de rencontrer son regard, et alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

-'C'est une pratique très courante chez les moldu.'

Ron senti la colère monter en lui, une colère qu'il serait incapable de contrôler. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-'Tu n'es pas une moldu…Tu es une sorcière. Et les sorciers ne tuent pas leurs enfants.'

Il avait murmuré, mais il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait entendu. Cependant, elle ne répondit pas. Elle garda obstinément le regard rivé vers l'extérieur.

-'Tu ne peux pas faire ça.'

Hermione eut un rictus. 'Ce n'est pas toi qui porte l'enfant, ce n'est donc pas à toi de décider.'

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ron envoya valser tout le contenu de la table sur le sol en un geste brusque. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, il songeait seulement à assouvir cette soif de faire mal, ce besoin grandissant de provoquer de la douleur. Il serra les poings, haletant, la rage l'aveuglant. Il devait calmer ce feu, assoupir cette violence en lui. Mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie : la prendre par les épaules et la secouer jusqu'à ce que le bon sens lui revienne.

-'R-Ron…sois raisonnable…tu le sais aussi bien que moi que je ne serai jamais une bonne mère…Je ne suis pas Ginny…Je n'ai pas de mari, je n'ai personne. Je ne peux pas élever cet enfant seule.'

Ron reçut ces mots comme une baffe en plein visage. '_Personne_ ?'

Elle avala avec difficulté.

-'_Personne_ ?' répéta t'il, un rictus déformant sa bouche. 'Je ne suis donc personne à tes yeux ?'

-'Tu-tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait se remettre ensemble ?'

Non. L'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

-'Je n'ai aucune intention de me remettre avec toi,' dit-il sous son souffle et cette fois, ce fut elle qui afficha un air blessé. 'Mais je ne suis pas « personne ». Jamais, Hermione, JAMAIS je ne te laisserai prendre toutes les responsabilités de cet enfant. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai aucun honneur?"

-'Je ne sais plus rien, Ron! Je ne peux pas être mère! Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une mère!'

-'Pas plus que moi j'ai l'étoffe d'un père.' répliqua-t-il et alors qu'il parlait, un étrange picotement lui parcouru le corps. 'Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que dois faire un père. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, comment je dois répondre à ça. Je n'ai pas le moindre indice de comment fonctionne un enfant. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas être un meurtrier.'

-'Tu es injuste…,' commença t'elle d'une voix tremblante, mais Ron l'interrompit aussitôt.

-'Injuste ? Moi ? INJUSTE ?'

S'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ce feu en lui, cette pression augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione lui encochait le cœur avec ses paroles. Il explosa. Il poussa un cri rauque, abattant ses mains contre le meuble de bois. Un « CRACK » retentit ; la table s'effondra, fendu au milieu. Il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de ses mains, mais l'ignora. Il devait partir. Comme ce matin où Hermione et lui s'était réveillé côte à côte, il devait prendre la fuite. Sans un regard en arrière, il se précipita vers la porte, sorti et se mit aussitôt à courir.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, seulement qu'il devait s'épuiser. S'épuiser jusqu'à ce que son corps crie au supplice, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons prennent feu et l'empêche de respirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, incapable de poursuivre sa route, et tombe dans un coma qui l'empêcherait de penser. La rage en lui diminua peu à peu, mais resta bien présente. Il devait courir, seulement courir.

Malheureusement, le répit qu'il demandait n'arriva pas très vite. Il était en forme, entraîné pour supporter ce genre d'exercice, et il lui semblait impossible d'atteindre son but. Même après une demi-heure, il ne ressentait toujours pas la fatigue. Cependant, il s'arrêta tout de même dans un parc, où il prit place sur un banc. Sa colère s'était évanouie. Il n'était même pas essoufflé.

Comment avait-il pu laisser ses sentiments prendre possession de lui ? Encore? Que se passait-il dans sa tête pour qu'il n'arrive plus à appliquer les règles de contrôle qu'il avait toujours parfaitement maîtrisées? Et par Merlin, _où avait-il puisé la force pour détruire la table _? Il regarda ses mains. Au moment de l'impact, il était certain qu'il s'était cassé des os. Il bougea les doigts, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur.

-'Eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller,' lui dit une petite voix rocailleuse que Ron reconnut instantanément.

Il leva la tête brusquement et devant lui se trouvait le même vieil homme qu'il avait rencontré à Caraghe.

-'Je peux ?' lui demanda t'il en lui indiquant la place à côté de lui.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le banc. Pour un homme si vieux, il n'avait pas perdu de son élégance. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici, si loin de sa patrie ? Et surtout, que faisait-il ici, à ce moment précis, dans le même parc que lui ? Il était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir et Ron n'était pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences.

-'Alors ? Des petits problèmes ?' demanda le vieux sur le ton de la conversation.

Il regardait droit devant lui et le rouquin l'observa sans gêne. Avait-il toujours eu autant de rides? Et cette lueur étrange, dans ses yeux?

-'On a tous nos problèmes,' répondit finalement le jeune homme. 'Aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment une bonne journée, c'est tout.'

Le vieillard ne répondit que par un « humpf ». Le vent se fit soudainement plus chaud, un peu moins fort, soufflant sur la peau de Ron avec douceur. Il avait l'impression qu'un tissu de soie lui caressait les bras, glissant sur lui comme un serpent. L'atmosphère semblait moins lourde, moins oppressante.

-'Je vais être père.'

Il n'avait pas voulu le dire et pourtant ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Quelle sorte de magie était-ce cela? Il n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit que ce n'était pas un fruit du hasard si cette confidence lui avait échappé.

-'Mes félicitations,' répondit son compagnon, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 'C'est une bonne nouvelle.'

Ron eut un rictus. 'J'allais, je devrais préciser. Elle songe à l'avortement.'

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu le contrôle sur ses paroles. L'homme dut comprendre ce que cela signifiait puisqu'il hocha la tête en soupirant.

-'Et toi tu t'es fâché ?'

-'Oui.'

-'Et tu as été violent.'

-'Oui. Avant Caraghe, je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec moi.'

Comment arrivait-il à faire cela ? Ron n'arrivait pas à sentir la magie agir sur lui.

-'Ah oui?' Décidément, ce vieux bonhomme semblait amusé par cette situation.

Ron plongea son regard dans l'ambre de ceux du vieil homme et un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

-'Tu sais, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Les sorciers sont parfois parcourut par d'étranges pulsions, vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir.'

-'Vous ne comprenez pas, je n'ai _jamais_ perdu le contrôle. Ma force de volonté a toujours été solide.'

-'Aussi solide que vos châteaux de cartes ?'

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Cet homme était loin d'être normal, il en était convaincu maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'il était ou l'allure qu'il avait, tout chez lui évoquait le contraire.

-'Tu dois terminer ce que tu as commencé,' murmura le vieil homme d'un ton sérieux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement dans les yeux. 'Et au plus vite. Je sais que tu n'es pas un imbécile, fils; tu serais mort avant cela. Il t'a choisi et Il n'aime pas attendre. Ne tarde pas à faire ce qui doit être fait.'

-'Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.'

Le vieillard hocha lentement de la tête. 'Même le plus fort des hommes ne pourra pas supporter cela plus longtemps. Ce que tu vis n'est que le commencement. Plus tu attendras, plus ces choses empireront et bientôt tu n'auras plus aucun contrôle. Fais ce qui doit être fait.'

Son ton était menaçant. Ron avala avec difficulté. 'Comment?'

-'Tu trouveras. Sur ce point, je ne peux pas t'aider. Mets-toi à la tâche tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et soit prudent. Les gens ne sont pas toujours qui ils semblent être.'

Ron fronça les sourcils. 'Quoi?'

Cependant, le vieil homme avait disparu.

Ron transplana jusqu'à l'appartement, encore dans le brouillard concernant ce qu'il allait dire à Hermione. Il ne chercherait pas à expliquer sa conduite, c'était inutile. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait appris pendant les dernières années, c'était de ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était. Non pas qu'il crût qu'il n'eût aucun défauts, au contraire, mais il avait mis un terme avec ce combat intérieur et les tentatives vaines de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il n'allait pas non plus reporter la faute sur ces malaises qu'il vivait depuis les deux derniers mois, ni sur le stress ou la pression, encore moins sur les cauchemars. Il allait l'affronter en homme, tout comme il affronterait ce nouveau problème qu'il croyait avoir réglé.

Hermione était assisse dans la cuisine, le regard rivé droit sur lui. Il ne baissa pas la tête alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, le bleu de ses yeux ancrés dans le noisette des siens, et prit place devant elle. La jeune femme resta de marbre, figée dans une impassibilité parfaite. Ron savait qu'il devait être le premier à parler.

-'Je te prie d'excuser ma conduite, Herm. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié et d'être parti comme je l'ai fait.'

Un mince sourire fit mine d'apparaître sur les lèvres d'Hermione, mais elle le refreina.

-'J'ai réfléchi aussi…' ajouta Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'À propos de beaucoup de choses. Et…même si ce n'est pas un concept que je tolère ni comprend, j'ai assez de respect pour toi pour accepter et respecter la décision que tu prendras concernant…'

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Malgré cette résolution qu'il avait prise, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à le digérer. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Hermione avait raison. Tout ceci était trop compliqué. Eux. Lui. Elle. Tout.

Si Hermione avait semblé se détendre lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'excuser, elle ne l'était plus autant maintenant qu'il avait abordé ce délicat sujet. Elle prit une grande inspiration, hocha légèrement de la tête, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

-'Et je serai là lorsqu'il…lorsqu'ils l'enlèveront…de…de toi.'

Le jeune homme avala avec difficulté. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise, puis la referma.

-'Ron…tu n'es pas obligé de…' commença t'elle après un moment de réflexion, mais il l'interrompit.

-'Non, Herm. Tu ne vivras pas ça toute seule.'

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête, s'entourant de ses bras. 'Merci.'

-'Tu as…tu as des nouvelles du Ministère?' demanda t'il d'un ton plus léger, heureux que cette partie de la conversation soit terminée. 'C'est certainement positif, non?'

Hermione haussa les épaules. 'Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends encore la réponse. J'ai espoir, par contre.'

-'Je suis certain que oui. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.'

La jeune femme approuva, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans ajouter un mot. Il fit de même, fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé à Hermione, une légère partie de la pression qu'il ressentait venait de s'envoler. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. En revanche, il devait sérieusement réfléchir à ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit. S'il avait raison, Ron aimait mieux ne pas songer à ce que cela pouvait signifier...Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué? Il avait agi par instinct, à Caraghe, et avait cru, peut-être un peu trop naïvement, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à s'en soucier. Comme pour contredire ses pensées, une vive douleur lui pinça le cœur brièvement. Ron jura sous son souffle. Cette douleur devenait de plus en plus fréquente maintenant. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais par où commencer?

La bibliothèque du Ministère était un endroit renfermant des millions de secrets. Les livres, certains aussi vieux que l'écriture elle-même, offrait un vaste choix d'encyclopédie autant que de romans, et Ron, qui détestait cet endroit, était sur le point de tout abandonner. Il avait passé l'avant-midi à chercher quelque chose sur la magie elfique et égyptienne sans rien trouver de pertinent. Il n'avait pas osé demander l'aide de la vieille bibliothécaire, assoupie sur son bureau. Hermione aurait pu lui être d'un grand secours, puisqu'elle connaissait cet endroit comme le fond de sa poche, mais le jeune homme avait décidé de ne pas l'impliquer dans cette quête. Elle avait déjà assez sur sa conscience, il ne comptait pas en ajouter plus. Il avait eu de la chance le matin même lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de venir ici, prétextant avoir besoin de livres pour des recherches, et il n'avait pas protesté, heureux de ne pas avoir à lui demander. Hermione était intelligente ; elle aurait insisté pour l'aider si elle avait su la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait consulter des références.

-'Ron?'

La voix lointaine d'Hermione résonna sur sa droite. Fronçant les sourcils, il répondit à l'appel, mais aucune voix ne retentit. Il marcha à travers les allées, puis, alors qu'il se laissait convaincre qu'il avait rêvé, il l'entendit une seconde fois, derrière lui cette fois. Il fit volte-face, surpris, puis avança lentement. Plus loin, le mur s'était légèrement ouvert, découvrant un passage vers une pièce secrète. Était-ce une blague? La porte grinça légèrement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans l'espace restreint. L'odeur de renfermé était forte, comme si ce passage n'avait pas été ouvert depuis des siècles. Ron s'aventura un peu plus loin, ses pieds laissant des traces derrière lui dans l'épaisse couche de poussière, baissant la tête tant le niveau du plafond était bas. Des toiles d'araignées s'entremêlèrent dans ses cheveux et le rouquin frissonna. Ces bestioles n'avaient jamais été ses préférées et bien qu'il soit venu à bout de sa photo, il détestait toujours la sensation des pattes velues contre sa peau. Ron se promena entre les étagères, incertain de ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit. Une statue s'élevait devant lui, représentant un animal que le rouquin n'avait jamais vu. Il avait beau l'observer avec attention, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule ressemblance aux animaux qu'il connaissait. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire si c'était un félin ou un oiseau, ou bien encore un poisson. Soudainement, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, papillotant dans sa poitrine aussi vite que les ailes d'un colibri. S'arrêtant à la hauteur de l'étrange créature de bronze, Ron sentit son bras gauche se soulever, comme si une main invisible dirigeait ses mouvements. D'un mouvement brusque, il toucha à ce qui semblait être une patte et la vers le bas. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et, lentement, une petite porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un tiroir où se trouvait un livre.

Le bouquin était recouvert de cuir usé brun, affichant comme couverture la gravure d'un soleil et d'une lune fusionnés. Des écritures indéchiffrables ornaient les pourtours et la quatrième couverture, l'or des inscriptions scintillant sous la lumière de sa baguette. Ron voulut l'ouvrir et y jeter un coup d'œil, mais la voix de la bibliothécaire annonça la fermeture de la bibliothèque pour l'heure du déjeuner. Sans plus attendre, Ron prononça la formule pour rapetisser l'antiquité et le glissa dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il sorti de la pièce, la porte se referma aussitôt derrière lui et le verrou cliqua en place. Sans un regard en arrière, le jeune homme rejoignit Hermione et sortit du Ministère avec l'impression de transporter le monde dans la poche de son pantalon.

Cette nuit-là, Ron ne put dormir. Il attendit d'être certain qu'Hermione soit endormie avant de se lever et d'aller s'installer à la table de la cuisine. La journée avait été étrange, comme si le monde dans lequel il vivait habituellement était devenu parallèle et qu'il marchait dans cet autre univers à la fois identique et complètement différent. Le jeune homme n'était pas fou; quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait conduit à cet endroit secret dans la bibliothèque. Une puissance externe l'avait guidé vers le livre qu'il tenait à présent dans ses mains, un ramassis de poussière et d'inscriptions impossible à déchiffrer. On avait voulu qu'il le trouve et Ron commençait à croire que cette action qu'il avait pensée si inoffensive tout d'abord était beaucoup compliquée tout compte fait. Ce plan qu'il avait élaboré à Caraghe tournait au cauchemar. Son bras gauche était engourdi et d'étranges picotements le parcouraient alors qu'il caressait la couverture de cuir.

Ron n'avait pas osé ouvrir le bouquin. Il se contentait de le contempler, sans rien dire, son regard se perdant sur les gravures dorées. Une odeur de parchemin moisi embaumait l'air ambiant.

-'Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça?' murmura-t-il, complètement dépassé par ce que l'on attendait de lui. 'Je n'ai jamais aimé la lecture, encore moins dans une langue qui m'est totalement inconnue et qui a sûrement disparu depuis des milliers d'années.'

Une vive brûlure le rappela à l'ordre. Il empoigna son cœur en faisant la grimace, forçant son souffle à se stabiliser alors que la douleur émanait de sa poitrine. Était-ce un avertissement pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre et qu'il se mette sérieusement au travail? Ron ne prit pas de chance. Ouvrant délicatement la page couverture, ses yeux se posèrent sur des pages écrites à la main, encore une fois dans cette langue étrange. Il poursuivit son inspection, remarquant ci et là des dessins, des symboles et des passages incompréhensibles. Il n'avait jamais été fort dans la résolution d'énigmes comme celle-ci; c'était l'expertise d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'il eut tourné la dernière page, le jeune homme n'était pas plus avancé. Il repoussa le livre d'un geste brusque, mécontent de son échec. Il avait eu beau regarder les dessins sous tous les angles possibles, il n'avait réussi qu'à y voir des animaux, des lignes et des genres de problèmes algébriques.

-'Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu plus que ça,' grommela-t-il en pinçant l'arrête de son nez à l'aide de son pouce et de son index afin de calmer la migraine qui le harcelait. 'Je suis loin d'avoir la logique ni les connaissances nécessaires pour déchiffrer ces conneries.'

Nouvelle douleur, plus forte cette fois. Ron se courba en deux, haletant, et essaya tant bien que mal de s'excuser à cette force qui se jouait de lui. Il ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, mais il lui semblait plus prudent d'avoir l'air idiot en parlant à un être imaginaire plutôt que d'insister à ne pas voir l'évidence. Plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre maintenant.

-'Ça va, ça va, ce ne sont pas des conneries. Ce sont de très importantes…tâches d'encre. Ça va comme ça?'

La douleur s'estompa lentement, mais ne le quitta pas. Chaque battement de cœur lui faisait mal. Ron n'osa pas réprimander l'impatience de cette intelligence elfique, qui semblait s'être manifesté pour de bon, et n'essaya même pas de le faire en pensée, certain que la barrière mentale n'était pas suffisante à la bloquer.

-'Ron?'

Le jeune homme sursauta et le coup que cela fit dans sa poitrine fut suffisant pour le faire jurer sous son souffle. Hermione se tenait devant lui, le fixant d'un air suspicieux.

-'À qui est-ce que tu parles?' demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Ron rougit quelque peu, mais garda toute sa contenance lorsqu'il répondit. 'À personne.'

La brunette fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait subtilement de cacher le livre derrière lui. Sans un mot, elle avança d'un pas rapide et s'en empara. Ron aurait bien voulu l'en empêcher, mais il était cloué sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-'Où as-tu pris ça?' s'étonna-t-elle en tournant délicatement les pages. 'Tu ne peux pas avoir pris cela au Ministère, c'est impossible. Tu l'as volé?'

Le jeune homme voulut ne pas répondre, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas plus en contrôle de lui-même cette nuit-là. Tout comme lorsque le vieil homme et lui avait conversé, la vérité s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

-'Quelque chose m'a conduit à lui. Je l'ai trouvé dans une pièce secrète. Je crois qu'il est la clé de mon énigme.'

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, absorbée par sa lecture. Ron l'observa alors qu'elle étudiait les inscriptions, curieux de savoir si elle pouvait en tirer quelque chose. Après un moment, elle se tourna vers lui.

-'Je peux l'avoir?'

Le rouquin voulut refuser; il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'en mêle. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était…Enfin. Maintenant que son état était indifférent. Cependant, une toute autre réponse se forma dans sa bouche, mais il s'obstina. C'était une chose de se servir de lui pour résoudre ce problème, mais magie elfique ou non, il n'était pas question qu'Hermione soit impliquée dans tout cela. C'était une étrange sensation, se battre contre lui-même. Il sentait les mots dans sa gorge, dans sa bouche, roulant sur sa langue, égratignant son palais. La pression qu'ils exerçaient était forte, mais Ron gardait la bouche catégoriquement fermée. Il en avait assez de servir de marionnette.

-'Je…ne…veux…pas.' Réussit-il à marmonner entre ses lèvres pincées. Hermione haussa les sourcils devant ce spectacle.

Un violent choc le fit tressaillir, parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps comme si des milliers de volts brûlaient chacune de ses cellules. Ron grinça des dents, le souffle grondant alors que la douleur faisait écho à chaque pulsion de son cœur. Par Merlin, c'était quoi cette obsession pour les châtiments corporels? C'était loin d'être fair-play.

-'Par tous les dieux…' murmura soudainement Hermione, horrifiée.

Ron suivit son regard. Son torse, nu, était l'hôte d'un spectacle plutôt effrayant. Ses veines étaient gonflées et bleuies, parsemant sa peau de chemins sinueux s'entrecroisant. Elles s'estompèrent après un moment, ne laissant derrière que la sensation douloureuse d'avoir le sang composé d'épines.

-'Qu'est-ce que c'était? Ron?' lui demanda la jeune fille, complètement dépassée. 'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?'

Les dernières traces de volonté concentrées sur la douleur, Ron essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler ses paroles sans que la vérité ne s'empare de sa bouche. 'C'est…Ce n'est rien.'

Nouveau choc. Les mots qui s'échappèrent alors de ses lèvres auraient fait enrager sa mère. 'Désolé,' ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. 'Il semble que je ne sois pas en accord avec le parasite dont j'ai l'honneur d'être l'hôte.' Il grimaça de nouveau. 'Et il n'a pas le sens de l'humour, à ce qu'il parait. Pourrais-tu me redonner le livre, s'il-te-plaît?'

Hermione hésita un moment. 'Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas que j'y jette un coup d'œil?'

Ron soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter avec Hermione en plus. 'Herm, je t'en supplie, redonne moi ce foutu livre et ne t'en mêle pas, ça me sauverait d'importants traumatismes.' Il voulut tendre la main pour le reprendre, mais son corps ne répondit pas.

Tout cela était définitivement injuste.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à abandonner. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'en mêle. Hermione devait s'inquiéter du bébé. Pour l'instant. Cette pensée ne lui plut pas, mais elle était bel et bien véridique. Peut-être pourrait-il considérer qu'elle l'aide lorsque tout cela sera terminé. La douleur à sa poitrine diminua quelque peu, comme si le parasite réfléchissait. Puis, elle disparut. Étrangement, il lui semblait entendre un rire faire écho dans ses pensées.

Ron souffla un bon coup. Il avait de nouveau le plein contrôle de son corps et cette sensation lui parut soudainement merveilleuse. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui le fixait comme s'il était devenu fou.

-'Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer,' dit-elle alors, conservant le livre contre son cœur. 'Et ne me dis pas rien. Je sais que c'est faux.'

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules. 'Un petit malentendu.'

-'Avec qui?'

Il ne répondit pas et tendit la main. Hermione serra un peu plus le bouquin contre sa poitrine. 'Non. Tu dois expliquer d'abord. Et n'essaie pas de me l'enlever par magie, Ronald Weasley.'

Merde. Pouvait-elle lire dans les pensées elle aussi? Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration, baissant le bras. Il était épuisé tout à coup.

-'Plus tard.' Répondit-il en se levant. 'Ce n'est pas le moment. Je te promets de tout te dire d'ici quelques jours. Promis.'

-'Tu penses que je vais abandonner si facilement? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si importants que tu n'arrives pas à me dire?'

Ron hocha la tête. 'Plus tard.'

Hermione soupira, exaspérée. 'S'il te plaît, Ron, laisse-moi t'aider. J'ai besoin de travailler sur quelque chose qui accapare mon esprit et qui chasse les autres pensées. J'ai besoin de m'occuper. Je t'en supplie.'

Le jeune homme songea un moment. 'Je ne sais pas, Herm…'

Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. L'air piteux, suppliant. Les yeux brillants d'espoir quant à échapper à ces pensées qui la hantaient. Il se devait de refuser, mais comment le pouvait-il? Il réalisa soudainement que ce rire plus tôt était certainement en prévision de l'attitude entêtée d'Hermione et qu'en fait, le parasite aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'Hermione soit de la partie. Bien que cette idée était loin de lui plaire, il accepta. Avait-il vraiment le choix? De toute façon, cela lui permettrait de la surveiller plus facilement. Peut-être pourrait-elle vraiment l'aider. Il détestait l'avouer, mais son intelligence serait du plus grand secours.

-'C'est d'accord,' céda-t-il après réflexion. 'Seulement pour le livre. Le reste est mon problème.'

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. 'D'accord. Par chance j'ai apporté ma bibliothèque avec moi.'

Elle disparut aussitôt dans sa chambre. Ron gagna la sienne, la fatigue se faisant trop prenante pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'à embrasser son oreiller. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'écroula sur son lit, plongeant dans l'univers des rêves.

-(***)-

_Voilà pour le chapitre 11 __ J'espère que j'ai été claire…Je rentre dans des détails importants pour la suite et j'ai toujours peur d'oublier quelque chose ou de modifier sans me rendre compte que le reste ne concorde pas! Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, ça prend quelques secondes et ça me fait énormément plaisir ! A bientôt _


	12. Chapter 12

_Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 12 __ Enjoy!_

**Chapitre 12**

_-'C'est ça Caraghe?'_

_Ron ne pipa mot. Il contempla la petite ville du haut de la colline où ils avaient passés la nuit. Il ne pouvait plus compter les jours, les semaines, les mois depuis le commencement de cette quête. Caraghe. Tout cela pour aboutir dans cet endroit, ce ridicule petit village d'à peine une cinquantaine de maison. L'endroit semblait désert; pourtant, des minces filets de fumée s'échappaient des habitations. Tout était paisible. Tout était calme. _

_-'Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ici, patron?'_

_L'homme qui avait parlé reçu une claque derrière la tête. _

_-'Bien sûr que c'est ici. L'endroit était introuvable, mais nous avons réussi.'_

_Ron se retint d'afficher son air de dégoût. Les moyens que ces hommes avaient utilisés pour atteindre leur fin étaient des plus vulgaires et, malheureusement, meurtriers. Et ils avaient réussis, grâce à la capacité qu'avait leur groupe à disparaître juste au bon moment, à échapper aux griffes du Ministère qui était à leur trousse. Le jeune homme n'avait plus eu à subir la torture; ces hommes ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, mais presque. Il aurait aimé participer à l'élaboration du plan qu'ils concoctaient, mais son personnage de mari/père impuissant ne lui permettait pas de faire l'étalage de ses capacités de stratège. Encore une fois, il remerciait ses frères jumeaux d'avoir inventé une panoplie de gadgets d'espionnage. _

_-'Et maintenant?' questionna quelqu'un d'autre. 'On fait quoi?'_

_Un silence fut accueilli par un flot de têtes se tournant vers le chef de l'expédition. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire malicieusement. La victoire perlait déjà dans ses yeux. 'Bill, Frank et Kirk, vous allez en reconnaissance. Je veux une réplique exacte de ce village avant la nuit. Gary, tu vas les accompagner. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.'_

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Hermione et lui travaillaient à déchiffrer les inscriptions. Ils avaient essayé plusieurs charmes de traduction, infructueux, puis s'étaient tourné vers la vieille méthode. La jeune femme parcourait ses livres à la recherche de similitude entre les langues et cela prenait un temps fou. Elle avait déjà fait le tour d'une cinquantaine de livres sans rien y trouver de pertinent et la seule chose qui avait été facile à traduire était les quelques hiéroglyphes.

Pas une fois avaient-ils mentionné le bébé.

Se redressant avec peine, Ron se dirigea vers la cuisine pour satisfaire son estomac gargouillant. La chambre d'Hermione était close et il n'osa pas la déranger. Avait-elle seulement dormi? Avait-elle encore fait de l'insomnie? Il prépara le déjeuner, le corps encore lourd d'avoir tant dormi. Une bonne odeur de crêpes chaudes se répandit dans la petite cuisine et, comme à son habitude, l'estomac de Ron grommela d'impatience. Hermione apparut à ce moment, les traits tirées mais un air satisfait rayonnait sur son visage.

-'C'est fascinant…' commenta-t-elle, ses doigts farfouillant ses notes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. 'J'ai enfin réussi à déchiffrer quelques pages. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à l'ancien dialecte des elfes de maison plus tôt? Et je n'avais pas tout à fait tort sur les gobelins; la similitude entre les trois langues se complète plutôt bien, la seule différence reste dans la prononciation des voyelles fermées accentuées et les h aspirés. Si on les associe, les résultats sont plutôt favorables. J'ai même trouvé quelques liens avec la langue des centaures, mais seulement sur les consonnes répétitives.'

Ron haussa un sourcil, la bouche pleine de crêpe nappée de sirop d'érable. 'Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai compris un seul mot de ce que tu viens de me dire?'

Elle roula les yeux en soupirant puis, lui volant sa fourchette momentanément pour lui subtiliser un morceau de déjeuner, elle lui empoigna ensuite le bras pour qu'il jette un coup d'œil aux parchemins qu'elle avait étalé sur la table. Elle lui montra l'ensemble d'un air fier, puis lui pointa les dessins d'animaux. 'Les premières pages sont les seules comportant des textes. Les autres ne sont que de brefs mots sans aucun lien apparent.'

-'Et qu'est-ce que ça dit? Tu as réussi à en tirer des phrases concrètes?'

Hermione lui jeta un regard malicieux. 'Bien sûr. Bon, j'ai dû deviner à quelques endroits mais je suis confiante dans les résultats que j'ai obtenus. J'en ai suffisamment pour approuver la théorie que nous avons avancée il y a quelques semaines. Comme tu ne sais sûrement pas puisque tu ne suivais jamais dans les cours d'Histoire, la terre que l'on connait n'a pas été peuplée que par des humains et des sorciers. Alors que la population était plutôt minime, les elfes étaient majoritaires. L'un des principaux centres était en Égypte, en plein désert. Il se situait dans une oasis pratiquement introuvable des autres espèces. L'autre était à quelque part en Asie, tout aussi introuvable.'

-'Caraghe.' Murmura Ron, qui était toute ouïe. Même si l'Histoire n'était effectivement pas une de ses matières préférées, il devait avouer qu'Hermione aurait fait un excellent professeur.

-'Exact. Caraghe. Là s'arrête ce que nous avons vu en classe. Les informations sont si minimes qu'il est presque impossible d'assurer à cent pour cent qu'ils ont vraiment exister en maître sur la terre. Donc. Selon ce livre, au fil du temps, ces deux mégapoles se seraient combattues et l'équilibre se serait perdu. Quelque chose en rapport avec deux chefs voulant être suprême. La magie, puissante, se serait séparée en deux : noire et blanche. Égyptienne et elfique. Alors s'ensuivit une guerre qui ravagea les peuples elfiques pendant des années et des années. Il est écrit que les hommes ont avancés et conquit les territoires. Certains absorbèrent une petite partie de la magie et devinrent les premiers sorciers à avoir foulés la terre. Cependant, les elfes n'étaient pas fous. Ils voyaient que trop de pouvoir mènerait à la destruction totale de n'importe quel peuple. Vaincus, ils ont enfermés leur magie et l'ont caché pour que jamais on ne les trouve.'

La jeune femme avait les joues rougit par l'excitation de sa découverte. Ses prunelles, brillantes de fierté, ensorcelaient le rouquin qui l'observait d'un air impassible. Pourquoi était-ce toujours dans ces moments qu'il avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de la prendre là, sur la table, parmi les notes calligraphiées? Il s'éclaircit la gorge, chassant l'image d'Hermione nue de ses pensées, songeant que c'était grâce à des actions comme celle-ci qu'il se retrouvait maintenant géniteur d'un enfant grandissant dans la femme qu'il s'était juré de détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-'Le parchemin serait donc la magie blanche.' Commenta Ron, détournant le regard. 'Ou une parcelle.'

-'Sur cette page, il y a l'image de deux soleil. Un noir et un blanc.' En effet, deux pages ne comportaient qu'un cercle chacun accompagné de rayons. Au bout de ces rayons se trouvaient de minuscules inscriptions. Hermione lui montra alors les dessins qu'elle avait reproduit, deux autres soleils, mais cette fois les inscriptions étaient en français. 'Je crois que c'est une métaphore pour démontrer leur magie. Un centre vers lequel les autres parcelles de magie sont attirées comme les planètes le sont pour notre soleil. Rassemblés, une force inimaginable est créée.'

Ron observa les dessins pendant un moment avant d'ajouter : 'Et tu as trouvé ça en une seule nuit?'

Il devait s'avouer que c'était plus qu'impressionnant. La jeune femme sourit d'un air embarrassé puis sa mine s'assombrit. 'Je crois que notre ennemi est en possession de l'autre centre. Sans le noyau de leur magie, les parcelles ne s'activent pas. Il les faut toutes pour que le plein potentiel soit possible.'

Elle lui pointa la série d'inscriptions, qui se révélèrent être les mêmes que celles situées sur les rayons. Ron avait eu raison; c'était bel et bien une espèce d'algèbre.

-'Et si on additionne les deux, alors là, c'est tout simplement incroyable.' Commenta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. 'Si quelqu'un essaie de mettre la main là-dessus, je ne sais même pas s'il serait capable de supporter la puissance de cette magie.'

Ron prit une grande inspiration, toujours dans le brouillard. Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui? Ce livre ne lui avait appris que la base, le passé de l'existence de cette magie, pas ce qu'il devait en faire.

-'Et le reste?' demanda-t-il après un moment. 'Toutes ces lignes?'

Hermione fit la moue. 'Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à le déchiffrer, peu importe ce que j'essayais. Peut-être que-'

Ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone et la jeune femme s'empressa de farfouiller dans son sac à main, qui traînait sur le sofa, pour en sortir son cellulaire, auquel elle répondit : 'Hermione Granger.'

Son assurance se dissipa quelque peu et elle tourna le dos à Ron, qui l'observait les bras croisés. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler sur ce truc moldu? Le rouquin réalisa bien vite que les seules personnes susceptibles de l'appeler étaient ses parents, son chauffeur et la clinique privé. Vu sa réaction, il n'avait aucun doute que la troisième option était la bonne.

-'Demain, quatre heures? Oui. D'accord. Merci. Au revoir.'

Lorsqu'elle décida enfin à se lever et à lui faire face, Hermione était livide.

-'C'était…'

-'Je sais…'

-'Ron…tu n'as pas à m'accompagner si tu ne veux pas…'

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, ses principes se débattant dans son esprit. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Peu importe qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, il lui avait donné son accord. 'Je te l'ai promis, Herm, je ne me désisterai pas.'

Elle hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux noisette luisant de larmes qu'elle retenait avec peine. 'Je sais. C'est juste que…'

-'Herm. Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est mieux ainsi. Aucun attachement. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et cet enfant mérite un père et une mère pour s'occuper de lui. Tu as un travail, un emploi du temps chargé…Je suis toujours parti. Nos situations ne sont pas propices à recevoir un enfant.' S'il cherchait à convaincre Hermione ou lui-même, Ron n'en savait rien. La jeune femme approuva, ajoutant : 'Tu as raison. Il mérite mieux.'

-'Tu savais que demain nous allions chez mes parents?' lui fit-il remarquer, essayant de chasser le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux. 'Ma mère est déjà furieuse que je ne sois pas venu la voir plus tôt et elle est impatiente de te revoir. Et ne pense même pas à te rendre là-bas toute seule.'

Hermione soupira. 'Ron, c'était le plus tôt qu'il pouvait me donner. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je dois y aller.'

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment en se passant les mains sur le visage. Dans quel gâchis baignaient-ils? 'D'accord. On dira que nous avons une réunion importante concernant ton projet et que nous ne pouvons pas être en retard. Allez, viens, retournons à ce stupide livre.'

(-*-)

Lorsque le Terrier fut en vue, Ron ressentit ce même sentiment d'appartenance, comme si l'endroit l'accueillait à bras ouverts, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte rassurante. Il observa, pour la millième fois, les angles étranges de la charpente, les carreaux vieillis, la peinture craquée, la cheminée fumante de la maison de son enfance. Tout était toujours identique. Chaque retour lui semblait comme un voyage vers le passé où ses petits bobos étaient soignés par une douce parole de sa mère et les projets loufoques encouragés par l'enthousiasme de son père.

Molly Weasley accueillit les deux nouveaux venus comme il se devait. Après les avoir écrasé dans une accolade suffocante, elle les invita à prendre place à la table, où elle servit un thé fumant.

-'Ronnie, chéri, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là! Et toi aussi, Hermione, vous tombez juste à point. Harry et Ginny sont sur le point d'arriver. James est tout simplement magnifique. Tout le portrait de son père.'

-'James?' demanda Ron, surpris. Il avait complètement oublié la date de l'accouchement de Ginny.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard sévère. 'Ton neveu. Il a une semaine, jour pour jour. N'as-tu pas reçu le hibou que je t'ai envoyé?'

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu honteux. 'Oui…Mais je n'ai pas lu la lettre. Désolé, maman. J'avais autre chose en tête.' Un empoisonnement, son retour à Londres et la découverte qu'il allait être père, puis qu'il ne le serait plus. Sans parler du livre qui prenait toutes ses pensées et du parasite qui faisait de plus en plus son apparition. Les réprimandes de sa mère avait alors été la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de lire.

-'Oh, Ron, Ginny était si déçu de ne pas recevoir un petit message de ta part pour la féliciter. Après tout, tu es le parrain de cet enfant. Comment pourras-tu remplir ce contrat alors que tu es toujours parti aux quatre coins du monde à faire Merlin sait quoi?'

Il savait que ses parents n'appréciaient pas ses disparitions momentanées. Ron avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais spécifié la nature réelle de son travail afin d'éviter les crises potentielles de Molly. Il était certain que sa mère ferait une attaque de savoir qu'il était un pion destiné à être sacrifié. Il savait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas comprendre combien il aimait son travail; qui aimerait se lancer tête baissée dans une situation où la mort est presque inévitable? Il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit que ses parents l'enverraient à Ste-Mangouste dans l'aile psychiatrique. 'J'ai été très occupé. Hermione est beaucoup de travail.'

La concernée lui jeta un regard noir. 'Ron, tu es ridicule. _Tu_ as été le plus difficile de nous deux.'

Le rouquin eut un rictus et prit un air moqueur. 'Et en quoi étais-je difficile? Je ne suis pas celui qui avait les demandes de diva. Le lit orienté vers l'Est, le degré de luminosité de tes chambres d'hôtel, les fleurs absolument blanches, ton café avec 2 cuillerées à thé de lait écrémé et un sucre, tes rôties grillées pendant une minute et quarante-cinq secondes, pas une seconde de plus, l'encre noir de jais, sans faute, provenant autre part que de la Chine ou de l'Inde, tes plumes aiguisées à un angle précis…dois-je poursuivre cette liste? Crois-moi, j'en ai d'autres.'

Hermione secoua la tête, mais le rose sur ses joues trahissait son embarras. 'Tu ne connais rien au Feng Shui, Ron. Et j'aime être précise dans ce que je fais. Et j'aime que ce que je mange soit parfaitement ajusté à ce que j'ai envie de manger. Et la Chine et l'Inde produisent des encres qui n'adhèrent pas aussi bien au parchemin et les sorciers sont sous-payés là-bas. Si tu te renseignais un peu sur le monde, tu le saurais. Oh, j'oubliais que tu es beaucoup trop occupé à t'observer le nombril pour pouvoir t'ouvrir l'esprit.'

Ron réprimanda un sourire. Il était toujours si facile de la provoquer. 'Et les M&Ms? Pourquoi seulement les bleus, les rouges et les jaunes? Est-ce parce que les autres couleurs ne sont pas primaires?'

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau. 'Tu es pathétique, Ron. Je suis une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut, voilà tout.'

-'Personne ne dira le contraire.'

Molly s'interposa, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 'Oh, Arthur, regarde-les. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont dix-sept ans à nouveau!'

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Ginny entrait par la porte arrière, son bébé dans les bras, suivit d'Harry, les bras chargés de sacs et de ce qui semblait être des bouts de bois. Après les embrassades et l'émerveillement devant le petit James, Ginny, plus radieuse que jamais, leur fit un compte-rendu de l'évolution de son fils depuis sa naissance. Une liste qui semblait exhaustivement longue pour être avec si peu de jours de vie. Contrairement à la plupart des petits Weasley, James ne portait pas la chevelure rousse; une épaisse touffe de cheveux noirs parsemait son crâne fragile. Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois que Ron voyait un nouveau-né, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son neveu avec fascination. Il était si minuscule…Ses doigts s'accrochaient fermement à l'index de Ginny et le regard que celle-ci lui jeta lorsqu'il bailla aux corneilles lui brisa le cœur tellement le spectacle était émouvant. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa sœur un amour inconditionnel, un amour si puissant que rien au monde ne pourrait le corrompre. Ron pouvait voir la même chose dans les prunelles de son meilleur ami, qui avait une main sur l'épaule de sa femme et l'autre sur la tête de son fils, caressant tendrement le duvet de jais, protégeant dans son étreinte les deux personnes qu'il aimait sans limite. Le rouquin avala avec difficulté. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la nécessité d'avoir une famille. C'était à peine s'il pouvait s'imaginer vivant à trente ans. Le prospect d'avoir une femme, des enfants, une maison, un chien, des poissons rouges, tout cela ne l'avait jamais affecté; pire, il avait cru que tout cela n'était qu'encombrements. Pourquoi s'attacher alors que c'était beaucoup plus facile de ne rien posséder? Aucun port d'attache. Aucune souffrance. Pourquoi, en quelques mois seulement, il lui semblait que sa vie avait chavirée complètement? La femme qu'il s'était promis d'haïr pour le reste de sa vie se trouvait près de lui et il avait juré de la protéger tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais rien ressentir pour elle brûlait de l'avoir dans son lit chaque soir, de poser ses mains sur sa peau, de la sentir frémir sous ses doigts. La paternité n'avait pas été une option et voilà qu'Hermione abritait en elle une partie d'eux qui, de jours en jours, prenait de plus en plus de place.

-'Ron? Est-ce que ça va?'

Le jeune homme sursauta et réalisa que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, l'observant avec inquiétude. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur James qui maintenant avait les yeux ouverts et observait sa mère avec intérêt.

-'Tu veux le prendre?' lui demanda Ginny en lui tendant délicatement l'enfant.

Il aurait dû refuser. Il aurait dû répondre qu'il ne voulait pas l'échapper. Qu'il avait peur de le briser. Qu'il allait sûrement le faire pleurer. Cependant sa bouche resta close et ses bras se tendirent pour prendre le bébé.

-'Voilà,' murmura la nouvelle maman, satisfaite. 'Tiens-lui bien la tête.'

Ron s'exécuta du mieux qu'il put. Il n'arrivait pas à croire combien James était fragile. Le petit ouvrit lentement la bouche, son visage déformé par une drôle de grimace, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant agiter ses bras maladroitement. Le tas de bois qu'Harry avait transporté plus tôt se révéla être un lit de bébé et Ginny profita du moment où elle avait les mains libres pour montrer à ses parents un détail qui semblait lui déplaire sur l'antiquité familiale. Ils disparurent donc dans le salon, laissant l'ancien trio seul. Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, Harry s'attaqua à un sujet que Ron aurait préféré laisser de côté.

-'Je suis content de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas arrachés la tête,' commenta le survivant d'un air moqueur. 'Ginny et moi voulions parier sur qui endurera l'autre le plus longtemps, mais à ce qu'il semble, vous êtes les deux personnes les plus têtus que l'on connaisse.' Il observa Hermione un moment puis ajouta : 'Tu es pâle, Herm. Tu vas bien?'

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rassurant, chassant son commentaire d'un bref mouvement de la main. 'Toujours la fatigue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des congés.'

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui fit de même. Ressentait-elle ce que lui ressentait présentement? Cet étrange effet de savoir que d'ici quelques heures, tout serait fini? Que le mini-eux disparaîtrait pour de bon, ne laissant derrière que plus de regrets et d'amertume? Doutait-elle de sa décision? Sûrement pas. Hermione était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Il chassa ce pincement qu'il avait au cœur, enterrant loin dans son esprit les idées folles qui lui traversaient la tête; un bébé aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noisettes, les petites mains de son enfant qui enserraient le bout de son doigt, le premier sourire, le premier rire, les premiers mots…Il ferma le tiroir et l'oublia, comme il avait si bien apprit à le faire.

-'Oh, oh.' Murmura Harry en les regardant à tour de rôle. 'Que se passe-t-il que je ne sais pas?'

-'Mais rien…' répondit rapidement Hermione, d'une voix plus aigu qu'à l'habitude.

-'Rien du tout.' Renchérit Ron, qui se concentra sur le visage paisible de son neveu, évitant ainsi d'affronter le regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami.

-'Tout va parfaitement bien.'

-'Oui. On ne peut mieux.'

Harry avait toujours su lire en eux mieux que quiconque. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre ce secret. Si sa famille apprenait qu'Hermione était enceinte, ils étaient fichus. Non seulement sa mère l'obligerait à se marier, mais ils en profiteraient pour lui faire la morale du bon mari qui a un emploi sécuritaire. Et si ils apprenaient tous ce qu'Hermione et lui avait l'intention de faire à ce petit être, ses jours étaient comptés.

-'Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?' insista le survivant, sceptique. 'Avez-vous…Par la barbe de Merlin! Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas?'

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 'De quoi tu parles, on a pas…'

-'Harry, sois raisonnable quand même…'

-'Nous sommes des professionnels, voyons…'

-'Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous deux…'

-'Et que je ne suis pas capable de la supporter.'

-'Et qu'il est un idiot égocentrique.'

-'Et qu'elle est une miss je-sais-tout perfectionniste.'

-'Qu'on a rien en commun.'

-'Absolument rien.'

-'Notre histoire est terminée depuis longtemps.'

-'Très longtemps.'

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel Harry les dévisagea en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. 'Sérieusement,' dit-il après un moment. 'Qui essayez-vous de convaincre?'

-'Je vais voir si Ginny a besoin d'aide,' s'empressa de dire Hermione avant de disparaître dans le salon, échappant au rire qui faisait écho dans la cuisine. Harry se tourna alors vers le jeune homme, son air moqueur lui donnant envie de disparaître sous la table.

-'Eh bien, je dois 20 gallions à Ginny.' S'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. 'Tu n'es pas un très bon investissement, Ron.'

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard agacé. S'il n'avait pas tenu le bébé dans ses bras, il lui aurait lancé quelque chose à la tête. 'Quel genre de personne es-tu pour gager contre ton meilleur ami?'

Harry haussa le sourcil. 'Quel genre de personne es-tu pour coucher avec la femme que tu avais juré de détester pour le reste de ta vie?'

Définitivement, il aurait aimé être six pieds sous terre. 'C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.'

-'Bien sûr.'

-'Je suis sérieux, Harry.'

Nouveau silence. Toutes traces de sourire avait disparu maintenant 'À quel point sérieux?'

Ron soupira, incertain de ce qu'il devait lui dire. Pouvait-il lui avouer? Pourrait-il seulement prononcer la vérité? Il avait honte de lui. Honte de l'homme qu'il devenait maintenant; un homme mou, qui ne contrôle plus ses émotions, qui a besoin d'aide, de conseils. Où était le Ron qu'il avait réussi à créer pendant ces sept dernières années? Comment quelques mois avaient pu détruire le travail acharné qu'il s'était imposé?

Harry avait été son meilleur ami depuis cette première journée d'école, dans le Poudlard Express. Depuis ce moment, ils avaient partagés tant d'épreuves, tant d'aventures…Les secrets n'existaient pas entre eux, ils s'étaient toujours promis d'être honnête, de s'entraider, d'être à l'écoute. Harry le connaissait mieux que quiconque; il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

-'La journée est belle, pourquoi ne pas aller se balader?' proposa Harry, devinant le besoin qu'il avait d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. 'James doit être nourrit et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui requiert beaucoup de collaboration de ma part.'

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux hommes marchaient lentement vers l'étang, situé à une centaine de mètres de la maison. L'endroit était paisible, désert; seuls les croassements des grenouilles résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Ils s'installèrent à même le gazon, Ron appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux relevés.

-'Bon. Vas-y. À la tête que tu as, je sais que tu as fait une bêtise.'

Ron secoua lentement la tête, ne sachant pas par où commencer. 'Je suis définitivement un mauvais investissement.' Avoua-t-il, quelque peu embarrassé. 'Et définitivement un idiot pour avoir laissé les choses dégénérées ainsi.'

-'Tu n'es pas un idiot. Hermione et toi avez toujours eu cette attraction l'un pour l'autre. D'avoir passé autant de temps avec elle n'a certainement pas fait disparaître l'étincelle.'

-'Non…J'ai supprimé cette étincelle il y a des années. Je l'ai broyée, écrasée. Elle n'existe plus. J'aurais dû être capable de ne rien faire.'

Harry éclata de rire. 'Oh, Ron, ne me dis pas que tu y as vraiment cru? Toutes ces années où tu as affirmé qu'Hermione ne valait plus rien à tes yeux, tu n'as fait qu'ignorer la blessure que votre séparation a causée.'

Le rouquin se défendit, piqué au vif. 'C'est faux. Hermione ne vaut plus rien à mes yeux.'

-'Oh, ferme-la, Ron. Si tu crois ce que tu me débites présentement, tu es réellement un idiot.' Harry prit une grande inspiration, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. 'Tu sais, la première fois que tu m'as dit que tu avais tourné la page, je t'ai cru. Ensuite…Tu t'es transformé en cette machine suicidaire et impassible, dépourvue d'émotions. Au fil des années, le Ron que je connaissais a disparu sous cet autre imbécile qui n'a aucune faiblesse et qui n'a besoin de rien ni de personne. Tu as arrêté de me parler. Tu as arrêté de rire, de sourire ou de douter. La lumière qui t'animait a complètement déserté tes yeux.'

Ron fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il? 'C'est mieux ainsi. Il n'y a pas de douleur, pas de doutes. Je sais où je vais et je contrôle ma vie.'

Harry soupira, exaspéré. 'Tu n'as aucun contrôle! Tu ne fais qu'enfouir les problèmes, tu les fuis comme la peste. Tu te fous complètement des autres. Tu te renfermes pour ne pas être atteint et tu crois que tu n'en es que plus fort. Eh bien, j'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi, Ron : tu es certainement l'homme le plus seul qui existe. Tu es en train de chasser ta famille et tes amis de ton cœur.'

-'C'est faux.'

-'Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai! Tu es Chasseur, nom d'un chien! Tu fais le métier le plus dangereux du monde! À quel point te détestes-tu pour ne pas vouloir vivre ainsi?'

Le jeune homme broncha. 'De quoi parles-tu?'

-'De quoi je parles?' répéta Harry, incrédule. 'Je parles du fait que tu as si bien enfouis tes émotions au fond de toi que tu n'accordes plus d'importance à rien. Ta vie. Ta santé. Les gens qui t'aiment. Tout. Rien n'a plus de valeur à tes yeux parce que tu as décidé de ne plus rien ressentir. Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution, mais c'est la pire. Un jour tu réaliseras que ce que tu fais est complètement stupide. Si tu ne te fais pas tuer avant.'

-'Je ne me ferai pas tuer. Je sais ce que je fais. Harry, j'adore mon travail. Je suis né pour faire ça.'

Son meilleur ami eut un rire sarcastique. 'Ouais, c'est ça. Tu es né pour risquer ta vie et pour la finir seul, laissant derrière toi une famille qui a déjà subi assez de pertes. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ton frère Fred?'

L'image du corps immobile de son frère lui revint en tête et son cœur se serra à cette pensée. L'agrandissement de la famille Weasley n'avait pas su combler le vide que la mort de son frère avait créé. 'Nous sommes dans un temps bien différent.' Répondit-il, la gorge serrée.

-'La mort n'est jamais différente. Elle reste définitive. Ron, ne vois-tu pas le mal que tu provoques? Tu crois que tes parents sont aveugles? Et ta sœur? Et tes frères? Et moi? Combien de fois nous sommes-nous demandés si ta visite était la dernière? Combien de fois notre cœur a fait cent tours à la vue d'un hibou du Ministère, effrayés que ce soit pour nous annoncer ta mort? Tu gâches ta vie. Tu passes à côté de tant de chose seulement pour ne pas faire face à la réalité.'

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, secoué par cet assaut. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la conversation dérive à cet endroit. 'Je vois que tu as une bonne estime de moi.' Plaisanta-t-il, mais son ton un peu sec n'aurait même pas berné un gnome de jardin.

-'J'ai une bonne estime pour le Ron que tu es sous la merde du Ron que tu crois invincible. Je sais que tu es là, quelque part. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, qui regardait mon fils avec un émerveillement que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir revoir dans tes yeux. Tu dis que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Hermione; pourquoi alors ai-je l'impression de te voir revivre maintenant qu'elle est de retour?'

Ron ne répondit pas. Les mots qu'Harry avait prononcés valsaient dans sa tête, provoquant une série d'émotions contradictoire. La colère de se voir réprimandé ainsi; le sentiment d'abandon; la douleur de la véracité de ces faits; la peine de faire du mal aux gens qui comptaient le plus pour lui; mais surtout, l'embarras de savoir qu'Harry avait raison.

-'Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi.' Répondit-il finalement, vaincu. 'Je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde attend de moi. Tout allait si bien. J'étais bien. Ma vie était bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit toujours tout chambouler? Premièrement avec…Et puis avec…' Il s'interrompit, la colère trop forte en repensant à cette envie qui le rongeait, aux images que ses pensées généraient lorsqu'il pensait à Hermione 'Pourquoi?' murmura-t-il en serrant les poings. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la chasser de ma tête?'

Harry lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. 'Parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous l'avez toujours été. Tout le monde le sait, sauf vous.'

Ron chassa cette idée d'un rire moqueur. 'Je ne crois pas, non. Elle me l'a très bien fait savoir. Et ce serait du suicide. Elle est insupportable.'

-'Tu disais la même chose à Poudlard et regarde où cela vous a mené.'

-'Exactement. Regarde où cela m'a mené.'

Harry soupira bruyamment. 'Tu n'as jamais été curieux de savoir ce que cela lui a fait à elle? Non, bien-sûr. Tu étais trop occupé à te préoccuper de toi. Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu sais que je serai là, peu importe ce qui arrive dans ta vie, que tu deviennes le pire des cons ou l'heureux mari d'une femme que tu prétends ne jamais pouvoir aimer de nouveau. C'est mon devoir de te mettre un miroir en plein visage; les souffrances sont quotidiennes. Les chicanes, les mésententes, les crises, tout est le lot d'un homme et d'une femme qui choisissent de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Il ne faut pas abandonner à la première épreuve. Tu ne détestes pas Hermione. Tu reconnais sa valeur, ses qualités, ses défauts. Tu la respectes. Oublie ta rancune. Deviens l'homme que tu clames être et pardonnez-vous de ne pas avoir su vous tenir la main il y a sept ans de cela. Si tu ne te vois pas avec elle, au moins ne laisse plus les regrets et la colère te gruger le cœur.'

Pour lui mettre un miroir en plein visage, ça, Harry savait le faire. 'Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.' Marmonna-t-il, incapable de trouver une pensée cohérente.

-'Alors ne dis rien. C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux être.'

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, observant la nature qui s'agitait discrètement sous leurs pieds. Un poisson fit son apparition à la surface, ses écailles rougeâtres luisant sous les rayons du soleil. Malgré le beau temps, un nuage sombre planait dans la tête du jeune homme. Harry avait-il raison? Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé pendant toutes ces années? Se pouvait-il que cette personne qu'il croyait être et dont il était satisfait n'était qu'une illusion décevante? Sa famille le voyait-il vraiment ainsi? Un être perdu et sans vie, à la recherche de l'étincelle qu'il croyait avoir détruite?

-'Tu me remercieras plus tard,' plainsanta gentiment Harry en se levant. 'Je devrais aller voir si Ginny a besoin d'aide. À moins que tu n'aies quelque chose d'autre à me dire?'

Ron secoua la tête. 'Non, ça va. Et…euh…Merci pour la gifle. Je crois que je la méritais.'

Harry haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 'Tu en mérites plus qu'une, mais tu es la bienvenue.'

(-*-)

C'est l'esprit chamboulé que Ron attendit avec Hermione dans la salle d'attente de la clinique privé. Ils avaient réussi à se soustraire à la famille Weasley en promettant une autre visite dès que possible et c'était avec une certaine anxiété qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient présentés au rendez-vous. Le médecin les avait prévenu que c'était de coutume de passer quelques tests avant d'entamer la procédure et après avoir passé une quinzaine de minutes à répondre à des questions, Hermione et lui étaient retourné attendre quelques instants afin que la salle d'examen se libère.

-'Miss Granger?' Une infirmière lui fit un sourire rassurant, lui indiquant de la suivre. Ron emboîta le pas avec l'impression que la nervosité allait lui défoncer la poitrine. Il s'installa près d'Hermione, qui s'allongea sur la chaise longue. Le médecin lui fit relever son chandail et y apposa un gel translucide.

-'Selon mes calculs, vous en êtes déjà à douze semaines d'aménorrhée, donc environ dix semaines de grossesse. Si vous voulez avorter, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Sinon il sera légalement trop tard pour accomplir l'IVG.'

Après avoir fermé les lumières, il alluma une machine près de lui et empoigna un autre objet qu'il déposa délicatement sur le ventre d'Hermione. Ron attendit, curieux; une image blanchâtre sur fond noir apparut à l'écran sans qu'il puisse y reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Décidément, ces moldus avaient de drôles de manières de procéder.

-'Hmm. Tout m'a l'air dans les normes.' Murmura le docteur, pianotant sur le clavier. 'Voyons voir s'il est possible de…'

Ron fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était définitivement que des trucs blanchâtres, une espèce de haricot déformé. Tout à coup, un son régulier et rapide s'éleva.

-'Ah! Le voilà…Bien, bien…Le pouls est excellent.'

-'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron, qui semblait le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, l'air interrogateur, et fut stupéfait de la voir complètement hypnotisée, le visage rivée sur l'écran.

-'Herm?' Ron observa de nouveau le moniteur, plissant les yeux. Peut-être était-ce une espèce d'illusion optique ? Non, définitivement pas.

-'C'est votre bébé, Mr Weasley. Et ce que vous entendez est son cœur.'

Le rouquin ressentit un violent coup à la poitrine. Cette petite chose, sur cet étrange truc, était son bébé ? Le médecin pointa le haricot et enfin l'image sembla prendre son focus. Le monde s'arrêta autour de lui. Une fierté infinie lui tenailla la gorge et il se surprit à sourire béatement. Il fixa l'écran avec des yeux gourmands, complètement abasourdie. La main d'Hermione se glissa doucement dans la sienne et le rouquin la serra fortement.

-'Comme je l'ai précisé, votre grossesse est avancée. Votre décision doit être prise dans les plus brefs délais. Tout me semble en ordre pour procéder d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Prenez le temps réfléchir, je serai de retour dans quelques instants.

Le son s'interrompit. L'image disparue. Ron n'avoua pas qu'il aurait aimé regarder un peu plus longtemps et observa le médecin alors qu'il nettoyait le gel du ventre légèrement bombé d'Hermione. Lorsque la porte du bureau se referma derrière lui, celle-ci enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

-'Ce n'est pas grave, Herm, ça va aller…' tenta-t-il de la rassurer, mais sa voix était loin d'être ferme. 'Je suis là. Je te tiendrai la main, comme promis.'

Même si l'idée le dégoutait, même si ses valeurs lui criaient que c'était mal, il ne put se résoudre à ne pas suivre Hermione dans sa décision. Si telle était la solution qui lui rendrait son bonheur, alors ce que lui pensait lui importait peu.

-'James était si minuscule…' murmura-t-elle en se mouchant fortement dans le kleenex que Ron lui avait tendu. 'Je n'arrive pas à chasser cette image de ma tête. Et Ginny semblait si heureuse, si comblée. Et quand tu l'as pris…Tu avais l'air d'un père. Et c'était magnifique à voir.'

La surprise lui coupa la parole et Ron se demanda si ce gel que le médecin lui avait appliqué n'avait pas la divagation comme effet secondaire. La brunette eut un rictus devant sa mine étonnée. 'Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ron. Je sais que ça a l'air bête, mais je suis certaine que tu feras un excellent père.'

-'Et tu ferais une excellente mère.' Répondit-il doucement. En prononçant ces mots, il réalisa pour la première fois à quel point ils étaient vrais.

Hermione fit la grimace. 'Je ne connais rien aux bébés.'

-'Moi non plus.'

-'Tu as une ribambelle de neveux et nièces, tu es déjà beaucoup plus avancé que moi.'

Le rouquin secoua lentement la tête. 'Je ne les vois presque jamais.' La conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Harry lui revint en tête et il se sentit soudainement honteux de ne pas avoir cherché à se rapprocher plus d'eux. Ils étaient sa famille et il ne les avait jamais emmené au parc ni en promenade. Quel genre d'oncle faisait-il? 'C'est une des choses à laquelle je dois remédier.'

-'Là sera ta mission la plus suicidaire,' plaisanta-t-elle en reniflant. 'Je ne voudrais certainement pas me retrouver seule avec une armée de Weasley à mes trousses.'

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 'J'y arriverai. J'ai grandi avec cinq frères, je peux survivre n'importe quoi.'

-'Tu serais bien le seul à vouloir t'y risquer.'

-'J'aime les missions impossibles. Ce sont les meilleures.'

Hermione fronça les sourcils, songeuse. Sa main se posa sur son ventre, explorant l'enflure qu'il formait d'un nouvel œil. 'Hmm. C'est bien la première fois que tu dis quelque chose qui fais du sens.'

Ron ne répliqua pas, trop absorbé par le portrait qu'elle lui offrait et qui, il devait se l'avouer, lui plaisait plus qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Il avait connu Hermione en tant qu'étudiante, il l'avait connu comme femme d'affaire. Il l'avait connu comme amante. Toutes ces facettes l'avaient séduit, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Chaque Hermione qu'il avait eu la chance de découvrir avait allumé en lui le plus puissant des braisiers. Cependant, rien ne semblait pouvoir surpasser l'effet que ça lui faisait de la voir en tant que mère de son enfant.

Hermione rosit sous l'intensité de son regard et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ron savait qu'elle pouvait lire le message qu'il lui envoyait. Une promesse d'être présent. Une promesse d'aimer cet enfant si fort qu'il en ferait exploser son cœur. Une promesse de les protéger, tous les deux, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

-'Herm…' commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit en l'attirant vers lui, apposant sur ses lèvres un baiser brûlant.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux, Ron prit une grande inspiration. 'Que sommes-nous en train de faire?' murmura-t-il, sérieux. 'Tu sais ce que ça implique?'

Hermione avala avec difficulté. Son visage était pâle, mais la détermination était bel et bien là. Elle avait pris sa décision. 'Oui, je sais. Et j'en suis terrifiée.'

Ron glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Il aurait aimé répondre qu'il l'était tout autant, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous nous en sortirons.'

Hermione approuva lentement de la tête. 'C'est si étrange…'

C'était déjà très étrange pour lui alors il n'imaginait pas à quel point cela devait l'être pour elle. Il ne portait pas l'enfant et il avait l'impression d'être complètement chamboulé. C'était comme si des millions de papillons faisaient la fiesta dans son estomac.

L'instant suivant, le docteur était de retour et demandait à savoir quelle décision Hermione avait prise. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui lui serra la main en signe de support. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre :

-'Nous avons choisi la mission impossible.'

(-*-)

_Voilà __ J'espère que vous avez aimé! La suite très, très bientôt __ Reviews ardemment demandés!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Rapide, rapide, n'est-ce pas? Je l'avais en banque, héhé! _

_Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs de toujours me suivre malgré le temps qui s'écoule entre les post de chapitres. Je sais que parfois c'est long, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas :P_

_Un gros __**MERCI**__ bien gras à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de laisser des _**reviews**_, ça m'apporte vraiment beaucoup ^_^ _

_Si certain se le demande, l'histoire touche peut-être à sa fin. Si j'ai assez d'inspiration, je me rendrai à 20 chapitres. Si non, au moins 16. _

_Sur ce, suffit le blabla et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13**

_-'Allons-y.'_

_Ils descendirent la montagne et arrivèrent dans le village en fin de soirée. Les villageois les accueillirent d'un air suspicieux et leur offrirent l'hospitalité à contrecœur. Un petit garçon chuchota dans l'oreille de sa mère avant de se sauver en courant, ses cheveux en bataille aussi brillant que le feu. On conduisit Ron dans une petite maison situé près d'un cloché et on lui servit à boire et à manger. Personne ne parla à table, malgré ses tentatives pour les rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer qu'il était là pour les aider, pour les débarrasser de cette menace qui venait de se pointer. Lorsque la nuit tomba et que minuit sonna, Ron se glissa hors de son lit et descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, agile comme un félin. Il rejoignit le groupe qui s'était formé dehors, le cœur battant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait trouver le parchemin avant les autres et le détruire ou le cacher, si ce que les autres disaient était vrai. Il devait mettre fin à cette mission._

_Ils se dispersèrent. Ron, qui avait voulu inspecter une étrange grotte sur la façade de la montagne, s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Gary se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le nord. L'instinct du rouquin s'alarma aussitôt et il le suivit, prenant un chemin parallèle, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Il était habitué de se promener sans être vu malgré sa grande taille et jamais les yeux de Gary se posèrent sur lui lorsqu'il surveillait ses arrières. Il s'arrêta devant un chêne énorme dont le tronc devait mesurer plus d'un mètre de diamètre et, tendant la main, toucha l'écorce du bout du doigt. Une porte s'ouvrit et Gary s'y immisça, sans un regard en arrière. Ron s'élança, ses pas rapides et silencieux. La porte grinça et allait se refermer lorsque le jeune homme l'agrippa et tira de toutes ses forces afin de s'y glisser à son tour. Après un effort colossal, il y parvint et derrière lui l'écorce reprit sa place, comme si rien ni personne n'était venu déranger son repos éternel. Ron ne prit pas de temps; il dévala les escaliers qui menaient à un couloir et découvrit Gary qui venait d'appuyer sa main contre la paroi de pierre. Le sol se mit à gronder et le mur glissa sur le côté, révélant une petite chambre éclairée par des torches. L'atmosphère était chargée d'une magie puissante, fourmillant sur la peau du rouquin comme le ferait une horde d'araignée. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant un peu plus que Ron remarqua les corps de deux sorciers gisant sur le sol. Depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Gary s'avança vers le fond de la pièce et s'agenouilla devant l'hôtel de marbre. Ron l'observa alors qu'il perçait la bulle protectrice à l'aide de sa baguette et la pièce s'emplit d'une odeur de fumée. En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, un éclair aveuglant fit vaciller le feu des torches, tamisant la lumière. Cependant, il ne fit pas sombre longtemps. Provenant de l'hôtel, une nouvelle lumière grandissait, aveuglante. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, incapable de supporter la vivacité de l'objet qui venait d'apparaître. Le parchemin. Après un moment, ses yeux purent apercevoir la forme de l'antiquité. Il n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'était de l'immensité de la force qu'il dégageait; Ron se sentait oppressé de l'endroit où il se tenait. Gary sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche, qu'il enfila sur sa main. Il la tendit ensuite vers le parchemin, qui sembla se résorber à son approche…_

_Ron n'hésita pas une seconde. Son cerveau avait déjà analysé la situation et son plan avait été fait. Il s'élança vers Gary et lui attrapa le bras avant de le ramener dans son dos, sa poigne forte. L'homme réagit aussitôt en lui assenant un coup de tête contre le nez et un autre entre les côtes, obligeant Ron à le relâcher. Cependant, il avait perdu sa baguette lors de l'assaut et n'eut pas le temps de la prendre avant que le pied de Ron ne la projette plus loin, hors de portée. Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter car il attaqua de plus belle, joignant les pieds pour frapper de plein fouet la poitrine de son adversaire. Ron fut propulsé au sol, le souffle coupé, mais ne laissa pas le temps à Gary de prendre le dessus et se releva, chargeant droit devant pour l'empoigner par la taille et le plaquer contre le sol. Gary emprisonna alors Ron dans un étau qui lui fit perdre l'avantage et le frappa à la mâchoire, ce qui lui donna le temps de se dégager complètement des mains du rouquin, qui s'agrippait à lui. Il utilisa ses pieds, frappant fortement dans son ventre, mais Ron parvint à lui faire un croque-jambe et à rouler un peu plus loin afin de se relever. Maintenant désarmé de sa baguette lui aussi, il n'avait rien d'autre que ses poings pour se défendre. Alors qu'il pensait que Gary était aussi dénudé que lui en matière d'armement, il sentit une sueur froide le recouvrir lorsqu'il sortit un couteau de sa botte, la lame luisante sous les lueurs du parchemin. Gary avait la bouche en sang, qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche, haletant. Ron pouvait entendre son propre cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. _

_Ce fut Gary qui s'élança en premier, son couteau haut, prêt à déchirer sa chair. Ron s'écarta au dernier moment et frappa son dos à l'aide de son coude, envoyant le Rebelle contre le mur de pierre. Il s'appuya ensuite contre lui et exerça une pression contre son poignet pour lui faire perdre l'arme. Lorsque ce fut fait, il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'empara du couteau. Dans sa chute, l'homme s'était fortement cogné la tête et avait peine à se relever. Ron ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se tourna vers l'hôtel et tendit la main vers l'hôtel._

_-'Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.' Marmonna Gary, essayant tant bien que mal de se relever. 'Tu vas mourir si tu poses un seul doigt sur cette chose.'_

_-'Et pourquoi je te croirais? Je t'ai vu, tu allais toi-même le prendre.' Répondit le rouquin avec dégoût. _

_L'homme cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. 'Petit minable, tu n'es rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à profaner.'_

_Ron ne se laissa pas berner. Toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée à se faire traiter comme la pire des espèces menaçait de déborder, mais il se calma, utilisant toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas laisser ses émotions le contrôler. Il était un Chasseur. Il était Ron Weasley. Il ne perdait jamais. 'Tu t'attaques à la mauvaise personne, mon vieux. Je me fous de ce que cette chose est. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu n'en prendras pas possession. Pas plus que personne.'_

_En disant ces mots, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le parchemin. Le choc qui suivit fut d'une telle intensité que Ron eut l'impression de sentir tous les os de son squelette vibrer sous l'impact. Le contact de l'objet sacré lui brûlait la paume, mais il n'arrivait pas à le relâcher malgré la douleur. Son souffle se saccada. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à un point tel que Ron crut qu'il allait exploser. Il aspira des goulées d'air, mais elles étaient si chargées en magie que le jeune homme crût que l'oxygène s'était transformé en braise, enflammant ses poumons. Il entendit le rire de Gary résonner dans ses oreilles et son crâne semblait sur le point de se fendre en deux tant la pression était forte. _

_-'Je t'avais prévenu…Impero!'_

_Le sort impardonnable le fouetta en pleine poitrine. Ron sentit ses muscles se contracter et se détacher de sa volonté. Gary avait trouvé sa baguette et l'utilisait maintenant contre lui. _

_-'Maintenant, donne-moi le parchemin, Weasley.'_

_La douleur était tellement forte que Ron crut mourir. Le sort s'immisçait dans chacun de ses muscles et sa main se souleva malgré lui. Non. Non! Il ne pouvait pas perdre! Pas lui! Pas après tant de semaines, tant de mois à vivre ce calvaire! Pas après cette torture qui avait marqué sa peau à jamais! Il n'était pas question que les Rebelles l'emportent. Il n'était pas question que Gary s'empare du parchemin. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le permettre._

_La colère, la rage, la furie qui bouillonnait en lui explosa tel un barrage qui cède à la pression de l'eau. Ses poings se serrèrent et se déversa dans ses veines un flux si ardent, si brûlant que Ron se demanda si un sorcier pouvait brûler vif de par la seule force de son courroux. Il sentit les mailles de la chaîne invisible qui le reliait au sort jeté par Gary et le fit fondre littéralement, éclatant l'emprise que l'homme avait sur lui. Il ne le laisserait pas s'approprier sa volonté. Il ne le laisserait pas le tuer. Il ne le laisserait pas lui enlever la vie avant d'avoir pu lui montrer, à _elle_, qu'il était bien mieux sans elle. _

_Une onde émana de lui, violente, et fit trembler le sol, projetant Gary contre la pierre et l'assommant cette fois-ci. De la poussière s'échappa du plafond et se déversa sur la tête du rouquin qui commençait à se calmer. La douleur s'estompa quelque peu, mais sa main qui tenait toujours le parchemin brûlait encore. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Ce qui venait de se passer ne devait pas avoir passé inaperçu. Il ramassa sa baguette et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers qui l'avait amené à cette chambre et le monta deux par deux. La porte dans l'écorce s'ouvrit aussitôt et il trébucha à l'extérieur sur l'herbe humide, révélant sous ses yeux ébahis un spectacle auquel il ne s'était pas attendu._

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et le corps couvert de sueur. Il se redressa aussitôt, déboussolé, et regarda sans comprendre la poussière qui recouvrait son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche d'autres anomalies et la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu était de voir Hermione dans le coin de la pièce.

-'Par la barbe à Merlin, Herm!' S'exclama-t-il, irrité d'avoir sursauté. 'Ne fais plus jamais ça!'

Elle le regarda d'un air incertain, les bras ramenés contre elle-même. Quelque chose dans son expression lui disait que quelque chose s'était passé et son cœur engagea une nouvelle course en songeant au bébé. 'Herm?'

-'Que voyais-tu dans ton rêve?' murmura-t-elle après un moment. 'Et ne me ment pas, Ron, je sais très bien que tu faisais encore un de tes cauchemars.'

Avait-elle été présente? Qu'avait-elle pu voir? Ou même entendre? Il savait qu'il parlait dans son sommeil parfois et c'était toujours quelque chose qui l'avait agacé, n'ayant aucun contrôle là-dessus. 'Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce sont des moments de ma dernière mission, celle à Caraghe. J'ai revécu la nuit où j'ai volé le parchemin.'

La jeune fille hocha la tête, mais elle semblait toujours tendue. 'Et tu t'es battu?'

-'Peut-être.'

Elle pointa alors son nez et Ron remarqua qu'il saignait. Il essuya le liquide rougeâtre d'un revers de main, le bras tremblant. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait encore ressentir l'effet du sort impardonnable dans ses muscles et sa main gauche était brûlante. Jamais il n'avait revécu un de ses cauchemars avec autant d'acuité.

Hermione soupira, décroisant les bras et portant une main à ses cheveux. 'Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais…ce n'était pas normal. Tu t'es mis à avoir des spasmes, comme si tu recevais des coups…puis tu as hurlé et…et…_la terre s'est mise à trembler_.'

Cela expliquait pourquoi son lit était couvert de plâtre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour offrir une raison valable, comme des travaux dans le quartier ou un projet secret de dynamitage pour ouvrir un métro pour chinchillas, mais Hermione le coupa aussitôt. 'N'essaie pas de t'en sauver cette fois. Cela venait de toi. J'ai voulu te réveiller, mais l'onde qui a émané de toi était trop forte pour que je m'approche.'

-'Oh.'

Hermione fit un léger charme de balayage pour faire disparaître la poussière puis prit place près de lui, l'air anxieuse.

-'Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler.' Dit-elle d'une voix douce. 'Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'en mêle…mais je m'inquiète.'

Maintenant habitué à l'obscurité de la pièce, Ron pouvait distinguer une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il l'a chassa avec le revers de son doigt puis chassa une de ses mèches de cheveux pour la placer derrière son oreille.

-'Un jour, tu sauras tout. Je t'en fais la promesse, Hermione.'

Peut-être était-ce la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry ou bien les heures passées à réfléchir à ce problème, mais Ron avait maintenant la ferme conviction qu'Hermione n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées. Même dans ses plus dangereuses missions, son visage avait toujours été là. Il avait cru que c'était la haine et la rancune qui avait gardé son image intacte dans sa tête, mais il commençait à croire que son meilleur ami avait raison. Il n'avait jamais pardonné à Hermione d'être partie. Il n'avait jamais pu se remettre de la douleur de son absence. Il avait transformé sa détresse et sa douleur en un sentiment destructeur qui l'avait peu à peu fait mourir. Sans elle à ses côtés, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus d'air, plus de raison de vivre. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, ses vieux sentiments reprenaient peu à peu leurs formes véritables. Les émotions déstabilisantes étaient en fait un nouveau souffle qui ravivait son âme perdue. Pouvait-il vraiment se le cacher maintenant? Pouvait-il vraiment combattre son corps qui s'entêtait à vouloir revivre? Si tout d'abord il n'avait vu que de l'agacement dans les yeux d'Hermione, ce qu'il pouvait y lire aujourd'hui détonnait de tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. De la confiance. De l'affection. De la compréhension.

Il se devait de remettre sa vie sur la bonne route.

-'Je sais que j'ai mes torts…' commença Ron d'une voix rauque. 'Je sais que…je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très juste envers toi…C'est que…Herm, tu m'as fait si mal lorsque tu es partie.'

La vérité sortait de sa bouche malgré lui. Alors qu'il avait cru que d'avouer cette faiblesse lui aurait fait honte, il fut surpris de constater que cela lui enlevait un poids énorme. Hermione avala avec difficulté.

-'La mort m'aurait semblé moins douloureuse à l'époque.' Murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. 'Et je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais j'aurais fait trop de mal autour de moi, Fred n'étant plus parmi nous depuis peu. Je n'étais pas sans-cœur au point d'imposer un suicide à ma famille.'

Les lèvres d'Hermione se mirent à trembler. 'Ron…Si tu avais…Je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner.'

Ron prit sa main dans la sienne, jouant doucement avec ses doigts fins. 'Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Et même si l'idée de te faire souffrir était alléchante, ma conscience n'aurait jamais été en paix. Je t'aimais trop pour t'attaquer directement. Je me suis alors dit que je me vengerais en devenant quelqu'un que tu regretterais d'avoir quitté. Je me suis monté contre toi. Et à force de me dire que je t'haïssais, j'ai cru que mes sentiments pour toi avaient changés. Je réalise aujourd'hui que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais me rapprocher de toi et que j'étais mieux ainsi. Mais depuis que tu es revenu dans ma vie, je vois à quel point j'étais aveugle. Je me noyais et voilà que tu as agi comme un phare pour moi.'

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Jamais il n'avait exposé ses doutes et ses torts ainsi et, même s'il savait qu'il n'en prendrait certainement pas une habitude, la légèreté qu'il ressentait au niveau de son cœur sembla lui donner une toute nouvelle force. 'Je voulais seulement te remercier d'être là et…je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.'

Hermione renifla bruyamment, son souffle saccadé par ses sanglots silencieux. 'Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant de mal…Te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que j'aie eu à faire, Ron. J'ai cru que mon cœur ne s'en remettrait jamais et je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore tout à fait guéri même aujourd'hui.'

Le rouquin la serra fortement dans ses bras pour calmer ses pleurs et, après un moment, lui murmura à l'oreille : 'Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là pour panser tes blessures.'

Hermione se dégagea alors de son étreinte, plongeant son regard dans le sien. 'Je suis désolée de t'avoir transformé en homme suicidaire.'

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 'J'aime tout de même mon travail. Et tu es de loin la plus difficile des missions que j'aie eu à accomplir.'

Hermione sourit à son tour puis soupira en se blottissant contre lui. 'Tu crois que nous nous en sortirons?'

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Le pouvaient-ils? Avec un bébé en route, leurs vies étaient entrelacées à jamais. Cependant, il était bien incapable de prédire si les fossés qu'ils avaient creusés entre eux pouvaient être franchis. Comme il ne répondait pas, Hermione se releva lentement, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre lorsque Ron l'agrippa soudainement par le bras. La brunette se retourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

-'Reste avec moi ce soir.' Lui dit-il sous son souffle, desserrant l'étreinte de sa main. 'S'il-te-plaît.'

Hermione resta sur place un instant puis, sans un mot, se glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés. Ron l'entoura alors de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure, appuyant son visage contre la courbe de son cou. Il inspira profondément l'odeur que sa peau et ses cheveux émanait, enivré. Ses cauchemars n'hantèrent plus ses rêves cette nuit-là.

-(***)-

Bien que Ron fût en paix avec sa conscience et qu'il s'habituait peu à peu à l'idée qu'il allait être père, la perspective d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents lui glaçait le sang. Il voyait déjà la mine déconfite de sa mère lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'elle serait grand-mère à nouveau et que la femme qui accomplirait ce miracle était en fait sa meilleure amie d'adolescence et maintenant collègue de travail, la même femme qui avait transformé son fils en sorcier suicidaire. Il pouvait même entendre les rires moqueurs de ses frères résonner dans ses oreilles. Ron retarda donc le moment fatidique le plus possible, ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait que bientôt ils ne pourraient plus le cacher.

Hermione s'adapta un peu plus difficilement à leur nouvelle situation. Il n'était pas rare que Ron la découvre songeuse, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Il avait beau essayer de la rassurer, elle se défendait en disant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle devait réagir et de comment elle devait se comporter. Elle insistait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la fibre maternelle et qu'elle ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les autres femmes pouvaient s'extasier sur le bonheur de la grossesse alors qu'elle avait tout simplement l'impression de poursuivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Elle faisait son jogging tous les matins, son yoga le soir, mangeait selon son guide de santé alimentaire et travaillait sans relâche, que ce soit pour son projet ou pour traduire d'autres extraits du livre. Sa routine était intacte si ce n'était qu'elle ne buvait plus de café, au plus grand malheur de Ron puisque cela rendait son humeur exécrable.

-'Ron! Sors de là, c'est mon tour dans la douche!' Hermione frappa fortement sur la porte de la salle de bain, impatiente. 'Allez, ça fais une heure que tu es là-dedans!'

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir. Décidément, s'il pouvait lui injecter une dose de caféine dans les veines afin qu'elle se calme, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. 'Je suis ici depuis seulement dix minutes! Attend ton tour!'

-'Tu prends une éternité! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans, hein?'

-'Tu ne veux pas savoir!'

-'Tu es dégoutant! J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas sérieux!'

-'Je vais le devenir si tu continues à me crier dessus!'

Elle tambourina de plus belle. 'Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne seras pas sorti!'

-'Je m'en fous! Tu peux détruire cette porte, ça m'est complètement égal! J'ai gagné le droit à être le premier à utiliser la douche alors tu restes sagement de l'autre côté pour cuver ta défaite!'

Il l'entendit baragouiner quelque chose puis le martèlement cessa. Tant mieux. Elle s'était levé de très mauvaise humeur ce matin-là et elle avait très mal digéré de perdre le combat de roche-papier-ciseaux qui avait délibéré qui aurait le privilège de se doucher en premier. C'était sans parler de la crise qu'elle lui avait faite lorsqu'il s'était fait cuire des œufs et qu'elle les avait jetés par la fenêtre prétextant que l'odeur la rendait malade. Il avait su résister à l'envie de lui écraser le reste de la boîte sur la tête et avait jugé préférable de se tourner vers les céréales et de ne rien dire. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté un truc du genre, elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant deux jours et avait eu l'audace de brûler son t-shirt favori. Il l'avait alors enfermé dans sa chambre, sans sa baguette, et avait passé la journée dans un petit pub sur le chemin de traverse afin de calmer ses nerfs. Contrôler ses émotions devenait de plus en plus difficile; pire, la douleur était de retour, toujours présente, son parasite s'amusant à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier si facilement. Lorsqu'il ne s'engueulait pas avec Hermione, Ron concentrait son attention sur la partie du livre qui leur était indéchiffrable. Il avait beau regarder dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que ces gribouillis pouvaient signifier.

Ron ferma les robinets et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sortait de la douche lorsque la porte de la salle de bain tomba à la renverse, Hermione ayant fait fondre les pentures à l'aide de sa baguette, qu'elle dirigea ensuite vers lui.

-'Maintenant, tu sors.'

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air ahuri, serrant fermement la serviette autour de sa taille. 'Herm, tu es folle ou quoi? Tu ne peux pas attendre cinq petites minutes?'

Elle secoua la tête, tapant du pied. 'Tu as triché tout à l'heure. Tu es donc disqualifié. Sors.'

Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas mentionné qu'il arrivait à voir ce qu'elle cachait derrière son dos grâce au miroir qui se trouvait derrière elle à ce moment. Il s'était même étonné qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte avant. Hermione était peut-être la sorcière la plus intelligente de Londres, elle n'en était pas moins naïve. 'Puis-je au moins prendre le temps de me sécher?'

-'Non. Sors. Maintenant.'

Ron empoigna ses vêtements, le corps encore dégoulinant d'eau de douche. 'Tu es cruelle.'

Elle tira la langue, le poussant hors de la salle de bain. Ron l'observa d'un air moqueur alors qu'elle se battait pour refermer la porte qui, faute de gonds, ne tenait plus en place.

-'Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider pour une fois?' grommela-t-elle, essoufflée par l'effort. 'Ou tu vas rester là à me regarder comme un imbécile?'

-'Définitivement rester là comme un imbécile. Je vais te laisser te débrouiller comme une grande fille.' Répondit-il, amusé. Il attendit un moment avant d'ajouter : 'Tu es une sorcière ou non?'

Hermione soupira, agacée, puis fit un léger mouvement de baguette, jetant un charme pour maintenir la porte en place temporairement. 'Tu vas devoir la réparer tout à l'heure!' lui cria-t-elle d'une voix narquoise. Ron secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il attendit que la douche se mette en marche avant de jeter un sort au réservoir d'eau chaude afin qu'elle se glace.

Après s'être habillé, il s'installa au salon et contempla pour la millième fois la vingtaine de pages indéchiffrables. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Parmi les lignes, les animaux et les formes géométriques étranges se trouvait un demi ovale avec, au milieu, la moitié d'un poisson. Les yeux de Ron se posèrent sur le dessin incomplet et l'observèrent pendant un moment. Avait-il vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant? Il revint en arrière, détaillant chacune des pages jaunies avec attention. Sur l'une d'entre elle se trouvait un autre demi ovale avec, à l'intérieur, une espèce de Y à l'horizontale. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, le jeune homme arracha les pages du bouquin d'un geste brusque et agença les deux parties. L'image concordait parfaitement. Les lignes s'harmonisèrent, révélant une forme de montagne.

-'C'est une carte…' s'exclama-t-il sous son souffle et l'adrénaline fit son apparition, l'encourageant de plus belle. Ses mains farfouillèrent parmi les parchemins, résolvant le casse-tête qui maintenant prenait forme sous ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure que les pièces s'agençaient, le parchemin se fusionnait et bientôt Ron eu deux cartes distinctes sous les yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, les traits s'étaient transformés en frontières, les dessins en points de repère. L'emplacement de Caraghe était représenté par un aigle et Ron n'eut aucun mal à identifier les montagnes, la forêt, les lacs et les rivières qui l'entouraient. À côté, sur une autre carte, se dessinait les palmiers et dunes de l'oasis, celui-ci représenté par un chacal, dont avait parlé Hermione.

-'Herm! J'ai trouvé quelque chose!' s'écria-t-il, surexcité par sa découverte. 'Viens voir!'

La jeune femme accourut aussitôt, les cheveux encore dégoulinant, et poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant les restes du livre que Ron avait massacré. 'Ron, tu ne peux pas endommager une relique aussi précieuse, qu'est-ce qui ta prit!' s'énerva-t-elle, puis, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait accompli, interrompit ses reproches. 'Des cartes? Mais c'est…c'est…'

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête. 'Caraghe et l'oasis. Étonnant, non? Qui aurait cru que mes après-midi passés avec tante Muriel à faire des puzzles serviraient un jour.'

Hermione lui décocha un sourire. Toute trace de maquillage disparue, les cheveux entremêlés et détrempés, la jeune fille était à couper le souffle. Elle avait toujours été belle, mais Ron la préférait de loin au naturel.

-'Sauf que maintenant, cela ne nous mène pas à grand-chose,' remarqua Hermione, ses doigts caressant la surface rugueuse des parchemins. 'Tu vois l'image de l'aigle? Et là, du chacal? C'était certainement l'emplacement des noyaux, ce qui ne sert pas à grand-chose puisqu'ils ont déjà été trouvés. Ce qu'il faudrait serait l'emplacement des parcelles.'

-'Je ne sais pas…' répondit lentement Ron, songeur. 'Personne ne devrait être en possession de ces trucs-là. Il serait bien mieux de les laisser là où ils sont et de détruire les preuves de leur existence.'

Encore une fois, le parasite n'apprécia pas son commentaire et lui fit savoir en contractant sa poitrine. Il poussa un grognement sourd. 'Je retire ce que je viens de dire. L'option de destruction est écartée.'

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué. 'Sommes-nous plus tard?'

Voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle n'insista pas. Elle se contenta d'observer les cartes à nouveau, le visage déformé par la concentration. 'Il doit y avoir un moyen d'activer les cartes. Voyons voir…'

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le premier parchemin, celui représentant Caraghe. Enchantement après enchantement, les mots s'échappèrent d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme sans que rien ne change sur la carte. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione soupira et se laissa choir sur le canapé, vaincue. 'Rien à faire. Je ne connais pas la magie elfique…Peut-être n'y a-t-il que cette magie-là pour l'activer?'

Ron haussa les épaules. 'Peut-être. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à résoudre ça. C'est inutile. Même si les parcelles étaient inscrites sur les cartes, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait les trouver.'

À ces mots, son parasite réagit violemment et le choc fut tellement grand pour Ron qu'il fut propulsé contre le mur, son crâne heurtant le plâtre douloureusement. Le jeune homme sentit ses tympans vibrer sous l'impact et cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir voir clair à nouveau. Lorsque les dédoublements de la pièce s'estompèrent, Ron se releva maladroitement, encore sonné. 'Okay…Ça, je ne le méritais pas.' Marmonna-t-il en prenant appui sur la bibliothèque. Qu'avait-il dit de si épouvantable? Il n'avait fait que pointer la vérité; à moins de les trouver, les parcelles ne servaient absolument à rien…

Les trouver.

Le cœur de Ron fit cent tours à cette pensée. Il n'avait rien dit pour déplaire à son parasite; il avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait.

-'C'est une blague…' murmura-t-il sous son souffle, ahuri. 'Tu ne veux pas vraiment que je…'

Un pincement à la poitrine lui confirma que oui. Hermione, qui avait assisté à la scène d'un air impuissant, avait l'air de vraiment se préoccuper de sa santé mentale. 'Ron, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?' murmura-t-elle. 'Comment as-tu…Qu'est-ce qui…? Et à qui est-ce que tu t'adresses?'

Ron porta la main à sa tête, certain que dans son l'élan elle s'était fracturée en deux, et fut plus que soulagé de voir qu'aucune plaie ouverte ne le vidait de son sang. 'Ce parasite est un parasite mort.' Bougonna-t-il, ignorant les questions de la jeune femme. 'Il n'est pas question que je parte à la recherche des parcelles, tu m'entends? J'ai des devoirs ici, des obligations.'

Il attendit une réponse, mais aucune ne vint. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, dérangé seulement par le tambourinement de son cœur qui battait à ses tempes. Il soupira lorsqu'il réalisa que son bourreau n'allait pas faire valoir sa présence et ses intentions à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette magie elfique? Pour qui se prenait-elle? Pensait-elle pouvoir prendre le contrôle de sa vie sans qu'il s'y oppose? Qu'elle pourrait se contenter de lui décharger les pires souffrances pour qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil? Eh bien, il avait des petites nouvelles pour ce parasite plus qu'indésirable : il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Il n'irait pas à la recherche des parcelles, c'était hors de question. Hermione était sa priorité, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de garder l'enfant. Partir signifierait l'emmener et il préférait mourir plutôt qu'impliquer Hermione encore plus dans cette histoire. Elle devait rester bien sagement derrière et il resterait avec elle jusqu'à ce que les dangers soient écartés. Après tout, les menaces planaient toujours et peu importe qui était derrière tout ça profiterait certainement de son absence pour passer à l'action. Et s'il n'était pas à Londres, Ron était sûr de le trouver en Égypte, là même où ce stupide sadique de parasite semblait vouloir l'envoyer.

-'_Mais à qui est-ce que tu parles_?'

Ron sursauta, ayant complètement oublié la présence d'Hermione à côté de lui. Son bras gauche l'élançait de nouveau et un seul coup d'œil discret avait suffi à lui faire remarquer que ses veines étaient à nouveau protubérantes, partant de son avant-bras et allant jusqu'à Merlin sait où. Son sang semblait bouillant, la douleur de chaque pulsation poignante. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la brunette, qui le fixait toujours d'un air incertain. 'Je ne parle à personne. Seulement à cette stupide magie.'

Une nouvelle douleur le fit broncher.

-'La magie te parle?' murmura la jeune fille, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Ron secoua la tête. 'Non. Elle a une manière bien spéciale de me donner son accord ou sa désapprobation. Le livre ne précise pas qu'elle a mauvais caractère et qu'elle est professionnelle du chantage?'

Nouvelle douleur qu'il étouffa avec un petit rire. 'Moi-même je me trouve fou alors tu peux rire comme tu veux.'

Hermione se contenta seulement de le regarder d'un air grave. 'Non…Ça explique plutôt beaucoup de choses. Et elle veut que tu fasses quoi? Que tu trouves les parcelles?'

Ron n'aimait pas du tout où les choses s'enlignaient. Hermione ne devait pas s'en mêler. 'Je n'irai pas. J'ai un contrat à compléter avant tout. Tu oublies que je suis ici pour protéger tes fesses alors tant et aussi longtemps que ce contrat n'est pas terminé, le termite n'aura qu'à attendre son tour.'

-'Oh, je vois qu'il apprécie l'appellation…' se moqua la jeune fille en le voyant grimacer à nouveau. 'Ron, il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que la solution à ma protection est justement de trouver les parcelles afin que la magie blanche ou noire ne puisse plus être utilisée? Si vraiment quelqu'un cherche à en prendre possession, il ne faut pas que notre ennemi soit le premier. Si on veut mettre un terme à tout cela, il faut trouver les parcelles.'

Le rouquin l'arrêta tout de suite. 'On? Il n'y a pas de « on ». Il y a un « je » et ça se termine ici. Il n'est pas question que tu viennes en Égypte avec moi.'

-'Je suis autant impliqué dans cette histoire que toi!' protesta-t-elle en faisant la moue. 'Et sans moi tu ne serais jamais capable de tout résoudre tout seul. Je sais lire les hiéroglyphes et j'ai un léger contrôle sur l'elfique. Tu es fichu sans mon intelligence.'

Ron eut un rictus. 'C'est toujours non. De toute façon, je n'y vais pas. Pas maintenant. Il faut que je parle à Bentam avant.'

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit. 'Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Je sais que Bentam est ton patron depuis longtemps, mais ce sont des informations très importantes. Si elles tombaient entre de mauvaises mains, l'avenir du monde des sorciers serait compromis.'

-'On peut lui faire confiance. Son travail est de protéger le monde de la magie.'

Hermione approuva d'un bref hochement de tête, l'air pas très convaincue. Elle se pencha ensuite vers les cartes, tapotant sa joue avec sa baguette. 'Ça ne règle pas le problème. Cette carte n'indique rien d'autre que l'emplacement des noyaux.'

Ron la rejoignit dans sa réflexion. Alors qu'il s'approchait des parchemins, un étrange picotement lui parcourut le bras, comme si des milliers de fourmis faisaient la course dans ses veines boursouflées. Sa main se leva contre sa volonté et se déposa doucement contre la surface jaunâtre. Une onde scintillante sembla s'échapper du bout de son doigt et la carte s'illumina d'un seul coup, animant les formes et révélant des inscriptions dorées. L'emplacement des parcelles manquantes brillaient sur le parchemin tel des étoiles dans le ciel.

-'Comment as-tu fait?' s'étonna Hermione en s'agrippant à lui. 'Regarde. Celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu crois?'

En effet, un des symboles sur la carte du chacal était brun. L'instinct de Ron le prévint que ce n'était pas bon signe. 'Je crois que ça signifie qu'il n'est plus à cet endroit. Quelqu'un l'a pris.'

Hermione resta songeuse un moment avant de répondre : 'Donc quelqu'un a trouvé le noyau de la magie égyptienne et a pu récupérer cette parcelle. Crois-tu que cette personne pourra trouver les autres?'

Ron haussa des épaules, l'air grave. 'Je ne sais pas. Espérons que c'est seulement quelqu'un qui est tombé dessus par hasard.'

Aucun espoir de ce côté-là. Peut-être était-ce grâce à cette parcelle que les sorciers avaient pu les attaquer au Caire? Et l'empoisonnement? Était-ce dû à ce que renfermait la parcelle découverte? Tout semblait probable. Ron lutta contre la fatalité qui semblait s'emparer de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre en Égypte, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait aucune autre solution.

-'Et l'autre carte? Celle de Caraghe?' demanda Hermione, impatiente de voir si Ron pourrait de nouveau répéter l'exploit qu'il venait de faire. Le jeune homme hésita un moment puis posa son doigt sur la deuxième carte. Un nouveau scintillement se produisit, mais aucun symbole n'apparut cette fois-ci. L'aigle poussa un cri strident, déployant ses ailes.

-'Les parcelles ont déjà été fusionnées…' réalisa Ron, le cœur battant. 'Ils ont…Bon sang!'

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que toutes ces semaines, tous ces mois de recherche pour trouver Caraghe avait en fait été une recherche des parcelles _en plus_ du parchemin. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper? Comment son chef avait-il pu retrouver les parcelles sans le noyau de la magie elfique? Et comment avait-il pu assembler les morceaux sans que le jeune homme ne s'en aperçoive? Comment Ron avait-il pu voler un parchemin supposément intouché depuis des milliers et des milliers d'années alors qu'en fait il était parfaitement complet? Gary avait-il pu agir avant qu'il ne l'en empêche? Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de l'avoir vu faire quelque chose…Il n'avait même pas effleuré le parchemin…

-'Je ne comprends pas…Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais caché, comment est-ce possible alors?' demanda Hermione, confuse. 'Qu'est-il arrivé?'

Ron réfléchit à toute allure, revivant les évènements dans sa tête, cherchant la faille dans l'histoire. 'Je crois qu'il y avait un double-jeu…Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Caraghe, nous avons campé sur la façade sud, dans la forêt. Trois hommes sont partis en reconnaissance et l'un d'eux avait une mission spéciale à accomplir. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce gars avait toujours quelque chose à faire partout où nous allions. Il partait et venait sans cesse alors que les autres étaient cloués sur place, surveillés comme des moutons par un berger. Si l'un de nous s'égarait ou faisait mine de vouloir partir, ce n'était pas long avant qu'une mort accidentelle l'élimine de la surface de cette terre. Lorsque nous sommes descendus dans Caraghe, le plan était de s'immiscer parmi les villageois en demandant l'hospitalité, prétextant que nous étions un groupe d'explorateur d'oiseaux migrateurs et que nous nous étions perdus. La nuit venue, nous nous sommes dispersés afin de retrouver le parchemin et j'ai suivi Gary, mon instinct me disant qu'il en savait plus que moi. J'ignorais qu'il en savait à ce point…'

Les images de cette nuit-là flashaient dans son esprit, démontrant les détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant. Les petits sourires de son chef alors qu'ils quittaient tel ou tel endroit, les réunions entre les deux complices, élaborant des plans allant au-delà de ce que le petit groupe anticipait…Comment avait-il pu croire à la supercherie qu'ils avaient montés? Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant que le même ennemi qui avait voulu attaquer Hermione était celui à la base du complot de Caraghe. Qui d'autre aurait pu trouver les parcelles? Seuls les noyaux pouvaient les guider. Avait-il eu une carte lui aussi?

-'Je crois que nous n'étions qu'un cortège pour protéger les arrières, pour faire paraître que nous cherchions la bagarre. Pour faire changer les choses. Les Rebelles ne sont pas des hommes à engager pour accomplir des quêtes impossibles. Notre ennemi a sûrement payé très cher pour de tels services et seul le chef était au courant. Je ne crois pas que les autres savaient que ce que nous cherchions en fait était un moyen de rendre le patron riche et puissant.'

Une autre idée germait dans son esprit. La mission avait mal tournée, quelqu'un avait découvert le pot aux roses et avait sonné l'alarme, engageant un combat. Et si…Et si le combat n'avait pas été enclenché par un villageois? Et si le combat avait été engagé par un des Rebelles, prétextant une attaque afin que le chaos couvre la fuite des coupables? Et si les feux et les sorts à volonté avait servi non seulement à leur fuite, mais aussi à éliminer ceux qui étaient de trop? Tout était si clair à présent! S'il n'avait pas agi, s'il n'avait pas intercepté Gary, leur plan aurait marché.

Gary courrait toujours. Gary était en possession du noyau de magie égyptienne. C'était la seule explication logique qui lui venait à l'esprit. Était-il à la recherche des autres parcelles en ce moment même? Il devait y aller. Il devait régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. De toute façon, avait-il vraiment le choix? S'il continuait ainsi, son parasite finirait bien par le tuer. Comme pour approuver sa réflexion, son cœur se contracta douloureusement.

-'Je connais ce regard…' remarqua soudainement Hermione, les yeux scrutateurs. 'Tu viens de décider d'y aller, n'est-ce pas? Je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.'

-'Je n'ai rien décidé du tout,' mentit-il le plus impassiblement possible. 'Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterais pas. Je suis ici pour te protéger, tu te rappelles? Je ne suis pas préparé. Ma priorité est toi et le bébé.'

La jeune fille n'insista pas. Dehors, le ciel s'était couvert d'épais nuages noirs et une pluie s'abattue sur Londres. L'orage éclata et semblait ne jamais vouloir finir…

(-*-)

Cette nuit-là, alors que la douleur était à son comble et qu'il peinait à l'endurer, Ron sentit pour la première fois que sa limite était proche. Les contractions qu'il ressentait au niveau de son cœur l'empêchaient de respirer et le feu qui parcourait ses veines ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fort. Le réseau de veines bleuies parsemait son torse entier et ses bras et il n'osa pas regarder sous les pantalons de son pyjama. Il pensait vraiment mourir lorsque tout s'arrêta, le laissant pantelant et couvert de sueur dans son lit.

Ron se redressa, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait aperçu la mort. Il l'avait vu, là, au-dessus de lui, à attendre que son cœur lâche. Était-ce vraiment ainsi qu'il allait mourir? À cause de ce foutu parasite qui le harcelait? Était-ce la menace qu'il planait sur sa tête pour qu'il obéisse?

Ron se leva, l'anxiété trop grande pour qu'il se rendorme. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort; fut même un temps où il l'aurait volontiers accueillit. Cependant, pas à ce moment. Il avait trop à faire. Il se devait de protéger Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la quitter et pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse survivre.

Ron sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait pensé aller au salon, mais la porte de la chambre d'Hermione était entrouverte et il ne put résister à la tentation d'aller l'épier dans son sommeil.

Les couvertures étaient tombées et Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune femme en sous-vêtements, couchée sur le dos, un bras contre les yeux et l'autre près de sa tête. Il se pencha pour ramasser le drap par terre et, tournant la tête vers elle pour être certain de ne pas la réveiller, se figea sur place.

Le ventre d'Hermione était visiblement gonflé, comme si quelqu'un avait immiscé un petit ballon sous sa peau. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant que quelqu'un se cachait là-dedans et c'était la première fois que Ron pouvait l'apercevoir. Il l'observa pendant un long moment, le souffle irrégulier et les émotions en cavales. Sa main se souleva lentement, incapable de se retenir. Il était hypnotisé par cette vue et son envie de toucher le ventre d'Hermione trop forte. Ses doigts furent les premiers à caresser la peau douce du petit dôme. Puis sa paume, qui l'enveloppa tendrement. Son sang et sa chair était là, sous sa main fébrile, un mélange parfait d'Hermione et lui.

Alors il réalisa la source de sa peur. Il avait peur de mourir et de ne pas être là pour eux, pour les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. L'amour qu'il ressentait à leur égard était aussi douloureux à supporter que celle que son parasite lui imposait régulièrement et il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir rempli sa promesse, celle de les protéger. Il se refusait à faire face à la mort maintenant. Pas comme ça, avec une douleur lancinante le tuant à petit feu. L'intensité du moment crevassa son armure et laissa une seule et unique larme rouler sur sa joue. Si c'était de bonheur, de peur ou de tristesse, Ron ne pouvait pas le savoir.

-'Je vous en supplie,' murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées. 'Pas maintenant. Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps. Laissez-moi les aimer. Je ferai ce que vous voulez.'

Une espèce de fourmillement lui parcourut la main et une onde de choc l'électrifia, le faisant jurer sous son souffre. Il la retira vivement de sur le corps de la jeune femme, inquiet de savoir si ce qui venait de se produire avait eu un impact sur le bébé.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?' lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, s'étant réveillée en sursaut. 'Il est deux heures du matin…'

Elle sembla soudainement remarquer qu'elle était légèrement vêtue et chercha le drap avec une certaine gêne. Voyant qu'elle semblait ne rien ressentir d'anormal, Ron, soulagé, l'empêcha de se couvrir.

-'Reste comme ça.' Murmura-t-il, sérieux. 'Tu es magnifique.'

Il posa de nouveau sa main sur son ventre et parcourut le renflement d'un geste tendre. Il lui semblait inexplicable à quel point il avait envie de l'enserrer, de la presser contre lui dans un geste protecteur. La force de cette émotion lui raidissait la main et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la chair, mais pas assez pour réellement faire du mal. Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, ses pensées incohérentes. Comment pouvait-il aimer autant ce bébé qu'il n'avait jamais vu? Comment pouvait-il renier l'attirance qu'il avait envers cette femme qui l'observait en silence, le visage adoucit par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle? Par Merlin, il avait mal de les aimer autant.

-'Depuis combien de temps?' lui demanda le rouquin après un moment.

La jeune femme haussa des épaules. 'Je ne sais pas. C'est venu graduellement je suppose. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir jusqu'à hier, avant de dormir.'

Ron hocha la tête puis leva les yeux vers elle. 'Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.'

Hermione répondit avec un sourire et apposa sa main sur son ventre à son tour. 'J'aime quand tu me touches.'

Il sourit à son tour, utilisant sa main libre pour lui caresser la joue. Il descendit ensuite vers sa gorge, puis sur sa poitrine, s'attardant à cet endroit. 'Ça tombe bien, j'adore te toucher.'

La brunette eut un petit rire et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ron sente son corps s'embraser. Cependant, le temps n'était pas aux échanges passionnés. Une idée s'était formée dans sa tête et si elle semblait loufoque et insensée vu l'état de leur relation, Ron n'avait jamais été aussi convaincue que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-'Herm…j'ai une question à te poser.' Débuta-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. 'Mais tout d'abord, tu dois entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.'

Hermione attendit patiemment, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ron prit son temps pour trouver les mots justes. Les évènements des dernières semaines lui pesaient sur la conscience et, alors que sa vie semblait se tenir sur la corde raide, il avait l'impression qu'il devait tout risquer. Il savait qu'il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps avant que cette histoire de magie elfique se manifeste et s'empare de sa destinée; la crise de tout à l'heure ne faisait que le confirmer. Il n'était plus maître de sa vie. De nouveaux sentiments le menaçaient et transformaient son assurance en une peur qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Une lourdeur le tenaillait lorsqu'il songeait à son avenir, ayant un pressentiment qu'il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-'Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Et je le suis encore plus aujourd'hui. Pas seulement parce que tu portes mon enfant, mais aussi parce que tu es une femme merveilleuse et intelligente et adorablement insupportable.'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, alertée par son attitude, mais Ron la coupa aussitôt. 'Ne dis rien, je n'ai pas fini. Je veux que tu n'aies jamais à t'inquiéter. Je veux que tu puisses vivre aisément s'il m'advenait quelque chose. Je veux m'assurer que tout soit en ordre et que mes droits vous reviennent, à toi et au bébé.'

La jeune femme lui posa alors une main sur la bouche, paniquée. 'Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Pourquoi as-tu cet air grave? Tu as décidé d'y aller, n'est-ce pas?'

Ron hocha la tête. 'J'irai, seul. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai des choses importantes à faire avant de partir. Et j'ai autre chose à te demander.'

Il étudia son visage pendant un instant, enregistrant les traits harmonieux qui le composaient dans sa mémoire. Oui, il n'avait aucun doute sur la route qu'il souhaitait maintenant emprunter.

-'J'aimerais…' commença-t-il, plongeant son regard bleuté dans le sien. 'Que notre enfant porte mon nom. Et j'aimerais que tu le portes aussi.'

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-'Hermione Granger, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme?'

(-*-)

_Mouhahahahhahaaaa ! Qu'en pensez-vous? Plutôt long, non? Je crois même que c'était le plus que j'aie écrit pour cette histoire, jusqu'à date :P _

_Reviiiiieewwwwwwwws :D Plus j'en ai, plus vite j'écris! Je suis impatiente de savoir vos réactions suite à cette fin plus que mignonne (j'ai adoré l'écrire, je ne peux pas m'en cacher :P Ok, je l'avoue, c'est un peu à l'eau de rose, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une fille :P Avouons-le, nous aimons ce genre de dénouement :P) _

_Si vous découvrez des incohérences, svp, faites m'en part car je suis tellement toujours à réfléchir à comment je vais présenter l'histoire que parfois les choses peuvent ne pas concorder. _

_Prochain chapitre à venir dans les semaines qui suivent…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 14 qui, malheureusement, n'est pas bien long. Bonne lecture quand même ^^ _

(-*-)

**Chapitre 14**

-'Hermione Granger, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme?'

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil.

-'Je sais que je ne fais pas ça dans les règles,' avoua-t-il après un moment. 'Je devrais demander à ton père ou je ne sais pas quoi…'

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. 'Mais…il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions prêt à s'arracher la tête et maintenant tu me demandes en mariage?'

Ron haussa les épaules. Les questionnements de la brunette ne l'offensaient guère; elle ne serait pas la femme qu'il aime si elle n'étudiait pas la situation sous tous ses angles. 'J'ai tourné la page, comme tu m'as si bien conseillé de faire. Et il s'avère que la suite de mon histoire implique une Mme Weasley, si elle y consent.'

Hermione se redressa dans son lit, l'observant d'un air grave. 'Je ne comprends pas ce brusque changement d'attitude.'

Rendu à ce point, il lui semblait que sa fierté avait fondu. 'J'en ai assez de me battre, Herm.' Lui dit-il sérieusement. 'J'en ai assez de refouler ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. J'étais si aveuglé par ma rancune que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce que mon cœur me disait vraiment. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Hermione, jamais. Grâce à toi, je ressens à nouveau des émotions que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis des années. Et même si j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, je sais que tu fais de moi un homme meilleur. Je sais que tu es la femme qu'il me faut et la seule que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.'

-'Ron…C'est insensé…' bégaya la jeune femme. 'Il y a tant de choses….On ne peut pas...C'est ridicule.'

Elle se leva avec empressement et fit les cent pas dans la chambre. 'Ron…Tu ne peux pas me demander cela, pas maintenant. J'ai les émotions sens dessus-dessous, je ne vois pas clair. Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux ressentir pour toi.'

Le rouquin ignora la douleur que lui provoquèrent ces derniers mots. Il se leva à son tour et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

-'Je ne te force pas,' lui dit-il d'une voix douce. 'Et si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et en sécurité.'

Hermione referma une main contre la sienne, fermant les yeux. 'J'ai besoin de temps, Ron…Tu ne peux pas me lancer une question comme celle-là et t'attendre à ce que je sois décidée dans la seconde.'

Le jeune homme soupira, le cœur lourd à la pensée que le temps était justement ce qui lui manquait. 'Je sais.'

-'Et notre enfant portera ton nom, peu importe ma décision. Il n'en a jamais été autrement.'

Ron appuya son front contre celui de la brunette, inspirant profondément. 'Merci.'

Il la sentit sourire contre ses paumes et elle glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, pressant son corps contre le sien. 'Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Après tout, tu es son père.'

Le rouquin l'étreignit avec force et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras de l'un l'autre, à essayer de chasser le nuage qui faisait de l'ombre sur leur vie. Ron aurait dû sentir la honte lui tenailler la gorge face à ce refus; mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'orgueil qui l'avait toujours habité. À quoi bon? C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il serrait Hermione ainsi dans ses bras. Et puis, ce n'était certainement pas le mariage idéal. Quelques heures seulement pour se préparer, aucune réception, aucune famille présente. Seulement un échange de vœux et d'alliances avant qu'il ne s'envole vers une nouvelle mission. Au moins, elle savait quels étaient ses sentiments et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

-'Tu devrais te coucher,' murmura-t-il après quelques minutes, brisant l'étreinte à contrecœur. 'Tu as besoin de sommeil.'

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers lui et le message qu'il pouvait y lire était clair. Était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait? Partirait-il au milieu de la nuit, la laissant seule et anxieuse?

-'Reste avec moi ce soir.'

Le jeune homme ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement dans son lit. Il s'allongea près d'elle, son corps réagissant aussitôt au contact de leur peau. Le feu qui grandissait en lui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'Hermione prit l'initiative de s'étendre sur lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses doigts parcoururent les lignes sur son torse et suivirent les fines cicatrices qui le recouvraient.

-'Un jour, je te demanderai où tu les as eues.' Lui murmura-t-elle en s'attardant sur celle sur son bras gauche, presque invisible.

Ron glissa sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme. 'Ce jour-là, je te donnerai toutes les réponses que tu voudras.'

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Ses mouvements se firent plus lents et, au bout d'un moment, ses doigts descendirent vers son pantalon de pyjama. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant de la réaction qu'elle provoquait et Ron ne chercha pas à s'en cacher.

-'Herm, je suis un homme, ne l'oublie pas.' Dit-il en fermant les yeux. 'Ne joue pas avec moi.'

Il l'entendit rire alors qu'elle apposait de légers baisers sur sa mâchoire et ce seul son sembla redoubler l'intensité de son désir. 'Je suis certaine que tu vas aimer ce jeu-là.' Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ce ne fut pas comme la dernière fois. Même si son besoin d'elle était encore plus intense, il ne s'empressa pas. Il savoura chaque seconde, chaque son, chaque mouvement comme si c'était le dernier et emballa ces souvenirs pour les ranger dans sa mémoire. Son visage alors qu'elle gémissait sur lui, ses mains parcourant avec lenteur les courbes de son corps nu, la sensation de délivrance qui le parcourut lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur apogée, ensemble, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il la garda longtemps sur elle, à l'entourer de ses bras. Elle s'endormit bien vite, mais Ron ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il voulait la regarder dormir. Il voulait faire le plein d'elle avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Ron essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques afin de laisser Hermione dormir encore un peu. Cependant, dès qu'il se mit en mouvement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'agrippa aussitôt à son poignet en un geste possessif, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

-'Où vas-tu?' lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. 'Tu ne pars pas, hein?'

Ron lui intima doucement de le laisser aller. 'Non. Pas maintenant.'

Hermione obéit, mais garda néanmoins un air suspicieux. 'Ne pars pas sans moi, Ron. Je peux t'être utile. Je ne veux pas rester ici à t'attendre, ça va me tuer.'

-'Non. Ce sera bientôt fini et je reviendrai. Ton job à toi est de prendre soin de lui.' Répondit le rouquin en effleurant son ventre. 'C'est la plus importante des choses.'

Elle n'insista pas. Cependant, il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux la détermination de ne jamais le perdre de vue et de s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle.

Et il avait raison.

Hermione ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle de toute la matinée. Elle le suivait du regard peu importe ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau ou bien même de se gratter. Elle évaluait ses expressions à la recherche d'indices et épiait ses moindres actions. Sauf que Ron n'était pas Chasseur pour rien. Il arriva facilement à garder son visage impassible alors qu'il s'exécutait à préparer son voyage et fit les choses dans un tel désordre qu'Hermione ne devina pas ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire. En début d'après-midi, Ron déposa la plume qu'il avait utilisé pour écrire une lettre à Bentam et se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui lisait d'un œil à côté de lui.

-'J'aimerais aller au Terrier.' Lui dit-il d'une voix neutre. 'Et j'aimerais parler avec Harry et Ginny aussi.'

Il avait un plan. Il devait se débarrasser de son regard inquisiteur et s'enfuir lorsque son attention serait distraite. Hermione le scruta des yeux en refermant son livre. 'D'accord…Je dois me changer.' Répondit-elle en se levant puis ajouta, après un moment. 'Peux-tu venir m'aider? Je ne sais pas quoi mettre.'

Ron ne put se retenir de sourire et la suivit dans sa chambre. Jamais elle ne lui avait demandé de l'aide concernant sa garde-robe et il ne doutait pas une seconde de son intention. Il la conseilla tout de même lorsqu'elle proposa deux ensembles et la brunette opta pour la tenue contraire à celle qu'il avait pointée. Elle l'enfila rapidement et, satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir, déclara qu'elle était prête. Le haut qu'elle avait revêtue était taille empire, ce qui dissimulait parfaitement son ventre arrondi. Elle avait enfilé un cardigan par-dessus et portait des jeans qu'elle avait eu peine à refermer.

La visite au Terrier fut étrange. La nouvelle attitude de Ron alarma la plupart de sa famille, mais personne n'osa dire un mot. Ses parents ne firent qu'apprécier les commentaires affectueux de leur fils et lorsque le jeune homme les serra fortement dans ses bras, une étrange lueur s'installa au creux des yeux de Molly, qui retint son enfant par deux fois de partir. Ron dû reprendre de son ancienne attitude pour la convaincre que tout allait bien et elle le laissa aller, légèrement rassurée. Harry et Ginny ne furent pas aussi dupe. Si James n'avait pas occupé ses bras, Ron était certain que sa sœur l'aurait pris à part pour qu'il crache le morceau. Heureusement pour lui, son neveu avait des coliques et ne pouvait supporter d'être loin de sa mère, hurlant la seconde où il quittait son étreinte. Ginny n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience.

Alors qu'Hermione utilisait les toilettes, chose qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire depuis le matin et qui maintenant ne pouvait plus attendre, Ron s'activa rapidement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, une minute, tout au plus. Il se rendit dans la chambre des invités et trama un sort complexe, murmurant les paroles sous son souffle et priant pour que la jeune femme ne découvre pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors qu'il prononçait les derniers mots, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione, qui le regarda d'un air suspect.

-'Tu vas bien?' S'enquit-il, affichant un air inquiet. 'Tu en as mis du temps. Je commençais à croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.'

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise, et le rassura que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé combien de temps elle était resté à l'intérieur. Harry et Ginny eurent l'intelligence de ne pas poser de questions concernant l'étrange attitude de Ron et ils poursuivirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, Harry lui jetait des coups d'œil inquisiteur auquel le rouquin ne répondit pas.

-'Ron, j'aimerais que tu viennes me donner ton avis sur la terrasse que je suis en train de construire à l'arrière.' Déclara le survivant au bout d'un moment. 'J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les angles.'

Celui-ci accepta nonchalamment et voulut le suivre lorsqu'Hermione lui prit le poignet. Ron se retourna vers elle et, effleurant discrètement son dos au passage, lui dit : 'Je ne serai pas long. Je reviens, je te le promets.'

La brunette le relâcha lentement. 'D'accord.'

Il suivit Harry jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison et, comme il l'avait prévu, son meilleur ami ne profita pas de ses talents de bricoleur, mais le confronta directement.

-'Bon, c'est quoi cette attitude? On dirait que tu es en train de faire tes adieux.'

Ron haussa les épaules. 'C'est toi qui m'a dit que le Ron que je croyais être était merdique.'

-'Et je le crois toujours, mais tu n'agis pas comme le vrai Ron que je connais. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tu agis comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu nous voyais. Ta mère nous a envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure, juste avant que vous arriviez. Elle disait que tu agissais bizarrement et je vois clairement de quoi elle parle. Tu ne vas pas te tuer, n'est-ce pas?'

Le rouquin éclata de rire, mais il savait que ses yeux ne partageaient pas la même émotion. 'Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes intentions. Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai jamais.'

Harry l'étudia un moment, puis soupira. 'Alors c'est quoi le problème? C'est Hermione?'

Ron hocha aussitôt de la tête, amusé par son entêtement. 'Non, le problème n'est pas Hermione.'

-'Alors dis-moi. Tu ne peux pas me mentir.'

Voilà le moment qu'il avait attendu. Voilà le moment qu'il avait prévu la nuit dernière alors qu'il contemplait Hermione dans son sommeil. Son plan était sans faille si Harry y participait, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance et il n'existait pas d'autre personne à qui il aurait confié la protection d'Hermione. Il aurait cru facile de la laisser ici, bien en sécurité avec sa famille, mais il n'en était pas ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à l'abandonner. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter de ne pas l'avoir près de lui pour la protéger. Peut-être pourrait-il rester? Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin d'aller en Égypte…?

À cette pensée, son corps se crispa et la douleur fut de retour, poignante, meurtrière. Son cœur se contracta comme si une main invisible l'écrasait dans un étau de fer. Il poussa un grognement sourd et tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Le feu aussi était de retour, le consumant sans pitié. L'air lui manqua. L'univers se mit à tourner et il dut poser ses mains au sol pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et attendit que ça passe.

Sauf que la douleur persista. Pire. Elle augmenta.

Elle se fit si forte qu'il goûta le sang au fond de sa gorge et le sentit couler de son nez et de ses oreilles. Ses pensées se firent brumeuses. Ron étouffa un grognement contre la terre, serrant les poings. Un millier d'aiguilles semblaient percer sa peau, insistantes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt. Il irait en Égypte. Il en faisait la promesse. Il irait en Égypte et règlerait toute cette histoire.

Tout s'arrêta. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air à nouveau et il s'étouffa, crachant le sang qui s'était accumulé dans son œsophage. Les étoiles devant ses yeux disparurent et le visage d'Harry fut là, devant lui, déformé par la panique. Les bras de son meilleur ami se refermèrent autour de ses épaules lorsqu'il manqua tomber face première et Ron eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de se remettre de sa crise. S'il avait cru mourir à la dernière, elle était agréable comparé à celle qu'il venait tout juste de vivre.

-'Ron, tu m'entends?'

Il hocha la tête. Chaque mouvement martela son crâne.

-'Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?'

Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son corps tremblant. Il avait vraiment failli y passer cette fois. Il devait partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et surtout, il ne devait plus douter de sa décision.

-'Je t'expliquerai…' répondit Ron d'une voix rauque. 'Il faut que tu m'aides, Harry.'

-'Tout ce que tu veux.'

Le jeune homme concentra ses idées vaporeuses. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. 'Il faut que tu m'aides à protéger Hermione. Il faut…que tu l'amènes dans la chambre en haut et qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Pas avant que je sois très loin d'ici.'

Harry l'observa sans comprendre. 'Quoi? Mais où vas-tu?'

Ron secoua la tête. 'Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu fasses ce que je viens de te dire. J'ai créé un enchantement dans cette pièce pour qu'Hermione soit incapable d'en sortir. Trouve une raison, mais amène-là à cet endroit et ferme le sort avec sa baguette.'

Il sortit la baguette d'Hermione de sa poche arrière et la lui tendit. Harry hésita avant de la prendre. 'Elle t'a laissé la prendre?'

-'Disons plutôt que je suis très discret.'

Hermione avait été si préoccupée de trouver quelconque indice dans son visage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure. Ron lui déposa le bout de bois dans les mains et Harry la cacha à son tour. 'Tu ne peux pas le faire?'

-'Non. Je ne serai pas là pour rompre l'enchantement en temps et lieu.' Il n'osa pas avouer qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait revenir. 'Tu dois être celui qui le fait. Et tu ne dois pas l'en faire sortir, compris? Elle doit y rester.'

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête. 'Okay. Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu devrais aller à Ste-M-'

-'Je n'ai pas le temps,' le coupa Ron en se relevant. Il chancela quelque peu, mais fut plus que soulagé de voir que le monde ne tourna pas autour de lui. 'Je dois y aller. Maintenant.'

-'Mais…'

-'Maintenant, Harry. S'il-te-plaît.'

Le survivant prit une grande inspiration, ses pensées visiblement en débat. Puis, il expira bruyamment. 'Tu sais que ta sœur va me tuer?'

-'Tu lui expliqueras. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours.'

-'Je sens que je ne devrais pas t'écouter…mais allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.'

Le plan marcha comme Ron l'avait prévu. Ginny et Hermione s'inquiétèrent aussitôt de son état en le voyant couvert de sang et le rouquin s'appuya sur son meilleur ami pour ajouter un peu de crédibilité. Harry ordonna à Hermione de courir chercher la trousse de premier soin dans la chambre d'invité, ce qu'elle fit sans rouspéter. Aussitôt qu'elle eut disparut de leur vue, il se précipita vers le deuxième étage et prononça les mots que Ron lui avait dicté. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci se débarrassa du t-shirt tâché qu'il portait et essuya rapidement son visage et son cou. Il s'empara du vêtement qu'Harry lui lança et l'enfila sans tarder.

-'Merci.' Lui dit-il en lui prenant le balai qu'il lui donna.

Des cris résonnèrent à l'étage. Ginny, qui avait assisté à la scène d'un air pétrifié, sursauta lorsque la colère d'Hermione se fit entendre. Elle voulut questionner son mari, mais il s'empressa de lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment.

-'Gin, je dois y aller.' Dit Ron en serrant fortement sa sœur dans ses bras. 'Je t'aime, petite sœur.'

Il caressa doucement la tête de James, puis étreignit Harry avec force. 'Prend soin d'elle.'

_Prend soin d'eux_,' pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Vivrait-il pour le voir? Non. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait foncer droit devant. Il y arriverait. Il n'aurait pas peur. Il était un Chasseur.

(-*-)

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de Bentam, Ron avait revêtit le costume du Chasseur qui lui avait toujours fait comme un gant. Il avança dans la pièce comme il avait coutume de faire, la tête haute et l'air décidé, et s'installa sur une chaise face à son patron. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air sérieux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine protubérante.

-'À quoi me vaut cet honneur?' lui demanda la quadragénaire, un peu surpris de sa visite.

Ron sortit un parchemin de sa poche et s'empara d'une plume qui traînait près de lui. Il s'était répété mille fois ce qu'il allait écrire et les mots affluèrent sans mal sur la surface rugueuse.

-'Signez ici. Comme témoin.'

Ron attendit que Bentam s'exécute, ce qu'il ne fit pas. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est?'

-'Mon testament.'

Le visage de son patron se vida de ses couleurs, mais il se ressaisit après quelques secondes et signa sans hésiter. 'Tu as trouvé quelque chose?'

Le rouquin hocha la tête. 'Assez pour mettre un terme à tout cela.'

Bentam hocha lentement de la tête, songeur. 'Le Ministre tient à savoir que la situation est bel et bien sous contrôle avant de donner le feu vert à un grand rassemblement. Miss Granger n'est pas avec vous?'

Ron sentit son cœur se contracter à la mention d'Hermione. Elle était sûrement dans une rage épouvantable. 'Elle est en sécurité. Elle travaille, comme toujours. Je me suis permis une journée de congé, qui d'ailleurs touche à sa fin. Je devrais rentrer.'

Il se leva et voulut se diriger vers la porte lorsque Bentam l'agrippa par le bras, sa poigne ferme.

-'Comment vont vos blessures?' S'enquit-il d'un air qui se voulait paternel, mais la pression qu'il exerçait sur son avant-bras ne laissait guère supposer qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment de son état. Le sous-entendu flotta dans l'atmosphère comme la fumée d'un feu prêt à faire rage.

-'Très bien, merci.' Répondit-il poliment, soutenant le regard inquisiteur Bentam sans broncher.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à se jauger du regard, puis Bentam relâcha son emprise et lui sourit. 'Bonne journée, mon garçon. N'oublie pas que je veux un rapport sur la situation d'ici lundi.'

Ron fit un bref mouvement de tête et s'éclipsa du bureau sans dire un mot de plus.

(-*-)

_Pas très long, mais le prochain chapitre est le double donc je suis pardonnée lol Reviews tjs très appréciés ^^ Sans plus attendre, je mets en ligne la suite :P_


	15. Chapter 15

_Déjà! Eh oui! Je suis rapide, non? Héhé… :D Sans plus attendre, voici un très long chapitre pour vous ^^ Enjoy!_

(-*-)

**Chapitre 15**

Il faisait chaud. Horriblement chaud. Ron avait déjà vécu l'expérience de l'Égypte plusieurs fois et jamais il n'avait semblé s'habituer à la chaleur suffocante du soleil ni à l'air sec et sableux qui égratignait sa peau et emplissait ses narines. Il avait oublié à quel point il détestait lorsque ses jeans lui collaient à la peau, le tissu trop épais pour une température pareille. Il avait beau se jeter des sorts de rafraîchissement, le soleil plombant de l'Égypte le ramenait toujours à la réalité après quelques minutes. Il avait parcouru les dunes du désert du Sahara pendant un long moment. Le ciel sans nuages s'assombrissait maintenant et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à lui empêcher de rechercher l'oasis. Lorsqu'il ne fut capable que de voir les ombres gigantesques des montagnes de sable, il força son balai vers le sol et en descendit pour établir un petit camp temporaire. Il utilisa sa baguette afin d'établir un dôme de protection contre les yeux indiscrets et les menaces extérieurs et s'allongea dans le sable, les mains derrière la tête.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul avantage à dormir dans un désert ; le ciel étoilé était un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Ron se détendit et aussitôt ses pensées dérivèrent sur Hermione. Ne pas l'avoir à proximité lui semblait étrange. Que faisait-elle? À quoi pensait-elle? Ça, il avait moins de mal à se l'imaginer…Elle était sûrement en train de le maudire de l'avoir piégé et emprisonné comme un animal. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était seul au milieu de nulle part avec pour seul témoin de sa solitude la lune et les étoiles, mais jamais il n'avait autant souhaité la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Comment en était-il venu ainsi? Comment avait-il pu, en moins de quatre mois, voir sa vie basculer en ce sens? Le retour d'Hermione semblait si loin à présent et pourtant si clair. Tout comme cette journée pluvieuse où ils s'étaient quittés, il n'arrivait pas à chasser son image de sa tête. Encore adolescente, une vive ambition teintant ses prunelles. Le pull rouge qui lui faisait si bien. Les cheveux détrempés par la pluie, les joues baignées de larmes. Elle portait une bague à l'annulaire droit et de petites perles comme boucles d'oreilles. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il se rappelait la panique qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment alors qu'elle lui glissait lentement des doigts, s'échappant vers un avenir qui lui avait toujours été destiné. La douleur semblait encore vive en son cœur, comme si la séparation était fraîche et qu'une partie de lui-même venait de lui être enlevée.

Le sable était inconfortable. La nuit commençait à être fraîche. Les yeux de Ron se fermèrent malgré lui.

_Des cris stridents s'élevaient par-dessus le ronflement des flammes. Des jets lumineux s'envolaient de toutes parts et Ron vit un sorcier s'écrouler au loin, touché par un sort impardonnable. Des femmes et des enfants s'enfuyaient sous les bras puissants des arbres ou grimpaient les façades rocheuses des montagnes. C'était la cohue. Les Rebelles se défendaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais les morts étaient déjà nombreux à voir les corps inertes qui couvraient la place principale. Ron se releva rapidement, tenant toujours dans sa main le parchemin brûlant et dans l'autre le couteau de Gary. Qui avait sonné l'alarme? Qui avait ordonné que l'on ouvre le tir? Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu. La situation avait dégénéré et Ron se devait d'agir. Il devait arrêter ce massacre. _

_Derrière lui, l'arbre s'ébranla. La terre trembla. Les cris redoublèrent. Sans attendre, le rouquin s'élança. Le feu se propageait maintenant, violent. Il devait mettre le parchemin à l'abri avant que quelqu'un d'autre mette la main dessus. Il pouvait sentir sa force, son danger. Il la sentait se propager dans son bras comme un million d'insectes grouillant. Personne ne devait mettre la main là-dessus. Personne ne devait s'en emparer. Il devait le cacher. _

_Un bébé pleurait, quelque part dans le village. Ron l'entendait comme s'il était juste à côté de lui. Comment pouvaient-ils s'en prendre à des enfants? Quel genre de sorcier pouvait faire des actes aussi sans-cœur? La rage gonfla sa poitrine, saccada son souffle. Il devait y aller. Il devait agir, dû-t-il en mourir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin, lumineux au creux de sa paume. La forêt n'était pas sécuritaire. Si Gary avait été capable de le retrouver dans la chambre secrète, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il réussirait à le retrouver ici. Mais où? Où pouvait-il le cacher? Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher._

_Son regard se posa alors sur le couteau qu'il tenait dans son autre main._

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever sur les dunes au loin et la chaleur était de retour. La gorge sèche, le jeune homme se félicita d'avoir pensé à remplir sa gourde lors de son passage au Caire. Il se contenta d'une maigre collation avant de se remettre en route, survolant de nouveau l'étendu infini du Sahara. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile; après tout, ce désert était composé de milliers de kilomètres de sable et les chances qu'il tombe sur l'oasis par hasard assez minces. Il s'était attendu à ce que son parasite l'aide et il ne fut pas déçu. Ses mains dirigeaient son balai sans user sa volonté et il aurait même pu faire une sieste en restant convaincu que le cap qu'il tenait serait vaillamment maintenu.

L'oasis était un paradis perdu. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, Ron le contempla du haut de son balai, incertain de s'il rêvait ou pas. Il s'était attendu à des palmiers et de l'eau, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était un véritable village fantôme, mélangeant le roc, le sable, l'herbe, l'eau et la terre. De larges cercles plus foncés lui indiquèrent que des sorciers avaient été à l'œuvre et qu'ils avaient creusés le sable. Cherchaient-ils les parcelles? Les avaient-ils trouvés? Il sortit la carte de sa poche et l'anima du bout du doigt. Deux symboles ne s'illuminaient pas.

Comment arrivaient-ils à les retrouver? Avaient-ils une carte? De quelle manière s'y prenaient-ils? Pour l'instant, la partie de l'oasis à découvert était dépourvu de mouvement. Savaient-ils que Ron était là? Comme pour répondre à sa question, son balai arrêta brutalement et descendit vers le sol. Le jeune homme mit pied à terre derrière une dune et son instinct l'avertit de ne pas aller plus loin. Il leva lentement la main et frôla le vide avec précaution. Il ressentit aussitôt la présence d'un charme, mais lequel, il ne pouvait pas le définir. Avec une ressource aussi puissante que la magie même qui l'accompagnait, il ne doutait pas que la magie opposée soit la source de ce champ protecteur. Il sentit sa main s'engourdir puis elle se leva à nouveau et traça un cercle contre le bulbe invisible. Une vive lumière délimita la forme et Ron pu s'y glisser sans problème.

-'Et maintenant?' murmura-t-il pour son parasite. 'Que dois-je faire? Me jeter dans la gueule du loup?'

Des applaudissements résonnèrent au loin. Des cris de joies s'ensuivirent et une sueur froide couvrit le corps du rouquin. Il regarda sa carte avec empressement et découvrit qu'une autre parcelle venait d'être découverte.

-'Il n'en reste que trois…' pensa Ron, pressant le pas. 'Je dois trouver les autres.'

Il se situait au nord-est de l'oasis, près d'une lisière de palmier. Un peu plus loin, une longue roche plate abritait un bassin d'eau. L'endroit était inscrit sur le parchemin et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il remarqua qu'une des parcelles n'étaient pas très loin. Il avança à pas feutré et ses traces s'effacèrent derrière lui sans qu'il n'utilise sa baguette.

La carte n'indiquait pas l'endroit précis et c'est avec une certaine frustration qu'il remarqua que le reste du travail ne lui serait pas facile. Alors qu'il marchait à travers une petite clairière, ses pieds se joignirent brusquement et il tomba au sol, étouffant un grognement. Il se releva avec peine, ses jambes ne voulant plus lui obéir. Il se débattit un moment et s'apprêtait à essayer la magie quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-'Inutile de te battre contre elle, mon garçon.'

Ron leva vivement la tête et sursauta en voyant le vieil homme assis nonchalamment sur une grosse pierre près de lui.

-'Que faites-vous ici?' murmura-t-il, abasourdi. 'Comment…?'

Le vieillard éclata d'un rire grinçant et lui jeta un regard bienveillant. 'Ne cherches pas à savoir des choses que tu ne comprendrais pas. Je t'ai attendu un long moment, fils. Qu'attendais-tu?'

-'J'avais des obligations.'

Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire. 'Ahhh…Mademoiselle Granger, bien sûr. Eh bien, je suis surpris de voir qu'elle t'a été gratifiante. Elle n'apprécie pas les têtes fortes habituellement.'

Ron ne comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait-il lui parler d'une voix si naturelle, comme s'ils ne se trouvaient au beau milieu du territoire ennemi? 'Pardon…qui?'

-'La magie, bien sûr. Voyons, Ronald, soit un peu plus alerte.'

Tout ceci devenait un peu trop étrange. 'Que faites-vous ici? Et ne pouvez-vous pas me redonner mes pieds?'

Encore une fois, le rire du vieillard résonna à ses oreilles comme de vieilles cloches rouillées.

-'Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur cela, mon garçon, je ne suis qu'une marionnette, tout comme toi. Et pour ce qui est de ma présence en ces lieux, eh bien, je suppose qu'_elle_ me voulait ici afin de te guider. Tu me sembles être un jeune homme bien entêté. Je suis surpris de sa patience.'

-'Ne le soyez pas. Elle me punie assez bien pour me prouver que la patience n'est pas une de ses vertus. Ne pouvez-vous pas m'aider? C'est plutôt inconfortable.'

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules. 'Je n'irai pas contre sa volonté. Si elle t'a arrêté ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison.'

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds. Une raison? 'Oh…' fit-il, réalisant qu'il se tenait sûrement au-dessus de la parcelle qu'il recherchait. 'Je dois creuser, c'est ça?'

Il empoigna sa baguette et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort pour chasser le sable lorsque le bois devint si chaud qu'il fut impossible pour Ron de la tenir plus longtemps. Il jura sous son souffle.

-'Tu veux te faire repérer?' s'exclama son nouveau compagnon avec un petit rire. 'Il te faudra faire cela en utilisant la vieille méthode.'

Il lui jeta une pelle qui tomba devant le rouquin et Ron n'osa pas rouspéter. Libérer du sort qui le tenait immobile, il s'empara de l'objet et commença aussitôt à creuser. Les palmiers fournissaient de l'ombre, mais l'atmosphère était assez chaude pour que le moindre effort physique lui semble dix fois plus pénible. Au bout d'un moment, il fut complètement détrempé.

-'Tu sembles à bout de souffle, Weasley.' Commenta le vieil homme d'un ton de plaisanterie. 'Je croyais que tu étais entraîné pour les pires situations.'

Ron retint ses opinions désobligeantes et se contenta de répondre : 'Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque ce sera fini. Votre aide serait plus qu'appréciée.'

-'Oh, non, non…Tu es le Porteur. Je ne suis que le Gardien.'

Le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant, incertain d'avoir bien compris. 'Le Gardien? Si vous êtes le Gardien, pourquoi avez-vous laissé le parchemin se faire voler?'

-'J'ai gardé son secret le plus longtemps possible, mais je ne peux rien contre sa sœur. La magie jumelle, je précise.'

Il indiqua à Ron de poursuivre son travail, ce qu'il fit. 'La seule manière de retrouver le parchemin était à l'aide du bracelet. La magie Égyptienne, comme tu l'appelles si bien, est enfermée dans un bracelet d'or. Trois pierres l'adornent déjà.'

-'Et il n'y en aura pas plus.' Marmonna Ron en rejetant une lourde pelletée de sable. 'Pas tant que je serai ici.'

Un léger silence s'installa, qui fut brisé au bout d'un moment par le vieil homme. 'Vous êtes bien déterminé.'

-'Je suis un homme déterminé. Lorsque ma décision est prise, je n'y reviens pas. Je fais avec. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.'

-'Hmmm, hmmm.'

Nouveau silence. Au loin, le soleil disparaissait peu à peu. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une journée qu'il était parti.

-'Tu ne poses pas beaucoup de questions.' Remarqua soudainement le vieil homme, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était apparu.

-'Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire puisque mes questions restent généralement sans réponses.' Répondit Ron, le souffle court. 'Vous ne m'avez pas fourni d'explications lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui.'

-'Peut-être.'

Cependant, la curiosité de Ron avait été piquée. Il avait été envoyé ici sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait réellement faire. Il avait obéit sans se poser de questions, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. 'J'ai peut-être quelques questions, en fin de compte. Si vous voulez bien y répondre.'

Autant mieux y aller par la politesse. 'Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes exactement. Je sais que vous êtes le Gardien, mais j'aimerais savoir votre rôle exact.'

Le vieil homme sourit. 'Je suis Caraghe.'

-'Comme le village?'

-'Exactement.'

-'Vous avez donné votre nom à un village?' s'étonna Ron, amusé. 'Pour un homme humble, c'est plutôt excentrique.'

Caraghe fit une grimace, agacé. 'Le village a été nommé après ma mort, pour m'honorer. Je n'y suis pour rien.'

Le jeune homme s'interrompit de nouveau dans son travail, un frisson lui parcourant le corps. 'Vous êtes mort?'

L'elfe éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de Ron. 'Oh, mais bien sûr. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici. Je n'aurais pas pu me déplacer à ma guise et suivre ton évolution. Cependant, mon état ne me permet pas d'agir concrètement, ce qui est plutôt fâchant. Je ne peux qu'influencer de ma parole.'

Ron eut du mal à avaler cette nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais été très friand des fantômes et de savoir que cet étrange personnage l'avait suivi depuis le début de son aventure était une nouvelle plus que perturbante. 'Pourtant, vous me semblez tangible.' Remarqua-t-il en l'étudiant un peu mieux. 'Et vous pouvez saisir des objets.'

Caraghe approuva d'un simple hochement de tête. 'C'est vrai. Cependant, je ne suis pas un sorcier. Pas même humain. Je viens d'une race beaucoup plus ancienne et mon énergie n'est pas composée de la matière qui t'est connue. Cela me donne quelques libertés de plus, si je puis dire.'

Ron se remit à creuser sous l'œil sévère de l'elfe. 'Vous jouez donc au guide avec moi?'

-'Si on peut dire, oui.'

-'Alors vous n'avez pas été d'un grand secours.' Lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix un peu rude. 'Je ne vous ai vu qu'une seule et unique fois. Et vous m'avez seulement dit que je devais me mettre à l'œuvre.'

Le vieillard eut un rictus. 'Tu devais te prouver digne d'être le Porteur, jeune homme. Si tu avais eu les réponses facilement, ton chemin aurait été bien différent.'

Sur ce point, il avait bien raison. Si cette mission avait été comme toutes ses précédentes, Ron n'aurait certainement pas renoué avec Hermione.

-'Tu es chanceux d'avoir l'estime d'une si brillante sorcière.'

Le rouquin eut un sourire amer. 'Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore son estime. Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort à l'heure qu'il est.'

-'Comme j'ai dit, c'est une sorcière intelligente. Et tu es aveugle si tu ne peux pas voir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi.'

Ron ne répondit pas. Penser à Hermione lui faisait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans elle, sans ses petites manies et sa détermination. Elle faisait partie de lui et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu oublier à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Il se savait capable de tout faire pour elle. Déplacer des montagnes, lui attraper la lune, tout. Le moindre sourire, la moindre étincelle dans ses yeux était une récompense plus que suffisante.

-'Ton amour pour elle est fascinant.' Commenta l'elfe d'un air sérieux. 'Ta dévotion encore plus. La première fois que je t'ai vu, ton cœur semblait de marbre. Glacé, je devrais dire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi _elle_ t'avait choisi d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, je comprends. Seul un cœur pur et fort aurait pu supporter _sa_ force. Et le tien mérite largement son poste. Qui aurait cru que derrière tant de pierre se trouvait de l'or?'

-'Certainement pas moi.' Marmonna Ron en rougissant légèrement.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de lui ainsi. Il n'aimait pas qu'on analyse son cœur ou toute autre partie de sa personne. Il fallait qu'il change le sujet. 'L'important, c'est qu'Hermione soit en sécurité. Le reste m'importe peu.'

Caraghe le jaugea du regard pendant un moment, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 'Comme le prouve le contrat que tu as signé. Très courageux de ta part.'

-'Je ne l'ai pas signé par courage, mais par honneur et par principe. Hermione mérite toute la protection nécessaire et ma vie est peu chère payée si elle peut sauver la sienne.'

-'Contrat que tu as rempli merveilleusement jusqu'à maintenant.'

Ron s'arrêta de nouveau, les muscles endoloris. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il creusait ce trou et il avait l'impression de creuser sa propre tombe. Heureusement, l'air était plus frais maintenant que le soleil s'évanouissait au loin.

-'Contrat que je remplirai jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé la source des menaces qui pèsent sur elle. J'aurais aimé régler ce problème tout d'abord, mais il semblerait que mon parasite ne me laisse pas agir comme bon me semble.'

Ron ignora l'expression choqué de son compagnon et reprit le mouvement machinal avec la pelle. Au bout d'un moment, l'elfe lui posa une question qui le prit de cours.

-'Ne pensez-vous pas que la source est la même?'

-'Quoi?'

Caraghe se leva et sauta au bas de la roche avec une agilité surprenante. 'Celui qui est derrière tout ça est peut-être la même personne qui menace mademoiselle Granger.'

-'Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Hermione?'

L'elfe se contenta de sourire. 'Creusez encore un peu. Vous y êtes presque.'

Ron ne bougea pas. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'il continue son travail avec une déclaration comme celle-ci? C'était d'Hermione qu'il s'agissait, nom de Merlin! S'il avait la possibilité d'éliminer l'auteur des menaces en même temps que cette histoire de magie, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. 'Vous pensez qu'une seule personne est derrière tout ça?'

Caraghe ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soutenir le regard du jeune homme et conserva son air impassible. Ron sentit la rage l'ébouillanter et il sortit du trou pour agripper le collet du vieillard, agacé de son silence. Il lui avait promis des réponses et voilà qu'il se taisait? Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré et tout ce qui lui restait à faire, ne méritait-il pas un peu de vérité? Mais lorsqu'il l'atteignit, l'elfe s'évapora et réapparut plus loin derrière lui.

-'Inutile d'essayer, Weasley.'

-'Alors dites-moi ce que vous savez!' Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. 'Je dois savoir! Est-il à Londres? Est-il ici? Va-t-il s'en prendre à elle? Est-elle en sécurité?'

-'Ne l'as-tu pas laissé en sécurité?'

Bien sûr. Elle était chez Harry, sans possibilité de sortir. Et la maison d'Harry était protégée par un des plus puissants sorts dont il était le gardien du secret. Personne ne pouvait les atteindre.

-'Elle l'est. Mais si j'ai une chance de mettre la main sur celui qui veut lui faire du mal, je vais la prendre. Il payera pour ses intentions.'

-'Tu en auras l'occasion. Pour l'instant, creuse.'

Ron obéit à contrecœur. Il sauta à nouveau dans la cavité et s'arma de la pelle afin de finir son travail. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques minutes avant que le métal frappe quelque chose de dur et le jeune homme se pencha pour déblayer une petite boîte en bronze recouverte d'inscriptions.

-'Ne l'ouvre pas, fils. Si tu le fais, ils le sauront. Dépêche-toi, ils viennent.'

-'Q-quoi?' Il avait beau regarder de tous les côtés et tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait rien. L'elfe le pressa. 'Allez, il faut partir. Utilise ta baguette pour refermer le trou.'

-'Mais vous avez dit que…'

-'Maintenant que tu as pris la boîte, il est trop tard. Tant qu'elle reste fermée, tu seras plus difficile à repérer, mais pour l'instant, ils savent que tu es là. La chasse est ouverte. Ils sont les chats et tu es la souris.'

Des cris au loin confirmèrent ce que le vieillard venait de dire.

-'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?' s'énerva-t-il en sortant du trou, trébuchant contre les parois glissantes.

La silhouette de Caraghe se brouilla. Seul son visage crevassé resta visible lorsqu'il répondit :

-'Cours.'

Il courut. Longtemps. Il courut à s'en couper le souffle et à en avoir mal aux côtes. Par deux fois il avait failli se faire découvrir. Par deux fois il avait réussi à s'échapper. La nuit était tombée et Ron devait se fier à son instinct pour se guider dans la noirceur. Malgré nombre de chutes et d'égratignures, la situation lui donnait l'avantage. Lorsqu'il n'en pu plus, Ron prit couvert sous le roc d'une grotte. Les poumons en feu, il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration et son cœur. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne n'était dans les environs, il se laissa glisser au sol. Son corps protestait contre les efforts physiques et réclamait du repos, mais le rouquin savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Il avait encore deux parcelles à trouver et il voulait être certain d'être le premier à le faire. Cependant, quelques minutes pour se relaxer ne lui feraient pas de tôt.

Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'il était assis qu'un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Ron se plaqua aussitôt contre la paroi et retint son souffle, alerte. Sur sa droite, le feuillage s'ébranla. Ne pouvant utiliser sa magie qu'en cas de survie, il aurait à affronter ce sorcier à mains nues.

Le feuillage bougea à nouveau. Il faisait si noir que Ron n'y voyait rien. Il allait devoir se fier à son instinct. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son ouïe; un crissement dans le sable, un souffle lent et régulier, le bruissement de vêtements…Lorsqu'il fut certain que son ennemi était assez près, il s'élança.

Un grognement sourd lui indiqua qu'il avait atteint sa cible. Cependant, il avait beau sentir que quelqu'un se trouvait sous lui, il n'arrivait physiquement pas à le voir. Son ennemi se débattit et le jeune homme répliqua en lui assenant des coups de poings au ventre. Il agrippa ce qui lui semblait être une espèce de texture liquide et tira.

Il s'était attendu au pire. Gary, un troll, même sa vieille tante Helga. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru possible de voir le visage d'Harry apparaître sous lui.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et le dégagea de son étreinte. Harry se replia sur lui-même en s'étouffant, chassant le reste de sa cape d'invisibilité de sur son corps.

-'Ron, espèce d'idiot!' marmonna son meilleur ami en se tordant de douleur. 'Tu as greffé des roches à tes poings ou quoi? Merde…'

Le rouquin se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se mettre à couvert dans la grotte. 'Désolé, vieux, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Tu étais sous ta cape et eux me cours après depuis des heures et-'

Il s'interrompit brusquement. 'Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici?'

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal, un bras contre ses côtes. 'Ce que je fais ici? Ron, tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser faire?'

-'Oui! Bien sûr que oui! Je risque ma vie depuis sept ans, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies maintenant?'

Le survivant secoua la tête. 'Parce que l'autre Ron était un gros nul. Le Ron à qui j'ai parlé hier, je ne tiens pas à le perdre.'

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. 'Tu es un crétin, Harry. Tu as une femme, tu as un enfant et voilà que tu t'amènes ici et que tu risques ta vie.'

Harry haussa les épaules. 'Je crois que tu m'as cassé une côte.' Se plaignit-il en faisant la grimace. 'De toute façon, je suis là. Il faut que tu t'y fasses.'

Ron détestait se l'avouer, mais il avait raison. Cela ne servirait à rien de le renvoyer, il s'obstinerait à rester à ses côtés. Harry était un Auror chevronné, il savait se défendre. Il pouvait peut-être lui être utile. Il s'échina alors à lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur la situation présente, en passant par les menaces, les attaques et les trouvailles qu'Hermione et lui avait faites dans le livre. À la grande surprise de Ron, Harry était déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses.

-'Hermione m'a tout raconté.' Se justifia-t-il devant son air inquisiteur. 'Je ne suis pas venu ici non préparé, tu me connais. Sauf que ta version des faits est beaucoup plus complète que la sienne. Donc tu as trouvé une des parcelles?'

Ron tapota sa poche. 'Elle est ici. Il faut trouver les deux autres. Trois ont déjà été trouvé.'

-'Une. Il en reste une à trouver.'

-'Quoi?'

L'air piteux que fit son meilleur ami lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il l'agrippa par le collet et le secoua violemment. '_Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça_!'

-'Je n'avais pas le choix! Elle seule pouvait nous amener jusqu'ici.'

Ron ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de frapper son meilleur ami de toutes ses forces. Cette mission tournait au cauchemar. 'Je m'en fous! Tu vas la ramener à Londres maintenant! Tu m'entends?'

Harry plissa les yeux et sa tête se releva en signe de défi. 'Il n'en est pas question. On ne veut pas te voir mourir. On va faire ça en équipe, comme dans le temps.'

Mais qu'avait-elle pu bien dire pour le convaincre? Comment Harry pouvait-il être stupide au point de foutre sa vie en l'air? La panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il songea à la panoplie de sorciers qui était à sa recherche, prêt à le tuer. S'ils mettaient la main sur Hermione, s'ils s'emparaient d'elle et lui faisait du mal…

La douleur de ces pensées était insupportable. Il devait la retrouver. Il devait la protéger. Caraghe l'avait-il su? Avait-il passé toutes ces heures à le regarder faire afin de s'assurer qu'Harry et elle le rejoigne à temps? À quel jeu jouaient-ils tous? S'étaient-ils donné le mot afin de mettre sa vie sans dessus-dessous? S'il trouvait ce satané elfe, mort ou pas, il allait lui faire sa fête.

-'Hermione est la meilleure sorcière de ce monde, elle peut t'aider.' Tenta de le convaincre Harry, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer le caractère de son ami.

Ron s'empoigna la tête à deux mains, paniqué à l'idée qu'Hermione était ici, maintenant, à quelque part dans l'oasis. Cette seule pensée lui transperça le cœur et il frappa le mur de brique pour ne pas viser la mâchoire de son ami. 'Ramène-la! Si tu veux foutre TA vie en l'air, c'est ton problème, mais Hermione doit retourner en Angleterre! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en mêle!'

-'Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu veux tant qu'elle parte? Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous deux!'

-'Ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre relation!'

-'Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas son aide!'

-'Parce qu'elle est enceinte, par Merlin!'

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors que la nouvelle vidait le visage d'Harry de toutes ses couleurs. 'Elle est…?'

Ron prit une grande inspiration, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à la folie. Il fallait qu'Hermione s'en aille. Et si elle ne voulait pas alors il fallait au moins qu'elle soit à l'abri en attendant que tout se termine.

-'Depuis quand?' murmura le survivant, toujours sous le choc. 'Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit?'

Ron secoua la tête. 'Parce que tu n'es qu'un pauvre naïf! Si elle t'avait dit qu'elle attendait mon enfant, tu n'aurais jamais voulu la laisser venir.'

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. 'Ton enfant? C'est le tien?'

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Son enfant. C'était étrange à quel point cela sonnait bien à ses oreilles.

-'Oh…Je vois…' dit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'Vraiment, il n'y a que vous deux pour vous mettre dans ce genre de pagaille. Quand est-ce que…? Pendant la…?'

Ron s'abstint de dire qu'en fait sa cuisine, son salon et sa chambre d'ami avaient été témoins de la conception de cet enfant. 'Avant.'

Harry resta songeur un moment, calculant mentalement le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ce moment-là. Une nouvelle fois, le choc l'assaillit et ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise. 'Quatre mois! Comment est-ce possible?'

-'Presque quatre mois,' précisa Ron, comme si la différence importait. 'De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Il faut mettre Hermione à l'abri.'

Harry approuva vivement cette fois. 'Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su…'

Ron l'interrompit. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour ce genre de chose, ils avaient déjà trop languis à cet endroit. 'Allons-y. Trouvons Hermione et ramenons-là ici. Nous l'attacherons s'il le faut.'

(-*-)

Pour avoir parcouru l'oasis à la course, Ron savait que la superficie à couvrir pour retrouver Hermione était énorme. En plus d'être une sorcière intelligente, la brunette ne se laisserait pas attraper facilement. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était un cardio d'enfer et une incroyable dose de chance.

Il était épuisé. Il avait mal partout. Pourtant, ses pieds le menèrent avec une rapidité et une agilité surprenante. Harry parti de son côté et ils convinrent que le premier qui trouverait Hermione lancerait un feu de détresse en direction opposé de leur emplacement et qu'ils se retrouveraient le plus tôt possible à la grotte.

-'J'aurais besoin d'un tout petit peu d'aide,' marmonna Ron au bout d'un moment. 'Tu es toujours là pour me dicter ce que je dois faire, mais dès que _je_ suis celui qui a besoin d'aide, tu disparais complètement.'

Il avait oublié à quel point son parasite pouvait être susceptible. Cette fois par contre, il ne laissa pas la douleur avoir raison de lui. Il en avait assez d'être une marionnette. Il en avait assez que l'on prenne des décisions pour lui. Il s'était laissé entrainer ici contre son gré, avait souffert les caprices de cette stupide magie et même sa carapace avait décidé de le déserter et de le laisser se débrouiller avec la horde de nouveaux sentiments qui l'assaillait. Et Hermione…Par Merlin qu'il souhaiter la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits!

Son corps s'arrêta brusquement. Devant lui, une demi-douzaine de sorciers s'était rassemblée autour d'un petit feu. Ron reconnut leurs robes; c'était le même groupe qui avait attaqué Hermione au Caire.

-'Vous avez entendu?' Murmura l'un d'eux, jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours. 'J'ai entendu quelque chose par-là.'

Il pointa directement sur le buisson derrière lequel Ron s'était dissimulé. Tous les hommes se turent et écoutèrent avec attention.

-'On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir.' Proposa l'un d'eux à voix basse. 'Le patron voudrait sûrement que-'

-'Ferme-la!' répliqua sèchement celui sur sa droite. 'Depuis qu'il est revenu, il a fait que foutre le bordel ici. En une journée, il a réussi à transformer cet oasis en chaos total. S'il veut ce Weasley, il n'aura qu'à l'attraper tout seul.'

Le groupe échangea des regards incertains. 'Mais Gary dit que-'

-'On s'en fout de ce que dit Gary!' s'exclama l'homme en se levant. 'J'en ai marre de ses salades! Il nous a affirmé que cet oasis renfermait un trésor inégalable et tout ce que nous avons trouvé jusqu'à maintenant, ce ne sont que trois vulgaires pierres précieuses. Il n'aura pas de quoi payer nos services avec ces cailloux.'

Ron sentit son cœur débattre. C'était bel et bien Gary qui était derrière tout ça. Mais où était le chef des Rebelles? Celui qui avait tout planifié pour retrouver les parcelles près de Caraghe? La réponse lui vint presque aussitôt.

-'Quinn, tu sais très bien ce qui est arrivé au chef…Un seul mot contre Gary et le jour d'après il était mort. C'est le sort qui t'est réservé si tu fermes pas ta grande gueule.'

-'Il est seul et nous sommes quinze fois plus nombreux que lui.' Se défendit l'homme nommé Quinn. 'Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut! Il nous fait creuser un peu partout selon son _instinct_. Il est fou.'

-'Ferme-la je te dis!'

Ron profita du bruit de la dispute pour s'éclipser subtilement. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul et que Caraghe marchait sans problème à côté de lui. Le rouquin l'ignora un moment, essayant de conserver sa colère. Au bout d'un moment, il l'interpela.

-'Vous saviez qu'elle allait venir.' Dit-il à voix basse. 'Vous saviez qu'elle était en route.'

L'elfe ne souriait pas lorsqu'il répondit. 'C'est _elle_ qui le voulait.'

-'Eh bien _elle_ commence à me faire chier.' Marmonna Ron en repoussant une branche de son chemin. 'Elle contrôle déjà ma vie, ne pouvait-elle pas laisser Hermione tranquille?'

Caraghe poussa un long soupir. 'Ce n'est pas si facile. J'aimerais pouvoir agir, mais je ne suis que le messager. Et mademoiselle Granger n'est pas en danger. Pas encore en tout cas.'

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers lui, son cœur s'emballant. '_Pas encore_? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposer vouloir dire?'

-'Qu'il ne la tuera pas. Ce qu'il veut, c'est toi.'

Un frisson désagréable le parcourut. 'Il l'a tient?'

Le silence de l'elfe confirma ses soupçons; Gary tenait Hermione. Elle était en danger. Elle pouvait mourir. _Ils_ pouvaient mourir.

Cette fois, c'était la guerre. Sa rage l'aveugla, sa colère le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds et il sentit ces émotions s'amplifier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les contenir. Son hurlement contrasta avec le silence de la nuit et, alors que la force de sa frustration le poussa vers l'avant, toujours plus vite, il savait que plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

Il ne vit pas le paysage se défiler; il ne vit rien d'autre que la route devant lui, le but ultime qu'il avait. Ron savait où trouver Gary et ses jambes le conduisirent au centre de l'oasis à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lorsque que les arbres et les palmiers s'éclaircirent pour laisser place à une grande clairière, le jeune homme s'arrêta. La place était déserte. Devant lui, à une centaine de mètre, se trouvait un petit temple dont la porte close diffusait une étrange lumière. Le corps de Ron fourmilla. Il était là, il pouvait le sentir : le deuxième noyau. La magie Égyptienne.

Le silence s'étira. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas. Son être entier était attiré par cette force et il marcha à grandes enjambées droit devant, déterminé à exterminer quiconque avait posé sa main sur Hermione.

-'GARY!' hurla-t-il, se foutant complètement d'être découvert maintenant. 'SORS! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ!'

Il s'arrêta de nouveau à une dizaine de mètres du temple. La porte grinça et Gary apparut, un sourire aux lèvres. Son bras droit était recouvert d'une espèce de tissu épais et, accroché à son poignet, brillait un bracelet de bronze.

-'Où est-elle?' dit Ron en détachant chaque mot.

Gary haussa les sourcils. 'Qui donc, Weasley?'

S'il n'avait pas été conscient des conséquences qu'une attaque de front provoquerait, le rouquin aurait certainement cédé à la tentation de lui décrocher la mâchoire.

-'Ne joue pas avec moi,' l'avertit Ron d'une voix menaçante. 'Dis-moi où elle est et peut-être que tu souffriras moins lorsque je te tuerai.'

Son ennemi éclata de rire. 'J'aimerais bien contribuer à enrichir tes illusions, la carotte, mais je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler.'

-'OÙ EST-ELLE!' s'emporta-t-il, sortant sa baguette et la dirigeant vers lui. 'Dis-moi où elle est sinon tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour!'

Gary arqua un sourcil, croisant calmement les bras. 'Tu devrais savoir autant que moi que ta baguette ne peut rien contre moi. Et je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles. À moins que…Granger est ici?'

L'expression sur son visage indiqua à Ron que Gary disait la vérité. Il ne savait pas si cette nouvelle le rassurait ou si elle le plongeait dans une nouvelle panique. Caraghe lui avait dit qu'elle était ici. L'avait-il dit? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas contredit. Caraghe savait que si Ron pensait qu'Hermione était avec Gary, il irait dans cette direction sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir deux fois. Il avait voulu le mener ici afin qu'il remplisse la mission qui lui avait été assignée.

-'Je vois que tu n'as pas appris à contrôler ta magie, Weasley.' Commenta Gary d'un air moqueur. 'Mais ça ne me surprend pas. Ce qui me surprend par-contre, c'est que tu sois toujours en vie.'

Ron inspira profondément. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas à proximité, il arrivait à calmer sa colère. 'Tes tentatives pour nous tuer, Hermione et moi, ont échouées.'

Gary chassa son commentaire d'un revers de main. 'Je n'ai que faire de Granger. Ta présence à ses côtés n'était que pour t'occuper pendant que je travaillais ici. Lorsque le temps sera venu, elle sera dûment éliminée.'

-'Je ne t'en laisserai pas la chance.'

-'Oh, mais tu seras mort à ce moment. Je suis plutôt déçu de voir qu'un sorcier au sang si pur puisse éprouver des sentiments envers une sang-de-bourbe.'

Ron encaissa ce commentaire avec dégoût. 'Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ta haine des moldus qui te pousse à faire appel à une magie beaucoup trop puissante pour toi.'

Gary haussa les épaules. 'Ça et le fait qu'une fois en possession des magies, je serai le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Voldemort aura l'air d'une chiffe molle comparé à moi.'

Des sorciers commençaient à arriver maintenant. Ils se tenaient à l'écart, baguette devant, prêts à agir au moindre ordre de leur maître. Ron repéra le petit groupe qu'il avait épié un peu plus tôt.

-'Tu es fou si tu crois que tu peux y arriver.'

Les yeux de l'homme s'enflammèrent. 'Je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour ce moment. Mon père et son père avant cela ont recherché ce que moi j'ai trouvé. J'ai réussi là où ils ont échoués. Tu n'es dans cette histoire que depuis quelques mois, Weasley. J'y suis depuis toujours.'

Des murmurent s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Ron eut un mince sourire lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles des hommes tout à l'heure. Gary n'avait pas avoué la réelle raison de leur présence à l'oasis. Qui ne serait pas tenté par un tel gain? Et quelle serait leur surprise lorsqu'ils apprendraient tous qu'en fait il n'y avait aucun trésor et que leur sort était voué à être tué? C'était assez de motif pour la révolte. Quinn avait eu raison; ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et une fois que Ron aurait réussi à lui subtiliser le bracelet, Gary était fichu.

-'Je vois que tu as engagé des hommes pour faire le sale travail à ta place. Comme à Caraghe.' Nota Ron d'une voix désinvolte. 'J'ai bien aimé la façon de te débarrasser des Rebelles. Comptais-tu faire la même chose ici? Provoquer une bagarre générale et, dans la cohue, t'arranger pour que tous les indésirables soient éliminés?'

Les murmures cessèrent. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers Gary, qui supportait le regard de Ron avec une impassibilité exemplaire.

-'N'essaie pas de monter mes hommes contre moi, Weasley. Tu serais la cause de leur mort.'

Que fallait-il qu'il fasse maintenant? Devait-il lui enlever le bracelet par la force? Il pouvait sentir la magie émaner de l'objet, quelque chose de plus sombre que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir.

-'N'essaie pas d'aller contre _sa_ volonté.'

Caraghe était de retour, assis sur une dune à sa gauche. Ron ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Le coup qu'il venait de lui faire était impardonnable.

-'Je me fous de _sa_ volonté.' Murmura-t-il en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

-'Il faut que tu fasses ce pour quoi tu as été choisi.'

-'Ne vois-tu pas que je suis au milieu de quelque chose?'

-'Je vois que tu es en train de tout gâcher. Ne parle plus. Pense. Je t'entendrai.'

_Et maintenant?_ Pensa-t-il, concentrant ses efforts à laisser son visage sans expression.

-'Il sait qu'il n'est pas de taille. Tu vas devoir le confronter en duel.' Répondit l'elfe d'une voix sérieuse.

_En duel?_

-'Es-tu sourd?

_Non._

-'Alors vas-y.'

Il prit une grande inspiration, détachant ses pensées. 'Comme nous semblons ici dans une impasse, je te propose un duel. Si je remporte, tu me donnes ta breloque. Si tu gagnes, je te donne le parchemin.'

Une lueur de panique flasha dans les yeux de son ennemi, aussitôt remplacé par de la malice. 'D'accord. Si tu tiens tant à mourir, Weasley.'

_Pourquoi semble-t-il convaincu que je vais perdre?_

-'Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de la mort.'

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je veux seulement qu'Hermione soit en sécurité. Où est-elle?_

-'Je t'ai déjà dit où elle était. Et si tu n'avais pas accouru comme un animal enragé, peut-être aurais-tu pu éviter bon nombre d'embrouilles.'

_Vous m'avez menti. Elle n'est pas ici._

-'Oh si elle l'est. Il ne le sait juste pas encore.'

Son corps se raidit. Il parcourut l'endroit des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les sorciers attroupés trépignaient, mal à l'aise.

_Où est-elle!_

-'Ce n'est pas important, idiot! Grâce à ta sottise, il sait que je suis là!' s'exclama Caraghe d'une voix furieuse. 'Tes seules chances reposent sur tes compétences maintenant.'

Oh oh.

-'Je tiens à poser une seule condition, Weasley. Aucune aide extérieure est permise.' Précisa Gary avec un petit sourire. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se mit en position d'attaque. 'Ça te va?'

_Ne me dis pas que lui aussi a un nain de jardin qui lui colle au cul?_

-'Bien sûr.' Répondit froidement l'elfe. 'Disons que son nain de jardin est plutôt un chacal qui n'a qu'une seule envie : nous réduire en purée.'

_Est-il sincère? Comment puis-je savoir s'il utilise son chienchien?_

-'S'il fait le moindre mouvement, je serai de retour dans la partie.'

-'Ça me va.' Répondit Ron à voix haute en se positionnant à son tour. 'Si tu triches, ta condition s'annule.'

Ce fut un étrange combat. Gary attaqua le premier et Ron évita son sort de justesse en se jetant derrière un tas de sable fraîchement retourné. Il répliqua aussitôt et bientôt les sorts fusèrent de tous côtés, transformant la clairière en un spectacle de feu d'artifices. À un moment, le t-shirt de Ron prit feu et il eut du mal à s'en débarrasser sans se brûler. Il profita du refuge derrière l'hôtel pour jeter le vêtement et reprendre son souffle. Il savait qu'un tel combat était inutile. Gary était un adversaire doué et il n'hésitait pas à lui envoyer les charmes les plus puissants et meurtriers qu'il connaissait. Il lui fallait un autre plan. Il était en désavantage à cet endroit, la clairière étant à découvert. S'il pouvait amener Gary un peu plus loin entre les arbres, Ron aurait peut-être la possibilité de le prendre par surprise et de le désarmer.

Il fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette en murmurant une incantation et aussitôt une épaisse fumée couvrit l'endroit, les empêchant de voir plus d'un mètre en avant. Ron ne prit pas de temps et s'élança sous le couvert des arbres, évitant facilement les sorts que Gary lançait au hasard. Aux sons qu'il entendait alors qu'il repoussait les branches des buissons qui lui barraient la route, ce fut plutôt les sorciers de son propre clan que Gary atteignit en agissant ainsi. La fumée s'évanouit assez tôt et la confusion qui s'ensuivit permit à Ron de prendre un peu d'avance.

Plus personne ne guidait ses pas. Il sentait que la magie l'avait déserté pendant un moment, mais il savait qu'elle était seulement en veille, prête à resurgir à la moindre provocation. Il repéra un arbre dont les bras s'étendaient en longueur et grimpa contre le tronc afin de prendre place à un niveau qui lui permettrait de sauter facilement sur Gary lorsqu'il passerait. La cohue au loin se poursuivit. Ron attendit, prêt à bondir.

Lorsque Gary apparut, il n'était pas seul. Il tenait fermement Hermione par le poignet et une large blessure ensanglantée lui couvrait la joue. Il avait perdu son air moqueur et il s'arrêta sous lui, soufflant comme bœuf, parcourant l'endroit des yeux. Hermione trébucha et tomba à ses pieds. Gary pointa alors sa baguette vers elle et, essuyant sa joue d'un revers de manche, s'exclama :

-'Voilà ta sang-de-bourbe, Weasley! Si tu ne rends pas ta baguette, je la tue!'

Le cœur de Ron s'arrêta. Il ne bougea pas, stabilisant sa respiration du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-'Je sais que tu es quelque part ici, Weasley! Je n'hésiterai pas à la faire souffrir!'

Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il sauta à bas de l'arbre et tomba face à face avec Gary. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, surprise, mais n'osa pas bouger. Son adversaire eut un sourire mauvais. Ron répondit en lui jetant un regard noir, la colère clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

-'Ce n'était pas dans les règles. Les otages sont interdits.' Il ne devait pas laisser la colère le contrôler. Étrangement, sans son parasite cela lui semblait beaucoup plus facile.

Gary haussa les sourcils. 'Ça n'a pas été précisé. Mais je suis prêt à compromettre. Ta baguette contre elle.'

-'Ron, ne l'écoute pas!' s'écria Hermione, mais Gary la fit taire d'une gifle.

-'_Ne la touche pas!_' Ron leva sa baguette et la pointa au visage de son ennemi. 'Tes menaces ne m'affectent pas.'

-'Ahhh, oui…le contrat. J'avais oublié ce détail. Soit, tu seras le premier à mourir.'

-'Laisse-la partir. Si je meurs, je ne te dirai pas où est le parchemin.'

Gary eut un rictus. 'Je sais déjà où est le parchemin.'

Sur la droite, imperceptible, une main tapota l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna vivement et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour que Ron y jette un coup d'œil, elle avait disparu sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-'Je crois que j'ai gagné le duel.'

Gary regarda de tous les côtés, mais Hermione était introuvable.

-'Si tu le veux, tu dois me tuer.' Dit-il en plissant les yeux, protégeant le bracelet derrière son dos.

Ron haussa les épaules. 'Comme tu veux.'

Il leva la main, le sort impardonnable prêt à être prononcé, mais un éclair aveuglant le projeta vers l'arrière. Aussitôt, Caraghe apparut et le pressa de se relever.

-'La partie ne fait que commencer.' Lui dit-il alors que Gary s'avançait vers lui d'un air déterminé.

_Allons-y_.

La magie affluait dans ses veines à nouveau. Trop, même. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Son bras s'agita et les mots voulurent sortir de sa bouche contre sa volonté, mais Ron y résista. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse faire, il voulait être celui qui tuerait Gary.

-'Arrête de te battre contre elle!' s'exclama furieusement Caraghe. 'Tu vas mourir si tu continues!'

_J'y arriverai seul._

De son côté, Gary semblait avoir le même problème que lui. Un circuit de lignes bleuies apparaissait le long de son bras et s'agrandissait toujours plus. La haine qui brillait dans ses yeux reflétait certainement celle de Ron.

-'Vous n'êtes que des pantins, Weasley.' Dit l'elfe d'une voix dure. 'Tu ne peux pas la vaincre. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre elle. Si tu la laisses te contrôler, tu gagneras.'

Ron hésita. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense et il détestait l'idée de se laisser utiliser de la sorte. Il sentait la puissance destructrice de la magie qui parcourait maintenant ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante.

_Vais-je survivre?_

-'Je ne te mentirai pas. Il y a si longtemps que tu l'as en toi que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'espoir que tu y survives.'

Ron prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux rivés sur Gary, qui semblait avoir le même genre de conversation avec son caniche. Cependant, il ne semblait pas aussi prêt que le jeune homme à y laisser sa vie.

_Est-ce le seul moyen? _

-'S'il y en avait un autre, je te le dirais. Tes meilleures chances sont de t'abandonner. Rien ne doit entraver son pouvoir. C'est le seul moyen pour en finir et pour t'assurer de la sécurité de Granger.'

Ron prit une grande inspiration, toutes traces d'hésitation disparues.

S'abandonner. Il devait chasser la peur et laisser la mort l'engloutir. Avec un peu de chance, elle le trouverait de mauvais goût et le recrachait aussitôt. Si cela pouvait sauver le monde d'une nouvelle tyrannie alors il devait le faire. Et surtout, si cela pouvait l'assurer qu'Hermione n'allait plus jamais être menacé, il devait le faire les yeux fermés.

Ron ouvrit les bras et laissa la magie l'avaler.

Ce qui suivit lui parut flou. Le flux de la magique antique était si fort, si puissant que son cerveau n'arriva pas à suivre la fluidité et la rapidité de ce qu'elle lui faisait faire. Il prononça des mots dans une langue qui lui était inconnue et il encaissa des sorts d'une intensité destructrice. Caraghe lui répétait de rester calme, de ne pas s'interposer avant que ce soit la fin et Ron n'eut pas de mal à obéir. Harry était arrivé à temps et Hermione était en sécurité. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il tenait le bracelet dans ses mains et Gary était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Ron pouvait maintenant apercevoir une espèce de chien qui le fixait de ses yeux perçants. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se sentit soudainement plaqué contre le sol. Il s'apprêtait à se battre contre la bestiole poilue mais Ron sentit la forme frêle d'Hermione sur son torse, ses bras enserrant son cou dans une étreinte étouffante.

-'Ron! Oh, par Merlin…J'ai vraiment cru que ça y était! Tout s'est passé si vite!'

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. La surprise passée, il répondit avec empressement, un soulagement indescriptible lui traversant le corps. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin le contrôle de ses pensées, il empoigna son visage entre ses mains. 'Herm, tu es folle d'être ici! Qu'est-ce qui ta prit!'

-'Tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir tout seul. Tu avais besoin de notre aide.' Répondit-elle d'une voix sévère. 'Je sentais que je devais venir.'

-'Comment as-tu seulement fait pour me retrouver?'

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 'Je ne sais pas. Je le sentais, c'est tout. Harry et moi avons fabriqué un Portoloin et les coordonnées de longitudes et latitudes me sont juste venues à l'esprit. Et ensuite, quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai trouvé la porte que tu avais créée dans le dôme de dissimulation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrivais à trouver mon chemin sans problème.'

-'Weasley,' les interrompit Caraghe, impatient. 'Le temps file. Ce n'est pas fini.'

Ron repoussa doucement Hermione et se redressa, le bracelet toujours dans sa main. 'Que dois-je faire d'autre?'

-'Tu dois unir les parcelles et le bracelet.' Répondit le chacal, sa voix grave. Il s'était gracieusement assis près de l'elfe.

-'Tu es dans notre équipe maintenant?'

L'animal leva sa tête majestueuse. 'Je suis neutre. Le combat perdu, cet homme n'a plus de contrôle sur moi et je suis à nouveau libre.'

Ron ne s'attarda pas. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps que toute cette histoire durait. 'Une fois fusionnée, que dois-je faire? Les jeter? Les cacher?'

Caraghe hésita un moment avant de répondre. 'Elles seules peuvent décider de ce qui se passera ensuite. Mais ne tarde pas, plus tu attendras, plus la puissance des magies risque de te tuer. Elles ne peuvent plus se contenir très longtemps.'

-'Je croyais que le danger était passé? J'ai survécu, non?'

L'elfe ne répondit pas et Ron n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à leurs ordres. Il sortit la petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit délicatement. Même sans la lumière du jour, le saphir brillait de mille feux. Ron posa le bracelet au sol et plaça la pierre précieuse à l'endroit que lui indiqua l'elfe. Hermione lui tendit alors deux autres boîtes et Ron fit de même avec le diamant et l'émeraude. Le bracelet s'illumina et une onde de choc ébranla la terre alors qu'il s'élevait au-dessus du sol.

-'Maintenant, mon garçon.' Le pressa Caraghe. 'Il faut le parchemin. Il faut les fusionner.'

Ron prit une grande inspiration, déterminé.

-'J'ai besoin de quelque chose de coupant.'

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, abasourdis. 'Ne me dis pas que tu l'as sur toi?' murmura la jeune femme, horrifiée.

Ron ne répondit pas et tendit la main pour prendre le canif que Harry venait de sortir de sa poche. Il leva alors son bras gauche et, visant la cicatrice presqu'invisible se trouvant sur son avant-bras, enfonça la lame dans sa chair. Hermione se plaqua les mains contre la bouche pour couvrir son cri alors que le sang gicla, le métal traçant un chemin net et profond. Lorsqu'il eut fait l'incision, Ron plongea ses doigts dans les muscles déchirés. Il n'eut pas de mal à le trouver; le parchemin ressortit intacte, la surface rugueuse sans une goutte de sang. En un éclair aveuglant, il reprit sa taille normale et garda cette luminosité, se soulevant à son tour au-dessus du sol. Lentement, le parchemin se glissa dans le bracelet.

La terre trembla de nouveau. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Les arbres craquèrent et commencèrent à se renverser. Les roches se fendirent. Le sable se creusa sous leurs pieds.

-'Je crois qu'il faut ficher le camp d'ici.' S'exclama soudainement Harry en évitant un palmier qui s'effondrait sur lui. 'Et vite.'

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Gary. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, peu importe ce que salaud méritait. Il le ramènerait au Ministère et lui ferait subir un interrogatoire; le rouquin avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

-'Harry, aide-moi.' Commanda-t-il d'une voix ferme. 'Nous allons transplaner avec lui.'

Ils se précipitèrent vers la forme inerte de Gary et le soulevèrent tant bien que mal.

-'Merde, qui aurait cru qu'une personne aussi mince pouvait être si _lourde_.' Souffla Harry, peinant à supporter le poids.

-'Il faut y aller, tout va s'effondrer. Sortons d'ici.' S'exclama Hermione en s'approchant d'eux. Elle s'agrippa à la taille de Ron et, ensemble, ils transplanèrent.

Ils ne purent aller bien loin. Gary était anormalement lourd et après avoir perdu autant de sang, Ron avait du mal à se concentrer. Ils apparurent sur le sommet d'une dune non loin de l'oasis, juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer sur lui-même et s'engouffrer profondément dans le sable. Lorsque la terre cessa de trembler, il ne restait plus rien d'autre que du sable à perte de vue.

Ron observa la scène avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression que l'activité sismique n'avait pas cessé tant tout tournait autour de lui et un voile semblait lui embrouiller la vue. Il s'affaissa, incapable de soutenir le poids de Gary plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses doigts pour savoir qu'aucun sang ne courait plus dans ses veines à cet endroit. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas la magie du parchemin pour l'aider à panser sa plaie. Il n'avait pas Ginny non plus et ses dons d'infirmière. Il n'avait que du sable à perte de vue et la certitude qu'Hermione était hors de danger.

Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son front. Puis une autre, sur sa joue. Une troisième atteignit ses lèvres entrouvertes et s'infiltra jusque sur sa langue, révélant son goût salé. Des larmes.

Les voix d'Harry et d'Hermione lui semblaient lointaines. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disaient, mais l'urgence dans leur ton était facile à percevoir. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir. Ron savait que s'il succombait à cette envie, il ne se réveillerait plus. Il avait trop enduré. La magie avait brûlé ses veines, affaiblit son cœur. Elle l'avait gardé en vie lorsqu'elle jouait le parasite, guérissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle détruisait. N'étant plus locataire de son corps, elle ne jouait plus ce rôle crucial.

_Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Dans sa main, le parchemin avait brûlé sa peau et maintenant rétrécissait pour ne plus être qu'un long rouleau étroit. Le couteau trouva son chemin tout seul et traça une ligne le long de son avant-bras gauche. La plaie s'ouvrit avec facilité et Ron y immisça le parchemin maintenant réduit. La brûlure se déplaça à cet endroit et les muscles se fusionnèrent lentement. Ignorant la douleur comme il avait si bien appris à le faire, le jeune homme s'élança vers le village pour répondre aux cris qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Personne ne l'aurait. Personne ne mettrait la main sur ce parchemin tant et aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Il l'emmènerait dans tombe s'il le fallait. _

Et Ron avait eu raison. Son tombeau allait être ce désert.

(-*-)

_Eh voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai essayé d'être le plus claire possible et j'espère avoir réussi :S Des reviews SVP ! Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, n'hésitez pas^^ Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. Le prochain chapitre sera très court; vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) _


	16. Chapter 16

_Alors voilà le mini chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 16**

La mort était une chose étrange. Alors que Ron sentait son corps se refroidir au fur et à mesure que son âme s'envolait, la chaleur reprit peu à peu sa place en son corps. Un doux picotement remplaça la douleur et il s'alourdit au lieu de s'évaporer. Debout à nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux. Le désert avait disparu. Devant lui s'étendait un pré à perte de vue et le ciel, couvert d'épais nuages immaculés, soufflait doucement des flocons de neige sur son visage. Derrière lui, un lac miroitant reflétait les visages sombres et majestueux d'immenses montagnes.

Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette qui venait d'apparaître et qui maintenant lui souriait doucement. Le rouquin fut choqué à la vue de l'enfant; jamais il n'avait vu visage si incroyablement parfait. Si elle était un ange, Ron n'avait aucune misère à le croire.

Le rire de la petite fille lui parvint aux oreilles comme le tintement harmonieux de clochettes. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer les traits fins de sa figure, sa peau pâle, ses grands yeux légèrement bridés dont le bleu rivalisait avec celui de l'océan. Ses longs cils bruns battaient innocemment alors qu'elle l'entraînait au bord du lac, sautillant sur la berge rocailleuse. Ron la suivit, subjugué. Ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés cascadaient légèrement dans son dos, contrastant sur sa robe blanche. Le jeune homme se demandait si des ailes allaient apparaître dans son dos. Était-ce elle qui allait le mener à l'après-vie?

-'Où sommes-nous?' demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. 'Es-tu un ange?'

-'Je ne suis pas un ange.' répondit-elle en pouffant de rire et jamais Ron n'avait entendu plus beau son. 'Et tu es dans mon monde. Mon Berceau de Vie.'

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard à la fois perçant et doux. Voilà ce qui le frappait tant; elle semblait être tout à fois. Son visage angélique avait les traits d'une enfant, mais ses yeux remplis de sagesse et de connaissances révélaient qu'elle n'était pas une fillette ordinaire. Elle semblait venir d'un autre monde et pourtant elle lui semblait familière. Était-elle seulement humaine?

-'C-comment t'appelles-tu?' articula-t-il avec difficulté en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle croisa ses mains derrière son dos et leva la tête. 'Je m'appelle Fay.'

-'Fay…' Ce nom lui allait à merveille. Elle avait certainement l'air d'une petite fée. 'C'est un très joli nom.'

Son rire réchauffa son cœur à nouveau et il se surprit à rire avec elle. Il aurait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la garder contre lui pour toujours. Il aurait aimé la regarder sourire et rire pour le reste de sa vie. Il s'imaginait bien vivre ici, en sa compagnie, prenant soin d'elle comme si c'était sa propre fille.

-'Tu ne peux pas rester ici.' Lui dit-elle d'une voix sévère, son joli minois se transformant en une moue des plus mignonnes. 'Il faut que tu y retournes.'

Ron haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il était mort, de peur de l'effrayer. 'Retourner où?'

-'Dans _ton_ monde, bien sûr.'

Il n'insista pas. Elle semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que lui sur le sujet. Il parcourut l'endroit des lieux et, remarquant qu'aucun autre enfant n'y habitait, lui demanda : 'N'as-tu pas peur ici, toute seule?'

Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent. 'Peur? Non. Je suis bien ici. Mais je n'aime pas quand _elle_ pleure.'

Le ciel s'était assombrit. La neige avait disparue et laissait maintenant place à de lourdes gouttelettes de pluie. Ron pouvait les sentir sur lui, sur ses cheveux, son visage et ses vêtements, mais, étrangement, tout restait sec. Comme si la pluie n'était pas mouillée.

-'Il faut que tu y retournes.' Répéta-t-elle avec cet air trop sérieux. 'Il faut que tu te battes. Il faut que tu acceptes de vivre. Après tout ce temps, tu ne peux pas abandonner.'

Elle l'incita à regarder dans le lac et ses cheveux frôlèrent la surface lisse de l'eau lorsqu'elle se pencha pour lui montrer l'image qui venait de se former. 'Regarde.'

Hermione était là, les yeux baignés de larmes, et serrait fermement la main du corps inerte de Ron. Malgré le mouvement de ses lèvres, le rouquin ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait et son cœur lui fit mal de la voir ainsi. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était là et qu'il veillerait sur elle. Il aurait aimé poser un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, inhaler une dernière fois la fragrance de sa peau.

-'Mais je suis mort…' murmura-t-il, déchiré par l'expression douloureuse du visage d'Hermione. 'Si je pouvais…Mais il est trop tard. Mon corps est là. Mon âme est ici.'

Fay posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. 'Rien n'est définitif. Tu es encore dans l'entre-deux. Mais si tu tardes trop, je ne pourrai pas t'aider.'

Ron détacha son regard de la vision, observant la fillette avec un nouvel espoir. 'Tu peux m'aider? Tu peux ordonner à mon âme de rejoindre mon corps?'

Comment une enfant pouvait-elle avoir de tels pouvoirs? Malgré l'improbabilité et l'illogique de ces promesses, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas la croire. Fay secoua doucement la tête. 'Je peux seulement guérir ton corps. Il m'est impossible d'obliger ton âme à faire quoi que ce soit. Toi seul peut y arriver.'

-'Comment dois-je faire?'

-'Comme tu as toujours fait.' Répondit-elle simplement en affichant son sourire enfantin. 'Tu dois te battre.'

Ron tendit les doigts vers la surface lisse de l'eau. Il fallait qu'il y retourne. S'il avait la possibilité de revivre alors il ne devait pas la gâcher. Une deuxième chance lui était offerte. Une chance pour tout recommencer. Une chance d'avoir tout ce qu'il avait peu à peu rêvé de posséder.

Les rigoles effacèrent l'image d'Hermione et laissa place à son reflet et à celui de la petite fille.

Deux paires d'yeux bleus océaniques.

Fay lui sourit et Ron pu le voir maintenant, dans chacune de ses expressions.

Hermione. Lui.

La même couleur de cheveux, la même bouche, le même petit nez qu'arborait la femme de sa vie. Les yeux, la forme de visage, le sourire que lui-même apercevait dans son propre reflet.

Un mélange d'elle et de lui.

-'Tu dois partir maintenant, c'est ta dernière chance.'

L'eau du lac se mit à bouillonner et Fay se redressa pour reculer de quelques pas. Ron resta immobile, les yeux rivés vers sa fille.

-'Maintenant.' le pressa-t-elle. 'Il faut que tu plonges.'

-'Allons-nous nous revoir?' lui demanda-t-il précipitamment, paniqué à l'idée de la perdre alors qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre qui elle était.

Fay éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. 'Plus vite que tu ne le crois.' Répondit-elle puis, agitant la main en signe d'au revoir, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir à travers la pluie. Ron n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Il se releva maladroitement et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, plongea tête première dans le lac bouillonnant.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que le besoin d'air se fasse plus fort. Le jeune homme resta néanmoins sous l'eau à combattre le tiraillement qui le poussait à remonter à la surface. Il ferma les yeux, agitant les bras et les jambes du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. L'instinct de survie se fit plus fort, ses poumons réclamant de l'oxygène. Son corps s'engourdit. Ses membres se figèrent. Il combattit la brume qui l'assaillait, força ses muscles à se contracter. Se battre. Il devait se battre. Se battre pour sa vie en se forçant à mourir. Il devait ignorer la panique et la peur. Hermione l'attendait. Sa fille l'attendait. Elles avaient besoin de lui, de son amour et de sa protection. Fay avait besoin d'un père.

Ron ne laisserait pas de place à la peur. Son âme ne rejoindrait pas le royaume des morts.

Il était un homme.

Il était un Weasley.

Il était un Chasseur.

Ron eut un haut-le-cœur et se tourna brusquement sur le côté pour recracher l'eau qui s'était immiscée dans ses poumons. Il aspira de grandes goulées d'air, suffocant, et chaque respiration lui enflamma la poitrine.

-'Ron!'

Un bourdonnement assourdissant lui accaparait les oreilles, mais le rouquin était incapable de lever ses mains pour les couvrir. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait, quelque part au loin.

-'Retourne-le.'

Des mains l'agrippèrent et Ron se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos. Il sentit qu'on lui tapotait la joue et il n'arrivait pas à exprimer son agacement. Il poussa un grognement et sa voix était rêche lorsqu'il parvint à articuler : 'Merde, Harry, arrête d'essayer de me défigurer.'

Le tapotement cessa. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et vit le visage d'Hermione au-dessus de lui. Harry se tenait tout près, sa baguette diffusant un halo de lumière.

-'Est-ce tu m'entends, Ron?' lui demanda la brunette d'une voix inquiète. 'Tu arrives à bouger?'

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, toujours un peu sonné. Que venait-il de se passer? 'Dis-moi seulement que l'on ne m'a pas transformé en femme.' Plaisanta-t-il en grimaçant, ses muscles engourdis comme s'il venait de parcourir le tour du monde à la course. 'Si tout est là alors tout va bien.'

Hermione eut fit un mince sourire. 'Je ne crois pas que tu aies perdu de morceaux.' Répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Ron fit une tentative de sourire pour la rassurer et cela eut l'effet escompté puisque la jeune femme éclata de rire et se jeta contre son torse. Ron étouffa un gémissement. 'Herm, tu me fais mal.'

Elle se dégagea aussitôt, l'air piteux. 'Désolée…'

-'Tu vas bien? _Vous_ allez bien?' précisa-t-il posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre.

Hermione hocha la tête puis, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, répondit : 'Je crois bien que oui. Je ne ressens rien d'anormal.'

Ron sourit en songeant à Fay. 'Elle sera magnifique.' Murmura-t-il en se rappelant les traits de l'enfant. 'Elle te ressemblera, mais elle aura mes yeux.'

La brunette le regarda d'un drôle d'air. 'Tu l'as vu?'

Le rouquin haussa nonchalamment des épaules. 'Disons qu'elle m'a guidé le chemin à suivre pour revenir jusqu'à toi.'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour poser plus de questions, mais elle fut interrompu par Caraghe qui venait d'apparaître à leur côté.

-'Tu as de la chance, mon garçon. Sans l'amour de ta fille, tu serais mort.' Lui dit-il d'un air sévère. 'Ton enfant a reçu un don et son premier geste a été d'intercéder auprès de ton âme. Je ne comprendrai jamais les humains. Vous avez une étrange manière de vous attacher aux êtres qui vous sont proches.'

Ron ne comprit pas la présence de l'elfe. N'était-ce pas fini? N'avait-il pas accomplit la mission pour laquelle il avait été choisi?

-'Oh, ta mission est terminée, Weasley.' Répondit le vieillard avec un rire rocailleux. 'N'en as-tu pas assez eu? De toute façon, la magie est en sécurité pour un bout de temps. Je ne faisais que passer pour te remercier.'

-'Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.' Commenta Ron avec un rictus. 'Je n'ai fait qu'obéir.'

Caraghe sourit. 'Peut-être. Mais toi seul pouvait le faire. Et je sens que tu vas t'amuser avec ton prisonnier.'

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette inerte de Gary un peu plus loin. 'Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.'

Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'elfe celui-ci avait disparu. Le cri d'un aigle s'éleva dans la nuit et une gigantesque ombre s'envola contre le ciel étoilé.

(-*-)

_Eh voilà! Je veux avoir votre avis, alors lapidez moi de reviews! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, l'image de Ron dans l'univers dans lequel vit sa fille pendant la gestation et le choc de la voir et de réaliser qui elle est vraiment, c'était génial ^^ J'aime à penser que les bébés, pendant les neuf mois de la grossesse, vivent une aventure intérieure. Dans le sens qu'à la place de passer tout ce temps à regarder les parois d'un utérus, leurs esprits imposent une vision magique et magnifique d'un monde très coloré dans lequel ils évoluent. J'ai d'ailleurs une idée de livre qui en a découlé, mais bon, c'est une autre histoire tout ça!_

_Si vous vous posez la question, Fay a effectivement reçu un don de la part de la magie elfique et sera donc une enfant pas comme les autres ;) Ça m'ouvre des portes quant à la possibilité d'une suite ^^_

_Dernière petite chose qui m'est très importante; j'aimerais savoir ce que vous aimeriez savoir dans les prochains chapitres. Est-ce que vous voulez la réaction de sa famille concernant l'annonce du mariage et de la grossesse d'Hermione? Leur installation dans une nouvelle maison? L'accouchement? La vie un peu après? Y a-t-il des choses que vous aimeriez vraiment lire? Je suis ouverte à toute proposition pour terminer cette fic en beauté et, surtout, à votre goût ! J'attends votre avis ^^_


	17. Chapter 17

_Désolée si l'update a pris plus de temps que prévu! J'ai eu une de ces pannes d'inspiration -_-' Deux bonnes semaines à m'asseoir devant mon ordi et à ouvrir toutes mes histoires une à une, essayant d'en travailler au moins UNE, mais rien n'y faisait! Je déteste ces moments, mais bon, ça fait partie de la vie d'écrivain! Je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre ET une nouvelle histoire :D Cette fois, je me suis lancé dans une suite d'Orgueil et Préjugés, alors si ça vous intéresse, allez la lire ! C'est une histoire que j'aimerais faire interactive, donc vous me dites ce que vous voulez qui se passe et moi je fais mes chapitres en fonction de vos envies. Ce serait un excellent défi pour moi et un moyen d'avoir tout ce que vous voulez pour vous lol Allez, assez de blabla et place à la lecture!_

(-*-)

**Chapitre 17**

Le sommeil fut réparateur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ron avait dormi pendant presque deux jours complets. En évaluant les dégâts, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il s'en était sorti plutôt pas mal. Les ecchymoses tournaient déjà au jaune, il n'avait aucun os de cassé, les égratignures ne lui poseraient pas de problème et même la plaie qui ornait son avant-bras était en excellente voie de guérison. Il aurait même cru que toute cette histoire de parchemin n'était qu'un cauchemar si ses muscles endoloris ne lui donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

-'Ginny est passée.' Lui dit Hermione, accoudée contre le cadre de la porte. 'Elle dit que tu es un crétin et que tout devrait aller pour le mieux d'ici quelques jours. Ta mère aussi est venue te voir.'

Ron poussa un grognement rauque. 'Elle a certainement eu une attaque.'

Hermione vint s'asseoir près de lui et poussa un long soupir. 'Si seulement ça n'avait été que ça. Je ne savais pas que c'était la première fois qu'elle _les_ voyait.'

Le rouquin se redressa en grimaçant. 'J'ai toujours fait attention de porter des vêtements couvrant la majorité de mon corps justement pour éviter qu'elle ait à voir ça. Ton diagnostic?'

La brunette haussa les épaules. 'Une bonne accolade et la promesse de ne plus jamais recommencer devrait faire l'affaire.'

-'Est-ce pour toi ou pour elle que tu dis ça?'

-'Pour ta mère et pour nous.'

Ron secoua la tête. 'Nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai faim.'

Hermione roula les yeux, mais son sourire trahissait sa bonne humeur. 'J'avais prévu le coup. Ta mère a laissé quelques plats pour toi dans la cuisine. Je te les apporte.'

Après s'être rassasié, le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers et attira Hermione à lui en l'agrippant par la taille. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine avec plaisir et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre sans parler, profitant du moment qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. C'était étrange à quel point une simple étreinte le remplissait d'un tel sentiment. Était-ce ça le bonheur? Il y a quarante-huit heures à peine, il se battait au milieu du désert et sentait son âme s'envoler vers un monde d'où l'on ne retourne pas. Il était passé à un doigt de tout perdre et voilà qu'il était de retour sur terre et qu'on lui offrait des possibilités presqu'infinies. Il allait avoir une famille, une fille juste à lui. Il allait avoir une maison, un chien peut-être. La vie qui se dessinait devant lui était si différente maintenant, si pleine de promesses.

-'Ron?' murmura soudainement Hermione.

-'Hum?'

-'Demande-le-moi.'

-'Quoi?'

Elle leva son visage pour rencontrer son regard et la douceur qu'il put y lire lui donna l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Ou peut-être était-ce les fèves au lard qu'il venait de manger?

-'Demande-le-moi.' Répéta-t-elle en l'embrassant suavement.

Il ne comprit pas tout d'abord. Puis, lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'elle attendait de lui, Ron la repoussa doucement. Il ignora l'expression blessée qu'elle afficha et se leva pour aller ouvrir un tiroir dans sa commode. Il en sortit une petite boîte de velours bleue et le referma avant de boitiller jusqu'au lit.

-'Cette fois-ci, je vais faire ça dans les normes.' Lui dit-il en s'agenouillant. 'Hermione Granger, maintenant que tu as eu l'éternité pour réfléchir…me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?'

-'Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, oui.'

Ron glissa la bague à son doigt. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle lui allait parfaitement.

-'Depuis quand tu l'as?' lui demanda-t-elle en contemplant l'anneau en argent incrusté de minuscules diamants. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant de plus près. 'Mais c'est…'

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-'Je l'ai acheté il y a sept ans. Tu l'avais vu dans une boutique d'antiquité et tu avais dit que c'était ce genre de bague là que tu aimerais avoir comme alliance. Je l'avais sur moi le jour où on s'est quitté.'

Il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer. Même lorsque la haine était à son comble, il ne s'était pas résolu à vendre le bijou. Peut-être avait-il nourri l'espoir, loin, très loin au fond de lui, qu'un jour elle accepterait bien de la porter.

-'Elle aurait certainement été trop grande à l'époque,' avoua Ron avec un petit rire. 'Maintenant que tu enfles de partout, elle te sied parfaitement.'

Sa blague eut l'effet escompté. Au lieu des larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses jolis yeux noisette, elle le frappa à l'épaule en pouffant. 'Idiot.'

-'Ma mère aura une meilleure raison de faire une attaque maintenant,' dit-il en reprenant sa place près d'elle dans le lit. 'Premièrement parce que tu deviendras bientôt une Mrs Weasley et deuxièmement parce que nous allons avoir une fille dans moins de cinq mois.'

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les yeux avides. 'Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis celle qui la porte et que c'est toi qui ait eu le privilège de la voir en premier.'

Ron chassa délicatement une mèche de son visage, voyant les traits si ressemblant entre sa fille et sa future femme. 'Elle est parfaite.' Répondit-il avec tendresse. 'Elle est si adorable, j'ai été sous la charme dès que je l'ai aperçu.'

Il peignit son portrait pendant un bon moment et Hermione avala ses paroles comme une assoiffée. Au bout d'un moment, il se calla jusqu'au niveau du nombril de la jeune femme et appuya doucement sa tête contre son ventre.

-'Merci ma chérie…ma jolie petite Fay.' Murmura-t-il contre la peau, certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. 'Sans toi, je ne serais pas ici.'

-'Fay?' S'enquerra Hermione, curieuse.

Ron haussa les épaules, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. 'C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est nommée. Tu n'aimes pas?'

La brunette sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. 'C'est peu commun.'

-'Elle est unique en son genre.'

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, soudainement inquiète. 'Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera différente? Et qu'elle aura une destinée hors de notre contrôle?'

Le jeune homme ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il savait exactement ce que sa fiancée voulait dire; quelqu'un viendrait-il leur enlever leur fille un jour? Son don deviendrait-il une malédiction, obligeant la petite à subir les regards et les commentaires des gens? Il avait vu son visage. Elle était magnifique, personne ne pourrait le nier, mais quelque chose en elle trahissait sa singularité. La magie elfique imbibait chacune de ses cellules, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle aurait toujours cette prestance, cet éclat de sagesse particulier dans les yeux et Ron préférait ne pas songer au destin de sa fille. Il la protégerait, coûte que coûte. Il serait là pour elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

-'Je ne laisserai personne nous l'enlever.' Répondit-il avec ferveur. 'C'est _notre_ fille. Je veux qu'elle ait le choix de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend, différente ou pas.'

Un hibou les fit sursauter en cognant à la fenêtre. Ron reconnut aussitôt l'oiseau d'Harry et s'empressa d'aller déficeler le parchemin accroché à sa patte. Le message était bref; il fallait qu'il se présente au Ministère au plus vite.

Gary.

Ron s'habilla en vitesse, ignorant les protestations de son corps endoloris, et embrassa Hermione avec vigueur avant de prendre la route du Ministère. Il était plus qu'impatient de sonner les cloches du prisonnier.

Les regards se tournaient sur son passage alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Bentam. Lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte, Ron sursauta en voyant Harry plutôt que son bedonnant patron.

-'Tu vas mieux?' demanda son meilleur ami en lui faisant l'accolade. 'J'ai cru bon de t'envoyer le message, quitte à te réveiller. L'interrogatoire est prévu pour dans une heure et si tu veux être de ceux qui l'interroge, tu as carte blanche.'

Le rouquin, toujours un peu surpris, fronça les sourcils. 'Où est Bentam?'

Le sourire du survivant disparu instantanément. 'Eh bien…Il est…'

Ron attendit, mais Harry ne semblait pas capable de formuler sa pensée. Son air malaisé lui indiqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et aussitôt le déclic se fit. Il jura sous son souffle. 'Il était de mèche avec Gary?'

C'était évidant maintenant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir? Avant de partir pour l'Égypte, il avait cet air étrange, ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui avait déclenché ses doutes. Il n'avait pas repensé à lui depuis, trop concentré sur Gary. À quel point avait-il été impliqué dans cette histoire? Lui avait-il refilé des renseignements top secrets?

-'Ron, écoute…Il faut que tu gardes ton calme, d'accord? Tu ne pourras pas pénétrer dans la salle si tu as des envies meurtrières.'

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. 'Je ne suis pas énervé.'

-'Tu vas le devenir dans dix secondes.'

-'Pourquoi?'

-'Parce que Gary n'existe pas.' Révéla Harry d'un air grave. 'Gary est Bentam.'

Ron eut l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé directement dans le ventre. 'C'est une blague.'

Harry hocha la tête en signe de négation. 'Bentam a disparu peu de temps après ton départ pour l'Égypte et n'est jamais revenu. Quand nous avons amené Gary ici, il avait déjà repris son apparence normale.'

Comment était-ce possible? Ron avait passé des années à travailler avec son patron et jamais une seconde n'aurait-il pu soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Bentam avait été comme un deuxième père pour lui. Comment avait-il pu cacher ce côté de lui sans que le rouquin s'en aperçoive? Bentam avait voulu contrôler le monde. Il avait voulu exterminer les moldus du cercle des sorciers. Pourtant, il avait toujours été le premier à prendre leur défense! Il l'avait mené en bateau pendant tout ce temps, il lui avait menti, manipulé, exploité…Mais le pire de tout, et cette pensée qui faisait bouillir la rage au creux de sa poitrine, _il avait essayé de tuer Hermione_.

Ron serra les poings, sa respiration sifflante. Oh, il le regretterait. Henri Bentam était sur le point de passer le pire moment de sa vie. Harry posa lentement une main sur son bras et le jeune homme se détendit en prenant une grande inspiration.

-'T'inquiète, je ne lui sauterai pas au cou.' Maugréa Ron en voyant qu'Harry le regardait encore avec une certaine hésitation. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Malgré la colère, il arrivait à contrôler ses émotions. Ses vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus maintenant que la magie avait disparu de son corps et cette notion l'aida à se calmer. C'était bon d'être enfin seul avec lui-même, la tête claire. Oh, il avait envie de faire souffrir Bentam comme jamais il n'avait fait souffrir quelqu'un. Des scénarios morbides défilaient devant ses yeux et aguichait son contrôle, proposant des options des plus alléchantes pour satisfaire sa soif de vengeance. Cependant, son bon sens le convainquit de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Que penserait Hermione d'une telle conduite? Et sa fille? S'il devait remplir le rôle de mari et de père, il devait absolument agir comme l'adulte responsable qu'il aurait dû être depuis des années. Et battre Bentam à mort n'était certainement pas un acte responsable, peu importe la satisfaction que cela pourrait lui apporter. Peu importe le crime, le Ministère n'approuverait pas une conduite si reprochable et Ron se ramasserait lui-même en prison s'il agissait contre son ex patron. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir été déjoué, mais il ne laisserait pas sa fierté compromettre son futur.

Lorsque le temps fut venu, Ron accompagna Harry jusque dans la salle d'interrogation dans laquelle Bentam était enfermé. Les deux hommes entrèrent en silence et le rouquin avala difficilement sa salive pour ne pas la cracher aux pieds du traître. Il se contenta de marcher la tête haute vers l'endroit où il devait s'asseoir et prit place sur sa chaise en ne quittant pas l'accusé des yeux. Bentam eut un rictus devant son attitude et son air supérieur poussa Ron à reconsidérer sa promesse de rester tranquille. Heureusement, le maître sorcier responsable du dossier s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un signe de tête à une petite femme charnue qui s'activa aussitôt en ensorcelant la plume qui se trouvait sur le bureau devant elle. Celle-ci se mit à gratter le parchemin à vive allure dès que le maître de l'assemblée ouvrit la bouche, archivant l'interrogatoire.

-'Messieurs, mesdames, débutons cet interrogatoire sans délai. Moi, Benjamin Woolf, déclare donc ouvert le dossier Henri Bentam. Hopkin, veuillez administrer le sérum de vérité au détenu.'

Le sorcier interpellé s'exécuta et Bentam n'offrit aucune résistance. Ron plissa les yeux en voyant le vieil homme déglutir le liquide, observant chacun de ses mouvements.

-'Henri Bentam, vous êtes comparés à paraître devant nous afin de répondre à de nombreuses accusations. J'ai ici devant les yeux une liste plutôt accablante de méfaits dans lesquels vous auriez pris part. Premièrement, vous êtes accusé d'avoir agis sans autorisation du Ministère et d'avoir fourni de fausses preuves, de faux documents et des comptes-rendu erronés afin d'appliquer votre propre loi, loi qui elle va à l'encontre de tout ce que le Ministère cherche à promouvoir en terme de valeurs fondamentale et d'idéaux politiques et sociaux. Est-ce vrai, Mr Bentam?'

-'Oui.'

-'Pouvez-vous préciser vos actions au cours de ces années?'

-'Comme vous avez dit. J'ai débuté par isoler ma section d'espionnage et j'ai instauré un programme d'infiltration. Pour assurer une liberté d'action, et une meilleure protection de mes employés, mon département n'avait que peu de communication avec le reste du Ministère. Tous nos dossiers sont considérés comme top-secret et je suis le seul qui puisse ouvrir le coffre menant aux informations transmises par mes Chasseurs. Les morts, les gains, les pertes, tout. Je suis le seul qui a accès à la paperasse. Les rapports que j'envoyais vers mon supérieur étaient des retranscriptions des documents véritables, dans lesquelles je ne mettais que les informations nécessaires. Je ne voulais pas que l'on vienne fouiller dans mes affaires. Toutes les missions que j'ai envoyé à travers le monde, avec comme couverture les missions envoyés par mes supérieurs, ont servis à ramener des pièces d'un puzzle que je cherche depuis des années à compléter.'

Woolf fronça les sourcils. 'Et que cherchiez-vous donc?'

-'Je cherchais les indices menant à une forme de magie dont vous ne pouvez estimer la force.'

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Ron serra la mâchoire, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage potelé de Bentam.

-'Parlez-moi de cette magie.'

-'Depuis des générations, ma famille s'acharne à découvrir l'emplacement de cette magie. Une magie qui date de bien avant nous, les sorciers, une magie qui dépasse notre compréhension et notre force. J'ai su la trouver, moi, et j'ai su trouver la façon de la contrôler.'

Bentam avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec un air des plus prétentieux, levant la tête en signe de défi. Ron eut un rictus; le souvenir de la magie parcourant ses veines et ayant tous les pouvoirs sur lui était encore frais dans sa mémoire.

-'J'ai hérité d'une parcelle de magie lors de la mort de mon père. Et avec cette parcelle, des siècles de recherches répertoriées par mes ancêtres. J'ai passé ma vie à poursuivre cette mission, à chercher un moyen d'enclaver la volonté de la magie que j'allais découvrir. Et j'ai réussi.'

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Le rouquin se rappelait avoir vu Gary, ou plutôt Bentam maintenant qu'il y pensait, vêtu d'un long gant de cuir lorsqu'il était apparu devant lui dans l'oasis. Était-ce cela, sa grande invention? Avait-il vraiment trouvé un moyen de contrôler la magie égyptienne?

-'Il ne me restait ensuite qu'à retrouver les parcelles et à les unir avec les noyaux pour que mon plan fonctionne. J'ai monté l'escouade des Chasseurs et ils ont fait la plupart du travail à ma place. Malheureusement, beaucoup n'y ont pas survécu.'

Le cœur de Ron se contracta. Bentam ne s'était pas abaissé à tuer tous ceux qui avaient découvert son secret? Était-ce de là que venait la réputation de la courte vie des Chasseurs? Combien avait péri sous sa main?

-'Au bout de quelques années, j'avais suffisamment de renseignement pour partir à la recherche de l'oasis.'

Benjamin Woolf jeta un coup d'œil dans ses papiers. 'Vos deux années sabbatiques?'

Bentam hocha de la tête. 'Oui. Et j'ai finalement trouvé. J'ai trouvé l'oasis et j'ai récupéré le noyau. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas l'emporter avec moi. J'avais beau avoir trouvé le moyen de la contrôler, il m'était impossible de la conserver sur moi très longtemps. Le plus prudent était donc de retourner à la maison et de travailler à un nouveau procédé qui me permettrait de tenir la magie assez longtemps pour l'assimiler sans qu'_elle_ ne m'assimile. Et j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche du deuxième noyau. J'ai engagé les Rebelles afin qu'ils créent assez de grabuges pour attirer l'attention du Ministère et ainsi obtenir la permission de parcourir les régions en toute liberté. J'ai ensuite envoyé Weasley dans cette mission pour me donner une raison de suivre la progression du groupe de près. Je n'avais pas à me trouver à Londres et je pouvais aller et venir comme bon me semblait. J'ai pris l'apparence de Victor Gary et j'ai moi-même participé à la recherche des parcelles que je cherchais. Weasley a coopéré comme je lui disais et j'ai retardé leur capture jusqu'à ce que j'aie retrouvé les six morceaux. Ensuite, nous nous sommes dirigés vers Caraghe pour prendre le parchemin et j'ai déclenché les hostilités pour éliminer tous les témoins.'

Encore une fois, Woolf jeta un coup d'œil dans ses dossiers. 'Il est écrit ici que le tir a été déclenché par un villageois. Je ne vois aucune mention de parchemin ici.'

Le visage de Bentam se durcit. 'Ce n'était pas dans mon plan. En engageant les Rebelles, je ne leur faisais pas confiance. Le chef, avec qui j'ai passé un accord, était le seul qui savait en quoi consistait vraiment la mission qu'ils exécutaient. Mais il n'a pas gardé sa promesse de se taire, ce pour quoi j'ai cru nécessaire de m'impliquer dans l'histoire. Je me suis immiscé dans le groupe en prenant la place de son neveu, Gary, et j'ai tout fait moi-même. Weasley a fini par découvrir le pot aux roses et j'ai trafiqué son rapport lors de son retour à Londres.'

Ron dut prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder à sa colère grandissante. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir été utilisé de la sorte. Il se trouvait idiot de jamais n'avoir cherché à s'assurer que tous les rapports n'étaient pas falsifiés. S'il n'avait pas été si stupide, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter toute cette histoire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire acerbe, mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

-'Bien.' Commenta Woolf puis, farfouillant dans les parchemins encore une fois, poursuivit : 'Cela concorde donc avec la multitude d'accusation de meurtres. Vous avez bien dit que vous aviez éliminé tous ceux qui en savaient trop?'

Bentam approuva d'un hochement de tête. 'Oui. J'ai trafiqué les rapports pour que chaque personne supprimé soit inscrite comme morte accidentellement ou pendant l'exercice de leurs fonctions.'

-'Pourquoi pas moi, alors?' s'exclama Ron d'un ton féroce, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. 'Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir exterminé comme le reste de tes marionnettes? Hein? Les occasions étaient pourtant nombreuses.'

Harry essaya de le retenir, mais Ron se leva en se dégageant de l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur son bras.

-'Weasley, c'est cela?' demanda le maître de séance en fronçant les sourcils.

-'Oui, monsieur.'

-'Il est de coutume d'attendre la fin de l'interrogation du sorcier en chef avant d'apposer une demande d'interrogation personnelle.'

Ron ne bougea pas, son regard toujours fixé sur l'énergumène qu'il avait eu comme supérieur. 'Je suis accoutumé aux procédures, monsieur. Cependant, j'estime que l'interrogatoire ira plus directement aux faits si je suis celui qui l'interroge.'

Woolf considéra le rouquin pendant un moment, puis consulta avec l'homme à côté de lui. 'Très bien, Mr Weasley.' Convint-il en se callant un peu dans sa chaise. 'Il n'est pas habituel d'accéder à une telle requête, mais compte-tenu de votre implication dans cette histoire et de la dette que nous avons envers vous, je vous donne le droit de parole. Vous pouvez procéder.'

Ron vit Bentam sourire imperceptiblement. Il s'avança donc devant lui et rencontra pour la première fois son regard. Arrogance. Haine. Dégoût. Les yeux de Bentam reflétait un tel mélange de mépris et d'antipathie que Ron dut mettre les mains derrière son dos pour ne pas qu'elles obéissent à cette petite partie de lui qui souhaitait le faire souffrir. Il haussa un sourcil pour l'inciter à répondre à la question qu'il avait posé, forçant son souffle à se stabiliser dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait l'interroger sans le tabasser. Il garderait le contrôle sur ses émotions.

-'Tu étais destiné à mourir.' Répondit Bentam dans un soupir exacerbé. 'Mais tu es parti avec le parchemin. Je ne pouvais pas t'éliminer tant et aussi longtemps que le parchemin n'était pas sain et sauf dans mes mains.'

-'Et Hermione? Pourquoi l'avoir impliqué dans tout ça?'

Bentam eut un rictus. 'J'avais besoin d'une mission pour t'occuper pendant que je me préparais de mon côté. Si tu détenais le parchemin, je devais m'arranger pour avoir le bracelet complet le plus vite possible. Quoi de mieux pour te garder en lice que t'envoyer en plein cœur d'une tournée mondiale médiatisée? Et Granger était l'occasion parfaite de concentrer tes idées ailleurs que dans mes plates-bandes. J'ai misé sur la vieille flamme que tu avais pour elle et j'ai visé juste. Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour cette stupide sang-de-bourbe.'

Cette fois-ci, la colère fut trop forte pour que Ron se retienne et il frappa brutalement Bentam au visage.

-'Ne parle plus jamais de ma femme de cette manière.' Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. 'Tu m'entends?'

Son ex patron éclata d'un rire étouffé et Woolf dû intervenir alors que le rouquin allait s'élancer à nouveau.

-'!' dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. 'Il est interdit de violenter un détenu. Ceci est votre premier et dernier avertissement. Un seul geste de plus et vous sortez.'

Le jeune homme se calma aussitôt, baissant la main. 'Oui, monsieur.'

-'Lorsque vous aurez repris contrôle sur vos émotions, vous pourrez poursuivre.'

Ron rassembla ses idées, puis fit de nouveau face au visage railleur de Bentam.

-'Les lettres de menaces? Ton idée?'

Bentam haussa les épaules. 'Bien-sûr. Il me fallait une raison pour t'envoyer avec elle. Et lorsque le moment aurait été venu pour moi d'en finir avec toi, elle aurait subi le même sort que toi. Une pierre, deux coups.'

-'Pourquoi?'

-'Parce que les sorciers ne devraient pas se mêler aux moldus.' Répliqua Bentam entre les dents. 'Ils sont bas, primaires et complètement inutiles. Les sorciers devraient contrôler le monde, pas eux! Nous ne devrions pas être ceux qui se cachent! Les sang-de-bourbe devraient ramper à nos pieds!'

Les voix s'élevèrent dans la salle et Woolf intervint pour inciter le silence.

-'Mr. Bentam, vous réalisez que vos propos sont des plus blasphématoires?' gronda-t-il en croisant ses mains devant lui, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'accusé. 'Vous réalisez que ce motif seul est sujet à une sévère sanction?'

Bentam cracha au sol et Ron recula vivement d'un pas avec dégoût.

-'Vous êtes tous une bande de minables.' Marmonna-t-il. 'Une bande de poltrons qui ne prennent pas la place qui est dû aux sorciers.'

-'Ferme-la, Bentam.' Le coupa sèchement Ron. 'Sans les moldus, les sorciers disparaîtraient. Ça s'appelle l'évolution, un concept que tu n'as évidemment pas saisi. C'est toi qui as organisé cette attaque au Caire? Et le poison? Comment?'

Bentam plissa les yeux, mais ses lèvres répondirent malgré lui. 'Oui. J'avais besoin d'un alibi pour me rendre en Égypte alors j'ai engagé des hommes pour attaquer Granger. J'avais développé quelques sorts avec la parcelle de magie et le noyau et j'ai donné ces connaissances afin qu'ils percent ta bulle de protection. Je savais que tu cachais le parchemin et c'est à partir du moment où tu as explosé l'enchantement qui te liait que j'ai compris que tu l'avais sur toi. J'ai profité du voyage pour retourner à l'oasis et j'y ai engagé des hommes pour creuser et trouver les autres parcelles, puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Pour la lettre, je devais prouver ma théorie alors je l'ai envoyée. Tous les autres étaient morts sur-le-champ lorsque j'avais testé le poison sur eux. Si tu possédais le parchemin, je savais que tu survivrais plus longtemps. Et tu as survécu pendant plus d'une minute. Même si mon plus grand désir était de t'éliminer de la surface de cette terre, tu avais le parchemin sur toi et tu devais rester vivant. J'ai ajouté la lettre au courrier filtré et j'ai attendu que le poison fasse son effet avant de t'administrer l'antidote. J'ai décidé d'en tirer le meilleur parti et j'ai annulé la tournée mondiale en falsifiant les rapports que tu m'envoyais, clamant que la situation devenait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour Granger. Ainsi, tu revenais à Londres et tu pouvais te plonger dans la recherche sur la magie pour m'apporter les informations qu'il me manquait.'

Ron observa le quadragénaire alors qu'il débitait son histoire. Il avait l'impression de revivre les derniers mois à vitesse extrême, découvrant des détails qui lui avaient échappés jusqu'alors. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle? Encore? Il avait l'impression qu'il avait été si coincé dans son propre déni qu'il n'avait eu d'yeux pour rien d'autre.

-'Ensuite?'

-'Je croyais que tu allais me rapporter tout ce que tu allais trouver. Mais lorsque tu as trouvé la carte menant à l'oasis et à Caraghe, cette même carte que je croyais n'être qu'une légende, tu ne me l'as pas apporté. J'ai compris alors que la magie te contrôlait et que je devais agir au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le jour où je voulais aller t'arracher le parchemin, tu t'es présenté à mon bureau. Je suis parti après toi.'

-'Et tu as accéléré les recherches?'

-'Oui. Et j'ai terminé mon nouveau prototype pour contrôler la magie. Tu t'es présenté lorsque je m'apprêtais à partir à ta recherche. Le reste, tu le sais.'

Ron se souvint du chacal qui était apparu à ses côtés après leur combat. Pendant la confrontation, Caraghe avait dit qu'il était de son côté, lui murmurant quoi faire. Était-ce là le contrôle dont il parlait? Bentam avait-il réussi à changer la trajectoire des intentions de la magie pour la convertir à ses propres desseins?

-'Pourquoi n'as-tu pas gagné le combat alors?' interrogea Ron avec une certaine hésitation.

-'Pourquoi es-tu même vivant?' répondit Bentam avec un certain agacement. 'Je n'ai jamais compris. Tu as survécu tout ce temps avec la magie caché en toi et tu n'es pas mort. Tu aurais _dû_ mourir.'

-'Ça ne répond pas à ma question.' Insista le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur, heureux de l'insatisfaction que cela pouvait provoquer.

-'Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu.' Répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. 'Si j'avais su, je l'aurais dit.'

Ron n'avait plus vraiment de doutes à ce sujet. Caraghe lui avait dit que la magie elfique l'avait choisi pour accomplir cette mission parce qu'elle savait que son cœur était assez pur pour ne pas l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Jamais il n'avait cherché à en être propriétaire. Il avait su sacrifier son corps afin de mettre un terme à tout cela; Bentam n'avait fait que se battre pour garder le contrôle.

-'Tu songeras à tout cela en prison.' Commenta tout simplement Ron. S'il savait une chose, c'était que les questionnements sans réponses étaient une forme de torture mentale des plus efficaces. 'Je n'ai plus de questions.'

Il retourna s'asseoir près d'Harry, qui se pencha vers lui.

-'Seulement un coup? Impressionnant.'

Ron retrouva sa bonne humeur alors que le maître de séance discutait avec ses compères du verdict. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la prison à vie était ce qui était réservé à Bentam et le rouquin y trouva une mince compensation. Sa rancune tenaillait encore sa fierté, mais il se jura d'oublier toute cette histoire dès qu'il passerait les portes de la salle. Il ne devait pas laisser le passé entraver le futur qui se dessinait devant lui.

Comme prévu, Henri Bentam fut condamné à passer le reste de sa vie dans une prison hautement sécurisé sur une île dans le Pacifique. Le dossier clos, deux sorciers agrippèrent les bras du détenu et l'obligèrent à se lever. Ron passa à côté de lui à ce moment et Bentam se débattit pour lui faire face.

-'Si tu crois que toute cette histoire est finie, Weasley, tu te trompes.' Murmura-t-il, le souffle court. 'Elles ne peuvent pas disparaître.'

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les gardes empoignaient l'homme à nouveau et le tiraient brusquement vers l'avant.

-'Toujours le même discours à la con. On se croyait dans un film hollywoodien.' Soupira Harry en hochant de la tête.

-'Un quoi?' demanda Ron, confus.

-'Laisse tomber.'

Ils sortirent du Ministère avec soulagement, heureux que toute cette histoire soit enfin terminée. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment en silence et le rouquin décima une certaine hésitation dans l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il attendit qu'il se prononce, mais comme Harry semblait muet, il l'incita à cracher le morceau.

-'Qu'est-ce qui se passe?' Maugréa-t-il, exaspéré. 'Depuis quand as-tu peur de me dire ce que tu penses?'

Le survivant eut un mince sourire qui ne rejoignit pas ses yeux. 'Ron…Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on te dise comment vivre ta vie, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux pour toi de ne plus être Chasseur?'

Ron haussa les sourcils. 'C'est tout? C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête?'

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, visiblement incertain de s'il devait rire ou rester sérieux. 'Ça et le fait que ma femme n'est pas au courant pour Hermione et toi et que je n'aime pas avoir de secret avec elle. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait m'arracher les yeux le jour où je t'ai aidé à enfermer Hermione. Elle le sera encore plus lorsqu'elle apprendra que je savais pour le bébé.'

-'Et le mariage.'

Harry stoppa net. 'Quoi?'

-'Je lui ai demandé ce matin.' Précisa Ron en faisant son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air incrédule de son beau-frère.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours sous le choc. 'Eh bien, on peut dire que vous ne faites rien dans les règles, vous deux…Pourquoi suis-je même étonné?'

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. 'J'en sais rien. J'aurais cru qu'après tant d'années, tu aurais pu me deviner un peu mieux.'

-'Après tant d'années? Tu as passé les sept dernières années à nous éviter! J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que j'apprenne à te connaître encore une fois.'

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, soudainement mal à l'aise. 'Je sais…Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais j'essaie. Je suis sur le bon chemin. Du moins, je crois.'

Il n'aimait pas s'émouvoir. Même si Harry était son meilleur ami, il n'était pas facile de lui faire part de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait aimé le remercier de lui avoir ouvert les yeux cette journée-là au Terrier, de l'avoir aidé à enfermer Hermione sans poser de questions et de l'avoir sauvé à l'oasis, mettant sa propre vie en danger. D'avoir été son ami malgré son changement de personnalité. D'avoir pris soin de sa sœur et de sa famille à sa place. Les mots se coincèrent dans gorge alors qu'il essayait de formuler une phrase qui le libérerait de la tension qui l'écrasait. Harry remarqua le combat intérieur qu'il menait et lui assena une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

-'Hé, vieux, y'a pas de quoi.'

Ron souffla l'air dans ses poumons d'un coup, soulagé. Un poids énorme venait de lui être enlevé des épaules.

-'Et puis?' demanda Harry après un moment. 'Que vas-tu faire concernant ton job?'

-'Hermione t'a parlé, c'est ça?' Plaisanta le rouquin, son cœur se réchauffant en mentionnant le nom de sa future femme.

-'Peut-être.' Concéda le survivant avec un petit sourire. 'Mais je suis d'accord avec elle.'

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. 'Il n'y a pas tant à dire. Avec le bébé qui arrive, je ne crois pas qu'il serait très prudent pour moi de poursuivre ma carrière de Chasseur.'

-'Sage décision, crois-moi. Pas seulement pour ton enfant, mais pour ta famille entière et pour toi-même.'

Ron fit la grimace. 'Ouais, je sais.'

-'Et pour Gin?'

-'Je passerai chez toi demain matin. Crois-tu pouvoir tenir jusque-là?'

Harry prit une grande inspiration. 'Je devrais…Mais je ne t'accorde aucun sursis. Elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose et elle déteste ça.'

-'Je serai là demain à la première heure.'

-'Pas de problème. Le petit nous garde éveillé dès cinq heures de toute manière.'

Ron prit le chemin de l'appartement et y retrouva Hermione installée à la table, une tonne de papiers étalés devant elle. Le rouquin l'observa d'un air interrogateur et la brunette rosit légèrement.

-'Je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas habiter ici très longtemps encore…' se défendit-elle alors que Ron parcourait les annonces de maisons des yeux. 'Ce n'est pas très pratique avec un enfant et tout…'

Le rouquin ignora ce qu'elle lui montrait et la souleva dans ses bras, sourd aux protestations que son corps lui lançait. Hermione n'avait jamais été très lourde et même avec le bébé grandissant en elle, elle devait faire la moitié de son poids. Il la conduisit dans sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit avant de s'allonger près d'elle. Il avait attendu tout l'après-midi pour la rejoindre et enfin lui enlever les vêtements superflus qui décoraient son corps.

-'J'aurais aimé que tu m'en fasses part plus tôt, Mione.' Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire. 'J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous pour visiter une maison demain matin.'

Hermione pouffa de rire alors que les mains du jeune homme s'attardait sur sa chemise, déboutonnant les boutons un à un.

-'Ron, tu sais que je déteste les surprises…' murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, la respiration courte.

-'Je suis certain que tu vas l'aimer.' Il s'attarda sur son soutien-gorge, le dégrafant en un quart de seconde. 'Tu as le dernier mot de toute façon. Si elle ne te plaît pas, nous en chercherons une autre.'

Elle soupira lorsque sa bouche descendit doucement vers sa poitrine et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux roux de son fiancé.

-'Je croyais qu'on allait voir tes parents demain.' Souffla-t-elle avec peine.

Ron poussa un grognement, ses parents étant la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser à ce moment. Il remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui de la jeune femme et lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

-'Nous irons, Herm. Les choses ont assez traînées. Maintenant, ne dis plus un mot, d'accord?'

Hermione roula les yeux, mais un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et une lueur pétillante imprégna ses pupilles. Les mains délicates de la brunette se glissèrent lentement sous son t-shirt et le souleva pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Ron retira la chemise et le sous-vêtement puis les lança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de contempler sa future femme avec attention. Le renflement au niveau de son ventre était bel et bien là maintenant, indéniablement visible. Hermione remarqua son haussement de sourcils lorsque son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine et elle fit la grimace.

-'Je sais, je sais…Je vais bientôt déborder. Effet secondaire de la grossesse selon _Grossesse pour les Nuls_.'

Ron ricana gentiment, caressant la chair exposée. 'J'aime bien moi.'

Elle eut un rictus. 'Bien-sûr.'

-'Je croyais avoir dit plus un mot.'

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle passa son pouce et son index contre ses lèvres, indiquant qu'elle ne dirait plus rien.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, aucune menace ne planait au-dessus de la tête de Ron. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il savoura chaque seconde en se disant que ce genre de moment n'était certainement pas le dernier.

(-*-)

_Bon, je dois avouer que c'est un chapitre que je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé écrire car j'ai toujours l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose dans la description des dénouements. Tout au long que j'écrivais ces chapitres, je me disais qu'il fallait que j'explique telle ou telle chose à la fin, lors de l'entrevue avec Gary, mais comme je n'ai rien noté, bah je suis presque certaine d'en avoir oublié une tonne : ( Donc, j'ai fait mon possible et il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez toujours pas, dites le moi et j'arrangerai ça! _

_C'était un chapitre un peu crucial, puisque ça révélait pas mal de choses, donc pour ceux dont le but était seulement de savoir ce qui allait se passer côté action, eh bien vous pouvez terminer de lire ici même :P Les trois prochains chapitres seront exclusivement réservés à la relation entre Hermione et Ron, à la grossesse, au mariage, etc, etc ! Si vous avez des situations que vous aimeriez voir, je suis tout ouïe ;) Pour toutes celles (eh oui, je soupçonne que TRÈS peu ou aucun gars n'a lu cette fanfic :P) qui sont comme moi et qui adore les bébés, les mariages et tout le reste à l'eau de rose, restez accroché pour le dernier sprint, car vous serez servi!_

_En parlant d'accouchement, je suis encore très incertaine par rapport à comment ça devrait se produire. Drôle? Normal? Dramatique? J'aimerais ne pas trop tomber dans le cliché…Ou non? :P On aime le cliché, avouons-le! _

_N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ils me font toujours plaisirs, que ce soit trois petits mots ou un roman! _

_Oh, et dernière chose (wow, cette note d'auteur est vraiment longue!), j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez d'autres sites comme fanfiction où je pourrais publier cette fic et Notre Histoire aussi. Si quelqu'un peut me donner des adresses, ce serait super apprécié!_

_Et si vous aimez Orgueil et Préjugés, n'oubliez pas d'aller voir ma nouvelle fic nommée __**Orgueil et Préjugés : Mr & Mrs Darcy**__, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et participez si vous en avez envie!_

_Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent religieusement et qui me laisse des commentaires à chaque chapitre, sérieusement, ça me fait chaud au cœur! Je vous ferai une dédicace à la fin de cette histoire! 3 333_

_Ça va, je me tais! Zippppp!_

_:D _

_Oh non! Une dernière chose! Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi Fay ne s'appelle pas Rose (question venant de Queen93), vous le saurez dans un ou deux chapitres._

_Là je me tais pour de vrai lol à bientôt !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Eh oui! Ce chapitre n'a pas été très long à faire, n'est-ce pas? Je suis dans une vague d'inspiration et j'en profite avant que mes congés se terminent et que l'université commence. La note d'auteur à la fin est particulièrement longue et je m'en excuse, je ne vous l'oblige pas à lire, mais ceux pour qui ça intéresse, c'est une précision sur une scène en particulier : ) Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_P.s. Je viens de réaliser que je me suis complètement trompé sur le nom de Ginny. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais convaincue qu'elle se nommait Virginia! Mais c'est Ginevra. Ohhh. Oups. Et aussi, beaucoup des noms ne sont pas en accord avec ceux que J.K.R a donné aux femmes et aux enfants des hommes Weasley (dont Rose…mais j'essaie de l'incorporer quand même). Alors désolé pour les incohérences…J'aurais dû me renseigner avant. Je sais que Charlie ne s'est jamais vraiment marié en réalité (j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi…Quelqu'un le sait? J'ai pas su trouver…) mais je préfère qu'il le soit dans l'histoire. _

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 18**

-'Herm, il faut que tu te lèves. Nous devons partir dans une heure.'

La jeune femme ouvrit faiblement les yeux, un long grognement émanant de sa bouche entr'ouverte.

-'Allez, paresseuse, sinon je vais aller voir la maison tout seul.'

Hermione se redressa lentement, frottant son visage encore imprégné de sommeil. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Ron déposer son déjeuner devant elle, le tout artistiquement présenté sur un plateau de bois. Elle eut un petit rire en voyant la forme plutôt enfantine qui trônait dans son assiette. Les fruits, le jambon et les pommes de terre formaient un chat qui rappelait étrangement Pattenrond.

-'Joli.' Convint-elle en s'attaquant à son repas avec appétit. 'Contente que tu te sois souvenu de ne pas y ajouter d'œufs.'

Ron lui vola un morceau d'ananas avant d'apposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. 'Pour qu'on me retrouve assassiné dans cet appartement? Aucune chance.'

Après avoir changé dix fois de tenue, prétextant à chaque fois que son ventre était trop apparent dans chacun de ses hauts, Hermione opta pour une robe courte à taille empire et une veste blanche. Ron approuva son choix, comme il l'avait fait pour les neufs dernière tenues.

-'Où se trouve-t-elle?' demanda curieusement Hermione alors que le jeune homme la conduisait hors de l'appartement. 'J'ai horreur du centre-ville. Et je déteste être près des bouches de métro. Oh, et je déteste aussi le Chemin de Traverse. Il faut que ce soit un quartier tranquille, agréable si jamais c'est en ville. Et il faut au moins trois chambres. J'ai besoin d'un bureau pour travailler et surtout la paix. Les bruits de la ville me rendent folle. Et la chambre des maîtres doit avoir une fenêtre faisant face à l'est. J'aime me lever avec le soleil. Et surtout une grande cours arrière pour que la petite puisse jouer en toute sécurité.'

-'C'est tout? Pas d'escalier de marbre ou de fontaine en or?' se moqua-t-il. 'Un bassin d'eau de jouvence peut-être?'

-'Ha, ha, ha. Je suis sérieuse, Ron, je doute fort que tu aies pu, en quelques heures seulement, trouver _la_ maison parfaite.'

Le rouquin lui fit un sourire en coin. 'Qui a dit que j'ai pris quelques heures?'

Elle lui jeta un air interrogateur. 'Depuis quand cherches-tu?'

-'Je ne dis plus rien. Tu verras de tes propres yeux. Viens.'

Il lui prit la main et ensemble ils transplanèrent en pleine campagne anglaise. Lorsque le monde se remit en place autour d'eux, Ron étendit la main vers le cottage anglais qui se dressait à une vingtaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient apparus. Il jubila en voyant l'expression bouche bée d'Hermione lorsqu'elle aperçut la maison.

-'Et puis?' dit-il d'une voix enjouée. 'Qu'en dis-tu? Elle te plaît?'

La jeune femme observa les murs blancs, les fenêtres et le toit brun d'un air songeur. Son regard s'attarda sur les vignes grimpantes et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-'Elle est magnifique de l'extérieur,' dit-elle après un moment, impressionnée. 'Mais l'est-elle de l'intérieur?'

Ron chassa ce commentaire d'un geste de la main. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je peux refaire tout ce qui ne te plaît pas.'

-'Combien de pièces?'

-'Onze. Quatre chambres. Un bureau.'

Hermione hocha distraitement de la tête, étudiant la propriété d'un œil méticuleux. 'La structure? Cette maison doit dater de 1850 au moins.'

-'1865. Elle a été remise à neuf plusieurs fois mais la dernière était il y a quelques années. Nouvelles fondations, nouvelles fenêtres. La plomberie a été changée l'an passé.'

-'Elle a tout un cachet…' murmura-t-elle. 'Si sobre, si…'

-'Parfaite?'

Hermione se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, son visage s'illuminant. 'Oui. Parfaite. Peut-on visiter?'

-'À vos ordres, votre Majesté.'

Le propriétaire était un vieil homme ridé qui accueillit Ron chaleureusement. Il serra la main de la brunette avec vigueur, puis les invita à visiter comme bon leur semblait.

-'Je crois que tu retrouveras facilement ton chemin, mon garçon.' Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. 'Il me semble qu'hier encore tu venais voler des pommes dans mes pommiers. Tes frères avaient une manie d'effrayer ma femme avec ces petits jouets étranges.'

Le jeune homme toussa discrètement. Il se rappelait très bien que Fred et Georges aimait tester quelques-unes de leurs inventions sur leur voisine lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, les jumeaux avoir toujours eu un certain flair pour inventer toutes sortes de gadgets farfelus. D'ailleurs, leur grande passion de farces et attrapes avait commencé ici, chez Mr & Mme Gardiner.

-'Vous avez connu Ron dans sa jeunesse?' lui demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

Mr Gardiner eut un rictus qui ressemblait plutôt à une toux. 'Non seulement le petit Ronnie, mais Arthur a été le premier à se servir dans le pommier. Les fruits ne tombent jamais très loin de l'arbre, n'est-ce pas?'

Hermione sourit et posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Le vieil homme le remarqua. 'Votre premier?'

La brunette hocha timidement de la tête. Ron entoura la taille de sa femme, fier comme un coq. 'Notre première.' Rectifia-t-il. 'Nous voulons nous installer dans la région car la ville ne nous semble pas l'endroit approprié pour élever une famille.'

Mr Gardiner hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Une lueur de nostalgie assombrit son regard vert et ses dardèrent vers la série de photos qui recouvrait le mur derrière eux. Ron avait eu vent de la mort de Mme Gardiner, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

-'Je suis heureux que ma propriété revienne dans les mains d'un Weasley.' Dit-il en retrouvant sa gaieté. 'Je n'aurais su la vendre à quiconque d'autre. J'ai l'impression de laisser mon héritage entre de bonnes mains.'

-'Oh, mais je ne souhaiterais pas vous enlevez ce qui vous tient tant à cœur, Mr Gardiner.' Balbutia Hermione, mal à l'aise. 'Cette maison est tout simplement magnifique, je me sentirais horriblement gêné de vous la dérober.'

Le vieillard tapota la main de la jeune femme d'un air paternel. 'J'aurai bientôt quatre-vingt-dix ans, ma chère. Il n'est pas raisonnable pour un vieux hibou comme moi d'accaparer une si magnifique propriété, comme vous le dites. Si je n'étais pas certain tout d'abord, j'en suis maintenant convaincu. Cette maison est à vous si vous la voulez.'

La maison était merveilleusement bien entretenue. Malgré la décoration passée mode, les pièces demeuraient de très bon goût et, surtout, facilement modifiable. Ron pouvait déjà faire une liste mentale des choses qu'il aurait à faire et il n'avait pas de doute qu'Hermione en aurait une deux fois plus longue que la sienne. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de la propriété, la jeune femme semblait complètement sous le charme. Si elle avait été intimidée par Mr Gardiner auparavant, elle plaisantait ouvertement avec lui à présent, une complicité nouvelle s'étant installé entre eux.

-'Et puis?' demanda le vieil après un moment. 'Elle vous plaît?'

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui haussa les sourcils en attendant sa réponse.

-'Eh bien…' hésita-t-elle, incertaine. 'Elle est parfaite, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas vous enlever cette maison. Elle vous appartient.'

Mr Gardiner secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 'Ma chère enfant, je peux vous affirmer que vous ne m'enlevez rien du tout. Rosalie aurait été enchantée de faire votre connaissance et aurait approuvé ma décision. Ma femme a toujours eu un talent avec les gens; elle était capable, d'un seul coup d'œil, de deviner la nature d'une personne. Elle vous aurait grandement apprécié. Qui plus est, Ronnie était son préféré.'

-'Peut-être un peu moins lorsque j'ai coupé toutes les roses de son rosier favori pour les offrir à ma mère.'

Mr Gardiner toussa un rire. 'Oh, elle ne t'en a pas voulu longtemps…De plus, elles étaient certainement plus belles sur la table où une si grande famille pouvait les voir que dans le fond d'un jardin où personne ne passe.'

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui semblait toujours indécise. Ron lui précisa qu'elle était celle qui devait prendre la décision car la sienne était prise.

-'Vous êtes certain que cela ne vous dérange pas?' demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. 'Vous ne regretterez pas votre maison?'

-'Je suis décidé à partir, mon enfant. À mon âge, il n'est pas sage de rester seul. Et je préfère nettement la remettre entre vos mains qu'entre les mains d'un étranger.'

-'Dans ce cas…D'accord. Elle est parfaite.'

L'humeur d'Hermione s'améliora d'un coup et elle était plus que surexcitée lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison une demi-heure plus tard, la promesse d'achat entre les mains.

-'Nous avons une maison!' s'exclama-t-elle, une large sourire sur son visage. 'Tu te rends compte? Ron, c'est fantastique! Moi qui croyait que c'était un processus long et ennuyeux, tout a été si simple!'

Elle parla avec enthousiasme de tout ce qu'elle avait aimé, de l'allure classique des pièces à la magnifique baignoire sur patte dans la salle de bain, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la maison d'Harry et Ginny, à peine un kilomètre plus loin.

-'Et les distances sont si convenantes! Tes parents sont à un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes d'ici.'

-'Allez, dis-le.' Lui ordonna Ron d'un air moqueur. 'Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Mione.'

Elle lui fit une grimace, mais obéit tout de même. 'Tu avais raison, Ronald Weasley. Tu as assuré.'

-'Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.'

-'Tu veux que je me prosterne à tes pieds peut-être?'

-'Ce serait intéressant.' Convint Ron d'un ton espiègle. 'Mais je crois que d'ici Ginny pourrait te voir par la fenêtre et supposer une tout autre chose.'

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent aussitôt. 'Oh, Ron, ce que tu peux être idiot. Peux-tu penser avec autre chose que…que…'

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase et préféra pointer plutôt que dire.

-'Que ma –'

-'Heeeeeee!' le coupa-t-elle rapidement. 'Ron, apprend tout de suite à ne pas utiliser ce genre de langage auprès de ta fille.'

-'Elle ne peut pas m'entendre, voyons. J'ai le temps.'

-'Bientôt elle pourra. Selon _La Bible des Bébés_, le fœtus est très alerte de son environnement à partir du cinquième mois. Le médecin dit que j'en suis presque à quatre mois et demi et comme elle a certainement mon intelligence, elle est peut-être déjà apte à t'entendre. Donc, tu surveilles tes mots.'

-'Tu es une experte maintenant, à ce que je vois.'

-'Tu commences à prendre du retard toi. Pourquoi en suis-je même surprise…Tu faisais toujours tes travaux à la dernière minute à Poudlard, ce ne sera pas différent maintenant.'

-'Tu me feras un résumé, comme dans le bon vieux temps.'

Hermione soupira. 'J'aurais préféré que pour une fois tu fasses un petit effort.'

Ron monta les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée de la maison de sa sœur. 'Je le ferai. J'en laisserai quelques-uns dans la salle de bain.'

-'Pathétique.'

-'Je sais. Mais tu m'épouses quand même.'

La jeune femme roula les yeux. 'Je commence à douter de ma santé mentale aussi.'

Ron éclata de rire puis cogna fortement à la porte. Il regretta aussitôt son geste, ayant oublié qu'à l'heure qu'il était, James faisait sûrement sa sieste. Comme pour approuver ses doutes, un long pleur retentit. La porte s'ouvrit et une Ginny de très mauvaise humeur fit son apparition.

-'Ça va pas, non?' maugréa-t-elle en les laissant entrer. 'Défonces la porte la prochaine fois, tant qu'à y être.'

Ron fit une moue désolée. 'Excuse-moi, Gin, j'avais oublié.'

-'Mouais…C'est bientôt l'heure de son boire de toute façon. Allez, bêta, il y a du café à la cuisine.'

Harry déposa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras de sa femme et s'occupa de servir ses invités.

-'Noir?' demanda-t-il au rouquin en posant une tasse devant lui, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-'Et toi Hermione?' s'enquerra Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur à son mari pour ne pas lui avoir proposé.

La jeune femme se replaça maladroitement sur sa chaise, jouant avec les plis de sa robe. 'Pas pour moi, merci. À moins que tu aies du décaféiné.'

La cadette des Weasley l'observa d'un air surpris. 'Depuis quand tu prends du décaf?'

-'Depuis quelques semaines. C'est meilleur pour…' Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

-'Tu as lu cet article dans La Gazette, n'est-ce pas? Oh, Herm, la caféine ne fait pas grossir. Tu en prends depuis des années et regarde toi! Tu es resplendissante. De toute façon, j'en ai toujours puisque j'allaite.'

Ron vit Harry lui faire des gros yeux et un petit coup de tête en direction de Ginny lui indiqua que la patience de son meilleur ami avait atteint sa limite. Il ne pouvait pas délayer l'annonce de leur situation maintenant

-'Il y a du nouveau.' Dit soudainement Ron après avoir pris une grande inspiration. 'On vient de s'acheter une maison.'

-'Qui ont?'

-'Herm et moi.'

Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Ginny fronça les sourcils en les jaugeant du regard. 'Êtes-vous…'

-'Yep.'

Le visage de sa sœur s'éclaira aussitôt et un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. 'Je le savais! Je savais que quelque chose se tramait entre vous deux!'

-'Quand avez-vous signé?' demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 'Tu ne m'as pas parlé de maison hier.'

-'Nous l'avons visité ce matin.' Précisa Hermione, les yeux brillants d'excitation. 'Tu devrais la voir, Gin! Elle est divine! Oh, Ron, tu crois que tu pourrais faire un grand walk-in? Avec la deuxième chambre?'

-'Bien sûr.'

-'Et c'est tout près d'ici!' ajouta la jeune femme en tournant son attention vers Ginny. 'À peine quinze minutes de marche.'

-'La maison du vieux Gardiner?'

-'Exactement.'

-'Oh! On va être voisine!'

Alors que Ginny partageait le bonheur d'Hermione et se lançait dans une conversation animée sur la décoration de la maison et la planification des trente prochaines années, Harry se pencha vers Ron. 'Tu nous en réserve d'autres surprises comme celle-ci? N'en avais-tu pas assez de tu-sais-quoi et du tu-sais-quoi?'

-'Oh, Ron, nous devrions faire une bibliothèque dans la quatrième chambre.' S'exclama Hermione avant qu'il puisse répondre, posant sa main gauche sur l'avant-bras de son fiancé.

-'Par. La. Barbe. De. Merlin.'

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tous les yeux se tournèrent avec étonnement vers Ginny, qui elle fixait l'annulaire d'Hermione. Comme pour confirmer sa présence, les petits diamants sur l'anneau étincelèrent sous les rayons du soleil que filtrait la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-'Ne me dis pas que ce vraiment ce que je pense que c'est.' Murmura la rouquine, sous le choc. 'C'est une blague? Vous venez à peine de vous remettre ensemble.'

Ron haussa nonchalamment des épaules. 'On attend depuis sept ans. Je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle alors pourquoi pas?'

-'Mais qu'as-tu fait de mon frère, Herm?' s'exclama Ginny. 'Et toi, depuis quand le mariage t'intéresse?'

-'Depuis peu. En fait, je crois que c'est depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais être père.'

-'_Quoi?_'

Ginny était complètement abasourdie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui haussa des épaules d'un air désolé. 'C'était compliqué, Gin.'

Elle se leva brusquement et incita Hermione à faire de même. En appliquant ses mains sur le haut et le bas de son ventre, le relief était tout à fait perceptible.

-'C'est pas possible…' murmura-t-elle sous son souffle. 'Dis-moi que c'est tout nouveau.'

-'En fait…' répondit Hermione, embarrassée. 'J'en suis à un peu plus de quatre mois.'

Ginny poussa un cri d'indignation. 'Quatre mois? _Quatre mois_? À quatre mois je ressemblais déjà à un morse obèse! On peut à peine le discerner sur toi! C'est injuste!'

Cette réponse engendra l'hilarité dans le trio. Si tout d'abord Ginny semblait offensé de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence plus tôt, et après avoir passé un sérieux sermon à Harry pour n'avoir rien dit, son humeur s'améliora rapidement en songeant que son fils serait le compagnon de jeu idéal.

-'Quatre mois…Déjà?' répéta-t-elle après un moment, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 'Il me semble qu'il y a quatre mois, tu venais tout juste de revenir de…'

Elle s'interrompit puis, plaquant une main contre sa bouche, elle s'exclama : 'Non….non! Ron, ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec elle pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital!'

Aïe. Ron avait oublié que Ginny avait toujours été douée en mathématique. Harry n'avait jamais semblé faire le lien et hochait maintenant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-'C'est elle qui a commencé.' Se défendit le rouquin en pointant Hermione.

-'Ron!' s'écria la brunette, son teint virant au cramoisi.

-'Herm!' s'exclama Ginny en se tournant vers elle, choquée.

-'Gin, nous étions complètement défoncé.' Précisa le rouquin, heureux que le courroux de sa sœur ne tombe pas sur lui.

-'Ron!'

-'Herm!' s'étouffa Gin, abasourdie.

-'Elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard, Mione. Vous les filles, vous vous dites tout.''

-'Ta vie sexuelle est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de discuter.' Répliqua Ginny en frissonnant. 'C'est déjà assez déroutant de savoir que vous l'avez fait sous notre toit.'

-'En fait, nous avons commencé sur cette table.' La corrigea-t-il et sa sœur l'interrompit aussitôt. 'Okay, trop de détails. Il faut que je brûle tout ce qui se trouve dans cette maison.'

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Hermione le coupa aussitôt. 'Je crois que tu en as assez dit.' L'avertit-elle d'un ton sec.

-'Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Herm, je saurai lui faire payer son arrogance. Crois-moi, il paiera très cher.'

Et elle avait raison.

À son grand désarroi, Ron dut faire face à sa famille entière lorsqu'ils visitèrent le Terrier le surlendemain. Ginny ayant comploté dans son dos et tous ses frères étaient présents, inconscient de la nouvelle qui allait s'abattre sur leurs têtes. Mme Weasley organisa un souper digne des rois pour célébrer cette réunion familiale et Ron réalisa avec horreur que sa sœur était la pire des mercenaires. Alors que le repas tirait à sa fin, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'avouer à sa famille tout ce qui se tramait dans sa vie, Ginny décida de pousser un peu les choses.

-'Oh, Ron, n'as-tu pas dit à maman à propos de la maison que tu viens d'acheter?' dit-elle très fort pour être certaine que tout le monde entende. 'Elle est très jolie, je l'ai visité aujourd'hui. Vous devriez voir la taille du walk-in de la chambre des maîtres que Ron a l'intention de faire pour Hermione!'

Les discussions s'interrompirent aussitôt et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux concernés. Ron jeta un regard noir à petite sœur et elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

-'Une minute, une minute!' s'exclama Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. 'Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble?'

-'Je savais que quelque chose était différent dans leur attitude!' Enchérit Bill en éclatant de rire. 'Maintenant que j'y pense, Ronnie agissait de la même manière lorsqu'il a ramené Hermione pour la première fois à la maison.'

Le reste de ses frères se payèrent sa tête pendant un bon moment et Ron encaissa leur moquerie avec un sourire amer. Hermione, peu habituée à ce genre de plaisanterie, baissa la tête d'un air piteux. Le jeune homme serra sa main sous la table pour la rassurer et se promit d'étrangler Ginny dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

-'On savait tous que ça finirait par arriver.' Commenta Georges d'un ton railleur. 'On pensait seulement que ça arriverait un peu plus vite. Mais bon, tu as toujours manqué de cou-'

-'Georges!' s'indigna Mrs Weasley. 'Surveille ton langage, tout de même. Ne vois-tu pas que tu gênes Hermione?'

-'Oh, maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle sait qu'on plaisante. Ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une soirée comme celle-ci avec notre petit frère pour nous tenir compagnie. Il faut rattraper tout le temps que l'on a perdu.'

Alors que Ron pensait que tout allait enfin se calmer, et se jurant de ne plus jamais assister à un souper où toute sa famille serait présente, Ginny intervint encore avec tout le tact d'une Weasley assoiffée de vengeance.

-'Oh, mais vous en aurez bientôt encore l'occasion.' Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. 'Vous aurez tout le loisir de le faire le jour de leur mariage.'

Hermione se cacha le visage dans ses mains et Ron se tourna vers sa sœur, abasourdi par son culot.

-'Gin, ferme-la.' Siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que de nouveaux commentaires de ses frères le firent rosir de honte.

-'T'avais qu'à pas utiliser ma table pour te reproduire.' Murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il allait détruire plus que sa table si elle continuait car sa mère vint les féliciter en leur faisant une accolade. Des larmes de joie embuaient ses yeux et elle observa la bague d'Hermione avec émerveillement.

-'Oh! Hermione, ma chérie, je suis si heureuse! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma propre fille et voilà que ce sera officiel!'

-'Eh bien, Ronnie, on peut dire que tu ne perds pas ton temps.' Dit Bill en levant son verre à sa santé. 'Une maison, une fiancée…'

-'Tout ça en quoi, deux, trois mois?' ajouta Charlie avant de boire une gorgée de sa propre coupe.

-'Quatre.' Rectifia Ginny d'une voix mielleuse.

-'Soit, quatre mois. C'est un tel changement en toi. Je croyais vraiment que tu allais devenir vieux garçon. Tu as senti le poids de l'âge faire pression?'

-'Non, ça doit être le poids de ses –'

-'Georges! Il y a des enfants à la table.' Le gronda Molly d'un air sévère.

-'Ils ont entendus bien pire que ça, voyons. Et Ronnie aussi. Ses petites oreilles fragiles ne s'en trouveront pas affectées. Et il sait très bien de quoi je parle. Si jeune, si fringant, il n'y a rien de pire que le poids des nuits passées en solitaire avec pour seule compagne sa-'

-'Oh, Georges.' L'interrompit Bill. 'J'aimerais garder l'innocence de mes enfants intactes s'il-te-plaît. Si tu veux jouer au père indigne avec les tiens, c'est ton problème, mais pour l'instant, ferme-la.'

-'Oh, comme si tes enfants étaient vraiment innocents. T'es quand même leur père, non? Ils ont dû en entendre des choses, surtout avec une femme comme la tienne.'

-'Victoire a sept ans, idiot. Elle joue encore avec ses licornes. Et ce qui se passe entre ma femme et moi ne regarde pas les enfants et surtout pas toi.'

-'On est contre moi ce soir!' s'exclama Georges en faisant la moue. 'On ne peut plus s'amuser.'

-'Oh, cuve ton whisky, G.'

-'Avec plaisir.'

Ils trinquèrent ensemble avec de grands éclats de rire et Ron crut que le pire était passé. Ses frères semblaient s'être éloignés de son cas et il pouvait enfin respirer normalement. Il jeta un regard très significatif à Ginny afin qu'elle n'en dise pas plus et elle se contenta de lui faire la grimace. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la cadette de la famille Weasley qui aborda le sujet que Ron aurait aimé mieux éviter.

-'Mais si tu fais tout à ce rythme-là, Ronnie chéri, tu vas rejoindre le clan des grands garçons très bientôt.' Plaisanta Charlie en ajoutant quelques haricots à l'assiette de son fils.

-'Des petits Ron-ron!'

-'Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, mon vieux.' Ricana Georges en essayant de calmer Lydia qui voulait passer tout de suite au dessert.

-'Oh, mais c'est parce que tu n'y connais rien toi. Ron aura un peu plus de jugeote.'

-'Tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils ne te ressemblent pas, tu peux les envoyer dans une école publique.'

-'Les garçons, ça suffit.' Intervint Mr Weasley d'une voix sans réplique. 'Laissez votre frère tranquille. Ils ne pensent pas encore à tout cela, voyons, ils viennent de se fiancer! Il ne faut pas presser les choses.'

S'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle se leva rapidement de table et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au premier étage. Un silence malaisé s'installa devant une telle réaction et Ron poussa un soupir en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Cette soirée tournait au cauchemar.

-'Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?' s'étonna Georges, confus. 'C'est toi qu'on visait, pas elle.'

Le rouquin se leva lentement. 'C'est votre attitude d'adolescent de quinze ans qui a explosé sa limite. Vous ne pouviez pas vous retenir juste un petit peu pour une fois?' s'énerva-t-il en regardant leurs visages déconcertés. 'Vous croyez que c'est facile d'être ici et de vous faire face en vous annonçant tout ça?'

Mrs Weasley entraîna les enfants au salon en silence, sentant que cette discussion allait bientôt dégénérer.

-'Je sais que c'est rapide.' Poursuivit-il, agacé. 'Je sais que je précipite les choses et vous savez quoi, je n'en ai pas honte. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir honte de la plus belle chose qui arrive dans ma vie? Je vais avoir la meilleure des femmes. Je viens de m'acheter une maison. J'ai enfin ce que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir. Ça fait sept ans que j'essaie de me remettre d'Hermione, sept ans où je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même et où j'aurais accepté de mourir n'importe quand. Elle m'a ramené ma vie. Elles m'ont ramenés, toutes les deux.'

C'était incroyable l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir envers elles, envers ces deux femmes qui étaient maintenant le soleil de sa vie.

-'Toutes les deux?' balbutia Charlie, jetant des coups d'œil confus à ses frères.

-'Elle est le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu m'offrir. D'ici cinq mois j'aurai dans mes bras la plus belle petite fille qui puisse exister.'

Il ne parlerait pas plus de Fay et de sa brève aventure dans son monde. C'était leur secret, à Hermione et à lui.

-'Vous pourrez rire tant que vous voulez, je suis capable d'en prendre. Vous pouvez essayer de me faire la morale, mais ce sera comme parler à un mur. J'aime Hermione. J'aime mon enfant. Le reste, je m'en fous complètement. Mais si vous la faites encore pleurer, si vous vous avisez de lui rendre la vie infernale parce qu'elle sera ma femme et la mère de ma fille, ce seront les vôtres qui verseront des larmes sur votre incapacité à marcher, parler et enfanter de nouveau.'

Ron regarda ses frères un par un, prêt à se défendre contre quiconque lancerait la première attaque. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le plus grand de sa famille ou le plus fort, mais personne n'osa élever la voix. Sa mère, qui avait tout entendu, était clouée sur place à l'entrée de la cuisine. Son père, abasourdi, balaya la table des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Sans un mot de plus, Ron replaça bruyamment sa chaise et suivit le chemin qu'Hermione avait emprunté quelques instants plus tôt. Derrière lui, le silence lui indiqua que son discours avait eu l'effet escompté.

Il la trouva dans sa chambre, assisse sur son lit, tenant dans ses mains une ancienne photo d'école. La jeune femme sourit timidement, des larmes fraîches roulant sur ses joues.

-'Je suis désolée, Ron, je ne voulais pas m'enfuir comme ça…' soupira-t-elle, sa voix tremblante. 'Ça doit être les hormones ou je ne sais pas…'

Ron la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. 'Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. Ce sont des idiots, il fallait s'y attendre. Tu veux qu'on s'en aille? Tu veux que je te reconduise à l'appartement?'

-'Non, je crois que-'

Elle s'interrompit soudainement.

-'Herm?' s'inquiéta Ron en la voyant froncer des sourcils. 'Tu as mal? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?'

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Au bout d'un moment, un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

-'Je l'ai sentie.' Murmura-t-elle, ébahie. 'Je crois que je peux la sentir bouger.'

Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer. 'C'est vrai? Tu peux? Où?'

Hermione prit aussitôt sa main et la posa sur son ventre, un peu vers la gauche. Ils attendirent un moment, silencieux.

-'Allez, ma chérie.' Dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. 'Montre à papa ce que tu sais faire.'

Aussitôt, Ron le sentit sous ses doigts. Ç'avait été si bref, si délicat, qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-'C'était elle?'

Hermione approuva vivement de la tête, rayonnante. 'Bravo, ma chérie. Maman est si fière de toi!'

Ron sentit sa poitrine s'échauffer en observant cette scène. Jamais la brunette ne s'était appelée ainsi. Avant même de comprendre pourquoi, il embrassa Hermione passionnément, incapable de retenir la vague d'amour qui le submergeait. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur son lit et Hermione gloussa avant de répondre à son attaque avec la même fougue. Un cognement discret se fit entendre et ils se redressèrent aussitôt pour ne pas offrir à Ginny un spectacle qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de voir. La rouquine pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

-'Écoute, Ron, je suis désolée…Si j'avais su que tout ceci allait dégénérer ainsi, je n'aurais pas…'

-'Oh, Gin, ne t'en veux pas, c'est ma faute…' répondit Hermione. 'J'ai réagi excessivement.'

-'Non, bien sûr que non, dans ton état, c'est tout à fait normal.' Répliqua la rouquine en hochant la tête. 'Tout le monde est sous le choc en bas. Ton discours a transformé nos frères en carpes, Ron. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.'

Celui-ci haussa des épaules. 'Tant mieux.'

-'Ils aimeraient te parler.'

-'Pour quoi? Pour faire une intervention?'

On cogna une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, ses quatre frères entrèrent dans la pièce avant même que Ron ait pu leur dire de dégager.

-'Tu devrais aller voir maman, Herm.' Proposa Ginny en la poussant doucement. 'Elle est folle de joie et tient à te féliciter en bonne et due forme.'

Ron laissa partir sa fiancée à contrecœur. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière elles, il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire face aux quatre paires d'yeux qui le fixaient d'un air sérieux. Le rouquin poussa un profond soupir et attendit que l'un d'eux se décide enfin à parler. Ce fut l'aîné qui aborda le sujet en premier et son visage était concerné lorsqu'il prononça ces mots :

-'Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pensé que la vie n'en valait pas la peine, Ron. Tu semblais si sûr de toi, si droit dans ton chemin. Et de la manière dont tu en parles, on dirait que la mort de t'est pas étrangère.'

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne s'était pas attendu à faire l'étalage de son passé. 'Elle ne l'est pas.' Dit-il enfin, pesant ses paroles. 'Nous sommes devenus copains avec le temps.'

Il avait voulu plaisanter, mais à voir les regards outrés que lui lançaient ses frères, il n'eut pas le cœur à rire. Ron n'avait jamais fait l'éloge de ses exploits; jamais il n'avait dit à ses frères de quoi relevait vraiment son travail. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il accomplissait des missions pour le Ministère. Il avait toujours tenu à garder sa famille loin de son job.

-'Ron, ne blague pas. C'est très sérieux.' Dit Charlie d'un air grave. 'Tu imagines ce que tu viens de nous dire? On a l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de complètement différent, que tu as mené une espèce de double-vie.'

Le rouquin se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. 'C'est un peu ça.'

-'Tu as fait quoi toutes ces années?' L'interrogea Georges et Ron ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux depuis la mort de Fred.

-'Des missions.' Répondit-il machinalement.

-'Quel genre de missions?' Insista Percy, les sourcils froncés. De ses frères, il était le seul à travailler au Ministère. 'Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler et je sais pas mal tout ce qui se passe là-bas.'

-'C'est parce que je fais partis d'un département d'espions. Je suis Chasseur.'

Ses frères eurent un mouvement de recul. 'Quoi? T'es pas assez fou pour avoir accepté un poste pareil?'

-'T'es malade?'

-'Ça va pas, non? T'imagine ce qui aurait pu t'arriver? Tu aurais pu te blesser!'

-'Tu as réussi à nous faire croire que t'étais un Auror pendant tout ce temps?'

-'Comment as-tu seulement pu survivre? Chasseur, par Merlin!'

-'Ça va, les gars! Je sais, je sais!' S'interposa le rouquin avant que ça dégénère encore une fois. 'Vous aviez vos familles, votre vie. En Chasseur, je suis utile. Je peux _sauver_ des vies. Je ne regrette aucune de mes cicatrices.'

Nouveau silence. Ron aurait voulu se frapper devant son idiotie.

-'Aucune de tes cicatrice_s_? Ça veut dire quoi, ça?' S'aventura Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

-'Tu en as combien? Quatre? Cinq?'

Ron avala avec difficulté. Il n'aimait pas du tout où s'enlignait les choses. 'Euh…j'ai perdu le compte…'

Bill inspira brusquement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Georges, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, ses frères étaient sur lui à essayer de lui enlever son pull. Percy fit un peu plus de lumière et tous se mirent à jurer en contemplant son corps couvert de marques rosâtres.

-'Ne m'obligez pas à enlever mes pantalons.' Grogna Ron en se dégageant de l'emprise qui le retenait en place. Il voulut reprendre son t-shirt, mais Percy le cacha derrière son dos. Le jeune homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa commode, certain qu'il devait lui rester quelques vêtements à l'intérieur. En voyant que le dos était pire que l'avant, ses frères s'indignèrent avec force.

-'Merde, Ron, c'est quoi tous ces trucs?' s'étrangla Bill, choqué. 'Comment as-tu eu ça? Qui t'a fait ça?'

-'On dirait qu'on ta lacérer le dos.'

-'Et c'est quoi, ça? On t'a brûlé?'

-'C'était mon job!' s'énerva le rouquin, gêné par leurs regards scrutateurs. 'C'était ce que j'avais à faire! On me payait pour ça! J'ai sauvé un petit garçon d'un feu. J'ai sauté du troisième étage d'un immeuble pour empêcher un homme de violer une adolescente. J'ai transporté des hommes hors d'une mine illégale alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur ma tête. Ma dernière mission était de détruire une magie si puissante qu'elle aurait fait passer l'ère de Voldemort comme une partie de Quidditch! Toutes ces cicatrices sont des souvenirs de ce que j'ai pu faire pour les autres, alors gardez vos discours de sage pour vous, d'accord? J'étais Chasseur parce que rien d'autre ne pouvait me garder en vie, parce que j'étais si mort à l'intérieur que de mourir physiquement n'aurait été qu'une délivrance.'

Les visages virèrent au blanc et Bill s'avança, les yeux vitreux.

-'Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Ron.' Dit-il d'une voix dont les trémolos trahissaient son ton habituellement grave. 'Dis-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire stupide pour nous rouler. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir que mon petit frère a vécu un enfer pendant toutes ces années et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider à s'en sortir.'

-'Écoute, Bill, j'ai fait tout en mon pouvoir pour vous tenir hors de ma vie privé. Mes problèmes ne vous concernaient pas.'

-'Bien sûr que oui!'

-'Non. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire rappeler à quel point je gâchais ma vie, et à quel point je ne savais rien et que je n'avais rien. J'ai passé mon existence à vous entendre me faire la morale, à me dire que tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez. Vous croyez que ça me tentait de vous dire à quel point Hermione me manquait? À quel point j'avais mal depuis qu'elle était partie? Je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour me rappeler à quel point j'étais faible et pleurnichard.'

Ils étaient tous blessés, Ron le savait, mais c'était vraiment ainsi qu'il s'était senti. Il avait construit un mur entre sa famille et lui afin qu'ils n'empirent pas le mal qui déjà le consumait. Ses frères n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était d'être le dernier de six garçons, d'être critiqué et jugé fois cinq. Le jeune homme savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de mauvaises intentions et que leur attitude envers lui n'était qu'un comportement normal envers un cadet de famille. Cependant, cela ne faisait pas disparaître la petite voix qui constamment lui rappelait tout ce qu'il faisait de travers, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais s'élever au même niveau qu'eux.

-'Ron…jamais on aurait ri de toi.' Répondit Charlie à voix basse. 'On ne frappe pas un homme à terre. On l'aide à se relever.'

Le rouquin secoua la tête. 'Non. Vous attendez d'être certain qu'il soit à terre avant de l'aider à se relever.'

-'C'est faux.' Protesta fortement Bill. 'Tu es notre frère, nom d'un chien!'

-'Tu crois vraiment qu'on te ferait une chose pareille?' renchérit Georges, qui semblait le plus affecté de tous par les accusations. 'Tu crois qu'après avoir perdu un frère, je me risquerais à en perdre un autre?'

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Ron savait que la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque l'on parlait de Fred était certainement le centième de celle que Georges pouvait ressentir. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler lorsqu'il observa ses frères à tour de rôle, chacun d'eux le fixant avec un mélange de tristesse et de remords.

-'Je voulais seulement que vous soyez fier de moi,' murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. 'Je voulais que pour une fois, vous puissiez voir autre chose en moi qu'un enfant immature et naïf. Que je suis devenu autre chose que le casse-pied qui court derrière vous afin d'imiter tout ce que vous faites. Je voulais…'

Sa voix se brisa et il hocha la tête, incapable de poursuivre. Bill posa alors une main sur son épaule.

-'Ron…nous _sommes_ fiers de toi. Nous l'avons toujours été.'

Ces mots eurent raison de son restreint et il baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Par Merlin, il détestait être émotif. Il détestait avoir besoin de l'approbation de ses frères, de savoir qu'il était aimé et apprécié par eux. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité l'entendre de leur bouche? Il estimait grandement ses aînés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait grandi en prenant exemple sur eux, en observant chacun de leurs faits et gestes comme s'ils détenaient la vérité absolue. Et même si avec le temps il avait appris à être maître de sa vie, il y avait toujours cette partie de lui qui désirait ardemment être approuvé par ces hommes qui maintenant l'entouraient. Et de voir enfin ce souhait être réalisé provoquait une douleur à la fois douce et amer. À son grand étonnement, il n'était pas le seul dont la barrière émotive s'était effondrée; Bill, Charlie, Georges et Percy l'empoignèrent farouchement et l'emprisonnèrent dans un étau suffocant.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent un peu maladroitement.

-'Regardez-nous…Des vrais fillettes.' Plaisanta Georges pour briser le silence malaisé qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

-'Ouais…Bon, ça ne doit pas faire tellement changement pour toi, hein, G?'

-'Regarde qui parle. J'ai toujours su que Vivianne était l'homme du couple. Et pas seulement à cause de la moustache.'

-'Tu veux qu'on parle de ta femme peut-être?' répliqua Charlie en plissant les yeux.

-'Ça suffit, les gars.' Intervint Percy. 'C'est le Terrier ici. Je crois bien que vos enfants n'aimeraient pas entendre leurs mères être traitées de tous les noms.'

-'Il a raison,' approuva Bill. 'Retournons en bas avant de perdre ce qui nous reste de dignité. Qui est partant pour un coup?'

Ils approuvèrent à l'unisson et, sortant de la petite pièce, les larmes furent remplacés par des rires alors qu'ils coursaient jusqu'à la cuisine, déboulant presque les escaliers à force de se pousser. Hermione s'écarta juste à temps pour les laisser passer, surprise, et elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron, qui haussa les épaules avant de prendre le verre qu'un de ses frères lui tendait. Lorsqu'ils eurent trinqués à son mariage, sa maison, son statut de futur père, ses fiançailles, son futur chien, son futur manque de sommeil et pas mal tout ce qui impliquerait son avenir, Ron se sentit beaucoup plus léger. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione le tira à part. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le gronde, mais elle ne fit que lui annoncer qu'elle partait.

-'Reste ici avec tes frères, vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez.'

Ron haussa les sourcils, surpris. 'Tu es sûre? Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène?'

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et éventa devant sa bouche avec une grimace. 'Définitivement, tu restes ici. Je vais chez Ginny. Je reviendrai demain.'

C'est ainsi que les femmes quittèrent le domaine des Weasley, laissant derrière eux leurs maris bruyants. La petite soirée se poursuivit très tard dans la nuit et Ron ne se rappela pas s'être amusé autant de toute sa vie.

(-*-)

_Voilà! Hum, vous pourriez peut-être être déçu de ne pas avoir lu la réaction de Molly avec un peu plus de détails, mais j'avais de l'inspiration pour une scène entre frères qui a chassé la pauvre maman Weasley en coulisse…Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop? Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet que j'ai abordé souvent dans l'histoire, la relation que Ron entretenait avec ses frères. Étant d'une famille de quatre enfants (okay, on n'est pas sept comme les Weasley, mais ça reste que ça fait du monde dans une famille pareil) et je suis la deuxième, j'ai été confrontée à ce genre de situation, où les liens entre mes frères et ma sœur étaient compliqués. Je sais pas si ça vous arrive aussi, mais pour ma part je recherche toujours l'approbation de ma famille. Et je me suis surtout mise à la place de mon petit frère, qui a subi un peu ce que Ron a subi lorsqu'il était jeune. Moqueries, rejet, comparaison et tout le tralala. Je crois que Ron a jamais vraiment trouvé sa place dans sa famille, du moins il s'est jamais senti accepté tel qu'il est parce que c'était le plus jeune garçon (Ginny étant la seule fille, elle n'a pas eu à subir le même sort) et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il est devenu aussi froid et distant. Il voulait tellement pas se faire rabaisser par ses frères qu'il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre et à force d'assimiler son nouveau rôle en tuant son ancienne personnalité, il s'est juste tué lui-même. Il avait beau dire et croire qu'il était heureux, il faisait juste ignorer le mal que ça lui faisait de tout garder pour lui. Enfin, vous voyez mon point lol Je sais pas pourquoi je juge important de préciser ça, mais bon, c'est fait :P_

_Une petite précision aussi. Je n'ai jamais posé la question, mais comprenez-vous quand même bien tout ce que j'écris? Je sais que la plupart de mes lecteurs (lectrices ;) ) sont de la France et comme je suis québécoise, je ne réalise pas toujours que j'utilise des expressions d'ici lol Mais je fais mon possible pour prendre un français le plus international et j'espère que vous avez pas trop de mal à lire._

_Ensuite, et c'est le dernier point je le promets (j'essayerai de faire plus court la prochaine fois!), je risque de ne pas trop m'attarder sur le mariage. J'aurais aimé faire une scène humoristique, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver une bonne idée…Je pensais même ne pas l'écrire, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'allez pas être content lol Je fais mon possible, les amis! Merci de lire ma fic, savoir que vous appréciez mon travail me fait vraiment chaud au cœur : ) À bientôt!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Ouh lala, ça sent la fin! Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre :P Il en reste deux autres et possiblement un troisième, tout dépendant de vos goûts ;) Ce chapitre est donc sur le mariage. J'ai essayé d'y ajouter un peu d'humour, comme je le voulais, mais je crois que j'ai pas tellement réussi lol Les choses ont pris un drôle de tournant en cours d'écriture…Vous verrez :P Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 19**

Il y avait tant à faire que Ron vit à peine le temps passer. Dès qu'ils eurent les clés de la maison, Hermione et lui s'y précipitèrent afin d'y établir des plans de la nouvelle structure de la chambre des maîtres, de la seconde salle de bain, de l'agrandissement du salon et de la bibliothèque. En plus des plans, Hermione insista pour que le mariage se fasse avant la naissance de leur fille, ce qui compliquait beaucoup les choses.

-'Le plus vite, le mieux, Ron.' Clama-t-elle un soir qu'il la retrouva à faire les invitations. 'Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une grosse baleine lors de mon mariage.'

-'Pourquoi ne pas attendre après?' lui dit-il en prenant tout de même place à table pour lui donner un coup de main. 'Il me semble qu'avec la maison terminée, le bébé tout installé…tu aurais plus de temps pour t'occuper d'avoir un vrai grand mariage.'

La brunette s'esclaffa brièvement. 'Grand mariage? Ce n'est pas pour moi. Si ta famille compte la moitié de l'Angleterre, je n'ai que mes parents, trois cousins, une cousine, un oncle et une tante. Les Granger ne se sont pas reproduit au rythme des lapins.'

Ron jeta un coup d'œil au carnet qui se trouvait près d'elle. 'Blanc et brun?' questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils. 'Ce sont les couleurs que tu as choisi pour décorer la salle de réception?'

Hermione soupira bruyamment. 'C'est _crème_ et _chocolat_. Et j'y ajouterai une touche de cette couleur-là.'

-'Bleu?'

-'Turquoise pâle.'

-'Ça ressemble à bleu.'

-'Tu es daltonien.'

-'Dalquoi? C'est pas une sorte de chien ça?'

Hermione roula les yeux. 'Le mot que tu cherches est Dalmatien. Daltonien signifie que tu ne vois pas les couleurs comme elles le sont vraiment.'

-'Je plaisantais, Herm, tu devenais beaucoup trop sérieuse. Allez, sourit un peu. Un mariage, c'est supposé être quelque chose d'amusant à préparer.'

-'En pleine rénovations et enceinte? Je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à penser! Et avec le travail en plus, même si je le fais à la maison, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle…'

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et Ron remarqua aussitôt la pâleur grisâtre de sa peau.

-'Herm, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te rendre malade.'

La jeune femme secoua la tête, déterminée. 'Non. Je peux y arriver. J'y suis arrivé toute ma vie, j'y arriverai maintenant.'

-'Tu n'étais pas enceinte toute ta vie. Ce n'est pas seulement ta santé que tu mets en jeu présentement.' Ron lui caressa doucement le dos de la main pour la réconforter. 'Tu as poussé ton corps à bout pendant des années, Herm. Aujourd'hui, il te demande de ralentir avant qu'il ne t'arrive pas quelque chose de permanent…Et maintenant que les plans sont faits et que les couleurs sont choisis pour la maison, tu ne pourras rentrer que lorsque tout sera prêt.'

Hermione éclata d'un rire moqueur. 'Quoi? Et te laisser travailler tout seul? Pas question.'

-'Je ne te demande pas ton avis.'

-'Ron, c'est ridicule!' s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant doucement. 'Je refuse de tout te laisser faire. Je peux aider.'

-'Je sais. Mais ton travail principal est de t'occuper de notre fille et pour moi ça s'équivaut.'

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, répondant à contrecœur. 'Peut-être…'

-'Et pour ce soir, c'est repos total.' Lui dit-il d'un air sévère.

-'Mais Ron, le mariage est dans moins d'un mois, j'ai trop de –'

-'Herm. Tu es épuisée. Tout ça peut attendre à demain.'

Elle fit la moue, mais obéit tout de même, se levant de sa chaise pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre. Ron la suivit pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas ouvrir quelques dossiers et s'installa même près d'elle pour la border. Il posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi de sa fiancée et sourit en sentant le bébé bouger sous ses doigts. Hermione était si petite encore qu'il avait peine à croire que cela faisait déjà cinq mois que sa fille grandissait en elle. Lorsque la brunette fut endormie, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes, Ron referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Un mois. Dans moins d'un mois il allait être un mari. Peu après, il serait père. Tout allait si vite qu'il en avait le tournis; c'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait manqué dans les dernières années déboulait sur lui comme une avalanche. Il était fatigué, mais les rudes années d'entraînement n'étaient pas encore assez loin derrière lui pour l'obliger à ralentir la cadence. S'il voulait finir la maison avant le mariage, il devait mettre les bouchées doubles. Il alluma la vieille radio d'Hermione puis empoigna un pinceau afin de se remettre au travail.

(-*-)

Ron n'avait jamais voulu un grand mariage. En fait, il n'avait jamais pensé avoir une chance de se marier tout court. Il savait que c'était la même chose pour Hermione et que la présence de la famille et des amis proches était suffisante pour satisfaire leur envie de discrétion. Au mariage de Bill, ils avaient été au moins trois cents. Ceux de Charlie et Percy comptait environ cent cinquante invités. Georges et sa femme s'étaient faits plus discrets et la salle n'avait compté qu'une centaine de personnes. Ginny étant la seule fille de la famille Weasley, Molly avait insisté pour que son mariage soit des plus extravagants. Ron était le dernier à faire le grand saut et certainement le seul qui avait la possibilité de garder l'évènement à plus petite échelle. Il était content qu'Hermione ait exprimé le vœu de ne pas avoir plus de trente invités la première; non pas qu'il n'aurait pas accepté de faire face à l'Angleterre en entier si elle l'avait voulu, mais de savoir que le cortège ne compterait que les gens proches lui enlevait un grand poids de sur les épaules. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. L'ouragan Molly s'abattit sur eux avec un vent de reproches et de discours, clamant qu'un mariage se devait d'être grandiose et partagé avec le plus de gens possible. Le couple avait tenu bon, les pieds fermement ancrés dans leur décision, rejetant poliment les insistances de la matriarche Weasley, au plus grand dam de celle-ci. S'ils avaient cru leur cauchemar terminé, ils se trompaient amèrement.

La veille du mariage, Ron venait tout juste de revenir d'une longue journée de travaux sur leur maison lorsqu'il retrouva Hermione dans la chambre de l'appartement, vêtue de sa robe de mariée. Il sursauta en la voyant ainsi accoutrée et s'inquiéta aussitôt des sillons des larmes imprégnées sur ses joues.

-'Herm?'

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment, essuyant son visage du revers de ses mains. 'Oh, Ron, c'est un chaos total!' s'exclama-t-elle en lançant le faux bouquets à terre. 'Regarde-moi! Regarde cette robe!'

Le rouquin l'observa de la tête aux pieds, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. La robe, coupée taille empire, était d'un blanc immaculé et tombait jusqu'au sol en de bouffantes couches de organza frivoles.

-'Elle est-' débuta-t-il d'une voix hésitante, mais la brunette le coupa.

-'Inadéquate!' ragea en donnant un coup de pied au tissu. 'C'est mon mariage et je ne porte même pas ce que j'ai envie de porter!'

Ron haussa les sourcils, surpris de la voir si en colère. Était-ce encore les hormones? Elle lui avait pourtant affirmé que la journée qu'elle avait passée avec Ginny et Molly s'était très bien déroulée. 'Q-quoi? Pourquoi l'as-tu acheté?'

Hermione poussa un grognement sourd. 'Parce qu'elles ont tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Il parait que c'est inconcevable pour une mariée de porter une robe courte ou de porter quelque chose de plus ajusté ou même de porter autre chose que du blanc! Je déteste cette robe, elle est…elle est…'

Elle poussa un cri de désespoir en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Ron resta immobile pendant un instant, contenant sa colère. Il aurait dû savoir que sa mère et sa soeur feraient tout pour qu'Hermione soit une _vraie_ mariée selon _leurs_ critères.

-'Herm, c'est ton jour et tu peux porter ce que tu veux. Tu n'avais pas à te soumettre aux choix de ma famille…' lui dit-il doucement en s'installant près d'elle. 'On peut toujours aller en chercher une autre, si c'est que tu veux.'

La brunette eut un rictus. 'Et les offenser publiquement? Je ne crois pas.'

C'était vrai. Un tel affront insulterait certainement sa mère et même si c'était le dernier de ses soucis lorsqu'il voyait Hermione pleurer, il savait que c'était important pour sa fiancée d'être en bon terme avec sa belle-famille.

-'Peu importe la robe que tu vas porter, tu seras magnifique.' Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en l'entourant de ses bras. 'L'important pour moi c'est qu'à la fin de cette journée, tu sois ma femme.'

Hermione eut un mince sourire et hocha lentement de la tête. 'Oui…tu as raison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà demain.'

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Ron se leva pour prendre le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau et le déroula, un mauvais pressentiment lui harcelant les entrailles. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il lut les quelques lignes écrites de la main de sa mère et il soupira en tendant le parchemin à Hermione.

-'Des invités de plus.' Maugréa-t-il, découragé. 'Dix. Le même discours que les dernières fois.'

Molly, avec une subtilité des plus surprenante, avait réussi à immiscer une trentaine de personnes de plus sur la liste des invités. Hermione jeta la lettre dans la poubelle, le visage sombre. Ron eut le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi, démoralisée, vêtue d'une robe qui n'allait en rien avec sa personnalité, destinée à subir plutôt qu'apprécier son propre mariage.

-'Je suis désolé.' Murmura-t-il, sincère. 'Avoir su que tout ceci allait se passer, j'aurais fait quelque chose.'

Hermione haussa les épaules. 'C'est trop tard maintenant.'

Ces mots le marquèrent. _Trop tard_. 'Au moins, nous ne sommes qu'une soixantaine. Ce n'est pas tant que ça. Et tu as eu le gâteau que tu voulais.'

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en évitant son regard.

-'Herm? Tu as choisi le gâteau n'est-ce-pas?'

-'Ta mère m'a convaincu qu'un gâteau à la noix de coco ne fait pas l'unanimité chez les invités et que celui au chocolat avec glaçage au chocolat blanc serait beaucoup plus approprié.'

-'Et tu n'as rien dit?' s'exclama-t-il, outré.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-'Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que tu as laissé ma mère décider, Herm.'

Encore une fois, elle haussa les épaules d'un air piteux. Ron jura sous son souffle. 'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?'

-'Ron, tu travailles tant pour la maison, je ne voulais pas t'en ajouter de plus…'

-'Je m'en fous! Si je dois travailler le double de ce que travaille maintenant, je le ferai pour obtenir ce que _tu_ veux.'

Si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour la raisonner, il aurait filé directement au Terrier pour avoir une explication avec sa mère. 'Ron, ce n'est pas important.' Insista-t-elle lorsqu'il voulut passer à l'action. 'L'important c'est qu'à la fin de la journée, tu sois mon mari. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Ne faisons pas de chicane dans ta famille pour si peu.'

Ron se radoucit, prenant son visage entre ses mains. 'Je ne peux pas te voir ainsi, Herm, c'est trop me demander.'

Elle lui sourit, une vaine tentative de le rassurer. 'Ce n'est pas important.' Répéta-t-elle, sincère. 'Lorsque tout sera terminé, je serai tout de même Mrs Weasley.'

Le lendemain, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur pour se préparer. Ron était anormalement détendu, réalisant avec peine que dans quelques heures il serait réellement marié. Ses frères se joignirent à lui pour célébrer ses derniers temps de célibat et tous ensembles ils se rendirent au Terrier, où aurait lieu le mariage. La journée était idéale; le ciel ne comportait que quelques nuages cotonneux et la température était douce. Dans le jardin, un grand arche de bois blanc avait été monté et décoré de tulle blancs. Quelques fleurs immaculées agrémentaient les chaises drapées adjacentes à l'allée et des pétales de roses parsemaient le tapis violet. Le rouquin soupira; violet. La couleur favorite de sa mère. Elle avait donc eu le dernier mot là-dessus aussi. Y avait-il une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché? Soudainement, Ron se figea sur place en réalisant qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de chaises pour que l'assistance ne soit composée que de soixante personnes. Il fit un rapide compte cent dix. Cent dix chaises pour cent dix invités. Et son père en amenait plus.

Ses poings se serrèrent. 'Où est maman?' siffla-t-il entre les dents.

-'Elle vient tout juste d'arriver.' Répondit rapidement Bill, qui pressentait le danger imminent. 'On a essayé de l'en dissuader Ron, je te jure, mais elle a insisté pour que…Hé! Attend!'

Il ignora les protestations de ses frères et se dirigea vers la maison à grandes enjambées, poussant violemment la porte sur son passage. Molly Weasley sursauta en voyant son fils arriver ainsi, mais un grand sourire illumina son visage en le voyant vêtu d'un tuxedo. 'Oh, Ronnie, tu es si élégant!' s'exclama-t-elle, émue, mais le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit froncer les sourcils. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon chéri?'

Le jeune homme pointa les chaises à l'extérieur. 'C'est quoi, _ça_? On avait dit une trentaine et voilà qu'il y a une centaine de places!'

Molly Weasley ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'attitude de son fils et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. 'Cent trente-cinq plus précisément et c'est le plus petit nombre que j'ai réussi à obtenir. J'ai sûrement insulté une bonne partie de la famille de ton père en ne les invitant pas d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'Hermione n'ait pas plus de parenté...j'ai bien essayé de les retrouver, mais sans succès.'

Ron n'arrivait pas à le croire; elle aurait aimé en inviter plus? Elle avait vraiment franchi la barrière en osant aller à l'encontre de ce qu'Hermione et lui avait voulu? Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille? Comment avait-elle pu jouer ainsi dans leur dos? S'il n'avait pas eu le respect qu'il lui devait, le rouquin lui aurait certainement dit sa façon de penser. Il se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer et aborda la situation d'une manière un peu plus polie.

-'Nous ne voulions pas autant d'invités, m'man. Trente nous suffisait largement.'

Mrs Weasley rejeta son commentaire d'un petit geste de la main. 'Oh, Ronnie! Un mariage, c'est une célébration qui se doit d'être fêtée en grand. Ne veux-tu pas présenter ta femme au monde entier? Lorsque ton père m'a épousé, nous étions si nombreux que nous avons à peine eu le temps de discuter plus de deux minutes avec chacun de nos invités!'

-'Oui, mais c'est ce que _tu_ voulais.' répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. 'Je n'ai pas envie de parler seulement deux minutes avec mes invités. J'ai envie de partager ce moment avec ceux qui me sont chers, tout simplement. Je veux me rappeler de tous les visages que je vois et j'ai envie de profiter de ma journée et non pas sauter d'une place à l'autre de peur d'oublier une vieille tante que tout le monde déteste.'

-'Si toi tu n'apprécies pas les grands mariages, Hermione mérite d'en avoir un.'

-'Mais elle n'en veut pas non plus!'

-'Bien sûr que si, voyons! Toutes les jeunes filles rêvent d'un jour comme celui-ci.'

-'Hermione est une femme, m'man, pas une fille, et elle est une mère. Je la connais plus que n'importe qui et je peux te garantir qu'elle n'a jamais rêvé d'une grande cérémonie.'

-'Balivernes! En passant, j'avais oublié de dire que j'ai contacté le traiteur il y a une semaine pour apporter une légère modification au menu. J'ai fait changer le poulet pour du veau, ça fait plus gastronomique. Vous me remercierez plus tard, lorsque vous réaliserez que c'était vraiment ce que vous vouliez.'

Ron était incapable de parler tant la colère était forte. Il l'écouta déblatérer sur tous les changements de dernière minute qu'elle avait apportée, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère ait prit autant de liberté à quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Serait-ce toujours ainsi? Molly prendrait-elle le contrôle de la situation à chaque fois qu'un évènement important se présenterait?

-'Ah! Et il ne faut pas que tu oublies de faire un toast en l'honneur de ton père et moi pour notre quarantième anniversaire de mariage. Tu le feras directement après la première dance, lorsque vous prendrez place à la table d'honneur. Et vous ferez votre première dance dans les cinq minutes suivant votre entrée dans la tente de réception. J'ai commandé le quatuor à corde pour ce moment, tout spécialement arrivé de Paris. Je sais qu'Hermione voulait plutôt des instruments à vent, mais les cordes sont beaucoup plus appropriées.'

S'en était trop. Avant de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter, il s'éclipsa, suivant le chemin que ses pieds empruntaient. Il était si enragé qu'il aurait lancé toutes les chaises à bout de bras, aurait déchiré le ridicule voilage qui entourait l'arche, aurait fait éclater les ballons scintillants et fait brûler la grande tente vers laquelle il se précipitait. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle croire ce qui était le mieux pour eux? Comment avait-elle osé lui donner des ordres sur comment se déroulerait la réception? Même si Ron savait qu'elle avait voulu bien faire, il ne pouvait pas calmer le feu qui le consumait intérieurement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la tente, cherchant un coin intime pour attiser sa colère, ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur les centres de table violet et blanc. Où était le beige et chocolat dont Hermione avait tant voulu? Et le turquoise pâle?

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Il devait trouver Hermione. Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la petite tente une centaine de mètres plus loin et se glissa sous le rideau sous le regard surpris de sa fiancée.

-'Herm, il faut que je te parle.' Dit-il rapidement. Ginny ne devait pas être loin et si elle le voyait à cet endroit, elle allait le tuer. 'C'est un total désastre.'

-'Ron, ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait plaisir à ta mère et ce n'est pas ce qui est important, rappelle-toi…' murmura la brunette, sa voix plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude. 'Il faut aller devant tous ces gens et…'

-'Non! C'est _notre_ mariage, Herm, le nôtre! C'est supposé être l'un des plus beaux moments de notre vie et voilà que c'est un cauchemar! Tu veux te souvenir de cette journée comme ayant été complètement différente de celle à laquelle tu t'imaginais? Tu détestes le violet! Tu détestes le veau! Tu détestes le gâteau au chocolat! Tu détestes ta robe! Je n'ai pas envie de garder en mémoire une image de toi déçue alors que tu deviens ma femme.'

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit soudainement. 'Tu veux qu'on…'

-'Qu'on annule, oui. Allons-nous marier en secret, juste tous les deux.'

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux alors que la future mariée se tenait, bouche bée, devant lui. Ron ne quitta pas ses yeux du regard, observant la multitude d'émotions qui s'y défilait; Malaise. Réflexion. Espoir. Joie. Doute. Hésitation. Fatalisme.

-'Tous ces gens…Et toutes les préparations…Et tout le mal que ta mère et ta sœur se sont donné pour ce mariage…Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Ron, je me sentirais affreusement effrontée et ingrate d'agir ainsi…Autant je meurs d'envie de le faire, autant le regard blessé de Molly me briserait le cœur. Non. On ne peut pas faire ça.'

La colère qui s'était accumulé dans sa poitrine s'apaisa quelque peu alors qu'il caressait doucement la joue d'Hermione, son cœur se réchauffant devant le sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour être certaine de ne pas faire souffrir sa famille. Elle avait une si grande âme, une si grande dévotion envers ceux qu'elle aimait...Elle allait faire la meilleure femme, et surtout la meilleure mère, que la terre ait porté.

Par respect pour ses parents, il aurait pu abandonner et laisser gagner sa mère. Il aurait pu marcher devant tous ces gens et se marier à la femme qui avait toujours possédé son cœur. Il aurait pu accepter le sacrifice d'Hermione sans un mot, heureux de faire plaisir à sa famille. Tout aurait été plus simple. Cependant, son cœur ne pouvait céder à une telle requête. Il n'avait pas envie d'en demander autant d'Hermione; il n'avait pas envie de vivre cette journée comme une épreuve; il n'avait pas envie de voir son mariage être utilisé comme un simple moyen de satisfaire les idéaux de sa mère. Il devait trouver un moyen de raviver la lumière dans les yeux noisette de la brunette et ce sans offenser son entière famille.

-'J'ai peut-être une idée.' Dit-il après un moment, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute allure. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna par l'avant de la maison, prenant couvert sous les arbres et marchant rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, celle donnant dans le salon. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Ron demanda à Hermione d'enlever la robe et de revêtir d'autres vêtements. Il savait que sa mère n'aimerait pas la tournure des évènements, mais il ne lui donnerait pas le choix. Personne ne contrôlerait sa vie, ni celle d'Hermione. Si sa mère souhaitait un mariage grandiose, il lui donnerait. Il lui offrirait sur un plateau d'argent.

Une fois changée, Hermione regarda Ron d'un air interrogateur. Le rouquin prit aussitôt la robe et regarda les dimensions. Molly n'avait pas du tout la même taille qu'Hermione, mais il savait que les ajustements seraient simples pour cette mère de sept enfants ayant raccommodé un nombre incalculable de vêtements.

-'M'man!' appela Ron d'une voix forte, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il détestait décevoir sa mère, mais la proposition qu'il avait à lui offrir semblait appropriée et panserait certainement un peu la blessure.

Tout d'abord, Molly Weasley afficha un air choqué en voyant Hermione à ses côtés. Elle allait les réprimander lorsqu'elle remarqua l'accoutrement de la jeune femme et l'amas de tissu blanc dans les mains de son fils.

-'Mais qu'est-ce que…?' commença-t-elle, confuse, mais Ron lui tendit la robe aussitôt.

-'Tiens. Nous te l'offrons.'

Sa mère la prit doucement, toujours sans comprendre. 'Me la donner? Pourquoi?'

-'Parce que tout ceci est ton mariage, m'man. Pas le nôtre. Je sais que papa et toi n'avez jamais pu renouveler vos vœux il y a quinze ans, préférant subvenir à nos besoins plutôt que de vous offrir une vraie célébration, et je serais un fils odieux si je ne reconnaissais pas ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Alors je te l'offre aujourd'hui. Tout le mariage est à ton image. C'est ta journée. Nous te la donnons.'

Molly ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. 'Q-quoi?'

-'J'étais sérieux lorsque j'ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions.' Répondit Ron d'une voix douce, mais ferme. 'Nous ne voulons pas d'un grand mariage. Hermione a passé les dernières années à faire face à des foules, à plaire à tout le monde, à se soucier du bonheur des autres et à se battre pour garder sa vie privée...Pour une fois dans sa vie, j'aimerais qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour elle, comme _elle _le souhaite, et non pas pour satisfaire son entourage. Tout ceci représente un sacrifice à ses yeux et elle en a assez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et avec la venue de notre fille, nous en aurons encore plus. C'est notre dernière chance d'avoir notre moment juste à nous.'

Si tout d'abord Molly avait semblé s'offusquer, le discours de son fils fit voler en éclat les réprimandes qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer. Elle ravala le sermon qui lui brûlait la langue et Ron vit que sous la douleur, les iris bleus de sa mère reflétaient des remords. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-'Je ne peux pas porter ta robe, ma chérie.' Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix. 'Elle ne convient pas à une femme de mon âge.'

Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant. 'Vous êtes la meilleure des couturières, Molly. Et je peux vous aider. Nous avons encore une demi-heure. Ginny m'a dit qu'il restait un peu de dentelle de sa robe, nous pourrions faire un joli boléro.'

La matriarche Weasley hésita un moment. 'Je ne sais pas, Hermione…Tout le monde est ici pour vous…' Elle se tut un moment, puis soupira. 'Je n'aurais pas dû vous imposer mes choix…Je crois que voir mon dernier fils prendre son envol m'a quelque peu rendu possessive…'

-'Nous serons toujours là,' répondit doucement Ron. 'Marié ou pas, je serai toujours ton fils.'

Molly étouffa un petit sanglot sous un bref éclat de rire. 'C'est vrai que maintenant que tu t'installes, je peux enfin te voir un peu plus. Bon…Allons-y, alors. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.'

Ce fut donc Mrs Weasley qui marcha au long de l'allée vers le mari avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis quarante ans. Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas lent mais régulier, ses yeux de quittèrent pas ceux d'Arthur, qui observait sa femme avec fierté, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ron assista à ce spectacle, sa main fermement enlacée dans celle d'Hermione, le cœur gonflé d'amour à leur égard. Oh, il pouvait voir les rides et les cheveux blancs qui striaient abondamment leurs chevelures maintenant. Il pouvait discerner chaque année qui pesait sur leurs épaules, courbant leurs silhouettes. Mais le sourire et les yeux restaient si jeunes, si pleins d'amour que le poids de leur âge ne semblait pas les affecter, ravivant cette jeunesse éternelle qui brûlait en eux. L'exemple qu'ils avaient toujours donné à leurs enfants reflétait plus que jamais à ce moment, solide et puissant.

Une centaine de papillons multicolores teintèrent le ciel lorsqu'Arthur et Molly Weasley partagèrent leur millionième baiser.

(-*-)

_Je sais, je sais…Ron et Hermione ne se marie pas…pour l'instant :D Au début, ils faisaient juste partir, laissant tout derrière, mais ma sœur n'était pas d'accord pour que je fasse une telle chose à Molly et j'ai finalement dû admettre que c'était pas très respectueux…J'ai donc ajusté en conséquence :P Ne vous inquiétez pas, le mariage de nos tourtereaux sera dans le prochain : ) D'ailleurs, j'annonce qu'il ne sera pas très long, un peu plus petit que celui-ci. Et le 21 sera dédié à l'accouchement d'Hermione…héhéhé :D _

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Auriez-vous fait comme Ron? Votre mère est-elle de ce genre? Préférez-vous un grand mariage ou un petit? Flashy ou sobre? Longue robe bouffante et brillante ou robe simple et classique? Les couleurs que vous préférez? Gâteau ?Fleurs? Vos goûts m'intéressent! Dites-moi vos préférences : ) Si vous voulez savoir les miennes, je suis plutôt simpliste et opterait pour un mariage sobre, peu d'invités, les couleurs crème, chocolat et turquoise (ça vous dit quelque chose? Ouep, Hermione a hérité de quelques-uns de mes goûts lol), une robe simple, légère, mais longue. Et je veux être pieds nus lol je déteste porter des talons hauts. Cérémonie à l'extérieur, dans les montagnes ou près d'un lac…Dans un autre pays, peut-être? En tout cas…je verrai en temps et lieu ! :P _

_Reviews sur le chap plz : ) Sinon, un review pour me décrire votre mariage de rêve, je suis curieuse de savoir !_

_Oups…j'avais dit que je ne ferai pas de longue note en bas de page…eh bien c'est râté… :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Après une rude session d'université, je termine _Comme un Château de Cartes _avec ce vingtième chapitre. Sans plus attendre, le voici ! Bonne lecture ^^ _

_**Désolée si le message a été envoyé plusieurs fois, il y avait un bout qui ne voulait pas s'afficher alors j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de l'arranger, mais ça n'a pas été chose facile…:/**_

**Chapitre 20**

-'Herm, ça fais une heure que tu es là-dedans!' grommela Ron à travers le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. 'Si tu ne voulais pas que je vois ta robe, t'avais qu'à pas insister pour que je sois là.'

La voix lointaine d'Hermione était étouffée par l'épaisseur du tissu, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas de mal à discerner son agacement. 'Ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre en quelques minutes, Ron. Soit patient.'

Patient. Il était patient depuis le début de l'après-midi et voilà que la fin de la journée approchait et ils étaient toujours dans ce foutu magasin de robe de mariés. Les conseillères l'avaient dévisagés d'un air réprobateur à son arrivée et ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il avait pu les entendre murmurer des mots comme « malchance » et « malheur » alors qu'elles présentaient des styles de robe à sa future femme, le poussant de côté afin qu'il ne prenne part à cette expérience. Il connaissait la tradition : un sorcier ne devait pas voir la robe de sa femme avant la cérémonie sinon le mariage était voué à l'échec. Cependant, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne.

-'Après tout ce temps, tu n'as pas une petite idée de si tu l'aimes ou pas?'

Après avoir essayé près de quinze robe, les rejetant les unes après les autres, elle avait finalement trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaisait et avait refusé de sortir de sa cabine pour la lui montrer.

-'Oui…je crois. Je veux seulement que ce soit parfait.'

-'Tu le seras. Tu peux monter l'allée nue si ça te plaît, ça ne fera pas de différence. Enfin, il va falloir que je crève les yeux de tous les hommes présents, mais bon…'

Hermione soupira bruyamment. 'Ce n'est pas seulement pour toi, Ron. Figure-toi que la plupart des femmes rêvent de ce jour depuis qu'elles sont assez grandes pour savoir ce que c'est qu'un mariage. La robe est l'élément majeur.'

-'Plus que le mari?'

-'Bien sûr.'

Ron eut un petit rire. 'Soit, je veux bien passer en deuxième place pour ton bonheur, cependant, je croyais que tu ne faisais pas partie de cette catégorie de femmes. Ne rêvais-tu pas de grimper l'Everest lorsque tu étais jeune?'

-'Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que j'ai le vertige.'

-'Et le mariage dans tout ça?'

Hermione passa sa tête à travers le rideau, prenant bien soin de cacher son corps. 'Ce n'était pas dans mes options. Bon, je vais la prendre. Peux-tu aller voir ailleurs pendant que Vivianne me donne son avis? Si je ne peux l'avoir pour demain, il va me falloir en choisir une autre.'

Il s'éclipsa, trop heureux de sortir de ce monde de femmes. Lorsqu'Hermione sortit du magasin, elle arborait un air satisfait. Ils prirent la route de leur appartement où les nombreuses boîtes s'empilaient. Ron avait terminé la maison maintenant et malgré les protestations de sa fiancée, qui voulait absolument y jeter un coup d'œil, il resta ferme dans sa décision d'attendre après la cérémonie pour qu'elle puisse la voir.

Comme c'était l'heure de manger et que son estomac protestait, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre le reste de macaroni que sa mère lui avait préparé. Il n'était pas là. Hermione semblait être passée avant lui et tout ce qu'il restait à présent était ses yaourts vitaminés au lait de soja et quelques pommes. Par Merlin, il lui avait dit de ne pas toucher à son macaroni! Il referma la porte du frigo bruyamment et se dirigea vers leur chambre, poussant brusquement la porte, en colère qu'elle ait une fois de plus prit sa nourriture.

-'Herm, tu as encore-' Il s'interrompit aussitôt en la voyant face au miroir.

-'Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à cogner avant d'entrer?' Bougonna-t-elle en replaçant le pull par-dessus son ventre arrondi.

Ron fronça les sourcils. 'J'espère que tu ne cherchais pas encore ces deux kilos que tu prétends avoir pris.'

-'Ils sont là, Ron, définitivement. Le médecin a dit qu'une grossesse normale n'entraînait un gain de poids que de dix à quinze kilos. J'en suis à sept et je n'ai que six mois de fait. Fleur n'en a pris que neuf lors de sa dernière grossesse.'

Ron accueillit ce commentaire avec un petit rire. 'Fleur est plus grande que toi, Herm. Même si elle prend du poids, c'est plus difficile à voir.'

Hermione chassa la réponse du rouquin d'un mouvement de la main, l'air renfrogné. 'Non, c'est parce que c'est une Vélane, Ron. Son utérus n'est certainement pas fait comme celui des humains.'

-'Et pourquoi donc?'

-'Parce que!' répondit-elle, exaspérée. 'Je le sais, c'est tout. Tout est parfait chez elle.'

Ron se retint de rire. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'Hermione lui enviait. À ses yeux, sa fiancée était beaucoup plus attirante que Fleur. 'De toute façon, c'est une _demie_ Vélane, Herm. Et son caractère compense largement pour son physique.'

Hermione eut un sourire amer. 'Tu as été le premier Weasley à succomber sous son charme, je te rappelle.'

-'Oh, Mione, c'était il y a des années…J'étais un gamin contrôlé par ses hormones, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.' Se défendit-il calmement, s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. '

-'Pour faire changement.' Répondit-elle sarcastiquement en se blottissant contre son torse. 'Au moins, tes hormones m'auront apportés quelque chose de bien.' Ajouta-t-elle en caressant son ventre affectueusement.

Ron posa sa main sur la sienne. 'En effet. Je suis heureux qu'être idiot m'est servi pour une fois.'

Hermione eut un petit rire. 'Autant je croyais que tu avais mis fin à ma vie de femme libre, autant maintenant je crois que tu m'as fait renaître et connaître la vraie définition d'être une femme. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ma vie sans elle à présent.'

Le rouquin hocha doucement la tête. 'Et moi sans vous.'

-'Nous serons une drôle de famille, n'est-ce pas?' commenta Hermione au bout d'un moment. 'Tout est allé si vite. Sans parler de nos multiples disputes.'

-'Je crois qu'une fois que les hormones auront disparues, ce sera un peu plus facile de ne plus se disputer. Et puis, on s'en fou de ce que les autres pensent. S'ils veulent se plaindre de la rapidité à laquelle vont les choses, eh bien, qu'ils essaient de me le dire en plein visage.'

La brunette gloussa, puis, soulignant la cicatrice sur son bras avec son doigt, dit : 'Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ton histoire, Ron. Tu me l'as promis.'

-'Ce n'est pas très joyeux.'

-'Et alors? La vie n'est pas toujours joyeuse, ça n'empêche pas qu'elle nous offre de magnifiques récits.'

Le rouquin eut un petit rire. 'Soit. Une promesse est une promesse.'

Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur leur lit et Ron, puisant au fond de lui-même les souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui, raconta pour la première son histoire.

(-*-)

Le jour du mariage, Ron se surprit à ne pas être nerveux du tout. Il se prépara tranquillement et plaisanta avec ses frères alors qu'ils alignaient une vingtaine de chaises au même endroit où, quelques semaines plus tôt, ses parents avaient renouvelés leurs vœux. Les invités arrivèrent et s'installèrent, et le jeune homme, debout près du gazebo recouvert de roses, attendit patiemment lorsque vint le temps pour la mariée de faire son apparition.

Ginny fit son entrée en premier, vêtu d'une simple robe brune à la ceinture crème, et Ron vit Harry sourire à ses côtés. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard tendre alors que la rouquine prenait place du côté de la mariée et un « ooohhhh » s'éleva de la part de tous les invités lorsque Victoire parsema de pétales de roses sur le tapis blanc et que Fred marcha d'un pas rapide, les anneaux sur un petit cousin immaculé, vers sa mère qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée. Puis tous se levèrent pour accueillir Hermione. Ron retint son souffle.

Elle était magnifique.

La jeune femme descendit l'allée, les yeux rivés à celui de son fiancé, ce petit sourire aux lèvres que Ron aimait tant. La robe qu'elle avait choisie, ivoire, lui allait à merveille; aucun artifice, aucun froufrou, seulement un design compliqué de plis en diagonale qui lui enroulait le corps et lui définissait les hanches et la taille qu'elle détenait toujours malgré sa grossesse. D'ailleurs, le rebondissement de son ventre paraissait à peine. Au niveau de la poitrine, l'encolure en forme de cœur était recouverte de petites perles délicates. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient remontés en un chignon au niveau de sa nuque et un petit voile lui recouvrait le visage jusqu'au menton. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant lui, Ron remarqua la chaîne qui entourait son cou, un présent qu'il lui avait fait il y a des années.

-'Tu n'es pas le seul qui n'a pas pu te débarrasser de certains objets.' Murmura-t-elle d'un air malicieux et si les invités n'avaient pas été présents, le jeune homme n'aurait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser fougueusement.

La cérémonie débuta et Ron écouta à peine ce que le mage disait, trop occupé à contempler cette femme qui allait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Il sourit. Elle répondit avec la même chaleur.

-'Je demande maintenant au témoin de prendre leur baguette et de s'avancer.'

Harry et Ginny tracèrent le charme d'union autour d'eux et Ron prit ensuite sa baguette pour fermer le cercle qui les entourait. Hermione fit de même et bientôt, les étincelles s'intensifièrent et se lièrent autour de leurs poignets, scintillantes comme un millier de diamants. Les bagues furent échangées et les liens se dissipèrent.

-'Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.'

C'était à peine si Ron pouvait entendre les exclamations alors qu'il embrassait sa femme.

Sa femme.

Ce mot sonnait tellement doux à ses oreilles! Il arrivait à peine à croire qu'il était marié, uni à Hermione, cette même Hermione qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Cette même personne qui portait son enfant, sa fille. De savoir que pour le restant de sa vie il allait se réveiller avec la brunette à ses côtés le comblait de bonheur. Ils remontèrent l'allée sous une pluie de minuscules étoiles, main dans la main, prêt à partager les futures années en tant que mari et femme.

(-*-)

-'RONALD WEASLEY!'

Le jeune homme fit la grimace en entendant son nom. Il se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre sa femme qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire cette fois?

-'Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit que le savon allait à DROITE et non à GAUCHE?' Gronda-t-elle sévèrement en lui montrant le carré blanc qu'elle tenait dans sa paume.

Ron haussa les sourcils, regardant Hermione avec un air ahuri. 'C'est tout? Tu gueules comme un chien enragé à cause d'un savon?'

Mauvaise réponse. Elle lui lança ledit objet par la tête et il l'évita de justesse. Le caractère d'Hermione avait suri au fur et à mesure que son ventre avait enflé, transformant la jeune femme qu'elle était en une vraie mégère. Il avait eu droit au pire des discours la veille parce qu'il n'avait pas lavé les assiettes avant les bols. Sans parler de la crise de la semaine précédente lorsqu'il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte d'entrée après avoir été mettre les poubelles. Il lui semblait qu'il marchait sur des œufs avec elle, pesant chacun de ses mots comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

-'Désolé.' S'empressa-t-il de dire en allant chercher la barre de savon et en la posant du bon côté cette fois. 'Tu veux aller te reposer?'

Hermione rejeta la main qu'il lui proposait avec hargne. 'Ne joue pas à la mère avec moi, Ron. Je ne suis pas une gamine. Je suis une baleine.'

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas laisser paraître le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses lèvres. 'Tu es la moitié de ce que Ginny était, Herm. Ou même Fleur. Elle n'a jamais gardé une aussi belle ligne que la tienne, même lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Victoire.'

Son commentaire eut l'effet escompté. Hermione afficha un air renfrogné, mais satisfait. Ron savait à quel point elle se réjouissait lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose de plus que Fleur.

-'Tu es magnifique.' Ajouta-t-il pour attiser les dernières traces de colère qui plissait son front. 'Lorsque notre fille sera dans nos bras, personne ne devinera que tu as eu un enfant. Tu retrouveras ta ligne en un rien de temps.'

Hermione poussa un long soupir. 'Les vergetures me le rappelleront assez bien.'

-'Tu n'as aucune vergeture, Herm.' Il s'empêcha juste à temps d'ajouter _Tu t'en fais trop pour rien, comme d'habitude, _ce qui lui évita certainement de dormir sur le sofa encore une fois.

La brunette retroussa son pull brusquement et lui pointa quelque chose que Ron ne vit que lorsque ses yeux furent à quelques pouces de sa peau. 'Et ça, c'est quoi? Hein?'

-'Quelque chose d'invisible à l'œil nu.' Répondit-il en embrassant son abdomen. La petite s'agita sous ses doigts, ce qui le fit sourire. 'Un petit souvenir pour te rappeler notre fille. Tu porteras cette unique vergeture comme un trophée en son honneur.'

Hermione fit la moue. 'Mouais…peut-être…N'empêche…Mon corps ne sera plus jamais attirant. Tu vas finir par te lasser et tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre.'

Ron éclata de rire. 'Tu es folle, Herm. Oh, pardon, ce n'est pas le mot que je voulais utiliser.' S'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant sa femme enfler sous la colère. Elle détestait qu'il emploie le mot « folle », « hystérique » ou « hormonale » pour la désigner. En fait, elle détestait n'importe quelle appellation. 'Tu es…dans l'erreur. Je ne voudrai jamais personne autant que je te veux toi. Vergetures invisibles ou non.'

Il l'attira à elle, l'enlaça par la taille, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Elle résista faiblement, pas très convaincue. 'Tu es la mère de mon enfant. Ton charme est multiplié par un million.'

Il chercha sa bouche afin de l'embrasser et elle se rendit finalement, pressant son corps maladroitement contre le sien. Elle gloussa devant leur inconfort à s'étreindre, appuyant son menton sur son épaule. 'Non pas que je n'aime pas l'avoir en moi, mais j'ai vraiment très, très hâte qu'elle sorte de là.' Commenta-t-elle dans un grognement. 'On me dit que j'ai une grossesse facile. Je n'imagine même pas ce que Ginny a pu vivre. Ou ta mère. J'en frissonne rien qu'à y penser.'

-'J'avoue que six grands garçons, ce n'est pas le plus facile à porter. Ou faire sortir.'

Hermione frissonna de nouveau. 'Je suis plus qu'heureuse que ce soit une fille. Et qu'elle soit petite.'

Ron sourit contre ses cheveux. 'Tu es encore inquiète pour l'accouchement?'

La jeune femme prit son temps avant de répondre. 'Oui et non. J'ai lu une trentaine de bouquin sur la maternité, je me suis renseigné sur tous les moyens de faciliter le travail et les techniques de respiration, de massage et de tout ce qui existe en matière d'accouchement, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne sais rien. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire lorsque ce sera le temps. Les livres et la réalité, ce sont deux choses très différentes. Sans parler de l'histoire de l'accouchement de ta sœur. Elle a été généreuse en détails et je ne suis pas certaine que ça m'ait vraiment aidé…'

-'James pesait au-dessus de quatre kilos.'

-'Je sais. Le médecin dit qu'elle ne fera pas plus de deux et demi. Gin a le bassin fait pour porter des enfants. Le mien est si étroit qu'elle restera la tête coincée là.'

-'Si elle a ton intelligence et la taille de ton cerveau, c'est un scénario qui pourrait s'avérer véridique.'

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. 'Prend ma place, Ron, pour que je puisse rire en te regardant souffrir.'

-'Je serai avec toi. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certain.'

-'Tu ne peux vraiment pas prendre ma place? S'il-te-plaît?'

Ron afficha un air désolé. 'J'aimerais que ce soit possible, Herm, je prendrais ta place volontiers.'

Sachant très bien que le stress n'aidait guère le bébé, Ron lui fit couler un bain chaud pour qu'elle se repose. Il sortit sur la petite terrasse adjacente à la chambre et ferma doucement les portes derrière lui. La musique douce qui résonnait de la salle de bain se tut et seuls les bruits de la campagne lui parvinrent aux oreilles. La vérité était qu'il était tout aussi nerveux qu'Hermione concernant l'accouchement. Il avait entendu Harry raconter la naissance de James et même si la description n'avait pas été aussi imagée que celle de Ginny, il avait eu une assez bonne idée de l'état d'âme dans lequel il allait être plongé. Il était impatient de voir sa fille, de la tenir dans ses bras et d'en prendre soin; il avait hâte que les troubles et la souffrance qu'Hermione subissait depuis les dernières semaines disparaissent enfin. Cependant, il avait peur. Et si quelque chose tournait mal? Et s'il perdait l'une d'elles? Harry l'avait rassuré sur ce point; les médecins savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et les chances étaient minces qu'une telle chose se produise. Ron pouvait plus facilement chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Le problème, et son meilleur ami avait confirmé la chose, était la torture que provoquerait la vision de sa femme en train de souffrir. Cette seule image était suffisante pour que son corps se couvre d'une sueur froide.

Depuis que leur médecin avait donné le feu vert, la notion que tout deviendrait concret d'ici peu de temps l'avait frappé graduellement. Plus les jours passaient, plus il réalisait l'impact qu'aurait sa fille dans sa vie. Hermione pouvait la sentir bouger en elle, lui parler, interagir. Lui n'avait rien de la sorte. Il avait été un observateur tout au long de la grossesse, un cobaye, un cuisiner, un massothérapeute, un esclave même. Comment se sentirait-il en tenant son bébé dans ses bras? Serait-il un bon père pour elle? Saurait-il s'y prendre? Il gardait son humeur légère quand Hermione et lui en discutait, mais au fond de son cœur, une certaine panique l'envahissait en songeant à tout ce qui les attendait.

Ce soir-là, Hermione se coucha tôt et Ron l'accompagna sans rechigner. Il ne dormait plus que d'un œil, à l'affût du moindre mouvement du côté de sa femme, et le manque de sommeil commençait vraiment à peser. Il attendit qu'elle se soit endormie, comme à l'habitude, puis se pressa contre son dos, posant sa main délicatement sur son ventre.

Il ne se réveilla que très tard dans la nuit et ne sut pas tout d'abord ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de faire le focus, puis réalisa que la place d'Hermione était vide. Ron se redressa soudainement, alerte, et la jeune femme apparut de la salle de bain.

-'Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé?' murmura-t-elle doucement en marchant tel un manchot empereur.

Ron se détendit aussitôt, l'adrénaline disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. 'Non, ça va. Je croyais que c'était l'heure.'

La jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui avec un petit rire. 'Si tu devais te réveiller chaque fois que je vais au toilette pendant la nuit, tu ne dormirais pas beaucoup.'

Le rouquin grogna doucement. 'Je me réveille chaque fois que tu vas au toilette, Herm.'

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Hermione appuya sa tête contre son torse, songeuse. 'J'ai peur, Ron. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'elle bouge. À chaque douleur, je me demande si c'est maintenant. Je n'ai rien d'autre en tête.'

Ron caressa doucement son bras, la pressant un peu plus contre lui. 'Tout est prêt. Si elle décide de pointer le bout de son nez demain, dans une heure, dans une semaine, tout est prêt pour l'accueillir.'

-'J'ai l'impression que je vais paniquer le temps venu.' Dit-elle avec une petite voix. 'Que je vais hyper ventiler.'

-'Je serai là pour te calmer.' Murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Il la sentit hocher de la tête puis bientôt un léger ronflement lui indiqua qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Le cadran indiquait quatre heures lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau. Encore une fois, Hermione avait quitté l'espace du lit pour faire un tour à la toilette. Ron poussa un long soupir en enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers. La fatigue lui donnait le tournis.

-'Ron?'

-'Hum?'

-'Je n'arrive plus à dormir.'

Il connaissait ce refrain. Lorsqu'elle faisait de l'insomnie, il n'était pas rare que son rôle soit de lui tenir compagnie.

-'Que veux-tu faire? Scrabbles?' marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. 'Je peux déjà te donner le score : 200 à 0.'

-'.Ha. Très drôle.' Répliqua-t-elle, agacée. 'Non. J'avais plutôt pensé à une promenade.'

Ron se redressa sur ses coudes. 'T'es sérieuse là?'

Elle approuva de la tête, l'air piteux. 'S'il-te-plaît.'

Il réfléchit pendant un moment. Avait-il vraiment le choix? Si elle avait décidé d'aller se promener, elle irait et Ron préférait lui tenir compagnie que de la laisser y aller seule.

-'Bon, d'accord…'

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Ron enfila son manteau et ses bottes et aida Hermione à mettre les siennes.

-'Je ne vois plus mes pieds.' Se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue, sa petite tuque de laine blanche lui donnant l'air d'une petite fille.

Ron lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever du fauteuil où elle s'était assisse. 'Il y en a toujours deux.'

Elle lui fit une grimace et prit les devant en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Dehors, la neige avait recouvert le paysage d'une épaisse couche blanche. Hermione inspira l'air à plein poumon alors que Ron maugréa sous son souffle, n'ayant jamais été un grand adorateur de la saison hivernale. Il suivit la jeune femme avec réluctance, plongeant ses mains dans le creux de ses poches. Il aurait dû s'en douter; les caprices d'Hermione s'amusaient certainement avec la patience de Ron en choisissant la plus froide nuit de l'hiver.

-'Contente?' demanda Ron après un moment. Il lui prit fermement la main alors qu'elle évoluait lentement, posant un pied après l'autre à la vitesse d'un escargot. 'Tu ne pourras jamais dire que je ne me suis pas dévoué.'

Hermione répondit par un sourire.

-'Agitée?' s'enquerra-t-il devant son silence.

La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils, songeuse. 'Non…Enfin, un peu. C'est juste…différent.'

-'Différent comment?'

-'Je ne sais pas. La sensation est différente, je me sens…bizarre.'

-'Positif ou négatif?' questionna Ron avec empressement. 'Tu veux qu'on rentre? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? D'un massage? D'un thé? D'une crème glacée?'

Hermione pouffa de rire. 'Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. C'est seulement une sensation. Comme si quelque chose changeait en moi.'

-'Ton corps change depuis les neufs derniers mois.'

-'Je sais. C'est juste différent.'

Ce n'était pas un mot que Ron aimait particulièrement. Différent pouvait impliquer un tas de choses. Et ça voulait surtout dire _anormal_.

-'Il serait peut-être temps de parler de nom, n'est-ce pas?' commenta-t-il pour changer de sujet. 'Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier le prénom que notre fille s'est donné.'

La brunette fit la grimace. 'Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste que j'avais un autre nom en tête.'

-'Ah oui? Depuis quand?'

-'Quelques mois…Depuis que nous avons visité la maison pour l'acheter en fait.'

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d'indices. Puis il se rappela du nom de Mrs Gardiner.

-'Rosalie.' Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Le visage d'Hermione s'adoucit lorsqu'il prononça ce nom.

-'Je n'arrive plus à me l'enlever de la tête. Tu n'aimes pas?'

-'Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas…Elle sera toujours Fay pour moi, Herm.'

-'Je sais.'

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Puis, Hermione soupira. 'Nous en sommes toujours au point de départ.'

-'Je crois que oui. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre que-' il s'interrompit lorsque la jeune femme stoppa net. 'Herm?'

Son regard se dirigea alors vers le pantalon de pyjama qu'elle portait et Ron remarqua qu'il était détrempé.

-'Oh.' Fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-'Ce n'est pas grave, Herm. Tu en riras dans quelques années.'

Elle leva vers lui des yeux absents. 'Hein? Quoi?'

-'On ferait mieux d'aller te changer. Tu vas attraper froid.'

Hermione sembla soudain comprendre ce qu'il insinuait et le fixa d'un air outré.

-'Je ne me suis pas uriné dessus!' Se défendit-elle vivement, les joues rouges. 'Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille?'

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. 'C'est de la neige fondu peut-être? Ne t'en fais pas, Mione, je ne dirai rien.'

-'Ce sont mes eaux!'

-'Tes os?'

Elle poussa un brusque soupir. 'Mes eaux, idiot. J'ai perdu mes eaux.'

Lentement, très lentement, la notion fit son chemin dans son cerveau.

-'Ces eaux-là.' Répondit-il d'une voix rauque en pointant son ventre.

-'C'est trop tôt.' Murmura Hermione, confuse.

-'As-tu mal? Ressens-tu les contractions? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital?'

La jeune femme secoua la tête et fit une moue. 'Non, je ne ressens rien…C'est seulement _très_ inconfortable. Rentrons que je me change.'

Comment elle arrivait à garder son calme, Ron n'en savait rien. De son côté, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine s'était enflammée sous l'effet du stress et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pouvait entendre chaque battement au niveau de ses oreilles. Il suivit Hermione jusqu'à la maison et lui fit couler un bain avant de l'aider à se déshabiller. Elle lui conseilla de s'occuper, remarquant la tension dans ses bras et sa maladresse soudaine, mais Ron refusa catégoriquement de la laisser toute seule.

-'Si ton livre a raison, nous avons deux heures pour se rendre à l'hôpital.' Commenta-t-il en prenant place sur un tabouret près du bain. 'Il nous reste donc un peu moins d'une heure. On a le temps, pas de problème. Pas de problème du tout.'

S'il avait voulu la rassurer, il réalisa assez rapidement qu'il était le seul qui avait besoin de l'être. Hermione tapota doucement sa main, amusée. 'Tout va bien aller, Ron. Je suis là.'

Il lui jeta un regard noir, son orgueil affecté. Il n'aimait pas être celui qui avait besoin d'encouragements, c'était _son_ rôle. Pourquoi ne paniquait-elle pas qu'il puisse reprendre la place qui lui était dû?

-'Je crois que le bain n'aide pas.' Dit soudainement la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. 'Elles font de plus en plus mal.'

Ron regarda sa montre. 'Une autre? Sept minutes cette fois.'

Hermione tira le bouchon avec son pied. 'Définitivement pas. Sors mon corps de cachalot échoué de ce bain, Ron.'

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, non pas sans effort, Hermione s'allongea sur le lit pendant un moment. Le rouquin s'empressa de sortir les vêtements qu'elle lui pointa et de les déposer près d'elle. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il trébucha contre un petit tabouret, qui se transforma instantanément en grimace de douleur.

-'Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!'

-'Une autre? Maintenant?'

-'Qu'est-ce que tu crois! Que je prends le thé?' maugréa-t-elle entre les dents. 'Par MERLIN! OUCH!'

-'Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Herm! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire!' s'écria-t-il, hystérique, en la voyant se courber sur elle-même, soufflant par petits coups.

-'Je ne… sais pas! Tu ne… m'aides pas… en criant… comme ça!'

-'Mais c'est toi qui a commencé à crier! Arrête de crier!'

-'Mais…j'ai…_MAL_!'

Lorsqu'elle se détendit enfin, Hermione expira d'un coup, son visage reprenant un peu de ses couleurs. 'Elle est passée…j'ai cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais…'

Ron avala avec difficulté. 'J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Aïe.'

-'Quoi? Tu crois que _tu_ es en train de souffrir? T'imagine ce que je viens de vivre? On aurait dit qu'on m'ouvrait le ventre avec un couteau.'

La contraction suivante fut encore plus forte et Hermione insista pour qu'ils se rendent à l'hôpital sans attendre. Lorsqu'elle fut installée dans une chambre et que l'infirmière leur eut affirmé que le bébé ne se présenterait pas avant plusieurs heures, le jeune homme envoya des hiboux à sa famille pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Hermione faisait la moue en suçotant un glaçon.

-'Trois centimètres…je suis certaine qu'elle se trompe.' Marmonna la brunette. 'J'en suis au moins à quinze.'

Ron eut un petit sourire. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'hôpital, il lui semblait plus facile de retrouver le rôle qui lui revenait. 'Ce sera bientôt fini, Mione.'

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. 'Essaie de faire passer un pamplemousse à travers un tunnel destiné pour un citron, tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles.'

-'J'essaie seulement de te faire voir le côté positif des choses.'

-'Oh, désolée.' Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. 'J'avais oublié que tu t'étais présenté comme successeur du Dalaï-lama.'

-'Qui?'

Elle poussa un grognement sourd, roulant les yeux. Ron n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit, de peur de l'énerver encore plus. Hermione n'avait jamais été de celle qui supportait bien la douleur; alors que le travail progressait et que les contractions doublèrent d'intensité, sa contenance fondit peu à peu. Si d'abord elle avait voulu garder un peu de sa dignité en mordant dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses cris, quelques heures de souffrance eut raison d'elle et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche à chaque contraction aurait fait rougir les frères Weasley.

Ron avait la main qui lui faisait mal. Hermione serrait tellement fort qu'il se demanda si elle ne lui avait pas brisé quelque chose. Cette pensée fut de courte durée, son esprit totalement centré sur le visage en sueur de sa femme, qui se tordait de douleur sur le lit d'hôpital.

-'Fais les s'arrêter…' supplia-t-elle pour la millième fois, le souffle court. 'S'il-te-plaît…'

La torture de la magie elfique était un pincement à côté de ce qu'il ressentait à présent. 'Il le faut, mon amour, pour notre fille…Dis-toi que c'est pour elle que tu as mal.'

-'Merde….Tu portes le prochain, Ronald Weasley, tu en as ma parole….'

-'Tout ce que tu voudras.'

Elle eut un petit sourire, qui ne dura pas longtemps. Après la contraction suivante, elle capitula. Elle se tourna vers l'infirmière, qui était tranquillement assisse dans un coin, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sous les yeux.

-'Ça suffit, je n'en peux plus…Donnez-moi la péridurale.' Murmura-t-elle, épuisée.

La femme fronça les sourcils. Ron fit de même. La périduquoi? Hermione remarqua leurs regards et son visage vira au blanc lorsqu'elle comprit que le monde des sorciers ne connaissait pas une telle pratique.

-'Vous plaisantez?' s'étouffa-t-elle, ses yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. 'Êtes-vous en train de me dire que les sorciers savent peler des pommes de terre d'un coup de baguette, mais que vous n'avez aucune connaissance de la périduAAAAAAAAHH!'

Ron chassa quelques cheveux détrempés de son visage, essuyant les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. 'Ça va aller, tu peux y arriver sans ça.'

-'NON! JE VEUX LA PÉRIDURALE!'

-'Madame, s'il-vous-plaît…' commença l'infirmière, mais un seul regard du couple la convainquit de ne pas pousser ses protestations plus loin.

Ron empoigna doucement son visage entre ses mains, obligeant la jeune femme à la regarder droit dans les yeux. 'Tu vas y arriver. Tu n'as pas besoin de cette chose. Serre ma main autant que tu veux, crie autant que tu veux. Concentre-toi sur ta fille qui est impatiente de faire ta connaissance.'

Hermione hocha lentement de la tête, se calmant un peu. 'Notre fille.' Précisa-t-elle dans un murmure. Ron sentit son cœur s'enfler et il sourit. 'Notre fille.' Approuva-t-il doucement en l'embrassant.

Il était difficile pour le rouquin de la voir souffrir. Il avait l'impression que la folie le harcelait et qu'il allait bientôt y succomber, impuissant devant la souffrance de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il gardait la tête froide pour elle, pour lui éviter un stress supplémentaire, mais à l'intérieur il était plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Avoir un enfant était supposé être le paradis; il avait plutôt la sensation d'être en enfer présentement. À quel point la nature était-elle sadique pour imposer un tel fardeau aux femmes? C'était à en perdre la tête.

-'Ron…' dit soudainement Hermione d'une voix faible et le ton qu'elle utilisa le mit aussitôt en alerte. 'Ça fait mal.'

-'Je sais, Mione, je suis désolé…' tenta-t-il de la rassurer, mais elle l'interrompit.

-'Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est différent.'

Différent. Génial, pensa Ron en sentant la panique l'envahir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière, qui s'éclipsa un moment avant de revenir accompagnée de la sage-femme.

-'Sentez-vous le besoin de pousser?' demanda-t-elle en faisant un rapide examen.

Hermione hocha la tête, fermant les yeux sous la douleur de la pression qui s'était ajouté à la contraction.

-'Je vais devoir vous demander de patienter encore un peu,' l'avertit la vieille femme. 'Quelques minutes de plus, le temps que vos contractions dilatent le dernier demi-centimètre de votre col.'

-'Je ne peux pas contrôler ça!' s'emporta la brunette en se callant contre les oreillers.

-'Vous allez devoir essayer.'

-'Dites-lui, vous! Vous êtes plus près d'elle!'

La sage-femme haussa un sourcil et si Ron n'avait pas eu tant d'adrénaline dans ses veines, il aurait éclaté de rire. Néanmoins, les quelques minutes s'écoulèrent à la vitesse d'une course de tortues, et bientôt Hermione eut le feu vert.

-'On prend une grande inspiration et poussez en comptant jusqu'à dix. Un, deux, trois…'

-'Dix!' souffla sauvagement la jeune femme alors que le compte n'en était qu'à six.

-'Dès que vous sentez la prochaine contraction, c'est reparti pour dix. Un vrai dix, cette fois.'

Combien de poussées furent requises pour que sa fille naisse, Ron n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ses yeux voyaient tout, mais ne voyaient rien. Ses oreilles entendaient tout, mais n'entendait rien. Un étrange bourdonnement résonnait dans son crâne alors qu'il comptait pour sa femme, les yeux rivés vers son visage, n'osant pas tourner la tête vers la sage-femme. Et si le cordon était autour du cou du bébé, l'étranglant? Et si tous ces mois d'attente avaient été vains? Et s'il n'y avait rien? Et si la fillette qu'il avait vue dans ce monde merveilleux n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve? Et si…?

Un long vagissement le sortit de sa transe et il tourna lentement la tête, le cœur battant.

Elle était là.

Vivante.

Parfaite.

Il retint son souffle alors qu'on déposait sa fille sur la poitrine d'Hermione et il la suivit du regard, hypnotisé, une sensation indescriptible l'assaillant. Les pleurs cessèrent lorsque la jeune femme calma doucement l'enfant, sa voix coupée de sanglots, et Ron sentit ses jambes fléchir. Il se retint de justesse, se laissant lentement tomber sur la chaise sous lui.

-'Regarde-la…' murmura Hermione, rayonnante malgré ses traits tirés et son visage moite de sueur. 'Regarde comme elle est belle…'

Ron avala avec difficulté alors qu'il apercevait le visage de son enfant pour la première fois. Deux petits yeux bleus foncés le fixaient intensément, sa minuscule bouche rose s'ouvrant et se fermant délicatement.

Fay.

Il n'avait pas de doute, c'était elle. Il pouvait reconnaître son regard intelligent et les traits qui ressemblaient déjà tant à ceux d'Hermione. La forme des yeux, légèrement bridés. Ses oreilles. Le nez de sa femme. La chevelure foncée et définitivement pas rousse. Il posa sa main sur la tête fragile du bébé, attiré à elle avec une telle force qu'il eut l'impression que la gravité de la galaxie entière venait de changer. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : la protéger et lui offrir tout l'amour dont il disposait. Il avait aimé sa fille dès qu'il avait appris son existence, mais les liens qu'il avait ressentis dans les derniers mois n'étaient rien comparé à la force de ceux qui se soudaient entre son enfant et lui alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre.

-'Elle est magnifique…' murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. Hermione lui fit un large sourire et étendit la main pour essuyer la larme qui roulait discrètement sur sa joue.

Il fut déçu lorsque la petite reporta son regard sur sa mère, mais il se consola aussitôt en voyant la douceur et la fierté dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il se contenta d'assister au plus merveilleux spectacle qu'il ait vu alors que les deux femmes de sa vie partageaient un moment d'intimité.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'Hermione était profondément endormie, Ron, qui s'était réveillé en entendant la petite éternuer, ne trouva plus le sommeil. La journée lui avait semblé si irréelle! Ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur et ses beaux-parents étaient venus leur rendre visite, s'extasiant sur la nouvelle petite Weasley. Maintenant que la nuit était tombée et que tout le monde était parti, la pièce lui semblait bien vide. Le rouquin prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras, l'installant confortablement contre sa poitrine. Il la berça doucement, observant ses traits fins à la lueur de la lune.

-'Te voilà enfin…' murmura-t-il à son intention et elle leva ses yeux sages vers lui, l'observant calmement. 'Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de te remercier. Pas seulement de m'avoir montré la voie à suivre, mais pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans ta présence, je n'aurais pas eu de deuxième chance. Sans toi, j'aurais été perdu, et je crois que ta maman aussi. Elle est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas? Tu as choisi la meilleure de toutes les mères, ma petite Fay. On t'aime tellement déjà.'

-'Tu as oublié de lui dire qu'elle a un père fantastique.' Murmura Hermione d'une voix amusée.

Ron se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Désolé si je t'ai réveillé. Je voulais seulement avoir une petite discussion avec ma fille.'

-'Notre fille.' Rectifia la jeune maman avec un petit rire.

Ron vint prendre place près d'elle. 'Elle n'est pas la seule à qui je dois des remerciements.' Dit-il doucement. 'Herm, tu m'as fait les plus beaux cadeaux que tu pouvais m'offrir. Tu as accepté d'être ma femme et de partager ta vie avec moi. Tu m'as offert une fille magnifique. Tu m'as donné ce que je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir avoir : une famille. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de t'aimer autant que je t'aime maintenant. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui, j'ai un tout nouveau respect pour toi. Non seulement pour avoir passé à travers cette épreuve sans abandonner, mais surtout pour être devenu officiellement la mère de mon enfant. Vous êtes ma vie, Mione. Je me sens tellement comblé que j'ai peine à croire que je puisse être si heureux.'

Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue, le regard tendre. 'Merci de me l'avoir dit, Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.'

Le rouquin déposa la petite, qui s'était endormie, entre eux. Leurs regards se portèrent simultanément vers elle.

-'Elle n'a toujours pas de nom.' Commenta Ron, l'air songeur. 'Tu es toujours décidée sur Rosalie?'

-'Plus que jamais.'

-'Rosalie Weasley…' murmura-t-il, testant la sonorité. C'était étrange, incomplet.

-'Rosalie Fay Weasley.' Corrigea Hermione à voix basse, caressant les cheveux déjà abondant sur la tête de l'enfant.

-'J'aime beaucoup.' Répondit le rouquin après un moment, sincère. 'C'est parfait pour elle.'

C'était vrai. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il avait l'impression de vouloir la garder pour lui tout seul. S'il était l'unique personne à l'appeler par son vrai nom, par ce joli prénom avec lequel elle s'était présentée à lui, alors c'était tant mieux. Il partagerait un lien privilégié avec sa fille, un secret qui les uniraient pour toujours.

C'est ainsi que la petite famille s'endormie, un sourire aux lèvres et les promesses d'un avenir des plus prometteurs plein le cœur.

(-*-)

_Et bien, voici déjà la fin. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce dernier chapitre et toute l'histoire en entier : ) Si vous avez le temps, laissez-moi un petit review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! J'ai eu bien du plaisir à écrire cette fanfic, j'ai du mal à croire que quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis que je l'ai commencé ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il va y avoir un épilogue, mais c'est définitivement une possibilité. Et peut-être même une suite avec Fay, qui sait? Enfin bref, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont lu ma fic et commenté, sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait certainement pas avancé aussi vite : ) (oui oui, pour moi, quelques mois c'est rapide :P)_

_Encore merci et à la prochaine fic ! Ou chapitre ;)_


End file.
